La Saga del Grande Torneo di Magia
by Reier
Summary: Ecco la mia versione del Grande Torneo di Magia! Lyra, la protagonista dell'episodio precedente "La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle", fa il suo ritorno e questa volta accompagnerà i ragazzi di Fairy Tail nella scalata verso la vetta! Ma dietro il Grande Torneo si nascondono molti misteri: forse questa volta i Dragon Slayer riusciranno a scoprire qualcosa sui loro draghi ...
1. Il libro del drago

**Ecco qui la quarta e ultima delle mie fiction ambientate nello stesso universo di "La Maga in Armatura e la ragazza ribelle". Lyra torna a fare la sua comparsa ma insieme a lei ci sono molti altri personaggi. In questa mia versione dell'arco del Torneo di Magia mi sono presa un po' di libertà in più e Oc e OOC impazzano, ma in compenso ho ottenuto l'effetto comico che stavo cercando! Date una chance a questa fic e se state cercando qualcosa di divertente e di intrigante datele uno sguardo! Buona lettura!**

**Ovviamente Fairy Tail non mi appartiene e tutti i diritti vanno al fantastico Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

><p><strong>La saga del Grande Torneo di Magia<strong>

**Il Libro del Drago**

Quel mattino il cielo era terso e l'aria era tiepida. L'estate era ormai dietro l'angolo ed il tempo era così bello che Lucy non aveva alcuna voglia di sprecarlo a lavoro. Tanto ogni volta che lei e Natsu riuscivano ad ottenere un impiego, c'era sempre qualche terrificante incidente ad impedirle di ottenere la paga.

Mentre camminava la ragazza mormorava tra sé e sé - Dovrei visitare più spesso questa zona ... -

Il Porto Vecchio di Magnolia sembrava uscito da un'altra epoca. Tutte le abitazioni erano fatte di legno e avevano un'aria consunta ma allo stesso tempo accogliente e lungo il canale c'erano allineate dozzine di stalli differenti. Magnolia, in fondo, era pur sempre una città portuale, una terra di incontri e di scambi e tra le merci esposte si poteva trovare un po' di tutto: spezie, tessuti e oggetti magici.

- Un momento e questo cos'è? - Lucy si fermò di scatto afferrando qualcosa: si trattava di un libro dall'aria molto antica e consumata sulla cui copertina di pelle era stata incisa l'immagine bellissima ed inquietante di un maestoso drago nero con le ali picchiettate di blu.

- Quanto costa?! - A quelle parole il proprietario ebbe quasi un sobbalzo. Era un uomo grasso e corpulento, con la pelle scura ed un turbante sulla testa, che doveva aver viaggiato per mari e per monti ma che quasi sicuramente, non aveva mai visto qualcuno tanto interessato ad una cianfrusaglia come quella.

- Soltanto cinque jewel, signorina. -

- Affare fatto! - Lucy schiantò le banconote sul banco e si affrettò ad aprire con aria trionfante il suo nuovo acquisto. Peccato però che quell'aria fosse destinata a durare poco.

- Ma è umana questa roba? -

L'intero libro era stato scritto con dei simboli completamente incomprensibili.

- Ecco cosa fa invece di lavorare. - Lucy ci mise un po' a capire da chi proveniva quella critica, ossia da qualcuno così piccolo che le arrivava a stento all'altezza del ginocchio.

- Non è essere così dura Carla. Anche Lucy - san ha il diritto di prendersi un po' di riposo. -

La ragazza era così impegnata a sfogliare il suo nuovo libro che non si era neanche accorta dell'arrivo di Wendy e della sua fedele gatta bianca. - Che cosa ci fate qui? -

- Stiamo tornando alla gilda dopo l'ultima missione. - Sottolineò Carla puntandole una zampa contro con aria accusatoria - Noi ci diamo da fare e per questo non rimaniamo senza soldi a fine mese! -

Lucy fu costretta a chinare la testa sotto la potenza di quel colpo. Era vero: anche se Wendy era soltanto una ragazzina era molto più responsabile di lei. Viveva da sola ma lavorava e si occupava di tutto senza alcun bisogno di chiedere aiuto agli altri.

- Non è vero che non lavoro mai, stavo andando anche io alla gilda ... -

- Fantastico! - Esclamò Wendy - Così possiamo fare la strada insieme! -

- Non è vero! - Carla non accennò minimamente ad abbassare la zampa - Lo dici solo perché ti ho sgridata! -

- Sto dicendo sul serio! - Lucy cercò di farla smettere con un sorriso tirato, ricominciando a camminare ed infilandosi il libro nella sacca che aveva in spalla. Per il momento era meglio lasciar perdere lo shopping e la lettura. Avrebbe fatto vedere il volume a Levy più tardi. Quella ragazza era un asso quando si trattava di decifrare lingue antiche e scritti magici!


	2. Kobo

**Kobo**

Quando Lucy, Wendy e Carla varcarono l'arco di ingresso delle gilda vennero immediatamente accolte da una serie di risate e da un vociare assordante.

- Sembra che stiano facendo una festa. - Suggerì Wendy.

- E la cosa mi preoccupa. - Aggiunse Lucy spalancando la porta - In genere quelli di Fairy Tail festeggiano soltanto in due occasioni importanti: la riuscita di una missione molto difficile oppure il ritorno di qualcuno di strano. - Ed effettivamente la maga aveva ragione: in piedi su un tavolo al centro della sala, c'era una ragazza con un meraviglioso abito rosso e dei lunghissimi capelli neri. Stava raccontando qualcosa gridando a squarciagola ed aiutandosi con una serie di gesti tipicamente teatrali. Attorno a lei si erano riuniti praticamente tutti ridendo e brindando, c'erano anche il Master e Mavis.

- E a quel punto lei cosa ha detto? - Gridò qualcuno dal mucchio sbattendo il boccale sul tavolo.

- Lo vuoi proprio sapere? - La ragazza rise e finse di estrarre una spada puntandola dritta davanti a sé

- Retrocessa! Retrocessa! Non ti lascerò mai più fare una missione da sola! -

A quelle parole l'intera gilda scoppiò in una risata fragorosa ma Lucy la interruppe gridando - Lyra! Che cosa ci fai qui? - La ragazza che si trovava sul tavolo si girò di scatto e quando la riconobbe saltò giù per correre ad abbracciarla - Lucy ci sei anche tu! Che bello rivederti! -

- Non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui! Credevo che fossi super impegnata con il lavoro! -

- E invece ti sbagli. - Lyra si staccò con un sorrisetto stampato sulle labbra - Quando sei una importante come me puoi anche permetterti il lusso di lasciare gli altri a sgobbare al posto tuo. -

A quelle parole Lucy scosse la testa: non sarebbe cambiata mai ...

- Mi sono presa una piccola pausa per venire qui a fare un saluto ma forse sarebbe stato meglio avvisare, invece di fare una sorpresa. - Lyra incrociò le braccia con un sospiro - Come al solito Erza è via a lavoro. -

- Come mai tu conosci Erza? -

Lucy si rese conto solo allora che Wendy non aveva mai visto Lyra e non sapeva nulla di lei.

- Giusto, noi non ci siamo ancora presentate. - La ragazza si chinò alla sua altezza e le tese la mano - Il mio nome è Titania Autum Lyra. Sono la figlia di Erza. -

- Cosa? - Wendy e Carla lanciarono contemporaneamente uno strillo e Lucy fu costretta a mettersi in mezzo per evitare malintesi - In verità Lyra non è esattamente la figlia di Erza! Ha preso il suo nome perché è stata la sua unica allieva! -

- Mi hai rovinato la presentazione. - Lyra incrociò di nuovo le braccia con aria indispettita.

- Ma tu non puoi andartene in giro a dire cose simili senza preavviso! Rischi di uccidere la gente con una notizia del genere! -

- Quanto la fai lunga ... -

Il fatto che Lyra si trovasse alla gilda era già di per sé un evento più unico che raro ma le sorprese per i maghi di Fairy Tail non erano ancora destinate a finire per quella giornata. Di colpo qualcun altro spalancò la porta. Il nuovo arrivato si trovava con le spalle controluce e non era possibile scorgere null'altro che la sua bassa statura e la punta del suo cappello.

- Benvenuto amico! - Gli gridò Makarow con la sua solita aria affabile - Come ti chiami? Vuoi unirti a noi? -

A quelle parole il visitatore fece finalmente un passo in avanti, rivelando la sua vera natura - Piacere di conoscervi. Il mio nome è Kobo. -

- Wow! Uno spaventapasseri! - Natsu ed Happy saltarono subito fuori dal mucchio gridando.

- Sarebbe più opportuno definirmi come un artefatto magico. - Ma Natsu aveva ragione: Kobo aveva una grossa zucca arancione al posto della testa, degli stecchi al posto delle braccia e delle gambe e dei grossi guanti e degli stivali imbottiti di paglia. Indossava anche degli abiti viola, un lungo mantello ed un cappello da strega.

- Sono stato creato ed inviato appositamente qui dal Regno di Fiore. - Continuò lo spaventapasseri scostandosi il cappello e mostrando il marchio che aveva sulla testa - Un oggetto come me è stato inviato presso ogni gilda della regione. Il mio compito è quello di fornirvi tutte le informazioni di cui avete bisogno sul Grande Torneo di Magia che è stato indetto dal Re e di farvi da guida fino alla fine dell'evento. -

- GRANDE TORNEO DI MAGIA? - Ripeté la gilda, ritrovandosi a strillare tutta all'unisono.

- Il torneo si terrà presso la capitale Crocus e la gilda che riuscirà a vincere la competizione non solo otterrà un lauto finanziamento ma anche la possibilità di incontrare il sovrano in persona. Intendete partecipare? -

- Un lauto finanziamento? - Gli occhi di Makarow si illuminarono di colpo scintillando come un mucchio di monete d'oro - E' ovvio che partecipiamo! Ci servono i soldi! -

- Non è che siamo ridotti così male Master ... - Borbottò Mirajanne.

- Solo perché Natsu e Lucy non sono andati in missione per una settimana intera! -

La ragazza si sentì attraversare da una fitta ma il suo compagno non aveva bisogno di sentire altro - Che bello! In un torneo del genere ci saranno di sicuro un mucchio di maghi potenti! Sarà divertente! -

- L'intera competizione sarà suddivisa in un vasto numero di prove e di incontri diretti. -

- Voglio partecipare anche io! - Lyra interruppe a sorpresa la spiegazione di Kobo.

- Ma siamo sicuri che tu possa farlo? - Obiettò Gray facendosi avanti. Forse a causa del clima di festa aveva perso come sempre i vestiti.

- Non solo provieni da un'altra regione ma poi fai anche parte del suo Consiglio. -

- Non vi preoccupate. - Kobo tese le mani davanti a sé ed immediatamente un volume grosso come un mattone gli apparve tra le dita - Qui ci sono tutte le informazioni sul regolamento che volete sapere. -

- Ma non riusciremo a leggerlo neanche in un anno! - Sbottò Max dal mucchio.

- Sbagliato. - Levy lo afferrò al volo, sfilando il suo fedele paio di occhiali magici dalla tasca - Io posso metterci un giorno solo per impararlo tutto! -

- Secondo le regole gli unici a cui è vietato combattere sono i Master. Per partecipare basta avere lo stendardo della gilda e non conta né la provenienza, né l'impiego né la propria natura. -

Levy che aveva già cominciato a sfogliare le pagine una ad una, si scostò gli occhiali con un'espressione glaciale - Se lo sapevi già perché mi hai dato questo affare? -

- Ve l'ho già detto, io sono una guida magica. Conosco il regolamento a memoria. Khaboo! -

Fu allora che con un colpo improvviso buona parte della parete di destra esplose per lasciar posto ad una gigantesca statua di bronzo con lo stemma di Fairy Tail. Accanto al monumento c'era l'inconfondibile sagoma di una maga in armatura - Vecchio che ne dici se la mettiamo qui? -

- Quante volte ti devo dire di piantarla di portare stranezze qui dentro, SCARLET! - Tuonò il Master. Adesso anche se avesse vinto il premio avrebbe dovuto investirlo tutto nelle riparazioni.

- Ma sarebbe stato scortese non accettare, i clienti l'hanno fatta apposta come ringraziamento. - Borbottò la donna con aria innocente.

- Erza! - Lyra non le lasciò aggiungere altro piombandole addosso e serrandola in un abbraccio.

- Ehi? E tu che ci fai qui? -

- C'è anche bisogno di chiederlo? Ero venuta qui per fare un saluto ma abbiamo appena scoperto che ci sarà un Grande Torneo di Magia. Parteciperanno tutte le gilde della regione! -

Nemmeno Erza aveva bisogno di sentire altro!

- Quanto tempo c'è prima del torneo? -

- Un mese. - Confermò Kobo.

- Un mese sarà sufficiente! - La maga estrasse la spada come un capitano pronto alla battaglia - Non vi preoccupate ragazzi ci penserò io ad allenarvi in vista del torneo! -

Cos'era una specie di minaccia?

- Col cavolo! - Gridò Natsu a quel punto, afferrando e trascinando via Lucy e Lyra.

- Col cavolo Aye! - E Happy fece altrettanto afferrando Carla e Wendy.

- E io? - Gray si accorse troppo tardi di essere rimasto da solo.


	3. Porlyusica

**Porlyusica **

Quando Natsu decise finalmente di smettere di correre, ormai lui e i suoi compagni avevano già raggiunto il cuore della foresta.

- Perché siamo scappati? - Lucy si lasciò cadere a terra: non aveva più fiato.

- Perché nessuno può sopravvivere ad un mese d'allenamento con Erza. - Fu la risposta secca di Natsu.

- Io sono ancora viva. - Sottolineò Lyra che non aveva nemmeno la minima idea del perché era stata trascinata fin lì.

- Aye! - Esclamò Happy - E' perché abbiamo visto i tuoi allenamenti che siamo terrorizzati! -

- Non possono essere così terribili! - Sbottò invece Carla.

Questa volta sia Natsu che Lyra si ritrovarono a rispondere in coro - Se non hai paura di morire. -

- In ogni caso noi non abbiamo bisogno di allenarci! - Continuò il ragazzo riaccendendo tutte le speranze di Lucy e facendola rialzare di scatto - Dici sul serio? -

- Sì, io ho un'idea migliore! Andiamo da Porlyusica e facciamoci dare qualche pozione per diventare subito più forti! -

Lucy crollò di nuovo in ginocchio - Siamo spacciati. -

- Chi è Porlyusica? - Wendy non aveva mai sentito parlare neanche di lei.

- E' una vecchia amica del Master. - Le spiegò Natsu - E' un'ottima guaritrice e quando serve ci aiuta sempre a Fairy Tail. -

- Ma quella strega odia gli umani. - Mormorò Lucy - Se ci presentiamo alla sua porta l'unica cosa che otterremo sarà una sfilza di colpi di scopa. -

- Come diavolo fa una guaritrice a odiare gli umani? - Per Carla quella sembrava la giornata dei paradossi.

- Ma se è davvero così brava allora voglio incontrarla! - Esclamò Wendy; fino a quel momento non aveva mai avuto l'occasione di incontrare qualcuno con un tipo di magia tanto affine alla sua.

- E' inutile, non ascolterà neanche te. - Continuò a sospirare Lucy.

- Già. - Borbottò Lyra - Nemmeno io credo che abbia voglia di darci delle pozioni. Ma voglio venire lo stesso. Non le ho ancora detto grazie per quello che ha fatto cinque anni fa. -

- Allora è deciso! - Esultò Natsu - Andiamo da Porlyusica! -

La guaritrice abitava nel cuore della foresta, lontana da ogni sentiero e soprattutto dagli umani. La sua casa non era nient'altro che un gigantesco albero contorto con la corteccia macchiata di muschio e dei lunghi rami che si abbattevano fino al suolo. C'erano anche una porta ed una finestra incise nel legno.

- Porlyusica! Apri siamo noi! - Natsu bussò col suo solito sorriso stampato sulle labbra ma quando la porta si aprì trovò ad accoglierlo soltanto un'anziana signora con una smorfia. Indossava una tunica nera e portava un lungo osso acuminato, infilato tra i capelli bianchi per tenerli su.

- Ah, siete voi. Quegli stupidi figliocci di Makarow. - La donna li scrutò per qualche istante con gli occhi socchiusi. Il suo sguardo passò anche su Lyra - Non sapevo che i traditori adesso fossero riammessi così facilmente alla gilda. -

- Dai Porlyusica! - Natsu cercò di impedire che la situazione degenerasse mettendosi in mezzo - Siamo venuti per chiederti se puoi darci qualche pozione in grado di farci diventare immediatamente più forti! Ci sarà un Torneo di Magia tra un mese e tutte le gilde ... -

- No. - La donna lo zittì chiudendo la porta e Lucy scrollò le spalle - Ero sicura che sarebbe finita così! -

Wendy però non intendeva arrendersi e si fece avanti per bussare una seconda volta, purtroppo quando Porlyusica riaprì lo fece armata di scopa. - Vi ho detto di andare via! - La donna la colpì dritta sulla testa.

- Porlyusica - san la prego. - La ragazzina non indietreggiò neanche di un millimetro - Anche se non può darci nessuna pozione non può fare proprio nient'altro per aiutarci? La mia magia serve a guarire le persone e voglio usarla per fare da supporto al torneo ma lei è una guaritrice molto più esperta di me. Non c'è qualche consiglio che può darmi? -

La donna non le rispose nemmeno e si ritirò di nuovo dentro. I ragazzi lanciarono un sospiro ma proprio quando sembrava che la porta non dovesse riaprirsi mai più, Porlyusica tornò a spalancarla. In mano aveva una serie di fogli vecchi e stropicciati - Prendi questi. Ci sono annotate una serie di tecniche di pronto soccorso. -

Wendy li accettò con aria incredula: né lei né i suoi compagni si aspettavano una reazione del genere.

- Hai un mese per imparare tutto a memoria, poi dovrai restituirmeli. -

- Grazie! Sarò puntuale! - La ragazzina chinò la testa in segno di ringraziamento ma la voce di Lyra la interruppe - Porlyusica - san. - La guaritrice si girò subito verso di lei. - So di essermi comportata in maniera scorretta in passato, ma avevo le mie buone ragioni e anche se hai deciso di non credermi, sono venuta lo stesso fin qui per ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto. - Lyra accennò anche lei ad un piccolo inchino - Grazie per aver curato Erza. - Porlyusica, però non le rispose e dopo un attimo di silenzio si richiuse definitivamente la porta alle spalle.

- Si può sapere perché siete venuti a cacciarvi in questo posto? - L'intero gruppo venne percorso da un brivido al suono di quella voce: Erza era appena emersa dagli alberi. Si stava trascinando dietro un Gray legato e con un occhio nero. - E' meglio che facciate come dice lei! -

- Tranquilli ho già un piano. - Il sorriso della maga però era tutt'altro che rassicurante - Natsu e Gray staranno con me, ma voi due. - Aggiunse indicando Lucy e Lyra - Vi allenerete insieme. -


	4. Crocus

**Crocus**

Esattamente un mese dopo la gilda di Fairy Tail mise finalmente piede a Crocus, la capitale del Regno di Fiore. Era una città immensa, la più grande che avessero mai visto, perfino più grande della capitale di Edolas, Lotus.

- Qui le strade. - Cominciò con lo spiegare Levy - Sono adornate tutto l'anno con aiuole fiorite, per questo Crocus si è guadagnata il nome di "Rigogliosa Capitale del Regno". -

- Khaboo! - Le fece eco Kobo guidandoli tra i passanti - Esattamente ad ovest è situato il castello reale, Mercurius, mentre se guardate verso le montagne ad est scorgerete di sicuro la sagoma della grande arena: la Daimantau Enbu. -

Lucy fece esattamente come le era stato detto e notò subito un lungo ponte di pietra che si innalzava dai bordi della città. L'arena sembrava davvero gigantesca anche se da quell'angolazione non era completamente visibile, incastrata in mezzo alle rocce. L'unica cosa però che era ben evidente erano le sagome dei quattro colossi di pietra che ne reggevano gli angoli.

- E' la prima volta nella mia vita che vedo un posto così magnifico. - La ragazza lanciò un lungo sospiro

- Ma visto come stanno le cose, mi sa che sarà anche l'ultima ... -

- Non fare quella faccia Lulu! - Lyra l'attaccò alle spalle serrandola in un abbraccio - Ci siamo allenate per un mese intero insieme, te ne sei dimenticata? Adesso sei molto più forte! - L'amica le schioccò un occhiolino ma Lucy non riuscì a far altro che a tornare a sospirare. Erza si era autoproclamata leader della squadra e aveva scelto personalmente tutti i suoi compagni. Ovviamente la scelta era ricaduta sui cosiddetti "allievi" e così lei, Lyra, Natsu, Gray e Wendy si era ritrovati tutti in lista per il torneo. Se solo avesse potuto fare la riserva ...

- Su col morale Lucy! Nel peggiore dei casi saremo tutti qui per brindare il nostro addio sulla tua tomba! -

- KANA! -

Anche se al torneo avrebbero combattuto solo in sei, l'intera gilda non aveva esitato un solo istante a fare i bagagli e a seguirli a Crucus per fare il tifo per loro. Qualcuno però stava iniziando ad avere dei dubbi.

- Siamo sicuri di aver fatto bene a venire tutti qui? - Max si girò a guardare la scalmanata comitiva che veniva subito dietro di lui. Attualmente fuori dalla porta della gilda penzolava uno scarno cartello con tanto di: " CLOSED" stampigliato sopra. A fare la guardia all'edificio deserto erano rimasti solo Nab, che non si spostava mai dalla lavagna delle richieste e Macao e Wakaba a cui Makarow aveva ordinato di restare. Non ci voleva molta fantasia per immaginarseli con la faccia spiaccicata sul bancone del bar a deprimersi per aver perso l'occasione di guardare da vicino le più belle maghe della regione combattere le une contro le altre.

- Coraggio Lucy! - A differenza sua Natsu era completamente in fiamme. Non solo era sopravvissuto egregiamente ad un mese di tortura con Erza, ma non vedeva l'ora di scendere in campo per battere chiunque gli capitasse a tiro. - Ci aspettano un sacco di combattimenti interessanti! -

Peter e Nicolai gli fecero subito eco - Natsu nii - san ha ragione! -

- Vogliamo combattere anche noi al torneo! - Mirajanne fu costretta ad afferrare i figli per la collottola prima che si lanciassero da soli in direzione dell'arena - Non vedo l'ora che questa storia sia finita. -

- Coso quali sono le gilde più quotate al momento? - Gajeel si affiancò Kobo ghignando e lo spaventapasseri fece un salto indietro per lo spavento - Vediamo ... Ah, Kaboo! Al momento solo quattro tra gilde più famose hanno deciso di partecipare al torneo, e per gilde più famose intendo quelle il cui master è annoverato tra i dieci maghi più forti di Fiore. Oltre a Fairy Tail, ci sono Sabertooth, Lamia Scale. - E a quel nome Gray rischiò di inciampare - E Blu Pegasus. -

- Cazzo! - Mirajanne zittì tutti con la sua imprecazione. La donna si picchiò una mano sulla faccia: se Hibiki era lì allora ... - Questa storia sarà ancora più lunga del previsto! -

Al nome di Blu Pegasus anche Erza aveva sentito un brivido di disgusto correrle lungo la schiena ma aveva fatto del suo meglio per nasconderlo. - Che cosa ne pensi Vecchio, perché secondo te non hanno accettato tutti? - La Maga in Armatura stava camminando proprio accanto a Kobo e Gajeel, mentre il Master e Mavis venivano subito dopo seguiti dagli altri maghi.

- Credo ci siano soltanto due spiegazioni possibili. O avevano di meglio da fare o hanno ritenuto questa competizione troppo bassa per i loro standard. -

- O hanno avuto paura di noi! - Natsu stava continuando a ridere come un indemoniato.

- In ogni caso ragazzi tenetevi pronti. - Ridacchiò Makarow - I nostri alloggi dovrebbero essere vicini: il posto si chiama Honey Bone. -

- Non potevamo scegliere un luogo dal nome meno minaccioso? Suona proprio come un cattivo segno. - Borbottò Carla.

- Non è colpa mia! Porlyusica ha detto che ci avrebbe seguiti alla capitale come guaritrice della squadra ma solo se le avessimo procurato un intero appartamento isolato dalla folla. Honey Bone era l'ultima locanda rimasta! -

Porlyusica era venuta lì per loro? Questa sì che era una notizia! Lucy lanciò un grido d'esultanza interiore: forse aveva ancora qualche speranza di uscirne viva! La locanda che Makarow aveva prenotato del resto, aveva qualcosa di gotico ma sembrava un posto tranquillo e grazioso.

- Perfetto. - Erza annuì con aria soddisfatta - Adesso che siamo qui abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per sistemare i bagagli, rilassarci e prepararci psicologicamente al torneo. -

- Adesso che sappiamo dove tornare, chi vuole fare un giro in città? - Lyra si mise le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca per gridare meglio ed una serie di esclamazioni d'approvazione le fecero subito eco.

- Ho sentito dire che qui fanno del buon vino! - Kana fu la prima a precipitarsi via di corsa.

- Shopping! -

- Cibo! -

- Souvenir! -

In men che non si dica l'intera gilda sparì all'orizzonte - Ricordatevi di tornare all'alloggio prima di mezzanotte! Khaboo! - Gli strillò dietro Kobo - C'è il coprifuoco per i maghi in città! -

- Dove andate disgraziati?! - Gridò Erza subito dopo - Vecchio! Non possiamo lasciarli andare a spasso così! -

- Mi dispiace Scarlet. - Makarow si stava già allontanando con Mavis sotto il braccio - Voglio mostrare al Primo le bellezze di questa città. -

Alla fine la donna si accorse di essere l'ultima rimasta davanti alla porta della locanda - Va bene! Va bene! Faccio tutto da sola! - Ed entrò sbattendosela dietro.


	5. Sting e Rouge: i due draghi di Sabertoot

**Sting e Rogue: i due draghi di Sabertooth**

Levy adesso stava facendo strada con una cartina tra le mani - Che cosa volete visitare prima? - Happy non aveva neanche bisogno di pensarci - Io voglio visitare un acquario! -

- Lo sai che non puoi mangiare niente in un acquario? - Lo punzecchiò Lyra.

- Andiamo in un posto fresco. - Gray si stava sforzando di tenere la camicia al suo posto. La gente di Magnolia ormai era abituata a vederlo girare in mutande, ma quella di Crocus avrebbe pensato di sicuro che si trattava di un maniaco.

- Andiamo in quel ristorante! -

- Ma se hai fatto da poco colazione! - Lucy fu costretta ad afferrare Natsu per un braccio per costringerlo a continuare a camminare.

- Se invece facessimo un sopralluogo nell'arena? - Propose Panther da buon soldato.

- Già. - Rincarò Gajeel - Questa idea mi piace! -

- Non era meglio il ristorante? - Natsu si liberò dalla presa di Lucy - Perché ci stai ancora gironzolando intorno? -

- Sei tu che stai ingombrando il mio lato della strada! -

- Sta seguendo Levy, non è evidente? - Commentò Lyra come se nulla fosse ma l'amica si bloccò di colpo arrossendo come una matta - Che cosa? - Anche Gajeel spalancò la bocca - Io non lo so nemmeno io perché sono finito qui! Perché ogni volta sei sempre tra i piedi stupido Dragneel? -

- Ripetilo se ne hai il coraggio faccia da piercing! -

I due maghi erano pronti a lanciarsi uno sull'altro ma prima che potessero farlo Natsu finì con l'urtare qualcuno in mezzo alla strada. - Ah! Scusa non volevo! E' tutta colpa di Gajeel! -

- Di chi? -

La persona che Natsu aveva appena colpito e che adesso li stava fissando con aria scioccata era una donna con gli occhi scuri e dei lunghissimi capelli castani, fasciati con un nastro bianco per formare una coda. Aveva un vestito molto variopinto e dal taglio esotico, che le lasciava scoperta la spalla sinistra e le braccia. Era molto bella ma allo stesso tempo aveva il viso graffiato e gli abiti impolverati.

- Che c'è? Perché adesso mi guardi così? -

- Già, che c'è che non va? -

Natsu non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase prima che una strana creatura facesse la sua apparizione saltellando dietro alla donna. Era una specie di grosso pulcino giallo ma indossava un paio di pantaloni e soprattutto sapeva parlare! Anche Lucy sobbalzò per lo spavento all'apparizione di quello strano uccellino, ma ben presto la sua attenzione ritornò alla donna. Sembrava quasi in stato di shock.

- Ah! Ho capito! - Strillò Natsu tagliando di netto il filo dei suoi pensieri - Scommetto che ci hai riconosciuti come i grandi e magnifici maghi di Fairy Tail! - Lucy aveva i suoi dubbi ma quelle parole fecero lo stesso effetto. La donna si riscosse di colpo ed il suo sguardo divenne immediatamente più tagliente e glaciale - Io odio i maghi. -

- Cosa? - Natsu arretrò come se un pugno lo avesse colpito allo stomaco - Perché odi i maghi? -

Ma la sconosciuta non aggiunse altro e riprese la sua strada come se nulla fosse. Il pulcino invece si attardò qualche istante in più - Non fateci caso, oggi Eclear è molto stanca. -

- Momon! -

- Sì! - Ma alla fine anche lui si arrese e le si precipitò dietro.

- Che strano incontro ... - Sospirò Lucy. Non avrebbe saputo spiegare perché ma quella donna le era sembrata vagamente familiare.

- Perché mai uno dovrebbe odiare i maghi ... - Borbottò invece Natsu. Si sentiva come se quelle parole fossero state dirette contro di lui. Peccato però che non ci fosse tempo per rimuginarci sopra: gli incontri non erano ancora finiti per quelli di Fairy Tail. In fondo alla strada si era raccolto un mucchio di curiosi, stavano tutti esultando e gridando slogan.

- Eccoli qui! Sono loro i più forti! -

- Sì, sono i più forti di tutti! -

- Sono proprio Sting e Rogue, i due draghi di Sabertooth! -

- Draghi? - Gajeel e Natsu girarono contemporaneamente la testa e si precipitarono in direzione delle grida, seguiti dai loro amici.

In mezzo a quel mucchio di curiosi, c'erano due ragazzi intenti a firmare autografi e a stringere mani. Rogue, il primo dei due, aveva i capelli neri e parte della frangetta gli copriva il viso. Aveva anche degli occhi scurissimi e non sembrava molto felice di essere stato attorniato da tanti fan. Sting invece era completamente l'opposto. Aveva i capelli biondi e appunti proprio come Natsu, gli occhi chiari e un sorriso spettacolare. Si stava divertendo un mondo e sembrava nato per fare l'idolo delle masse.

- Che cosa significa che voi siete i draghi di Sabertooth? - La voce di Natsu interruppe di colpo la festa. Sting e Rogue si girarono subito verso di lui ma la folla ne anticipò la risposta.

- Come fai a non saperlo? -

- Non hai mai sentito parlare di Sabertooth? -

- Sting e Rogue sono i migliori! -

- Calma, calma. Glielo spiego io! - A zittire tutti era stato sorprendentemente un gatto con una piccola camicetta a righe. Aveva il muso e la pancia bianchi mentre il resto del pelo era di un colore misto tra il rosso e il marrone. - Visto che sembrate proprio degli idioti cercherò di spiegarvelo con parole semplici. Sting Eucliff, il mio compagno, e RogueChenedy, il suo amico, sono stati allevati da un drago e così hanno appreso tutte le loro tecniche. Il modo corretto di definirli è quello di dragonslayers. -

Alla fine della spiegazione anche una seconda gattina fece il suo ingresso in scena, aveva il pelo giallo a tigrato di nero ma per qualche strana ragione indossava un costume da rana verde. - Oh! Come sei intelligente Lector! -

- Elementare Frosh. -

I ragazzi spalancarono gli occhi per lo stupore. Dei Dragonslayers ... E degli Exeed?

- Ma voi siete proprio uguali a noi! - Happy saltò subito in mezzo al gruppo - Io mi chiamo Happy! Mentre lui è Panther! - Lector non accennò nemmeno a sfiorargli la zampa - Io non faccio amicizia con gli stupidi. -

- Aye? -

- Non è possibile! - Esclamò invece Natsu al colmo dello stupore - Siete come me e Gajeel e Wendy! Non pensavo ce ne fossero altri! - Sting si girò verso Rogue con aria interrogativa e l'altro ragazzo si affrettò a chiarire i suoi dubbi - Credo che siano Natsu Dragneel e Gajeel Redfox di Fairy Tail. -

Sting accennò ad un sorrisetto divertito indicandoli con un dito - Loro? Davvero? -

Natsu si illuminò come una lampadina - Sì! Avete sentito parlare di noi? - Era troppo ingenuo per rendersi conto di essere circondato da fan avversari.

- Fairy Tail? Ma dai non è possibile! - Qualcuno in mezzo alla folla scoppiò subito a ridere.

- E' la gilda più incasinata del mondo! -

- Sono degli imbecilli! Non portano mai a termine nessuna missione! -

- Già, non possono competere con Sabertooth. -

Ma Natsu non aveva tempo per ascoltarli: per lui quel torneo stava diventando sempre più interessante. Incontrare degli altri dragonslayer era un'ottima occasione per raccogliere informazioni su Igneel. - E' vero che siete stati allevati anche voi da un drago? Dove si trovano i vostri genitori? -

Sting e Rogue si scambiarono un'altra occhiata, poi Rogue scosse la testa - No, questo diglielo tu. -

- Sempre io, eh? - Sting finse un sorrisetto imbarazzato e fece un passo avanti grattandosi la testa.

- A quanto pare quello che si dice su Fairy Tail è vero. Siete degli autentici idioti. Dove potrebbe mai essere il drago di un dragonslayer? Noi li abbiamo uccisi. -

Per un attimo la mente di Natsu divenne uno schermo completamente bianco - CHE COSA? Come avete potuto? Quelli erano la vostra famiglia! - Natsu non aveva mai conosciuto nessun altro padre al di fuori di Igneel, il maestoso drago di fuoco. La sua scomparsa lo aveva segnato profondamente ed ancor oggi continuava a sperare di ritrovarlo.

- Fatti da parte Salamander. - Gajeel gli piazzò una mano sul petto; aveva i denti scoperti - Ci penso io a questi due, gli farò rimangiare quello che hanno appena detto! - Anche lui, proprio come il compagno, era stato allevato da una draghessa. Metallicana era stata l'unica madre che avesse mai avuto e che avesse mai amato. Quello che aveva appena sentito era un'offesa mortale ma Sting non la pensava così - Ahaha! Che cos'è quella faccia? Siete gelosi perché non siete riusciti a fare altrettanto? Patetici, Fairy Tail è proprio una gilda ridicola! -

- Ehi. - Né Natsu né Gajeel riuscirono a lanciarsi all'attacco: Lyra li anticipò entrambi afferrando Sting per il collare e trascinandolo a qualche centimetro dal suo viso. Il suo sguardo era gelido - Nessuno ha il diritto di insultare la mia famiglia in questo modo. Se voi di Sabertooth pensate di essere così grandi, allora perché non ce lo dimostrate nell'arena? Non vedo l'ora di incontrarti in campo Sting, ti sistemerò ancora prima che tu possa arrivare a Natsu. - Lyra mollò la presa solo dopo qualche secondo, facendo segno ai compagni di lasciar perdere e di seguirla - Stampati bene in mente questo nome: Titania Autumn Lyra, perché ho intenzione di prenderti a calci così tante volte che alla fine mi implorerai di smettere e lo farai gridando come una femminuccia. - Gajeel e Natsu avrebbero voluto aggiungere anche loro qualcosa ma Gray e Panther li spinsero via.

Lucy riprese a respirare solo quando si furono allontanati a sufficienza. Quella era stata davvero una bella prova di forza, Lyra sapeva essere terrificante quando voleva, proprio come Erza. Grazie a lei avevano difeso il nome della gilda ma non era altrettanto sicura che provocare Sabertooth fosse stata una buona idea.

- E io che volevo farmi un giro tra le biblioteche della capitale ... - Sospirò Levy. Adesso erano rimaste solo loro due indietro. - A chi lo dici. Io non ci volevo venire nemmeno qui ... - Che cosa avrebbe fatto a quest'ora se non fosse stata a Crocus? Lucy ce l'aveva una mezza idea: di sicuro sarebbe stata sdraiata sul letto a leggere un bel libro.

Leggere ... Libro ...

Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsene!

- Levy aspetta! -

- Lu - chan? - Lucy si girò di scatto per frugare dentro la sacca che aveva in spalla. Lo aveva lasciato lì per un mese intero; era stata talmente occupata con gli allenamenti da non riuscire nemmeno a pensarci. - Se vuoi leggere qualcosa puoi provare con questo. -

- Che cos'è? - Levy accettò il libro con cautela passando le mani sulla copertina. Quando lo aprì ebbe quasi un sussulto - Da dove lo hai preso? -

- L'ho trovato su una bancarella dell'usato, mi sono accorta del contenuto solo dopo averlo comprato. Pensi di poterlo decifrare? E' un codice magico? -

- Ne dubito. - Levy stava già setacciando le pagine con avidità - Lucy, ti prometto che farò del mio meglio. Questa è una scoperta sensazionale. Probabilmente ci troviamo davanti alla lingua più antica che Fiore abbia mai conosciuto! -

Proprio in quel momento altre due figure scure stavano passeggiando tra le vie della città. Avevano entrambe un mantello nero e il cappuccio tirato sulla testa, ma mentre una era più alta l'altra le arrivava a stento alla spalla.

- Ul … Ultear. -

La figura più alta si girò verso l'altra sussurrando - Che c'è? -

- L'hai percepito anche tu? -

- Sì, Meredy. - Ultear girò il suo sguardo profondissimo tra la calca di passanti che ingombrava la strada e dopo qualche istante qualcosa colpì violentemente la sua attenzione. Una donna era crollata a terra ma nessuno sembrava intenzionato a fermarsi per aiutarla. L'unico accanto a lei era uno strano pulcino parlante che continuava a saltellare e a gridare.

- Aiuto! Aiuto! Aiutate Eclear! -


	6. Il labirinto

**Il labirinto**

Quando Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy e Lyra fecero ritorno alla locanda trovarono Erza ad attenderli in soggiorno con le braccia incrociate e l'aria assassina. L'orologio affisso alla parete indicava con precisione le 23.45. - DOVE SIETE STATI FINO AD ORA? -

- Abbiamo fatto solo un tranquillo giro in città. - Mentì Lucy - E poi siamo andati a cena ... Ecco è un po' complicato ... -

- Per colpa di questo stupido stavo diventando io l'arrosto! - Gli abiti di Gray erano completamente anneriti ma Natsu non aveva alcuna intenzione di prendersi la colpa tutto da solo - E' Gajeel che ha cominciato! -

- Che ne sapevo che quella era la tua forchetta! -

- Era una forchetta non un grissino! Che diavolo mangi a cena? - Anche Lyra era completamente arruffata ed entrambi i dragonslayers avevano tatuata sulla faccia quella che sembrava l'impronta della sua mano.

- Sono tutti un po' su di giri a causa del torneo ... - Continuò a mentire Lucy, non pensava fosse una buona idea confessare il modo in cui avevano provocato i maghi di Sabertooth.

Levy intanto era così immersa nel suo lavoro di traduzione che non si era nemmeno accorta della discussione ed aveva superato Erza dirigendosi verso la sua stanza. Come facesse a non andare a sbattere mentre camminava e leggeva era quasi un mistero.

- E dai Scarlet! - Ridacchiò a quel punto il vecchio Makarow - E' la prima volta che i ragazzi visitano una città come questa, lasciali stare! Se avessi fatto un giro con loro ti saresti divertita un sacco! -

- Mi sono divertita moltissimo anche stando qui! - Lo rimbrottò la donna - Ho controllato che tutta la locanda fosse in regola, ho fatto due giri di ronda, lucidato le armi e ... Ma Wendy dov'è? - Era vero: perfino Erza se ne era quasi scordata, ma la ragazzina non aveva ancora fatto ritorno.

- Wendy aveva detto di voler visitare i giardini reali. - Constatò Happy - Era con Carla, non credo che si siano perse. - Ma ormai i ragazzi della gilda si stavano scambiando una serie di occhiate preoccupate.

- E' quasi mezzanotte e nessuna bambina dovrebbe stare in giro fino a quest'ora! - Lucy si stava già immaginando il peggio - Basta poco: si rompono le regole un paio di volte, ci si fa una brutta compagnia e poi si diventa dei delinquenti patentati! Scommetto che anche Kana ha cominciato così! -

- Eh, bei tempi ... - Sospirò la maga dalla sua poltrona - Un attimo! Che ne sai tu di come ho cominciato io? -

- La fantasia degli scrittori è davvero incredibile. - A differenza di Lucy, Gray si limitò a lanciare un sospiro. Non sarebbe riuscito ad immaginarsi Wendy nei panni di una delinquente neanche tra cent'anni.

- In ogni caso non possiamo starcene qui senza far niente! - Erza pose fine ad ogni discussione con la sua voce - Le regole parlano chiaro: con la mezzanotte scatta il coprifuoco! Jet! Tu sei il più veloce qui alla gilda! Và subito a cercare Wendy! - Il ragazzo non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte, accennò ad un saluto militare e saettò fuori dalla porta.

- Questa storia del coprifuoco non vi sembra un po' sospetta? - Mormorò invece Lyra girandosi verso l'orologio. - E' normale essere preoccupati per la sicurezza se ci sono molti maghi in città ma che senso ha mettere un limite orario? La possibilità che accada qualcosa di male è altrettanto elevata anche di giorno. - Il suo istinto le diceva che c'era qualcosa che non andava ed aveva ragione: non appena la lancetta dell'orologio segnò le dodici tutte le campane della città si misero a suonare.

- A TUTTE LE GILDE QUI PRESENTI PER IL GRANDE TORNEO DI MAGIA, BUONGIORNO! -

Una voce tonante riecheggiò subito dopo per la città ed i maghi si accalcarono alla finestra per capire meglio da dove provenisse. Ad aver parlato era stato un gigantesco ologramma proiettato al disopra dei tetti delle case. L'immagine in questione era quella del re in persona, Toma E. Fiore, un uomo un po' basso con un paio di baffetti, un lungo mantello bordato di pelliccia ed uno scettro dorato stretto nella mano destra.

- In modo di ridurre il numero delle squadre partecipanti da 113 ad 8 cominceremo adesso un evento preliminare! -

- Che cos'è questa storia Kobo? - Tuonò Erza - Perché non ci hai detto niente? -

Lo spaventapasseri fece un salto indietro per lo spavento cercando di nascondersi sotto i lembi del cappello.

- Questi erano gli ordini! Khaboo! -

- Le regole sono semplici! - Stava continuando a scandire l'ologramma del re - Gareggerete gli uni contro gli altri. I vostri alloggi saranno il punto di partenza e l'arena quello d'arrivo! -

Mentre l'ologramma continuava a parlare l'intera città cominciò a vibrare come se fosse stato in arrivo un terremoto. Tutti i maghi furono costretti ad aggrapparsi a qualcosa per evitare di cadere a terra e poi di colpo, una sfilza muri di pietra saettò fuori dal terreno, chiudendo le strade e tutto lo spazio tra un tetto e l'altro degli edifici. In men che non si dica l'intera geografia della capitale venne stravolta per essere ridotta a quella di un immenso labirinto. Quando il percorso fu pronto tutte le pareti si ricoprirono di luce, avvolte da una misteriosa barriera per proteggere le abitazioni dei civili.

- Siete liberi di usare qualunque tipo di magia. - La voce del re riecheggiò dall'esterno - A patto che questo non causi la rottura delle pareti del labirinto. -

- Ve lo avevo detto! Che cosa facciamo adesso? - Gridò Lyra - Wendy non è ancora tornata e la nostra squadra non è al completo! -

- Sono queste le situazioni in cui si distingue un vero uomo! Vengo io con voi! - Elfman la zittì afferrando lei e Lucy e saltando in strada giù dalla finestra.

- Non abbiamo altra scelta: andiamo! - Anche Erza gli fu subito dietro, seguita da Natsu e Gray.

- Ed un ultima cosa! - Mormorò la voce del re prima di spegnersi in lontananza - Non ci assumiamo nessuna responsabilità per quelli che dovessero perdere la vita durante la gara ... -

- Oh, che carini che sono. - Kana si sporse giù dalla finestra seguendo i maghi che si allontanavano di corsa con un sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra. Aveva come al solito le guance rosse per il troppo alcol, ma la sera dell'inizio del torneo era un momento speciale: da festeggiare.

- Non ho nemmeno bisogno delle mie carte per capire cosa faranno. Cercheranno di sicuro di usare gli spiriti di Lucy per orientarsi, ma poi, visto il carattere di Natsu ed Erza, finiranno di sicuro col farsi strada abbattendo tutte le gilde che si trovano davanti. - La ragazza prese un ultimo sorso dal suo fiasco di vino e poi lo schiantò sul davanzale, girandosi di scatto verso la sala - Che ne dite di mettere in campo anche la nostra arma segreta? -

Per realizzare un labirinto come quello il regno di Fiore doveva aver impiegato uno straordinario capitale d'energia magica. L'effetto era eccezionale, per quanto i maghi potessero aver visitato la città di giorno era praticamente impossibile riuscire ad orientarsi in quel posto.

- Dobbiamo cercare di andare verso est! - Cominciò Lyra - L'arena era in quella direzione! Lucy, se non sbaglio tu hai uno spirito in grado di indicarci la strada, perché non lo chiami? -

- Con piacere! - La ragazza non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte ed al suo comando Pyxis apparve dinnanzi a lei. Lo spirito ci mise meno di un secondo ad indicare la direzione giusta ma ancor prima che i maghi potessero svoltare l'angolo qualcuno apparve improvvisamente per bloccargli la strada.

- Non mi sarei mai aspettato di incontrare qualcuno così presto! -

- Già! Una vera fortuna! -

Si trattava di un'altra squadra di una gilda di Fiore.

- Spazziamoli via! -

- Facciamogli vedere chi sono i Twilight Ogres! -

I poveri malcapitati non riuscirono nemmeno ad avvicinarsi prima che un pugno di fuoco ed un colpo di spada li scaraventassero al tappeto.

- Sapete cosa stavo pensando? - Ridacchiò Erza con aria malefica - Più concorrenti eliminiamo prima del traguardo, meno gente potrà soffiarci il posto. -

- Ahhh questa idea mi piace! - Ed in men che non si dica lei e Natsu stavano già correndo via trascinando Pyxis come se fosse stato una bussola.

- Oh, no vi prego! - Lucy provò ad implorarli di fermarsi ma non ci riuscì e Lyra la prese per mano per costringerla a rimettersi a correre. Più gente eliminata voleva dire anche più gilde pronte a volergli fare la pelle, come se Sabertooth non fosse stata già sufficiente. In ogni caso centotredici squadre erano un po' troppe per il numero delle gilde di Fiore, secondo Lucy c'era qualcosa che non tornava in quella gara ma non c'era tempo da perdere pensando a simili dettagli.

I maghi di Fairy Tail non si concessero neanche un istante di tregua per respirare ed alla fine riuscirono a raggiungere il traguardo, seguendo le indicazioni di Pyxsis e prendendo a pugni tutti i concorrenti che gli capitavano a tiro.

Quando la squadra varcò la soglia dell'arena, correndo all'impazzata, la voce del re li accolse riempiendo l'aria - Ed ecco a voi l'ultima squadra qualificata! L'ottava! -

- L'ottava? -

- L'ultima? -

- Cosa? - Natsu, Gray ed Erza non riuscirono a trattenere un grido di sorpresa. Avevano dato il massimo eppure si erano qualificati sul filo del rasoio?

- A questo punto non ci resta che ricapitolare i nomi dei partecipanti! - Oltre a loro in mezzo al campo non c'era nient'altro che un maxischermo magico che riprendeva la scena e diffondeva le immagini di quello che stava avvenendo in tutto il paese. Man mano però che il re scandiva i loro nomi anche le altre gilde iniziarono a fare il proprio ingresso in campo, uscendo dagli spogliatoi.

- Settimo posto: Quatro Cerberus! La squadra è capitanata da Bacchus! Mentre gli altri concorrenti sono: Rocker, War Cry, Jager, Novally e Semas! - Rocker aveva una doppia cresta di capelli biondi ed aveva un collare chiodato, War Cry indossava una pelle di lupo, Jager aveva il muso schiacciato, Novally il naso lungo e Semas era un colosso dalla pelle blu, ma nel gruppo di maghi appena entrato nell'arena non c'era nessuno capace di distinguersi in modo particolare, tranne Bacchus, che camminava in testa a torso nudo, con il viso dipinto di colori di guerra ed un fiasco di liquore stretto in mano.

- E' imbarazzante che anche una gilda completamente anonima sia riuscita a classificarsi prima di noi. - Lucy lanciò un sospiro - Forse non dovevamo perdere tutto quel tempo a falciare altri concorrenti. -

- Non sono dei perfetti anonimi. - Mormorò Erza tenendo lo sguardo fisso sui nuovi arrivati - A volte mi è capitato di incrociare il loro capitano in missione. -

- Marmaid Heel! La squadra è capitanata da Kagura Mikazuki! Le sue compagne invece si chiamano: Beth Vanderwood, Milliana Sauzer, Arania Web, Risley Law e Hoteye Buchanan! - Continuò ad annunciare il re e questa volta un'intera squadra al femminile fece la sua comparsa in campo capeggiata da una giovane donna con dei lunghi capelli scuri e gli occhi neri e profondissimi. Dietro di lei venivano una ragazza con una salopette di jeans, i capelli rossi, le lentiggini e le trecce, una misteriosa figura incappucciata dalla lunga coda e una donna completamente fasciata in una tuta che riproduceva un motivo a ragnatele. La quinta aveva una corporatura un po' robusta ma la sesta era un colosso con la pelle fatta di cristallo. Sembrava una statua e nessuno al mondo sarebbe stato in grado di riconoscerla come una donna se non avesse avuto il rossetto.

- Non dirmi che conosci qualcuno anche qui? - Lucy non aveva mai sentito parlare neanche di questa gilda ma Erza sembrava aver intravisto lo stesso una figura familiare del gruppo - Forse, ma ... -

- Blu Pegasus! -

- Ichiya! - La donna non riuscì a strillare altro evocando una lancia per tenerlo a distanza. Oltre al famigerato mago insieme a lui c'erano anche i soliti Ren, Hibiki ed Eve, ma al gruppo si era aggiunta anche la bella Jenny ed uno strano personaggio nascosto dentro un costume da coniglio gigante.

- Lamia Scale! -

- Lyon! - Questa volta fu Gray a gridare, riconoscendo in un sol colpo il suo vecchio amico e rivale. Il mago avversario però, si limitò semplicemente a fargli un cenno, mentre prendeva posto insieme ai suoi compagni. Con lui c'erano gli stessi maghi che lo avevano accompagnato sull'isola dei demoni: Toby il ragazzo cane, Yuka il tipo con le sopracciglia enormi e Sherry la ragazza capace di controllare le marionette. La maga stava gesticolando in direzione del maxischermo indicando la ragazzina che le camminava al fianco per presentarla al mondo intero come sua cugina Sheila. Doveva avere la stessa età di Wendy ma aveva i capelli color ciliegia e li aveva raccolti in una coppia di code arruffate. I maghi di Fairy Tail conoscevano quasi tutta la squadra avversaria ma non poterono fare a meno di strabuzzare gli occhi e di gridare in coro non appena ne intravidero il capitano - Tu non dovresti essere qui Jura! -

- Tranquilli, tranquilli! - Ridacchiò il santone - Non ho intenzione di rompere le regole, sono qui perché non faccio più il master a Lamia Scale. Mia nonna Jbaba ha preso il mio posto. -

- COSA? - Peccato però che oltre alle rivelazioni di Jura ci fosse qualcosa di ancora più sorprendente dietro l'angolo.

- Terzo posto Sabertooth! Capitanata da Minerva! I suoi compagni sono: Sting Eucliff, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear e Yukino Auguria! -

Lyra, Natsu, Gray e Lucy smisero subito di gridare e si girarono di scatto verso la nuova squadra che stava facendo il suo ingresso in campo. Rogue teneva lo sguardo chino ma Sting stava camminando con le mani alzate al cielo come se l'intera arena fosse stata colma di spettatori pronti ad applaudirlo. Era un vero peccato che non fosse lui il capitano ma la donna che camminava pochi passi più avanti con un elegante kimono a fiori e dei lunghissimi capelli corvini. Rufus invece indossava una maschera scura che gli copriva gli occhi ed un cappello da moschettiere con il pennacchio bianco. Orga era un colosso muscoloso con dei selvaggi capelli verdi mentre Yukino che chiudeva il gruppo sembrava a tutti gli effetti una ragazza normale con dei capelli biondi tagliati a caschetto.

Sting sorrise anche in direzione di Natsu, facendolo avvampare tutto d'un colpo.

- Secondo posto... - Scandì di nuovo la voce del re - Bhè, questa è davvero una sorpresa! E' ancora una volta Fairy Tail! -

- Sorellona? - Elfman fu il primo a gridare.

- Gajeel! - Natsu fu il secondo ma la voce di Erza coprì quella di entrambi - GERARD? -

- Shhh! - L'uomo mascherato si coprì la bocca con un dito - Chiamami Mystogan in pubblico! -

Oltre a lui, Mirajanne e Gajeel in squadra c'erano anche Kana, Juvia e a sorpresa Laxus.

- Quando ho inserito la regola secondo la quale ogni gilda aveva la possibilità di presentare due squadre, non immaginavo lo stesso che una cosa del genere fosse possibile! - Stava continuando a dire il re.

- Allora c'era un'altra regola? - Borbottò Lyra - Che razza di guida magica del cavolo è Kobo? Si è scordato di dirci anche questo? -

- Ordini del Master. Khaboo! - Lo spaventapasseri e tutti gli altri componenti della gilda si stavano godendo la scena delle classificazioni dal soggiorno della locanda. Makarow era il più fiero di tutti e sulla sua poltrona si sentiva come in trono. Freed, Bixlox ed Evergreen invece avevano avuto quasi un infarto quando avevano rivisto il loro leader in campo.

- E' proprio lui! Sta bene! - Il primo era scoppiato subito in lacrime, il secondo si era messo a danzare per la gioia insieme a tutti i suoi totem e la terza invece si era scagliata sul master come una vipera avvelenata.

- Che cosa significa tutto questo? Se c'è Laxus perché non ci siamo noi in squadra con lui? -

- Se vi mettevo in squadra insieme come facevo a capire se lui era pronto a collaborare con gli altri? - Makarow agitò le mani in segno di scusa per cercare di allontanarla - Gli ho proposto di partecipare al torneo per dimostrare di essere pronto a tornare in gilda! -

- Allora ... Allora è come una specie di test? Presto ragazzi dobbiamo sostenere il capo! Laxus sei il migliore! - A quelle parole Evergreen perse definitivamente la testa e si precipitò sotto lo schermo magico urlando slogan di incoraggiamento insieme a tutta la Tribù del Dio del Tuono.

- Ohoho! - Era una scena così esilarante che Makarow non poteva fare a meno di ridere - Mi dispiace ragazzi ma non vi ho detto niente perché temevo che se lo aveste scoperto in anticipo qualcuno avrebbe di sicuro perso la testa! Ohoho! -

- Ti stai riferendo a me? - Erza gridò contro lo scremo proprio come se l'avesse sentito parlare.

- E dai non ti arrabbiare. - La canzonò Mirajane - Sarà bello combattere insieme come ai vecchi tempi! -

- E spero non ti dispiaccia se lo prendiamo un po' in prestito! - Aggiunse Kana stringendo Mystogan per un braccio - Ti prometto che non lo stropicceremo troppo! -

- Juvia non vede l'ora di gareggiare con Gray! -

- Perché proprio io? -

- Gareggia con me! - Le fece invece eco Lyon dall'altra parte del campo.

- Ma che fai? Ignori me e poi ti illumini per Juvia? -

- Potrei illuminarmi per te solo se diventassi una ragazza! Pervertito! -

- Cosa? -

- Faremo fuoco e fiamme in campo! - Natsu aveva puntato lo sguardo su Gajeel - Se ci dovessimo trovare in campo saremo tutti degli avversari, avete capito? -

- Niente prigionieri! - Gridò Lyra subito dietro di lui e Lucy si limitò a scuotere la testa: le probabilità di arrivare viva a fine gara diminuivano sempre di più.

Benché il campo fosse zeppo di avversari le due squadre di Fairy Tail erano riuscite in un attimo a dimenticarsi della loro presenza. Il loro scopo era vincere ma adesso era anche quello di dimostrare gli uni agli altri la propria superiorità.

- Sarà davvero un bel torneo! - Master Makarow si stava ancora godendo il suo momento di gloria per aver piazzato due squadre quando l'ultimo annuncio del re spazzò via con un sol colpo tutta la sua felicità.

- E per finire ecco la gilda al primo posto: Raven Tail! Come capitano abbiamo Nefastus mentre i suoi compagni si chiamano: Obra, Flare Corona, Nulludding, Kurohebi e Midnaight! -

A quel nome tutti i maghi in sala e le due squadre in campo piombarono in un silenzio di tomba. Raven Tail era un tabù per quelli della gilda di Fairy Tail. Il Master gli aveva dato ordine di evitarla ad ogni costo, a tal punto che si fossero trovati l'uno contro l'altro avrebbero dovuto abbandonare immediatamente la missione in cui si trovavano. Raven Tail non era un tabù solo per il fatto che si trattasse di un'organizzazione oscura: quella era la gilda che il figlio ribelle di Master Makarow, Ivan, aveva fondato con l'unico scopo di umiliare il padre.

I maghi rimasero fermi a fissare gli ultimi avversari che entravano in campo. Nefastus, il capitano, era un uomo vestito di nero e coperto da una spessa armatura, con una maschera d'oro sul viso ed uno scettro magico in mano. Obra invece doveva essere alto almeno due metri con un mantello scuro e un cappello a cilindro che lo facevano assomigliare ad una strana specie di becchino. Flare aveva dei lunghissimi capelli rossi e due grandi occhi cerchiati di nero mentre Pudding era basso e tozzo con un ghigno distorto. Kurohebi aveva qualcosa di viscido nell'aspetto, ricordava un rettile, mentre Midnaight aveva una lunga cresta di capelli biondi e blu e avanzava con gli occhi chiusi sospeso su un tappeto volante.

- Che cosa significa questa storia? - Urlò Makarow balzando in piedi sulla sua poltrona - A questo torneo sono ammesse anche le gilde oscure? -

- Raven Tail è stata legalizzata circa un mese fa. - Rivelò Kobo facendo ricorso a tutte le informazioni che gli erano state magicamente impiantate nella zucca e a quelle parole il Master serrò un pugno. Non gli ci voleva molto per immaginarsi il figlio nascosto da qualche parte in città che ridacchiava alle sue spalle. Se Ivan si era iscritto a quel torneo non lo aveva fatto di certo per vincere ma per rovinargli la vita.

- Fairy Tail ... - Nefastus li chiamò con la sua voce bassa e metallica - Non siete felici di vederci? Eppure vi abbiamo mandato anche un regalo di benvenuto. -

Obra giunse le mani e poi le aprì facendosi materializzare tra le dita un piccolo fiocco rosso. Il mago lo tirò dritto contro di loro ed il pezzo di stoffa atterrò ondeggiando a pochi passi da Natsu.

- La piccolina dovrebbe averlo già ricevuto. - Aggiunse il capitano raggelando entrambe le squadre.

- Presto! - Mystogan aveva già estratto uno dei suoi bastoni per tracciare le rune del teletrasporto.

- Ritorniamo alla locanda! -

- E adesso siete pure liberi di andare se volete. - Continuò a scandire la voce del re in sottofondo. Le presentazioni ormai erano finite. - Ci rivediamo domani mattina qui alle dieci, per l'inizio della prima gara! -

Fu allora che Jet spalancò la porta col fiatone. Stava stringendo Wendy e Carla, prive di conoscenza tra le braccia. Si era ritrovato in mezzo al labirinto e alle squadre che gareggiavano ma aveva corso e corso a più non posso per riportarle in tempo indietro.

- Presto! Dov'è Porlyusica? -


	7. Si gioca a: nascondino

**Si gioca a: nascondino!**

Quando le due squadre di Fairy Tail fecero ritorno alla locanda trovarono tutti quelli della gilda raccolti in silenzio nel soggiorno.

- Avete notizie di Wendy? - Natsu si lanciò subito verso di loro e Lisanna lo accontentò rivelandogli quello che sapeva - Poco fa Jet ha trovato lei e Carla: erano svenute nei pressi del giardino del palazzo reale. Abbiamo subito chiamato Porlyusica per farle visitare: non hanno segni di ferite esterne ma pare che la loro energia magica sia stata ridotta a zero. L'ultima cosa che Wendy ricorda è un grosso uccello scuro piombarle addosso. -

- Fammi passare. - Mystogan la spinse a lato con una mano ma la ragazza tornò subito a bloccargli la strada.

- Porlyusica ha detto che hanno bisogno di assoluto riposo e che non deve entrare nessuno! -

- NON MI INTERESSA QUELLO CHE DICE LA STREGA! IO ENTRO! -

- Lo sai bene che non puoi discutere con lei! - Per fortuna ci pensò Erza a dar man forte a Lisanna, bloccando l'uomo per un braccio. - Lasciale fare il suo lavoro! - Ma non bastava così poco per calmare il mago. Mystogan serrò i pugni e poi cominciò ad urlare in modo da farsi sentire anche attraverso la porta - WENDY MI SENTI? CI SONO ANCHE IO! STA TRANQUILLA, TI PROMETTO CHE I RESPONSABILI LA PAGHERANNO! TE LO PROMETTO! -

Nel frattempo Wendy stringeva il cuscino nella sua stanza. Sentiva le voci di Mystogan dei i suoi compagni e non poteva fare a meno di rattristarsi. - Non è giusto! - Singhiozzò la bambina con gli occhi bagnati - Mi ero impegnata così tanto a studiare questo mese, eppure adesso non posso fare nulla per i miei amici al torneo! -

Porlyusica non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo, continuando a macinare erbe nel suo mortaio - Avresti dovuto pensarci prima. Studiare delle tecniche è inutile se poi si è troppo deboli per applicarle. - Purtroppo l'anziana guaritrice aveva ragione. - Ma sei ancora giovane e hai tempo per migliorare. Inoltre non ho alcuna intenzione di mancare al mio dovere. Sono venuta qui per curare la squadra ed in men che non si dica ti farò tornare come nuova. -

Anche se non tutti quelli di Fairy Tail avevano reagito allo stesso modo di Mystogan, i loro sentimenti erano uguali. Una loro compagna era stata ferita a tradimento e per questo anche loro si sentivano colpiti nel profondo. Perfino Elfman, che ne aveva preso definitivamente il posto, ne aveva fatto una questione d'orgoglio e non desiderava altro che di rendere felice la piccola, combattendo nel migliore dei modi.

Quando il giorno successivo entrambe le squadre scesero in campo, lo fecero col solo obiettivo di vincere e di vendicare Wendy, ma sapevano bene che sarebbe stato difficile raggiungere il loro traguardo a causa del gran numero di nemici e di occhi fissi su di loro. Lo stadio non solo era pieno ma era così pieno che sembrava fosse impossibile potesse contenere altra gente. Tuttavia, nonostante la folla, non era difficile riconoscere tra gli spettatori quelli della gilda di Fairy Tail: avevano appeso uno stendardo con il loro simbolo e stavano gridando tutti come dei matti. Per farsi notare di più, quelli della Tribù del Dio Tuono stavano addirittura usando tutti i totem di Bixlow per sventolare delle bandierine gialle con il nome di Laxus ricamato sopra.

Sembrava che l'intera popolazione di Crocus fosse stata lì per assistere ai combattimenti tra maghi ma il re, che era apparso via ologramma la sera precedente, era assente per evidenti ragioni di sicurezza. Di sicuro si stava godendo lo spettacolo dal trono del suo palazzo anche perché questa volta, ad occuparsi dei commenti c'erano dei veri presentatori.

- Buongiorno a tutti! Qui è il vostro amato Barry che vi parla! Il miglior reporter di Weekly Sorecer! - Un uomo coi capelli neri e l'aria seducente stava arringando il pubblico con un microfono - Siete pronti ad assistere ad un torneo di fuoco? -

- Hey Mira. - Kana diede un colpetto col gomito alla barista - Quello non è il tipo con cui andavi a letto qualche anno fa? Il padre di Nicolai? Wow, sei stata davvero fortunata! Incontrare lui e Hibiky nello stesso posto ... -

- Kana vuoi bere il tuo prossimo drink in compagnia di Porlyusica? - La donna non aggiunse altro ma la sua espressione irritata diceva tutto senza bisogno di parole.

- Con me a commentare quest'evento ci sarà anche un ospite d'eccezione! - Continuò Barry - Fate tutti un applauso per Yajima - san, il membro del Consiglio che gentilmente si è offerto di supervisionare l'evento! -

- Salve. - Yajima era un vecchietto basso più o meno quanto Makarow e con delle grosse sopracciglia grigie. I maghi di Fairy Tail conoscevano bene anche lui, perché essendo un amico del master era l'unico pezzo grosso pronto a difenderli quando si cacciavano nei guai, ma se fosse stato lui a supervisionare l'evento questo non significava lo stesso che sarebbe stato meno severo.

- E adesso che abbiamo finito con le presentazioni cominciamo col ricapitolare le regole! - Annunciò ancora Barry ma mentre lui le ripeteva ad alta voce dal microfono, Mavis seduta al suo posto sul bordo degli spalti, le scandiva a sua volta sussurrando - Il torneo è suddiviso in sei giorni di gara. Ogni giorno si terrà una prova diversa e poi una serie di scontri diretti. Prima che la prova cominci le squadre possono conoscerne solo il nome ma non le regole. Allo stesso modo durante i combattimenti i concorrenti possono decidere quando partecipare ma non contro chi combattere perché verranno abbinati tramite sorteggio. Questa regola finale vale solo per i primi due giorni, in modo da avvantaggiare le squadre, dal terzo in poi ogni abbinamento sarà automatico. Nei combattimenti una vittoria vale dieci punti, un pareggio cinque e una sconfitta zero. Durante le gare i punti vanno da dieci a zero diminuendo progressivamente. Otto per il secondo posto, poi sei, quattro, tre, due, uno e zero. Gli squalificati totalizzano sempre zero punti e se una squadra viene squalificata durante una gara il totale dei punti da acquisire diminuisce di una posizione. Con questo tipo di regole conta molto più la fortuna che la nostra abilità, ma durante il sesto giorno le cose funzionano diversamente: tutte le squadre giocano contemporaneamente le une contro le altre ed in quel caso posso elaborare qualche tipo di strategia più efficiente. -

- Allora questo vuol dire che prima di allora non possiamo fare nulla? - Makarow aveva appena sentito venire meno il suo ultimo baluardo: aveva riposto molte speranze nel Primo.

- Bhè! - Esclamò Mavis con un gran sorriso - Possiamo guardare e divertirci! -

- NASCONDINO. - Annunciò infine Barry - Il nome della prova è quello di nascondino. -

- Secondo le informazioni che ci ha dato Kobo. - Ricapitolò invece Erza - Questa è l'unica cosa che possiamo sapere prima che cominci la gara vera e propria. Chi vuole andare? -

- Vado io. - Gray non le lasciò aggiungere una sola parola.

- Perché io no? - Gli strillò dietro Natsu, mentre il compagno si dirigeva al centro del campo - Perché tu non sei in grado di mantenere il sangue freddo in una prova a sorpresa! -

Ben presto anche gli altri concorrenti raggiunsero il punto prestabilito. La sorte sembrava aver messo in scena davvero una combinazione originale per la prima prova. I prescelti erano Jager dei Quadro Cerberus, Beth di Mermaid Heel più Rufus di Sabertooth, Eve, Juvia, Lyon e Pudding di Raven Tail. Non appena la maga vide Gray, gridò il suo nome e Leon incrociò le braccia con aria spazientita, Pudding però fu l'unico a dirigere contro di lui il suo ghigno disgustoso - Fairy Tail è davvero fortunata ad avere due persone in campo per la stessa gara ... - A quelle parole Gray serrò istintivamente un pugno - Si vede che il nostro livello di gilda è abbastanza alto da permettercelo. -

- Un piccolo ricordo, dai margini della mia mente, mi dice tuttavia che avere più compagni in campo non è sempre utile. - Sospirò Rufus a sorpresa - I tuoi amici possono diventare il tuo punto debole. Possono essere presi in ostaggio, possono essere usati per minacciarti e interrogati per ottenere informazioni. Saresti stupito di sapere in quanti modi i tuoi nemici possono usare i tuoi compagni a proprio vantaggio. - Gray stava per girarsi verso Juvia e rassicurarla con un cenno quando Barry li raggiunse a sua volta pronto ad annunciare le regole - Si tratta di una semplice partita a nascondino, proprio come dice il nome. - Disse con un sorriso.

- Siete autorizzati ad usare ogni tipo di magia per colpire i vostri avversari. Se mettete a segno un colpo ottenete un punto, chi viene colpito lo perde. Inoltre per rendere il gioco più interessante abbiamo pensato di realizzare delle copie di ogni partecipante con delle illusioni. Ah, e il campo dove vi sfiderete sarà di nuovo la città di Crocus. -

Gray non riuscì nemmeno ad obiettare e di colpo si ritrovò in un posto completamente diverso: in una delle trafficate vie della capitale. L'unico problema era che intorno a lui non c'erano persone normali ma una serie infinita di copie uguali a quelle degli altri concorrenti.

- Ci scusiamo per il disagio. - Annunciò Barry mentre dei giganteschi schermi magici apparivano in mezzo all'arena per trasmettere le mosse dei maghi - Ma per evitare che si trovassero coinvolti abbiamo teletrasportato tutti i cittadini nelle loro abitazioni ed ovviamente abbiamo riattivato le barriere intorno agli edifici così che i nostri cari amici maghi possano agire liberamente. Date il meglio di voi stessi! Sparite in messo alla confusione e cacciate le vostre prede come fa un gatto nero nella notte scura! Avete trenta minuti da ora! -

- Dannazione! - Erza serrò la mano intorno all'elsa di Redemption - Se l'avessimo saputo prima sarei stata io la più tagliata per questo! - Ma lo stesso stava pensando Mystogan nell'altra squadra. Lo scontro in quelle condizioni si preannunciava davvero duro: il vero obiettivo non era quello di nascondersi ma di trovare gli avversari ed era scontato che non tutti sarebbero stati abbastanza fortunati da ottenere dei buoni risultati. Juvia ad esempio, fu la prima ad abbandonare la gara e con un tempo record praticamente impossibile per tutti gli altri concorrenti. Dopo aver visto così tante copie di Gray circondarla per strada, la poverina ebbe un giramento di testa e piombò a terra perdendo i sensi.

- Non so cosa sia successo. - Commentò Barry mentre l'incantesimo di teletrasporto si attivava di nuovo e riportava la ragazza nell'arena - Ma Fairy Tail B colleziona già zero punti. -

Gajeel si picchiò una mano in fronte così forte da sembrare un gong ma Gray sorrise, non appena intuì cos'era successo. Le copie di Juvia erano sparite così com'erano apparse. Gli dispiaceva che una sua compagna avesse perso i sensi, ma adesso non avrebbe dovuto più preoccuparsi delle minacce altrui. Il ragazzo si fece coraggio e si lanciò tra le strade a caccia dei suoi avversari. Ben presto però una voce lo costrinse a fermarsi. - Pare proprio che tu non abbia capito le regole se ti metti tanto in mostra correndo. - Quella voce rivoltante. Gray si girò di scatto e si accorse che Nulludding era dietro di lui. Non c'era da stupirsi: avrebbe dovuto immaginarsi che Raven Tail gli sarebbe stata alle costole, in fondo non era quello il loro obiettivo?

- Nemmeno tu devi averle capito bene se ti scoprì così. - Il mago non esitò oltre a tirare il suo martello di ghiaccio ma anche se il suo colpo andò a segno il suo obiettivo finì per dissolversi in una nube di fumo. Il vero Nullpudding veniva subito dietro - Mi dispiace: ti è andata male! Quella era una copia. - Gray non riuscì nemmeno a replicare prima che il teletrasporto si riattivasse portandolo in un posto completamente diverso.

- Ogni volta che viene colpito un obiettivo. - Spiegò Barry agli spettatori - Il gioco riparte dici secondi dopo da un'altra parte della città! -

Gray serrò un pugno furibondo. Nullpudding lo aveva davvero fregato: aveva usato una sua copia per nascondersi. Aveva ragione a dire che non aveva capito le regole: era quello il vero senso della gara. Se fosse riuscito a fare altrettanto, allora anche lui avrebbe avuto qualche speranza. Gray si sforzò di riprendere la gara e si rimise in cammino cercando di mescolarsi alla folla ma dopo soli pochi metri ...

- Trovato di nuovo. - Il gigantesco pugno modificato di Nullpudding lo colpì in pieno scagliandolo contro una parete. Per fortuna il teletrasporto si attivò prima che la distruggesse e Gray apparve per la seconda volta da una parte completamente diversa, a terra. Il mago aveva detto a Natsu che non sarebbe mai riuscito a mantenere la calma durante una prova del genere, ma in questo momento era lui il primo che la stava perdendo. Gray fu costretto a fare leva su tutta la sua buona volontà per rimettersi in piedi e riprendere a camminare. Doveva farlo per i suoi compagni, doveva farlo per Wendy.

- Come ha fatto quel tizio a beccarlo due volte? - Natsu e gli altri stavano seguendo col fiato sospeso lo scontro dall'arena, però Erza e Mystogan sembravano gli unici in grado di farlo veramente.

- In realtà ci sono molti modi. - Gli spiegò l'uomo - Puoi provare a percepire l'aura dell'avversario ad esempio, studiarne i movimenti e perfino piazzare delle trappole. - Le sue parole avevano un qualcosa di profetico. Dopo pochi minuti Gray fu costretto a scoprire a sue spese cosa intendeva, quando pestò inavvertitamente un ciuffo d'erba che usciva dal selciato. I sui sensi di mago riuscirono ad avvertirlo giusto in tempo che doveva scansarsi, prima che una pioggia di carote acuminate come coltelli non saettasse fuori dal terreno.

- Accidenti l'ho mancato! - Gridò Beth piena di dispiacere, ma il suo dispiacere divenne ancora più grande quando il pugno di Jager la centrò in pieno. - Ti ho visto usare la magia! -

- Anch'io! - Una raffica di colombe di ghiaccio investì il colosso in pieno, sparandolo via e Gray si accorse solo allora che davanti a lui c'era Lyon.

- Sai che non vedo l'ora che questa gara sia finita? Oggi ho visto troppe volte la tua faccia. - Ridacchiò il ragazzo.

- Anch'io. - Confessò il suo vecchio amico.

- Facciamo a chi colpisce prima l'altro? -

- Sì, ma prima voglio fare una scommessa con te. -

- Una che? -

Lyon sorrise in maniera amabile - Riguarda Juvia. -

- ? -

- Come ben sai, sin da quando l'ho vista per la prima volta nella missione contro Oracion Seis, non faccio altro che pensare a lei. Juvia - chan si merita un uomo migliore di te al suo fianco. -

- Lyon credo che tu non abbia capito qualcosa ... -

- Se Lamia Scale vince il torneo Juvia - chan passa alla nostra gilda. -

- Scusa ma che razza di scommessa è? Mica sono io a decidere in quale gilda va Juvia ... -

La ragazza che intanto si era appena rianimata grazie alla boccetta che Kana le aveva fatto odorare, balzò di nuovo in piedi pronta a correre in campo e Gajeel fu costretto ad afferrarla per la collottola. Inutile dirle che era stata squalificata - Non posso permettere che nessuno mi vinca al posto di Gray - sama! -

- Che romanticoni. - Né il mago né Lyon riuscirono a scansarsi in tempo prima che i pugni modificati di Nullpudding li sorprendessero ancora - Ma questa gara non è fatta per giocare al principe e alla principessa! -

Quando Gray riaprì gli occhi era di nuovo in un posto diverso, appoggiato ad una panchina. Maledetto Pudding e maledetta Raven Tail! Quel tizio oltre ad essere capace di sferrare dei pugni giganteschi doveva essere dotato di una specie di radar per riuscire a captare tutti i suoi movimenti. Il ragazzo serrò i denti cercando di calmarsi ma fu allora che si accorse di qualcosa di insolito: un fiocco di neve si era appena adagiato sulla sua mano. Stava cominciando a nevicare e il cielo si era fatto grigio su tutta Crocus, nonostante fosse pieno luglio. Quella di sicuro doveva essere opera di Eve dei Blu Pegasus, era l'unico che conosceva, capace di una simile magia climatica. Di certo il ragazzo sperava di poter smascherare i veri concorrenti in base alla loro reazione al freddo. Il loro respiro sarebbe stato ben visibile nell'aria gelata ma per lui la temperatura non era un problema. Gray inspirò profondamente, quell'atmosfera lo faceva sentire a casa e lo tranquillizzava. Poteva ancora combattere.

Tutti i concorrenti continuarono a scambiarsi furiosamente colpi su colpi per tutta la durata della gara, o almeno tutti tranne uno. L'offensiva di Rufus di Sabertooth cominciò soltanto a tre minuti dalla fine. Gli spettatori e i concorrenti si erano quasi dimenticati di lui, perché per l'intera durata della gara non aveva fatto altro che rimanere fermo sulla punta della cattedrale della città. Uno degli schermi magici aveva continuato a riprenderlo passivamente per tutto il tempo ma quando il mago mosse la bocca Natsu fu il primo a vederlo.

- Sta per fare qualcosa! - Peccato che Gray non potesse sentire i suoi avvertimenti.

- Questa gara è troppo semplice. Gli organizzatori mi hanno davvero deluso. - Sospirò il mago mascherato.

- La mia mente rimembra, rimembra qualsiasi cosa sovvenuta. Rimembro tutte le vostre mosse, tutte le vostre posizioni, tutti i vostri movimenti. - Rufus si appoggiò due dita al lato di ogni tempia - Creazione della memoria. - Di colpo la neve smise di cadere e le nubi vennero squarciate da una pioggia di meteore scintillanti fatte di pura energia. Nessuno dei maghi riuscì a scansarsi in tempo e tutti, nessuno escluso vennero travolti da una raffica di attacchi. Uno dopo l'altro, un nuovo colpo ogni dieci secondi. Ogni volta che il teletrasporto si attivava c'era sempre un raggio pronto a coglierli alla sprovvista.

Quando Rufus si fermò ormai non c'era più nessuno in grado di reggersi in piedi, nemmeno Gray che la sorte aveva voluto teletrasportare alla fine proprio ai piedi della cattedrale.

- E' stato davvero una fortuna assistere una volta ad una pioggia di stelle cadenti. Non la dimenticherò mai. - Mormorò Rufus con un sorriso - E grazie alla mia magia ogni ricordo può tornare a farsi realtà. -

- Bastardo ... - Gray si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi - Non barare lì sopra! Ti devi nascondere! - E con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano gli tirò contro una delle sue lance di ghiaccio, ma l'arma attraversò la figura di Rufus come se nulla fosse. Il mago ormai era già altrove, ad un passo da lui.

- Una copia? -

- Non ho bisogno di simili sotterfugi. Quello non era che un mero e pallido ricordo della mia persona. - Rufus tese la mano e gli scagliò contro una lancia praticamente identica a quella di prima. Gray fu colpito di striscio ma abbastanza forte da sbalzarlo lo stesso a terra.

- Ti confesserò una cosa Gray Fullbuster. Prima che questo torneo cominciasse ho letto e studiato tutte le informazioni che c'erano su te, i tuoi compagni e tutte le altre gilde della regione. Mi ricordo ogni cosa di voi, per me non avete segreti e non potete far nulla per battermi. Sta attento: ero serio quando dicevo che i tuoi compagni possono diventare la tua condanna. -

- IL NASCONDINO E' FINITO! - Gridò Barry ed il teletrasporto si attivò un'ultima volta riportando Gray in mezzo alla sua squadra. Il ragazzo atterrò in ginocchio con uno schianto e tutti i suoi amici gridarono il suo nome e gli si precipitarono accanto per controllare le sue condizioni.

- E' tutto a posto. - Gray però non li lasciò avvicinare, li scansò con un colpo di mano e si rialzò barcollando verso gli spogliatoi - Era solo la prima gara. Ci rifaremo anche se ho collezionato zero punti. - Ma il suo tono di voce era tutt'altro che confortante.

- Bastardi ... - Ringhiò Natsu. Lui e Gray potevano pure essere dei rivali, ma vederlo in quelle condizioni non gli faceva di certo piacere. Sarebbe stato lui il prossimo a scendere in campo: i duelli erano la sua specialità.

- E adesso. - Annunciò Barry dopo aver ricapitolato i punteggi ottenuti - Che i nuovi concorrenti facciano un passo avanti. -

Natsu non riuscì a muoversi in tempo. Lucy era ancora ferma a fissare il punto in cui Gray era sparito quando qualcosa le tirò inaspettatamente un piede. La ragazza perse subito l'equilibrio e sbilanciata com'era riuscì a fermarsi solo quando ormai era a troppi passi di distanza dalla sua gilda.

- E Lucy Hertaphilia! Ecco a voi tutti i partecipanti! -

- Co ... COSA? - La maga gridò ma un sibilo sinistro la costrinse immediatamente a girarsi.

- Non ti piace combattere, biondina? - Flare la stava fissando con i suoi grandi occhi cerchiati.

- Perché secondo il tabellone degli abbinamenti, noi due dobbiamo sfidarci. -


	8. La coda del corvo

**La coda del corvo**

Cosa? Lucy deglutì a fatica. Poteva sentire dietro di lei Natsu e gli altri gridare ma ormai gli organizzatori stavano facendo indietreggiare tutti e non poteva fare più nulla per scappare.

- Sei ... Sei stata tu? -

Il ghigno di Falare si fece ancora più grande.

- Lucy non sarebbe mai scesa in campo di sua spontanea volontà! Lo sapete bene! - La voce di Natsu era così forte da arrivare quasi sugli spalti - C'è qualcosa di strano! Non sarebbe mai scesa in campo senza avvisarci! Fate fermare tutto! Lo vedete contro chi è capitata? Tocca a me combattere! -

- Hai ragione. - Erza lo trattenne con una mano sulla spalla - Per una volta hai ragione Natsu! Ma se adesso salti in campo la farai squalificare e basta! -

- Oggi sta andando tutto storto! - Mugugnò Elfman. Anche Lyra sentiva puzza di bruciato in quella storia ma si mise lo stesso le mani a coppa intorno alla bocca. Non potevano fare più nulla per tornare indietro: dovevano solo puntare alla vittoria. - Lucy non farti spaventare! Mostragli i risultati del nostro allenamento! -

La voce della sua compagna raggiunse la ragazza con tanta forza da attraversarla come una scossa. Quei bastardi di Raven Tail avevano fatto del male a Wendy. Era quello il loro modo di dargli il benvenuto? Inoltre durante l'ultima sfida piuttosto che pensare a vincere avevano tartassato Gray ed adesso volevano prendere di mira anche lei. Non gli avrebbe permesso di fare niente del genere.

- Lasciate fare a me! - La ragazza gridò con quanta forza aveva in gola per farsi sentire dai propri compagni

- Vincerò sicuramente io! -

- Anche per questa prova il tempo limite è di trenta minuti! - Annunciò Barry tagliando di colpo ogni possibile discussione. - Se durante questo tempo uno dei due concorrenti viene messo in condizione di non poter più combattere allora la vittoria va al suo sfidante! Cominciate! -

Non appena il suono del gong investì il campo Lucy sfilò la chiave di Taurus con la velocità di un lampo.

- Porta del Toro: apriti! - Lo spirito rispose subito al suo comando, muggendo con quanto fiato aveva in gola e sferrando uno dei suoi micidiali colpi d'ascia. Lucy era certa che l'attacco sarebbe andato a segno ma Flare l'anticipò. I suoi capelli si mossero di scatto, allungandosi e respingendo l'arma di Taurus con uno schiaffo. E così era questo il suo potere?

- Porta dello Scorpione apriti: Scorpio! - Uno spirito poteva pure non essere abbastanza ma la maga non intendeva lasciargliela passare liscia. Scorpio rispose anche lui al richiamo investendo il campo con un turbine di sabbia. Flare era già pronta ad adottare la stessa tecnica di prima per difendersi ma ...

- Taurs usa la sabbia! -

- Muuu! - Lo spirito eseguì immediatamente l'ordine e quando calò di nuovo la sua ascia lo fece solo sfruttando tutta la potenza del turbine di Scorpio. Flare non riuscì nemmeno a scansarsi prima che un tornado di sabbia la investisse in pieno e la sbalzasse quasi dall'altra parte del campo.

- Così! - Lucy serrò un pugno in segno di vittoria, mentre i suoi compagni la fissavano a bocca aperta.

- Tempesta di Aldebaran. - Scandì Lyra - Durante questo mese ci siamo allenate molto sul modo in cui combinare i poteri dei diversi spiriti e questa non è nemmeno la tecnica più potente che abbiamo realizzato. -

- Questa me la paghi ... - Falare si rialzò facendo leva sulle braccia ed i suoi capelli stregati si allungarono un'altra volta pronti ad afferrare Lucy. Non aveva alcuna speranza di farcela!

- Porte del Toro e dello Scorpione chiudetevi! Porta del Cancro apriti: Cancer! -

Il terzo spirito non esitò un solo istante ad apparire in campo e ridurre l'offensiva nemica a pezzi con le sue fedeli forbici!

- Ora è davvero troppo! - Questa volta Flare non mirò direttamente a Lucy ma piantò i capelli dritti nel terreno. La maga non riuscì subito a prevederne la traiettoria e capì troppo tardi cosa stava succedendo soltanto quando si sentì afferrare per le caviglie e trascinare a terra. - I miei capelli rossi si allungano tanto quanto voglio io. Dovresti stare attenta! -

- Ma le forbici di Cancer possono tagliuzzarli all'infinito! - Lo spirito si precipitò a tranciare di netto le ciocche che intrappolavano la sua padrona ma Flare gli impedì di farlo ammiccando verso gli spalti. Lucy si girò subito nella direzione indicata e non appena capì cosa intendeva - Ragaz! - Flare le tappò la bocca con un fascio di capelli e la Porta del Cancro si richiuse con uno scatto impedendo a Cancer di giungere a destinazione. Il punto che Flare aveva indicato a Lucy era quello dove si trovavano i maghi della gilda raccolti per fare il tifo. Lucy era riuscita a dare solo un'occhiata di sfuggita ma aveva notato immediatamente una ciocca di capelli rossi ondeggiare con aria sinistra a pochi centimetri da Peter e Nicolai.

- Non fiatare. Non muoverti. Non usare la magia. - Le intimò Flare con un sorriso sinistro stampato sulle labbra - Se non obbedirai, chi lo sa cosa può succedere? Non fare la stupida biondina ... - Con un colpo secco i capelli di Flare scagliarono Lucy a terra ma la ragazza non poté far altro che limitarsi a digrignare i denti. In quelle condizioni era in completo svantaggio. Aveva sottovalutato quanto poteva giocare sporco Raven Tail ed alla fine aveva messo in pericolo proprio i più piccoli e i più indifesi.

- Capito? - Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a reagire prima che i capelli stregati della sua nemica tornassero ad attaccarla coprendola di colpi come una frusta. La maga non poteva fare nulla per ribellarsi ma sentiva chiaramente la risata di Flare e le parole di Barry riecheggiare oltre il rumore secco dei colpi.

- Che cos'è successo così all'improvviso? La feroce battaglia di un attimo fa si è evoluta in uno scontro a senso unico! -

Non poteva fare nulla. Non le restava che porre fine al duello dichiarando di arrendersi. Lucy graffiò il terreno con le unghie sforzandosi di rimettersi in ginocchio - Io mi arr! -

- Ti ho detto di non parlare. - Flare le tappò di nuovo la bocca con i suoi maledettissimi capelli - Non posso darti il permesso di arrenderti. Ho voglia di divertirmi un sacco con te. Capito? Per favore non dire una parola, ma se vuoi puoi urlare! Ahaha! - Flare la sollevò letteralmente di peso tenendola bloccata per i polsi.

- Cosa potrei fare per cominciare? Per esempio potrei spogliarti davanti a tutta questa bella gente! -

Lucy si morse le labbra: era davvero in ostaggio. L'unica cosa che poteva fare era sperare che il tempo limite scoccasse il più rapidamente possibile. Ah, cosa avrebbe dato per avere un potere del genere in quel momento!

- No, c'è qualcosa di meglio che posso fare. - Ridacchiò Flare mentre i suoi diabolici capelli assumevano la forma sinistra dello stemma di Raven Tail fumando come un ferro rovente - Metterò il nostro marchio sul tuo corpo, in un posto ben in vista. - La ciocca stregata si avvicinò a Lucy scorrendo dal basso verso l'alto, dalla gamba alla guancia.

- Dove posso metterlo? Umm ... Ah! Ho deciso! Lo metterò proprio sopra il tuo tatuaggio. Ahaha! - Lucy serrò i denti ancora più forte per prepararsi al peggio. Se si girava riusciva a vederla perfettamente: la ciocca maledetta di Flare era ancora al suo posto vicino ai suoi compagni.

Gli spettatori ed i maghi di Fairy Tail fissavano impietriti la scena. C'era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di molto strano nel comportamento di Lucy e Lyra non riusciva a spiegarsi perché. Non era da lei. Fino ad un attimo fa stava dominando la scena ed adesso invece sembrava totalmente incapace di reagire. Non poteva gettarsi in campo per difenderla: le avrebbe causato una squalifica immediata. Allora cosa poteva fare? Lyra socchiuse gli occhi concentrandosi meglio sulle correnti magiche che attraversavano il campo. Le bastarono pochissimi istanti per notarlo: c'era uno strano fascio d'energia che partiva da Flare e si dirigeva dritto verso gli spalti, proprio dove erano seduti i loro compagni, dove Peter e Nicolai si stavano sbracciando per fare il tifo per la madre e per gli altri.

- SUGLI SPALTI! - Lyra gridò ma Miarjane l'aveva già anticipata. Aveva colto lo sguardo disperato che Lucy aveva indirizzato in quella direzione e era si era precipitata subito su per i gradoni come un demone impazzito. La donna ci mise meno di un secondo a tranciare di netto la ciocca di capelli stregati che sporgeva dalla pietra con i suoi artigli. Nessuno dei maghi della gilda si era accorto di niente fino a che Mirajane non era balzata in mezzo a loro, in fondo quelli di Flare erano solo capelli ed era difficile percepirne la presenza magica mescolata in mezzo a quella di tanti spettatori.

- LUCY! - Gridò la donna con tutta la forza che aveva - Sbrigati a fare secca quella stronza oppure giuro che ci penso io a tagliarle gola! - A quelle parole Flare venne colta da un brivido e mollò di colpo la presa sulla sua vittima. Purtroppo l'avevano scoperta!

- Subito Mira! - E il più subito possibile. Adesso Lucy era davvero fuori di sé per la rabbia: l'avrebbe fatta pagare a Flare a tutti i costi.

- Voi che ricoprite il cielo. Voi che custodite il cielo. Voi stelle del cielo tutte. - La maga si rialzò e spalancò le braccia sollevandole in aria. Non appena cominciò a scandire le prime parole del suo incantesimo la sua aura cominciò a farsi brillante e le nuvole sospese sopra allo stadio cominciarono a vorticare in circolo come impazzite - Io sono la vostra dominatrice: mostratemi la vostra vera forma. -

- Vai così! - Le gridò Lyra come incoraggiamento. L'energia di Lucy stava letteralmente facendo vibrare lo stadio. Flare provò a fare un passo indietro per schivare il colpo ma l'unica cosa che le riuscì fu quella di cadere in ginocchio.

- Aprite per me i tempestosi portali. Ottantotto costellazioni dei cieli: BRILLATE! -

Per un attimo sembrò che tutto il cielo stesse per abbattersi nella Daimantau Enbou per disintegrare Flare e tutto quello che le stava attorno, ma poi la luce si spense di colpo.

- Co ... - Lucy non riuscì a pronunciare altro: le forze le vennero meno e la ragazza precipitò a terra priva di conoscenza.

- Accidenti! - Esclamò Barry mentre il gong suonava di nuovo senza nemmeno accorgersi dello sguardo severo di Jamia - Purtroppo la magia non si è attivata completamente! Che peccato! Raven Tail vince con un colpo di coda all'ultimo istante! -

- Lucy! - Lyra fu la prima a lanciarsi in campo accanto alla sua amica seguita a ruota dai suoi compagni. Natsu non esitò un solo istante a fare come gli era stato detto e sollevare la ragazza tra le braccia per portarla do Porlyusica. Lyra però rimase ferma al suo posto a fissare intensamente la tribuna avversaria di Raven Tail. Sulla spalla di Obra c'era un uccello nero dall'aria meccanica e artificiale che saltellava allegramente.

- Chiunque di voi sia stato ... Giuro che non la passerà liscia. - L'ordine di Makarow era di non causare problemi, ma lei non era il tipo da sottomettersi tanto facilmente alle regole. Si sarebbe subito lanciata all'attacco se una voce tonante non l'avesse richiamata all'ordine.

- LYRA! Vieni qui! -

Poteva pure disobbedire a Makarow ma Erza era la sua vera Master.

- Ve lo giuro. - Poi Lyra si girò e si precipitò negli spogliatoi dietro i suoi compagni.

La voce di Barry e Yajima intanto riempiva il sottofondo.

- E così finisce il primo duello della mattinata. Jamia - san, ho sentito dire che i master di Fairy Tail e Raven Tail sono padre e figlio, è vero? -

- Se vestono stendardi diversi. - Sospirò il vecchio - Allora tra loro non c'è nessun legame di sangue. -

Nello stesso istante, qualcun altro stava sorridendo. Aveva seguito tutto il duello dalla sua postazione privilegiata, su una delle tribune private incastonate nella roccia delle grandi statue. Era una figura imponente con un elmo dal lungo pennacchio e una corazza bianca.

- I frutti stanno già cominciando a maturare. Saranno pronti più in fretta di quanto pensassi. -

- Arcadios - sama! - La voce di un soldato interruppe il filo dei suoi pensieri - La principessa desidera vederla. - La misteriosa figura bianca non rispose nemmeno, limitandosi semplicemente a girarsi e ad avviarsi nella direzione indicata.


	9. Una nobile sconfitta

**Una nobile sconfitta**

Quando Lucy riprese i sensi la prima cosa che l'accolse fu l'espressione crucciata di Porlyusica. La vecchia guaritrice non le diede neanche il tempo di aprire bocca prima di spalancarle un occhio con la forza e di scrutarci dentro approfonditamente.

- Come ci vedi? -

- Co ... Come sempre? -

La donna mollò la presa - Ti riprenderai allora, ma avrai bisogno di tempo. Anche il tuo potere magico è stato completamente prosciugato. -

La ragazza si ricordò solo allora di quello che era accaduto durante il suo duello con Flare ed al solo pensiero abbassò lo sguardo e serrò la coperta con le dita. Era stata battuta ed adesso si trovava anche lei nella stanza della locanda adibita ad infermeria. Se guardava più in là, oltre Porlyusica, poteva intravedere il letto di Wendy e Carla che riposavano; l'unica cosa che le separava era un lenzuolo appeso ad un filo.

- Oh! La nostra cara Lucy! Vedo che ti sei svegliata! - La ragazza si girò di scatto e scoprì che il master aveva appena aperto la porta.

- Non lo sai che non è permesso entrare a nessuno? - Sibilò Porlyusica con aria acida ma il vecchietto continuò a sorridere - Sì, lo so, lo so! Ma se non avessi aperto la porta non avrei mai potuto chiederti se avevi qualche minuto per parlare con me! - Makarow sollevò una mano per mostrare alla guaritrice una tazza di caffè fumante - Puoi venire? - Porlyusica gli lanciò un'occhiataccia torbida ma poi si alzò per raggiungerlo intimando a Lucy di non muoversi e di continuare a riposare.

- Come sta? - Makarow porse la tazza alla donna e lei l'accettò senza troppi complimenti, chiudendosi la porta dell'infermeria alle spalle. - Si rimetterà in piedi nel giro di qualche giorno ma potrebbe guarire ancora più in fretta se mi lasciassi fare il mio lavoro in pace. - Il vecchio master lanciò un sospiro, stringendo anche lui la sua tazza tra le mani - Mi dispiace di averti costretta a fare tutto questo per noi, ma mi dispiace ancora di più che Ivan stia causando tanti guai. E' davvero un'idiota! -

- E' colpa dei geni paterni. - Sbottò Porlyusica dirigendosi verso il terrazzo - Sia lui che Laxsus sono un autentico disastro. -

- Ma il ragazzo sta cercando di rimettersi in riga! -

- Se mai ci riuscirà. -

Makarow lanciò un altro sospiro prendendo posto accanto a lei mentre l'anziana guaritrice sorseggiava il suo caffè. - In ogni caso sarebbe scorretto da parte mia dare tutta la colpa a te: anche io ho la mia porzione di sbagli. Non avrei mai dovuto sposarti. E' scontato il fatto che quei ragazzi siano cresciuti in modo tanto orribile con due parenti pessimi come noi. -

- Non dire così! Non è sempre andato tutto male! -

- Hai ragione non è andato sempre male, fino a che non hai deciso di diventare il Master di Fairy Tail. -

Il vecchio prese anche lui un sorso - Lo so che avresti voluto passare una vita tranquilla e in disparte ma non potevo fare altrimenti quando Pueritius se n'è andato. Non potevo permettere che tutto cadesse a pezzi. -

- Non ti critico per esserti fatto carico delle tue responsabilità ma non avevi alcun obbligo di rimanere tu il Master per gli anni successivi. Che senso ha affaticarsi tanto? -

- Potrei chiedere lo stesso a te. - Ridacchiò Makarow - Dici che odi gli umani perché non imparano mai e fanno continuamente ricorso alla violenza, ma è anche vero che hai deciso di utilizzare le tue abilità per guarirli e non per sterminarli. -

- Piantala con queste idiozie e ascoltami bene. - Porlyusica gli restituì la tazza vuota - Forse questo non è una cosa che una buona madre dovrebbe mai dire, ma il prossimo paziente che voglio vedere sulla mia lista è Ivan. Purtroppo ci sono alcune cose per cui la cura migliore è un bel colpo dritto sulla testa. Per una volta fa il tuo dovere Makarow e dagli una lezione degna di questo nome. E adesso scusami ma devo andare. -

Dopo che Porlyusica aveva abbandonato la stanza Lucy si era lasciata andare nuovamente con la faccia contro il cuscino. Si sentiva così stanca che avrebbe potuto riaddormentarsi in pochi istanti se un rumore non l'avesse spinta a rialzare la testa.

La finestra si aprì con un cigolio e l'attimo dopo Natsu ed Happy fecero il loro ingresso in stanza.

- Sei sicuro che la strega se n'è andata? - Sussurrò il gattino.

- Certo che sono sicuro! L'ho sentita uscire! -

Vedendoli confabulare tra di loro Lucy non poté fare a meno di sorridere - Se non la smettete di fare baccano Porlyusica però potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro. -

- LUCY! -

- LUCY AYE! -

- SEI SVEGLIA! - Tutti e due si precipitarono immediatamente al suo capezzale strillando e la ragazza fu costretta a tappargli la bocca - Vi ho detto di fare silenzio! Wendy e Carla stanno ancora riposando! - Natsu ed Happy furono costretti ad annuire prima di convincerla a mollare la presa. Per impedirgli di fare rumore Lucy si era alzata di scatto ma in quelle condizioni perfino stare seduta le risultava difficile, così la ragazza si ritrovò costretta ad appoggiarsi con la schiena alla spalliera.

- Ti senti molto stanca? - Le chiese Happy.

- Sì, ma mi riprenderò presto secondo Porlyusica. -

- Non ne ho alcun dubbio! - Aggiunse Natsu - Lo sai che sei diventata molto forte durante questo mese? Non avevo idea che ti fossi allenata tanto! - Questa volta Lucy sorrise di nuovo al pensiero di tutto il tempo che aveva trascorso fianco a fianco con Lyra. C'erano stati momenti in cui si era sentita davvero esausta e disperata ma l'amica l'aveva sempre incoraggiata a fare di meglio e a spingersi oltre i suoi limiti.

- Come si chiamava quell'incantesimo che hai usato? Era davvero figo! Assomigliava ad Anima! -

- Si tratta degli Ottantotto Portali, ma il nome ufficiale è quello di Uranometria. - Spiegò Lucy ma quando si accorse che né Natsu né Happy erano in grado di comprendere il reale significato di quell'incantesimo decise di lasciar perdere le spiegazioni delle geografia celeste. - Lyra ha trovato le informazioni su questa tecnica conservate nella libreria del Consiglio, quando è venuta qui un mese fa in realtà aveva già intenzione di passarmele tutte. E' un incantesimo molto antico che permette di attingere direttamente dall'energia delle costellazioni, per questa ragione acquista ancora maggior potenza nelle notti limpide e senza luna. Uranometria è stata tramandata a lungo presso i maghi di Valeria ma credo di essere la prima ad averla imparata qui a Fiore. Anzi! Al giorno d'oggi potrei essere anche l'unica al mondo in grado di usarla! -

- E che effetto fa quando colpisce i nemici? Li vaporizza? -

- No ... No, Natsu non mi piace vaporizzare la gente ... -

- E che effetto fa? -

Lucy si passò una mano tra i capelli ma solo per scoprire di avere una benda sulla fronte. Come poteva spiegarglielo in parole semplici?

- Li ... Purifica? Diciamo che li purifica. -

- Forte! Scommetto che se quella tizia coi capelli indiavolati fosse stata colpita avrebbe visto le stelle! -

Magari era vero ma ripensandoci Lucy tornò a chinare lo sguardo - Mi dispiace Natsu, mi dispiace per tutta la squadra. Per quanto abbia potuto allenarmi non sono riuscita a combinare niente di buono. Mi sono fatta trascinare in campo da Flare, non ho saputo reagire quando Peter e Nicolai sono stati messi in pericolo e ... E ... -

- Risparmia le lacrime per quando vinceremo. - Lucy si irrigidì di colpo non appena sentì la mano di Natsu passarle sulla guancia - Hai fatto del tuo meglio. Non devi preoccuparti di nulla! - Il ragazzo la rassicurò con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a trentasei denti - Domani ribalteremo le cose! Sarò io il primo a scendere in campo! - Come faceva un'idiota come Natsu a dire delle cose così carine senza nemmeno rendersene conto? Lucy annuì cercando di asciugarsi gli occhi il più in fretta possibile e di nascondere il rossore sulle sue guance. Per fortuna a salvarla dall'imbarazzo ci pensò Porlyusica irrompendo in stanza con la sua fedele scopa serrata tra le mani.

- Aye! Avevi detto che era andata via! -

- Speravo rimanesse più tempo via! -

- FUORI DI QUI! - Strillò la donna contravvenendo alla sua stessa regola del silenzio e scacciandoli a suon di colpi di scopa di nuovo fuori dalla finestra da dove erano venuti. - Non avete alcuna speranza di imbrogliarmi! Vi ho visti entrare dal balcone e se non fossi stata impegnata in una conversazione vi avrei fatto correre via a gambe levate già da un bel po'!-

- Lucy hai capito? Ci penso io a sistemare tutto! Non piangere più! -

- FUORI! -

La ragazza fece un gran sorriso. Era vero che era stanca da morire ma grazie alla visita di Natsu e di Happy si sentiva già molto meglio. Chissà se anche Porlyusica sapeva che valore benefico possono avere le parole di certi amici? Forse era proprio perché lo sapeva che, nonostante si fosse accorta da tempo degli intrusi, aveva aspettato qualche minuto prima di entrare.

- E tu signorina! Rimettiti subito a dormire! -

- Sì, sissignora! -

Mentre Natsu ed Happy facevano visita a Lucy, Erza stava passeggiando tra le stradine intorno alla locanda con un'espressione seria stampata sul viso. La prima giornata del torneo non era andata per niente bene per i maghi di Fairy Tail. Arania aveva spazzato via facilmente Ren, Orga aveva polverizzato War Cry ma Juvia non era riuscita a riscattarsi. Dopo il pietoso risultato della prima prova, la maga aveva insistito per partecipare anche lei al combattimento successivo. Sperava di rifarsi e di riportare con la sua vittoria il buonumore a Gray e a quelli della gilda, ma sfortunatamente, la sorte non era stata dalla sua parte e così si era ritrovata faccia a faccia con Lyon, che non appena l'aveva vista scendere in campo si era precipitato anche lui in mezzo all'arena. Lyon si era rifiutato di attaccarla, affermando che non poteva fare del male alla donna amata e per tutto il tempo non aveva fatto altro che tentare disperatamente di dichiararle il suo amore. Juvia, invece al colmo dell'imbarazzo, non aveva fatto altro che cercare di spiegargli, altrettanto disperatamente, che lei amava un altro. Allo scadere dei trenta minuti, nessun colpo era stato sferrato ed entrambi avevano finito col farsi squalificare collezionando un bello zero.

Erza lanciò un sospiro: se, oltre ai risultati, ripensava a quello che era successo a Wendy e Lucy si sentiva scoppiare di rabbia. Quanto avrebbe voluto passare tutti i membri di Raven Tail a fior di spada! Viste le loro intenzioni si era raccomandata con i ragazzi della gilda di non rimanere mai da soli ma un mago mancava ancora all'appello ed Erza intuì che era sulla pista giusta non appena scorse una camicia abbandonata sul selciato. Gray era poco più in là appoggiato a braccia conserte contro una ringhiera, sperando che l'aria fredda della notte potesse calmare i suoi nervi tesi.

- Dovresti fare attenzione o un giorno o l'altro ti ammalerai. - Il ragazzo si riscosse di colpo quando sentì la stoffa della camicia poggiarsi sulla sua testa. Quando era piccolo Erza gli aveva fatto scudo più d'una volta allo stesso modo col suo mantello bianco, ma poi aveva smesso di indossarlo perché non poteva comprarne uno nuovo ogni volta che lui e Natsu finivano col distruggerlo.

- Per farmi ammalare ci vuole molto più che un po' d'aria. - Tuttavia Gray accettò lo stesso la camicia, infilandosela. - Come sta Lucy? -

- Si riprenderà anche lei, oltretutto credo che Natsu sia andato a controllare per noi. - Rispose Erza con un mezzo sorriso - Ero molto più preoccupata per te. -

- Guarda che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi! -

- Ho dato ordine ai ragazzi di non separarsi. Cerca di non rimanere da solo nei prossimi giorni, non sappiamo che razza di pericolo possa esserci in agguato per noi. - Erza aveva ragione. Proprio mentre lei e Gray stavano parlando, una figura misteriosa ed incappucciata li aveva notati ed aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi di soppiatto. I suoi movimenti erano felini, così silenziosi ed impercettibili che nemmeno il più preparato dei maghi sarebbe riuscito a percepirli.

- Capito Gray? - Il ragazzo non riuscì nemmeno a rispondere prima che qualcosa saettasse fuori dall'oscurità travolgendo Erza. - Finalmente ti ho trovata! Nya! Quando tempo è che non ci vediamo? -

Gray si era messo subito in posizione d'attacco pronto a colpire ma in realtà quello appena apparso in scena non era un nemico. Ad aver intrappolato Erza in un abbraccio letale era stata una ragazza dai capelli biondi e scompigliati. No, quella non era una ragazza, o almeno non lo era completamente. La nuova arrivata aveva un paio d'orecchie da gatto, dei baffi ed una lunga coda striata !

- Milliana! - Esclamò Erza - Allora non mi ero sbagliata! Eri tu quella con Mermaid Heel! -

- Certo che ero io! Oh, Erza! Volevo venirti a salutare da vicino ma sei scappata via così velocemente che non ci sono riuscita! Per questo mi sono fatta dare l'indirizzo dell'alloggio di Fairy Tail e sono venuta a cercarti personalmente. Nya! -

- Voi due vi conoscete? -

- Assolutamente! - Replicò Milliana - Ci siamo conosciute durante una missione qualche anno fa. Ero così confidente nelle mia abilità di caccia feline che avevo finito per cacciarmi nei guai. A quanto pare l'idea di catturare un mostro marino era ancora troppo grossa per me! Se Erza non fosse arrivata in tempo a quest'ora non sarei altro che cibo per pesci! Nya! Questa donna è il mio idolo! -

- Non esageriamo adesso ... - Erza si passò una mano tra i capelli ultimando le presentazioni tra Gray e la sua vecchia amica. - Non sapevo che fossi entrata a far parte di Mermaid Heel. -

- Non l'avrei immaginato neanche io fino a qualche mese fa. - Confessò Milliana - Ma mi sono resa conto che avevo bisogno di fare un po' d'esperienza sul campo prima di fondare la gilda dei miei sogni. -

Era un'idea davvero ambiziosa, Gray non aveva sentito mai nessuno parlare di una cosa del genere - Tu vuoi fondare una gilda? -

- Nya! E' sempre stato il mio più grande desiderio! - Disse Milliana con aria sognate - Ho già pensato al nome giusto: Cat Sith! Sarà una gilda fatta esclusivamente per i maghi che amano i gatti! Avremo un sacco di gatti e l'edificio sarà a forma di gatto e ci muoveremo e miagoleremo tutti come dei gatti! Nya! -

Piuttosto che una gilda, la descrizione di Milliana sembrava quella di un manicomio.

- Vedrai, un giorno vedrai. - Ridacchiò la ragazza - Erza, mi piacerebbe restare ancora un po' con te ma sta iniziando a farsi tardi e questa storia del coprifuoco è proprio uno strazio. Però prima che me ne vada voglio darti un suggerimento da amica: se mai dovessi trovarti in campo contro la nostra caposquadra, Kagura, fa attenzione. La sua magia è forte perché non sbaglia mai il bersaglio ma non posso dirti di più perché significherebbe tradire il segreto della mia gilda. - Milliana si tirò di nuovo su il cappuccio sparendo nell'oscurità così come era venuta - Speriamo di incontrarci ancora durante il torneo! -

- Che strano personaggio ... - Sussurrò Gray.

- Milliana non è semplicemente strana è anche lei una maga di grande valore. Non sottovalutare il suo potere di mutaforma. - Anche Erza fece cenno al suo compagno di avviarsi verso il ritorno.

- Non è come quello di Lisanna? -

- No, Lisanna, Elfman e Mira fanno parte della categoria Take Over, i mutaforma sono diversi; Milliana assomiglia molto di più a Toby di Lamia Scale. Chi usa il Take Over consuma una grande quantità di energia per mantenere attiva la trasformazione mentre un mutaforma lo fa soltanto nel momento del cambio. In pratica Milliana può mantenere la sua forma felina per tutto il tempo che desidera senza sforzo. -

- Eclear! Eclear! -

Nel frattempo mentre Lucy ripensava a Natsu, Gray passeggiava con Erza e Makarow si arrovellava sul problema Ivan, qualcun altro si stava svegliando solo in quel momento.

- Come ti senti Eclear? Stai bene Eclear? -

- Zitto Momon! - La donna costrinse il suo amico piumato a chiudere il becco colpendolo sulla testa come se fosse stato una vecchia sveglia. Era stesa a terra e l'unica cosa che la separava dal pavimento umido e freddo erano un paio di mantelli neri, inoltre si trovava in un posto quasi completamente privo di luce, eccezion fatta per una lanterna appoggiata a pochi passi di distanza. Sembrava uno qualunque dei locali sotterranei che riempivano le fondamenta di Crocus, una fogna o forse una cantina abbandonata.

- Perdonaci per averti portata qui, ma abbiamo percepito una strana energia provenire da te e non abbiamo pensato fosse saggio sottoporti all'attenzione di qualche guaritore prima di chiedere la tua opinione. Oltretutto il tipo di energia che ti contamina è identico a quello su cui stiamo indagando. -

Eclear girò la testa di lato e scoprì che sedute accanto a lei c'erano una donna con dei lunghissimi capelli corvini e una ragazzina dai capelli color corallo.

- Chi siete? -

- Io mi chiamo Ultear e lei e Meredy. - Le spiegò la più anziana indicando se stessa e la sua compagna anche se quest'ultima sembrava piuttosto riluttante a rivelare le loro identità ad un'estranea. - Voi due invece suppongo siate Eclear e Momon? -

- Quando vi ho chiesto chi eravate non intendevo conoscere i vostri nomi. - Sibilò la donna con la lunga coda di capelli castani, tirandosi a fatica a sedere.

- Diciamo solo che siamo due maghe ma sventuratamente non facciamo più parte di nessuna gilda. -

- Se siete delle maghe allora statemi lontane. Odio la magia. - Eclear provò a rimettersi in piedi ma un giramento di testa la costrinse ad appoggiarsi alla parete. Quando lo fece si accorse che, oltre ai suoi soliti monili d'oro, al polso aveva collezionato inaspettatamente anche un bracciale di un colore rosa shocking.

- Perdonaci anche per questo. - Le disse Ultear mentre Meredith sollevava un braccio e le mostrava un oggetto identico - Ma quel braccialetto è completamente innocuo, non ha nessun effetto tranne quello di permettere a chi lo indossa di percepire i sentimenti degli altri. Purtroppo non avevamo altro modo per conoscere le tue intenzioni e sapere se ci potevamo fidare di te. -

- Potete attaccarmi addosso tutte le stregonerie che volete ma non otterrete alcuna informazione. -

- Eclear ha perso la memoria. - Le spiegò tristemente Momon - Non ricorda nulla del suo passato. Già quando ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta non si ricordava più niente, sono anni ormai! -

- L'unica cosa che so è che devo andare. - Eclear provò a farsi largo ma Ultear si alzò per bloccarle il passo.

- Perché? -

- Togliti maga. Il mio istinto mi dice che c'è una terribile minaccia che incombe su questa città e che devo fare qualcosa per fermarla. -

- Senza memoria e senza sapere contro chi combatti, non hai alcuna speranza di vincere da sola. -

- E da chi dovrei farmi aiutare? Da te? Da una sconosciuta che mi rapisce e mi porta chissà dove cercando di leggermi nella mente? -

- Hai ragione, non ho alcun diritto di pretendere che ti fidi di me ma conosco qualcuno del quale puoi fidarti cecamente. Domani si terrà il secondo giorno di combattimenti del Grande Torneo di Magia. Avrai tutto il tempo che vuoi per studiarli da vicino e decidere cosa fare. -


	10. Carro

**Carro **

La mattina del secondo giorno alle dieci in punto, Fairy Tail scese di nuovo in campo carica fino allo spasimo. Entrambe le squadre volevano vincere ed erano pronte a spaccare tutto. Alle dieci e dieci, invece, avrebbero voluto trovarsi dappertutto tranne che nell'arena.

- Perché abbiamo lasciato andare Natsu? Dal nome della gara si intuiva chiaramente come sarebbe andata a finire! - Borbottò Elfman e Jet scosse la testa - Voleva partecipare così tanto ... - Aveva preso momentaneamente il posto di Lucy, ma se avesse saputo cosa sarebbe successo sarebbe stato sicuramente lui quello a scendere in campo.

- Non avrei dovuto permetterglielo: non ho scusanti. - Erza incrociò le braccia con aria seria - Dovrò chiedere al Master di punire la mia cattiva supervisione. -

Makarow nel frattempo osservava la scena ripresa dai maxischermi a bocca aperta mentre Mavis accanto a lui continuava a dondolare le gambe oltre il bordo - Oggi ho imparato una cosa nuova da tenere presente nelle mie strategie. - Ma il Master e la squadra di Fairy Tail A non erano i soli rimasti senza parole.

- Non ho mai visto una scena più imbarazzante. - Mirajane stava per mandare tutto al diavolo e uscire dal campo ma Kana per fortuna aveva trovato qualcosa con cui intrattenersi sorseggiando da una bottiglia di liquore - Credimi io ho visto di peggio. -

Juvia invece continuava a sbracciarsi e a protestare per non essere stata scelta lei. Gajeel alla fine fu costretto a metterla a tacere con un ruggito - Piantala! Visto che hai tutte queste lacrime da sprecare usale per lavarmi le scarpe! D'ora in poi non gareggerai più e basta! -

- Allora Yajima - san ripassiamo le regole per chi si sia aggiunto ora all'ascolto. - Scandì allegramente Barry dal suo microfono - Il nome di questa gara è quello di "Carro". E' una competizione di corsa che consiste nel raggiungere il traguardo nel più breve tempo possibile ma la particolarità consiste nel fatto che i concorrenti non devono semplicemente correre per strada ma su una sfilza di enormi carri interconnessi! Formano un unico grande veicolo e chi cade ottiene solo una squalifica e quindi zero punti! -

- E' una corsa qualunque alla fine. -

- No, Yajima - san! I carri sono in movimento e quindi ogni minima distrazione può essere fatale! -

- Sarà. -

- Il percorso scelto. - Continuò Barry - Attraversa tutta la città ed i luoghi più turistici di Crocus ma il traguardo è sempre qui nell'arena. Vedere questa gara è un piacere! Sullo sfondo scorrono continuamente monumenti e scorci spettacolari! O almeno è uno spettacolo fino a che non fissiamo il maxischermo che inquadra l'ultimo dei carri ... -

Nel punto indicato da Barry c'erano tre persone che giacevano a terra, aggrappate al legno con aria miserabile e nauseata. Erano così malridotte che bastava guardarle per sentirsi male. La prima era Natsu. Come promesso a Lucy si era lanciato subito in campo senza nemmeno dare il tempo al presentatore di annunciare il nome della gara. Se lo avesse sentito in anticipo sarebbe scappato ad Edolas piuttosto che partecipare. La seconda persona invece era Laxsus che aveva commesso lo stesso terribile sbaglio del compagno di gilda di non accertarsi in anticipo della natura della competizione. La terza invece era a sorpresa Sting. Non appena aveva visto il rivale scendere in campo non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione e adesso stava maledicendo mentalmente la sua stupidità.

- Secondo te, qual è il loro problema Yajima - san? -

- Mal di veicolo? -

La gilda di Sabertooth osservava la scena per una volta con pari impotenza di quella di Fairy Tail e nemmeno Lector e Frosh, dall'alto delle tribune, avevano il coraggio di far sentire la loro voce per tifare.

- Questo è davvero un bel problema. - Borbottò il gatto dal pelo rosso - L'unico punto debole del più forte, dell'invincibile, del potentissimo Sting, ormai è di dominio pubblico. -

- Frosh è contenta di non essere al tuo posto ... -

- Forse è meglio che smettiamo di fissare questa vergogna. - Continuò Barry - Diamo uno sguardo alle posizioni di testa! Al comando si trova Kurohebi di Raven Tail. Sta strisciando agile come un serpente verso il traguardo. Subito dietro invece c'è Ichiya di Blu Pegasus. Sembra stia gridando qualcosa: ma pare che gli manchi il fiato. -

- Sento già il profumo della vittoria! -

- Qui si sente solo la puzza delle tue ascelle. - Lo rimbrottò Yuka.

- Se non ce la fate più, fate passare me! -

- Risley è meglio che ti fermi o l'unico passaggio che farai sarà quello all'altro mondo! - Continuò a sbraitare il sopracciglione di Lamia Scale.

In quarta posizione c'era Bacchus. Nonostante Erza lo avesse descritto come un mago pericoloso il tipo barcollava in maniera pietosa, quasi peggio di Natsu e degli altri dragonslayers, borbottando ad ogni passo che aveva troppa sete per continuare.

- Basta! - Strillò ad un certo punto Yuka - Non ne posso più di questa corsa! Io la faccio finita! -

- Ti butti giù dal carro? - Gli suggerì Ichiya.

- Butto giù voi! - Il mago attivò a sorpresa la sua magia generando un paio di vuoti d'aria per spingersi in avanti.

- Con me non funziona! - Alla faccia del suo fisico da novanta, novanta, novanta, Risley attivò anche i suoi poteri e grazie alla sua magia gravitazionale, che le permetteva di muoversi su ogni tipo di superficie, evitò il colpo e saltando di lato cominciò a correre a tutta birra sul fianco dei carri.

- Devo fare qualcosa anche io! - Esclamò a quel punto un Ichiya sempre più senza fiato. Il mago si affrettò a sfilare un paio di boccette dalla giacca, le stappò e se le infilò nel naso. L'effetto fu immediato e con uno scatto Ichiya riprese a correre.

- Wow! - Tuonò Barry - Che agilità! Che razza di fragranza magica sarà mai quella? -

- Una fragranza pessima! - Stava strillando intanto il povero mago - Invece di usare quella dell'atleta, ho usato quella del piede dell'atleta! -

Intanto Bacchus arrancava sempre più pietosamente - Si stanno impegnando tutti ... Non posso essere da meno ... Devo essere più SELVAGGIO! - Il mago si sporse dal bordo ed afferrò il primo lampione che gli capitò a tiro sradicandolo dal terreno - Qui ci dovrebbe essere quello che fa al caso mio! -

- Siamo in presenza di atti vandalici? - Suggerì Barry - E invece no! Questi sono segni di un pessimo rapporto con l'alimentazione! Bacchus sta bevendo il combustibile del lampione! -

Perfino i maghi di Fairy Tail, che erano abituati alle performance di Kana, non poterono fare a meno di gridare per il disgusto.

- SELVAGGIO! - Alla fine, dopo il suo drink Bacchus si rimise in piedi e sfrecciò via più veloce di tutti, superò gli avversari e raggiunse il traguardo in meno di un secondo, lasciando Kurohebi con un palmo di naso.

- Primo posto Quadro Cerberus, secondo Raven Tail, Terzo Blu Pegasus, quarto Lamia Scale, quinto Mermaid Heel e ... Per il Grande Demone Celeste, loro sono ancora lì? -

Mentre in testa si combatteva per la vittoria Natsu faceva fatica perfino a respirare con la faccia schiacciata contro le assi del carro - Perché hai deciso di partecipare Laxsus? -

- Io. - Esclamò Laxsus sforzandosi di contenere la nausea - Ci pensavo fin da ieri quando ho visto l'incontro di Sabertooth. Quel tizio, quell'Orga è un personaggio davvero interessante. L'imbecille di Quadro Cerberus con la pelle di lupo si è presentato in campo piagnucolando e dicendo che la sua magia poteva ridurre qualunque avversario in lacrime, ma Orga non ha battuto ciglio e lo ha fulminato con un sol colpo. Che tipo di magia affascinate: utilizza dei fulmini neri. - Commentò il dragonslayer con un sorriso sfatto - Mi sarebbe piaciuto incontrarlo in questa prova. Volevo far sfoggio anche io dei miei poteri elettrici! -

- Non avete speranza contro Sabertooth! - Esclamò Sting.

- Disse il tipo che non riusciva nemmeno a muovere un passo. - Lo rimbrottarono Natsu e Laxsus in coro.

- Non è vero! Guardate io posso ancora alzarmi! - Sting si rimise in piedi di scatto ma precipitò di nuovo a terra dopo nemmeno un centimetro - Ahaah! Avete visto! Sono sempre io il migliore! -

- Se tu puoi alzarti in piedi allora io posso ancora camminare. - Replicò Natsu sforzandosi di fare proprio come aveva detto. Aveva promesso a Lucy che avrebbe rimediato a tutto e non poteva permettersi di arrendersi.

- A questo punto allora io posso addirittura correre. - Anche Laxsus si alzò aggrappandosi con forza ai bordi del carro per non cadere. Sting però non si mosse - E va bene! Fate come vi pare! Fatemi vedere dove arrivate! - Natsu non perse l'occasione di punzecchiarlo - Che fai ti arrendi? -

- No. Ho soltanto deciso di lasciarvi questa vittoria. Mi sono stufato di continuare questo spettacolo ridicolo insieme a voi. A differenza vostra ho una dignità da difendere. -

- Non c'è dignità per gli sconfitti. - Lo rimbrottò Laxsus spingendosi spalla contro spalla con il compagno, nella speranza di guadagnare un passo di vantaggio.

- Senti chi parla! - Gli gridò dietro Sting con tutto il fiato che gli rimaneva; la voce era l'unica cosa che non lo aveva ancora abbandonato. - Quelli della gilda che si è piazzata all'ultimo posto e non solo con una, ma con ben due squadre diverse! Andate avanti! Fate come vi pare, tanto saremo noi di Sabertooth a vincere il torneo, uno o due miseri punti non faranno mai la differenza. -

- Te lo ripeto: non c'è dignità per gli sconfitti. - Sottolineò nuovamente Laxsus - E poi alla fine di questo torneo saremo noi a vincere. Perché se c'è una cosa che ho imparato, è che ogni mago di Fairy Tail non combatte solo per se stesso, ma per tutti i suoi compagni. Siamo qui per renderli orgogliosi. Né voi né nessun altra gilda può abbatterci: ogni volta che scendiamo in campo non siamo mai da soli, non siamo in dodici, siamo in cento. -

Laxsus aveva detto a Natsu che aveva deciso di partecipare a quella gara per confrontarsi con Orga ma il motivo per cui aveva scelto di partecipare al torneo era un altro. In passato aveva pensato che la vera debolezza di Fairy Tail fosse proprio quella di ospitare un gran numero di maghi mediocri. Per questa ragione era diventato sempre più arrogante, si era circondato di pochi eletti e aveva perfino provato con la forza a strappare il controllo della gilda al nonno. Da quando era stato bandito però, le cose erano cambiate. Aveva viaggiato in lungo e in largo per la regione, aveva osservato molte gilde diverse ed alla fine aveva compreso il suo sbaglio. Un mucchio di maghi mediocri non era poi così male, anzi, se la loro determinazione era sufficiente, la loro forza poteva essere tale da abbattere anche il più terribile dei nemici. La fortuna aveva fatto in modo che potesse partecipare allo scontro con Hades, ma quell'episodio era solo l'inizio della sua risalita. Era stato Laxsus in persona a chiedere al nonno di farlo combattere al torneo ed adesso voleva sfruttare fino in fondo quell'occasione. Natsu, Mirajane e gli altri non erano più suoi rivali ... Erano quelli per cui stava lottando.

- LAXSUS! - La Tribù del Dio del Tuono stava gridando il suo nome a squarciagola. Dopo aver ascoltato le sue parole erano finiti tutti in lacrime per la commozione. Perfino Makarow aveva gli occhi lucidi: per la prima volta, dopo molto tempo, si sentiva davvero fiero del nipote.

- Piantala di rubarmi la scena con i tuoi bei discorsi! - Natsu diede una spinta al rivale cercando di staccarselo di dosso - Smettila di parlare e facciamo una sfida come si deve! Vediamo chi vince! -

- Vediamolo allora! -

Cominciò così il disperato tentativo dei due dragonslayers di completare il percorso, traballando tra una spallata e l'altra. Il tempo limite si avvicinava velocemente ma guardandoli tutto sembrava scorrere più lentamente. Erano rimasti soli pochi metri dalla fine ma prima che i due dragonslayers riuscissero ad ultimare il percorso, occorsero dei lunghi ed interminabili istanti. Il loro fu un corpo a corpo serratissimo, così serrato che il pubblico finì col dimenticarsi dello spettacolo pietoso a cui aveva assistito fino a quel momento e ricominciò a fare il tifo in attesa del risultato.

Il primo a tagliare il traguardo fu Laxsus. I suoi fan scoppiarono in un'ovazione assordante e l'arena si riempì del rumore degli applausi. Natsu arrivò con pochi istanti di ritardo ma la sua gli sembrò lo stesso una vittoria grandiosa. Aveva conquistato il primo punto della rimonta per la sua squadra, proprio come aveva promesso a Lucy. Se la ragazza fosse stata lì in quel momento ad assistere allo spettacolo sarebbe stata davvero orgogliosa di lui, ne era certo. Ma anche i suoi compagni erano tutti fieri di lui, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai immaginato che potesse riuscire in un'impresa del genere, ma in qualche modo c'è l'aveva fatta.

- Eccoci amici cari! - Annunciò Barry - Questa prova senza fine è finalmente finita! Fairy Tail B colleziona due punti, Fairy Tail A un punto e Sabertooth nessuno! -

Nel frattempo, Sting era scivolato giù dal carro. L'attenzione questa volta era tutta diretta sui suoi avversari e non c'era nessuno ad applaudirlo. Del resto, lui non aveva alcuna voglia di alzare le braccia al cielo e di farsi acclamare come sempre. Sentiva una strana sensazione di amarezza in bocca, ma non era dovuta alla nausea.

- "I compagni, i compagni". - Borbottò il ragazzo allontanandosi nell'ombra - I compagni sono solo parole inutili. -


	11. Un uomo mascherato

**Un uomo mascherato**

Alla fine della prova Natsu e Laxus si trascinarono barcollando di nuovo ai loro posti. Il fiero dragonslayer di fuoco nonostante tutto era su di giri per il suo risultato. Vederlo così entusiasta metteva di buon umore, perfino Erza non poté resistere alla tentazione di sorridere. Che quel punto fosse davvero l'inizio della rimonta?

- Oh, mia cara Titania ti è piaciuta la mia performance? - La donna si girò di scatto evocando la sua fedele Pierce the Sky. Ichiya le era sgattaiolato accanto proprio mentre era distratta - Ma le mie doti d'atleta sono pur sempre inferiori a quelle di amante. Non ti piacerebbe l'idea di venire a cena con me sta sera? Dimmi qual è il tuo profumo preferito! Potremmo usarlo per ravvivare l'atmosfera ... -

- Gera ... Mystogan! - Erza riuscì a correggersi all'ultimo secondo - Per una volta fa il tuo dovere e liberami da questa piaga! - A quelle parole l'uomo mascherato fece un passo in avanti e Ichiya lo accolse con uno sguardo gelido. Tra loro due c'era una differenza di almeno un metro ma entrambi i maghi rimasero fermi per qualche secondo a fissarsi intensamente. Fu un lungo scambio, poi Mystogan parlò - Fragole. Se vuoi avere qualche speranza di essere tollerato, usa il profumo alle fragole. Le piacciono. -

Ichiya spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore - Sul serio? Grazie! Sei davvero un amico! Corro subito a sintetizzarlo! - E detto questo sparì all'orizzonte.

- Ge ... Gerard ... - Il mago sorrise sotto i baffi ma quando si girò il suo sorriso si spense immediatamente.

- Che cosa potevo mai dirgli, Eru - chan? -

- IMBECILLE! - Erza non esitò oltre a sfoderare Redemption e a sferrare un fendente. L'effetto fu così devastante da rigare il campo e da minacciare di tagliare in due gli spalti. Per schivarlo Mystogan fu costretto a balzare in mezzo all'arena.

- Ed ecco l'ottavo concorrente! - Annunciò Barry - "Il Coso" di Fairy Tail B! -

- Perfetto! - Kana mandò giù l'ultimo sorso del suo liquore - Per vedere questo incontro devo andare a fare altri rifornimenti. "Il Coso di Fairy Tail B" sembra il nome di un film dell'orrore. -

- Mystogan. - Lo corresse Yajima.

- Mistgun di Fairy Tail B! - Continuò imperterrito Barry. Ormai il dado era tratto ed il mago non poteva più tirarsi in dietro. Erza si morse la lingua all'idea del guaio in cui lo aveva cacciato ma l'uomo le fece lo stesso un cenno per dirle di stare tranquilla: era abbastanza forte per cavarsela contro qualunque tipo d'avversario o almeno così credeva ...

- I risultati del sorteggio sono pronti! - Gridò il presentatore - Questo sarà sicuramente un incontro eccezionale! Tenetevi stretti agli spalti perché sono sicuro che l'arena verrà scossa per bene! Per Lamia Scale: Jura e per Fairy Tail B: Mystogan! -

Il pubblico gridò al suono del nome di Jura ma i maghi di Fairy Tail sbiancarono. Di nuovo la fortuna aveva deciso di giocare contro di loro ed in campo era sceso proprio l'avversario che avrebbero voluto vedere di meno. Jura non solo era stato il master di Lamia Scale fino ad un mese prima, ma da anni veniva annoverato come Makarow tra i dieci maghi più potenti di Fiore.

- Mystogan, giusto? Ho sentito parlare molto bene di te. - Jura raggiunse a grandi passi il suo posto con un mezzo sorriso stampato sulle labbra e lo sguardo fisso contro la figura mascherata del suo avversario. L'uomo sfilò le mani dalle maniche del saio, dove le teneva sempre e fece scricchiolare le nocche. - E' passato davvero un sacco di tempo dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. -

Mystogan aveva solo un occhio scoperto ma lo ricambiò ugualmente con fierezza - Quello che hai incontrato tu non ero io. - Ma Jura sorrise lo stesso. Tredici anni prima di quel torneo, quando Gerard era ancora un pericoloso ricercato, lui era stato uno dei suoi più accaniti cacciatori. Lo avrebbe preso e consegnato al Consiglio se qualcuno non fosse stato più veloce di lui.

- Che ne dici di cogliere l'occasione al volo e di recuperare quello che siamo persi in passato? Potremmo finalmente fare un duello onesto. - Suggerì il mago calvo ma il suo avversario continuò a fissarlo con aria gelida - Te lo ripeto per l'ultima volta: non so di chi tu stia parlando. -

Di fronte a tanta insistenza a Jura non restò che sospirare - Personalmente mi farebbe piacere che Fairy Tail facesse una bella figura in questo torneo, ma non posso permettere che Lamia Scale perda. Mi dispiace ma non sarò tenero con te. -

- Mi dispiace per te, ma non esiste niente al mondo che mi possa battere se combatto per la mia famiglia. -

- COMINCIATE! - Il suono del gong rombò con forza nell'arena e Mystogan fu il primo a saettare all'attacco brandendo il bastone dalla punta di foglia. Jura reagì rapidamente e cercò di bloccare la sua corsa muovendo due dita verso l'alto. Il terreno rispose immediatamente al suo comando ed una coppia di pinnacoli di roccia saettò fuori dal campo, ma nessuno di loro riuscì ad andare a segno. La figura di Mystogan si dissolse ancor prima di entrare in contatto.

- Era questo quello che intendevo quando dicevo che l'arena sarebbe stata scossa per bene! - Esclamò Barry

- Ma il nostro misterioso sfidante dov'è finito? -

La risposta era: dietro Jura. Il santone riuscì a bloccare giusto in tempo il colpo di bastone di Mystogan con un braccio ma quando evocò un nuovo pilastro di roccia finì col trafiggere soltanto l'aria.

- Cerchio dei cinque livelli. -

Sotto i piedi di Jura adesso c'era un cerchio magico. Il mago non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo prima che le rune si illuminassero e causassero un'esplosione devastante. L'effetto fu così violento da provocare un turbine e quando lo spostamento d'aria investì gli spalti una sfilza di cappelli e cartacce venne sollevata in aria.

- Bel tentativo. - Era vero che Jura non era riuscito a scansarsi, ma grazie ai suoi poteri aveva formato una barriera di roccia con cui proteggersi. - Tuttavia hai ancora molto da imparare prima di battermi ragazzino! - Il santone questa volta mosse entrambe le mani ed il terreno cominciò ad agitarsi come se fosse stato dotato di vita propria mentre una serie di tentacoli di roccia saettava fuori dal campo cercando di intrappolare Mystogan, peccato però che l'uomo fosse troppo veloce per essere catturato. Il mago mascherato si spostava da una parte all'altra dell'arena con la stessa velocità di un fulmine sparendo e riapparendo a suo piacimento.

Mentre lo scontro andava avanti il pubblico osservava la scena frastornato; nemmeno Lyra aveva mai visto delle tecniche simili in azione - Che razza di tipo di magia è mai questa? -

- Magia dei Portali. - Le spiegò Gray - Mystogan è uno dei nostri migliori maghi. Onestamente non sono ancora riuscito a capire quali siano i limiti di quello che riesce a fare. -

Jura giunse le mani ma quando i tentacoli di roccia eseguirono l'ordine finirono col disintegrarsi a vicenda causando un grande ed inutile polverone. Mystogan era già saltato via sfruttandone uno come trampolino.

- Cerchio dei sei livelli. - Questa volta tutti i bastoni di Mystogan andarono a conficcarsi nel terreno intorno a Jura. - Adesso ti mostrerò qualcosa degno di un altro mondo. -

I maghi di Fairy Tail sapevano già che fare: reggersi forte.

Ci fu una nuova esplosione e poi una luce fortissima. Tutto il pubblico gridò per lo shock e quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi la prima cosa lo accolse fu il colore rosso.

- Legion! - Strillò Natsu - No, Leviathan! No! Come si chiamava quel coso? -

- Quella è solo un'illusione! - Lo zittì Gray ma nonostante tutto risultava difficile credergli. Subito dietro Mystogan adesso c'era un colosso coperto di squame rosse e con un lungo paio di corna. Era identico alle lucertole voltanti di Edolas ma era molto più grosso della più imponente che i maghi avessero mai visto.

Mystogan mosse una mano per indicarle di attaccare ma Jura reagì schiacciando un palmo a terra. Ancor prima che la lucertola riuscisse a giungere a destinazione il terreno si mosse di nuovo ed un colossale golem di pietra si materializzò dal nulla afferrandola e bloccandola per le corna.

- Ma chi è quest'uomo? - Gridò Barry - Come fa a rivaleggiare con uno dei dieci Maghi Sacri di Fiore? -

- Nessuno conosce la vera identità di Mystogan al di fuori dei suoi compagni di gilda. - Gli spiegò Jamija

- Neanche io ho molte informazioni a riguardo ma so che ha realizzato molte missioni di vitale importanza per questo paese. - In realtà quello che aveva detto l'anziano mago non era esatto: tutti i membri del Consiglio, lui incluso, sapevano che fine aveva fatto il pericoloso Gerard Fernandez dopo l'incidente di tredici anni prima e tutti sapevano che Makarow si era offerto di prenderlo sotto la propria ala, quando nessun altro al mondo gli avrebbe dato una seconda possibilità. Mentre seguiva lo scontro Jamija sapeva benissimo chi c'era sotto quel mantello e quella fascia nera e proprio per questo non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dall'arena. Yajima però non era il solo ad aver capito la vera natura del suo avversario.

- Ero sicuro che prima o poi saresti ricorso alle tue famose illusioni. - Ridacchiò Jura - Quelle capaci di sbaragliare interi eserciti. Peccato che non bastino con me! - Il mago sacro mosse ancora una volta la mano ed immediatamente un colossale pugno di pietra si materializzò al suo richiamo.

- Non conosci affatto la mia magia! Cerchio magico dei tre livelli: specchio! - Mystogan questa volta vorticò il bastone dalla punta a forma di occhio e l'attacco di Jura venne riflesso come se niente fosse. Era vero che lui e il santone si erano già incontrati, ma era anche vero che il ragazzo contro cui aveva combattuto non era lui. Quel ragazzo sbandato e violento era ormai morto da un pezzo, durante il suo duello con Erza. Non gli piaceva affatto l'idea che qualcuno riportasse così spudoratamente il suo passato a galla, non voleva nemmeno sentirne parlare. Adesso Mystogan era al torneo col solo scopo di rendere felice la sua gilda e le persone che amava.

- Proprio perché la conosco so cosa fare! - Sottolineò di nuovo Jura continuando a minacciare il suo avversario da vicino con una serie di pungi di pietra. Alle loro spalle la lucertola gigante ed il golem stavano continuando a combattere: sembrava che nell'arena fosse scesa l'Apocalisse.

- Non mi lasci altra scelta. - Quando Mystogan riprese posizione in mezzo al campo lo fece con le mani strette intorno al bastone dalla punta di stella. Tutta l'arena adesso risplendeva con una serie di rune argentate.

- Come ha fatto a tracciarle? Quando l'ha fatto? - Barry per la prima volta aveva davvero difficoltà a commentare lo scontro - Come ci è riuscito mentre correva? -

- Non te lo permetterò! - Gridò Jura lanciando di nuovo il suo pugno di pietra. Era vero che Mystogan era abbastanza forte per cavarsela contro qualunque tipo d'avversario ma questo non significava che fosse abbastanza abile per cavarsela anche di fronte ad ogni genere d'imprevisto. Fu questione di un secondo, fu semplicemente questione di sfortuna, ma quando la gigantesca mano di pietra, controllata da Jura, saettò dritta contro di lui, Mystogan non riuscì a scansarsi abbastanza in fretta. Il colpo non lo raggiunse mai in maniera diretta ma il repentino spostamento d'aria riuscì lo stesso a staccargli la bandana che gli copriva il viso. Il mago la tirò di nuovo velocemente al suo posto ma quel secondo di distrazione gli costò davvero caro.

Mystogan riuscì a piantare il suo bastone a terra giusto un attimo prima che la mano di pietra di Jura ritornasse su se stessa e lo investisse in pieno con la stessa forza di un treno. Il gigantesco cerchio magico reagì all'istante e questa volta una luce accecante ed un sibilo assordante investirono l'arena.

Occorse qualche secondo prima che Barry ed il pubblico riuscissero a riaprire gli occhi. La lucertola gigante ed il golem si erano dissolti nel nulla ed in campo non rimanevano che i due concorrenti. Jura era riuscito a ripararsi dietro un secondo muro di pietra ma la costruzione aveva resistito a stento: i mattoni che la costituivano si erano parzialmente fusi ed avevano lasciato numerosi varchi aperti. Anche i vestiti del santone erano per metà carbonizzati e l'intero campo fumava come se fosse stato investito da una fonte di calore insopportabile. Mystogan invece giaceva a terra con la faccia premuta nella polvere. Il pugno di Jura avrebbe spianato una montagna ma in condizioni normali non sarebbe mai stato sufficiente ad abbattere il mago. In quel momento in realtà Mystogan era perfettamente cosciente ma non poteva più permettersi di continuare a combattere. Per un attimo la sua copertura era stata fatta saltare e sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso continuare ad attirare l'attenzione. Adesso doveva lasciare l'arena il più rapidamente possibile.

- Che ... Che cosa succede? - Esclamò Barry mentre il pubblico borbottava confuso - Sembra ... Sembra che l'incontro sia improvvisamente finito! Dieci punti a Lamia Scale! -

- No! Non posso accettare un finale come questo! - Tuonò Jura - Non cercare di imbrogliarmi! Per quanti anni hai ancora intenzione di nasconderti? Non pensi di avene già passati abbastanza nell'ombra? Togliti quella maschera e continua questo scontro da uomo a uomo con me! -

L'attimo dopo ad un passo da lui c'era Erza con il suo sguardo tagliente e la mano stretta sull'elsa - I giudici di gara hanno già deciso. - Jura indurì a sua volta lo sguardo ma alla fine lanciò un sospiro tornando ad infilare le mani nelle ampie maniche del saio - Sei venuta a portarmi un'altra volta via il mio avversario? -

- Jura Neksis non dimenticarti mai del fatto che Lamia Scale ha un debito con Fairy Tail o prima o poi qualcuno potrebbe scoprire della storia dell'isola dei demoni. -

Questa volta il santone scosse la testa con un sorriso - Okay! Nessun rancore! Ma sappi che lo stavo facendo solo per il suo bene. - I due si scambiarono un'ultima occhiata e quando Erza si mosse Jura capì che Mystogan era già sparito dal campo approfittando della copertura offerta dal cavaliere.

Il prossimo incontro sarebbe stato tra quelli di Quadro Cerberus e Blu Pegasus, poi sarebbe toccato a Raven Tail e Sabertooth. - E così il quarto incontro sarà il nostro! - Esclamò Milliana - Che cosa ne pensi Kagura? Ehi Kagura? Va tutto bene? - Quando la ragazza si girò si accorse che la sua caposquadra era rimasta pietrificata con la schiena schiacciata contro la parete degli spalti e le mani serrate sul petto. - Kagura? - Milliana provò a scuoterla per una spalla ma la compagna non le rispose nemmeno precipitandosi fuori dall'arena. Era stata solo una frazione di secondo ma era stata sufficiente perché Kagura riconoscesse il volto di Gerard. Quel volto che aveva tormentato i suoi incubi per anni, quello del sadico bastardo che aveva assassinato la sua famiglia e distrutto il suo villaggio.


	12. Maschi contro femmine

**Maschi contro femmine**

Subito dopo l'incontro di Mystogan e Jura, Barry annunciò che era arrivato il turno di Blu Pegasus e Quadro Cerberus: a scontrarsi sarebbero stati Eve e Semas. Non appena il ragazzino fece il suo ingresso in campo lo stadio esplose in un'ovazione senza precedenti. Tutte le sue fan girl si erano raccolte a Crocus per l'occasione, armate di megafono, pon - pon e grandi striscioni colorati. Quando l'attimo dopo Semas raggiunse il suo posto lo stadio tornò a spegnersi. Purtroppo non c'era nessuno a fare il tifo per lui visto e considerato che sembrava una gigantesca botte dalla pelle blu.

- Sei pronto per cominciare? - Recitò Eve allo scoccare del gong. Semas non si degnò nemmeno di rispondergli: spalancò la bocca e la sua enorme lingua saettò fuori con la stessa velocità di quella di un camaleonte, avvolgendolo e bloccandogli le braccia.

- Che schifo di magia è mai questa? - Gridò Barry inorridito mentre tutto il pubblico femminile faceva altrettanto.

- Io ho già visto una cosa del genere! - Esclamò Kana, l'unica che essendo ormai completamente ubriaca si stava divertendo da morire - C'era un tizio con cui uscivo e che sapeva fare la stessa cosa. Che serate quelle ... -

Grazie alla sua abilità di estendere la lingua a suo piacimento Semas non solo poteva intrappolare i propri nemici ma anche risucchiare tutte le loro energie. Eve però non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi battere in un modo tanto disgustoso. Il ragazzo si affrettò a raccogliere quanta più magia poteva nell'aria e dopo pochi istanti una fitta grandinata investì il campo con chicchi tanto grossi quando palle da football. Una colpì il povero Semas proprio dritto in testa, mandandolo istantaneamente al tappeto e dando ad Eve la possibilità di liberarsi finalmente dalla sua lunga e viscida lingua. Il ragazzino alzò le braccia in segno di vittoria per aizzare le sue fan ma questa volta nessuno applaudì visto com'era coperto di bava.

- Almeno a te è andata meglio di me. - Lo consolò Ren - Il tuo avversario non era una donna e non era un'appassionata del sadomaso. -

- Bene. - Concluse Barry - Questi incontri ci rivelano sempre più sorprese sconcertanti! Siete pronti per il prossimo duello? Questo è il turno di Sabertooth e Raven Tail: Yukino contro Nefastus! -

- Guarda. - Mavis fece cenno a Makarow di girarsi. Ivan era seduto tra le tribune più in alto di loro ma il vecchio non aveva alcun bisogno che il Primo glielo facesse notare: aveva già individuato il figlio da un pezzo. Il master di Raven Tail si stava accarezzando la barba nera con un sorriso furbo sulle labbra mentre accanto a lui c'era anche la sua guida magica. Sembrava uno spaventapasseri proprio come Kobo, ma la sua testa era fatta con un sacco imbottito di paglia ed indossava una sinistra maschera bianca con un lungo becco.

- Mi domando cos'abbia in mente. Oggi non è minimamente entrato in contatto con i nostri ragazzi. - Makarow avrebbe scoperto presto che Ivan non aveva bisogno di confrontarsi direttamente con loro per incutergli abbastanza timore.

Yukino fece il suo ingresso in campo a testa alta, proprio come si addiceva ad uno dei membri di una delle gilde più forti del concorso, ma in fondo Yukino era solo una ragazza e Nefastus incombeva su di lei come una torre d'oro e di nero.

- Sabertooth, eh? - La voce dell'uomo mascherato era sinistra e gelida - Questo torneo è pieno di vermi senza importanza. -

Il gong scoccò ma l'espressione di Yukino si indurì come non mai - Non osare offendere Sabertooth. In quanto portatrice del suo stemma non posso permetterti di dire una cosa del genere. -

- Sul serio? - Questa volta Nefastus emise una risata cupa e metallica - Dimostrami allora che valore hanno i maghi di Sabertooth. Facciamo una scommessa. Ma io non faccio scommesse se non sono interessanti e se chi partecipa non mantiene la parola data. Te la senti di scommettere la tua stessa vita, ragazzina? -

"_Non abboccare!"_ Anche se Yunino non faceva parte della sua gilda Makarow si ritrovò a pregare silenziosamente per lei, peccato però che la maga non potesse sentirlo.

- Accetto. -

- Una scommessa è appena stata fatta! - Esclamò Barry - Ma questo non è troppo? Uccidere uno dei concorrenti non è contro le regole? Yajima - san? -

Anche lo sguardo del vecchio si era fatto duro come pietra - Non è contro il regolamento finché sono solo parole. Non è un caso se i Cavalieri Runici del Consiglio difendono questo stadio. -

- Preparati! - Yukino fu la prima a passare all'attacco estraendo una chiave dal mantello, una chiave d'oro.

- Porta dei Pesci apriti! Pisces! -

Quella era lo stesso tipo di magia di Lucy!

Non appena Yukino girò la chiave due giganteschi mostri risposero immediatamente al suo comando. Uno era bianco e l'altro nero e le loro forme ricordavano vagamente quelle di una coppia di anguille ma le loro dimensioni superavano notevolmente quelle di tutti gli spiriti di Lucy messi insieme.

- Attaccate! - Le due creature si lanciarono all'istante contro Nefastus ma il mago le schivò facilmente smaterializzandosi e riapparendo a qualche passo di distanza. Per quanti colpi potessero sferrare, Nefastus sembrava davvero troppo rapido per Pisces.

- Porta della Bilancia apriti! - Continuò Yukino - Libra! - E questa volta al suo richiamo rispose una danzatrice, con il viso coperto da un velo e con due piattini di una bilancia stretti in ogni mano.

- Cambia il peso del bersaglio. - L'aria attorno a Nefastus si fece subito così pesante da scavare un solco nel terreno. Il mago però, non si mosse neanche d'un millimetro.

- Pisces! - I due spiriti tornarono ad attaccare ma Nefastus li evitò ancora e ancora. - La tua magia non funziona contro di me. -

Il pubblico seguiva lo scontro senza fiato, Nefastus non aveva ancora sferrato un colpo ma Yukino aveva completamente catturato l'attenzione - Non costringermi ad aprire il tredicesimo portale. Lo dico per il tuo bene. -

- Tredicesimo portale ... - Ripeté Natsu - Non sono bravo con i numeri, ma Lucy non aveva detto che c'è n'erano solo dodici? - Anche i suoi compagni erano rimasti a bocca aperta.

- Aprilo, ti prego. - Ridacchiò Nefastus - Aprilo per il tuo bene. -

E Yukino non se lo lasciò ripetere oltre estraendo questa volta una chiave nera - Porta dei Pesci e Porta della Bilancia: chiudetevi! Portale di Ofiuco, apriti. - Se poco prima l'apertura della porta dei pesci aveva scosso tutto il campo, adesso l'effetto fu tale da far vibrare l'intero stadio. Questa volta a rispondere al comando di Yukino fu un gigante armato di bastone, intorno alla vita teneva avvolto un immenso serpente rosso.

- Oifuco è la tredicesima costellazione dello zodiaco. - Spiegò Yukino - Anche se non ha dato il nome a nessun segno. Una costellazione oscura e misteriosa che solo in pochi conoscono e che solo io posso dominare. - Il gigante calò il bastone con la stessa forza di una clava ma prima che riuscisse a mettere a segno il suo colpo anche Nefastus picchiò il suo scettro magico a terra. L'effetto fu istantaneo e il Portale di Oifuco si richiuse come se nulla fosse. La mazza non lo colpì mai e l'unica cosa che riuscì ad investirlo in pieno fu lo spostamento d'aria. L'attimo dopo lo scettro di Nefastus aveva colpito Yukino dritta all'addome scagliandola a terra. La ragazza tossì con forza, sputando un grumo di sangue ma Nefastus le impedì di girarsi sul fianco piantandole un piede sullo stomaco e bloccandola a terra con il suo bastone dorato puntato contro la gola - Avevamo fatto una scommessa o sbaglio? - L'uomo mascherato rise di pura perfidia lasciando per qualche istante lo stadio col fiato sospeso, poi abbassò l'arma e si ritirò come se nulla fosse.

- Ma io non voglio come premio una cosa tanto inutile quanto la vita di un verme. -

- L'incontro è finito! - Gridò Barry cercando di allentare la tensione - Dieci punti a Raven Tail! -

- Ecco cosa succede a chi sfida la nostra gilda! - Tuonò Nefastus spalancando le braccia ed avanzando verso la tribuna. La sua maschera guardava dritta in direzione di Fairy Tail - Nessuno di loro ha scampo. - Poi richiuse le braccia, serrò il mantello dietro di sé e sparì negli spogliatoi. Ecco cosa voleva Ivan, pensò Makarow, voleva terrorizzarli ed in un certo senso c'era appena riuscito.

Yukino invece riuscì a stento a rimettersi in piedi e quando i guaritori che lavoravano allo stadio si precipitarono verso di lei si limitò ad allontanarli con un gesto della mano, prima di sparire a sua volta negli spogliatoi. Neanche uno dei suoi compagni fece segno di volerla raggiungere.

- Wow! Questa mattina ci ha riservato degli incontri davvero spettacolari! - Commentò Barry continuando nel suo disperato tentativo di allenare la tensione - Speriamo che anche l'ultimo sia all'altezza. I prossimi concorrenti sono Hoteye per Marmaid Heel ed Elfman per Fairy Tail A! -

I due maghi si fecero subito avanti non appena Barry ne pronunciò il nome. Elfman era determinato più che mai e voleva assolutamente riportare la vittoria, ma il suo avversario aveva qualcosa di inquietante e lo lasciava leggermente perplesso. Non era nel suo stile combattere contro le donne ma dopotutto, quella era davvero una donna?

- Ciao bello. - Hoteye lo salutò con un occhiolino facendogli passare un brivido dietro la schiena. La sua voce era un po' troppo profonda per una signora. - Prima di cominciare il nostro duello mi concedi un minuto di tempo? C'è una cosa che devo fare. -

Elfman annuì mentre il gong veniva suonato per la quarta e ultima volta.

- Grazie. - Hoteye gli fece un gran sorriso e poi sollevò in aria il libro che stringeva sotto il braccio fin dall'inizio del torneo agitandolo verso le tribune - Prima di cominciare questo incontro voglio cogliere l'occasione al volo per presentare il mio nuovo libro! -

Il pubblico venne percorso da una serie di mormorii e Barry si chinò accanto a Yajima - Questa cosa rientra nel regolamento? -

- Per me può farsi tutta la pubblicità che vuole, tanto non lo compro di sicuro. -

- Il suo titolo è "Come conquistare un uomo con diecimila jewel". E' un libro rivolto in particolar modo alle donne. - Continuò Hoteye - Siete stanche di sentirvi dire che siete brutte? Che siete antipatiche? Che non sapete cucinare? Non vi preoccupate: la soluzione c'è e si chiama denaro! Non importa quanto possiate essere senza speranza gli uomini hanno sempre un certo debole per le ricche ereditiere. Nel mio libro ho annotato una serie di consigli per guadagnare cifre spropositate in tempo breve e su come metterle a frutto per catturare il ragazzo su cui avete messo gli occhi addosso. -

- Io ne voglio una copia! - Gajeel fu costretto ad afferrare di nuovo Juvia prima che corresse in campo

- L'unico libro che ci vuole per te è qualcosa di pesante! E sulla testa! Dov'è quel topo di biblioteca di Levy quando serve a qualcosa? -

- Da domani sarà in tutte le librerie al modico costo di dieci jewel. Ci sarà anche una seduta di autografi presso SaltStone la residenza di Marmaid Heel - Concluse Hoteye; inaspettatamente un sacco di ragazze avevano cominciato a battere le mani e a fischiare per complimentarsi con lei. Juvia si stava sbracciando così tanto che la maga di cristallo decise perfino di accontentarla tirandole la copia che aveva con sé in anteprima. Purtroppo la lanciò con troppa forza e finì col colpirla dritta in mezzo alla fronte e col mandarla al tappeto.

- Scusami bel ragazzone, adesso sono tutta tua. - Elfman era rimasto impietrito - Hai ... Hai scritto un libro su come conquistare un uomo con il denaro? -

- Ma certo, trovo che sia molto più elegante così che con altri mezzi. Allora, cominciamo? Come si sul dire il tempo è denaro. -

- UN VERO UOMO NON SI COMPRA! - Adesso Hoteye aveva toccato la corda peggiore di Elfman - Ti mostrerò io in questo incontro che cosa significa essere un uomo! -

- Sul serio? Allora io ti mostrerò cosa significa essere una vera donna! -

- Le cose si fanno serie. - Dagli spalti Freed mise da parte la bandierina che aveva agitato fino a poco prima per Laxus - Ever se vuoi puoi cominciare a fare il tifo anche per lui. E' normale che in quanto donna tu abbia delle esigenze diverse. Faremo finta di non aver visto niente. -

La maga spalancò la bocca per lo stupore - Cosa? -

- Sul serio. - Continuò ad insistere Freed - Non lo considereremo un tradimento nei confronti di Laxus. -

- Forza Elfman! - Bixlow aveva già preso l'iniziativa - Se non vinci Evergreen non accetterà mai più di uscire con te! - Un Leprecanum, un'esplosione e l'attimo dopo Bixlow e Freed erano voltati fuori dallo stadio.

- Non ho alcun bisogno che due cetrioli come voi mi dicano cosa fare! Lo so già benissimo qual è il mio dovere! - Evergreen si risistemò gli occhiali con un gesto elegante prima di cominciare a strillare come una pazza - Prendi a calci quel travestito! -

Hoteye fu la prima a passare all'attacco frustando l'aria con un braccio. Elfman riuscì a scansarsi dalla sua traiettoria giusto in tempo prima che lo spostamento d'aria scavasse una crepa nel terreno. Per muoversi più velocemente aveva assunto le sembianze di un mostruoso uomo tigre, ma l'attimo dopo Hoteye gli era già addosso, continuando a sferrare colpi con le mani. Elfman faceva fatica a schivarla, non si aspettava tanta rapidità.

- Ti piacciono i miei attacchi? La mia pelle è lucente come la superficie di un diamante ma è anche altrettanto tagliente. - Uno degli attacchi di Hoteye riuscì finalmente ad andare a segno squarciandogli la pelliccia sulla spalla. Elfman non riuscì a reagire in tempo, un'altra serie di colpi lo raggiunse in pieno e l'attimo dopo il mago si ritrovò a terra coperto di tagli e fu costretto a disattivare la trasformazione.

- Un vero uomo sa fare solo questo? - Lo incalzò Hoteye.

- Un vero uomo non colpisce mai una donna, neanche con un fiore. - Elfman si sforzò di rimettersi in piedi.

- Sei un esperto di frasi fatte! La prossima sarà quella che dice che l'unico posto per una donna è la cucina? -

- Dubito che tu possa passare per la porta di una cucina ... -

Hoteye non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e sferrò un altro dei suoi micidiali schiaffi al diamante ma questa volta l'accolse una spiacevole sorpresa. Il suono del colpo riecheggiò per tutto lo stadio proprio come quello del gong. Questa volta Elfman aveva ancora cambiato forma per assumere quella di una terrificante lucertola umana coperta di placche d'osso.

- Anche se non posso colpirti, posso vincere lo stesso! - Il mostro scoppiò in una grossa risata - Fatti avanti! vediamo cosa sono più resistenti! Le tue mani di diamante o le mie scaglie! -

- Voi uomini siete tutti uguali! Sempre a vantarvi dei vostri muscoli! - A quanto pare Elfman aveva trovato un'avversaria abbastanza testarda da tenergli testa.

Per i venticinque minuti successivi in campo non ci fu altro che il suono di schiaffi e l'eco di metallo delle scaglie su cui venivano assestati. Alla fine entrambi i concorrenti furono costretti a fermarsi senza fiato.

- Allora? - Ridacchiò Elfman - Come sta il tuo manicure? -

- Di sicuro meglio della tua faccia! - Lo zittì Hoteye.

- Arrenditi, non puoi fare nulla contro la mia corazza! -

- Oh, sì che posso ancora fare qualcosa. - Ridacchiò la donna diamante facendogli cenno di aspettare un attimo e girandosi verso il suo pubblico - Capitolo undici del libro! Quando le cattive non funzionano fate ricorso alle buone, non vi ho forse fatto guadagnare un mucchio di soldi ed usarli per il vostro corpo inutilmente? - E detto questo Hoteye non esitò oltre a spalancare la scollatura. Il povero Elfman venne accecato in pieno dal riflesso, perse il controllo sulla sua trasformazione e non riuscì ad evitare un ultimo schiaffo in piena faccia.

- Dieci punti a Marmaid Heel! - Strillò Barry annunciando la chiusura degli incontri per quella giornata - E dopo questa emozionante lezione su come le donne la vincono sempre, ci rivediamo domani alla presentazione del libro di Miss Hoteye! Cioè volevo dire ci rivediamo domani alla solita ora allo stadio! -

- Ahaha! - Nonostante la miserabile figura che aveva fatto Elfman continuava a ridacchiare disteso per terra

- Non è vero che ho perso! Avete visto tutti com'è fatto un vero uomo? Un vero uomo non solo non colpisce le donne ma non le guarda nemmeno! -

- Ma quale vero uomo! - Per fortuna prima che aggiungesse qualche altra idiozia Evergreen atterrò in campo, lo afferrò e lo trascinò via per la collottola come una furia assassina - Qui dobbiamo ripassare tutte le lezioni daccapo! Stupido gorilla senza cervello! -

Gli spalti adesso stavano cominciando a svuotarsi ma appoggiate alla ringhiera accanto ad una delle uscite c'erano ancora tre figure immobili vestite di nero. Ultear si stava massaggiando le tempie, in un solo giorno aveva visto talmente tanta idiozia magica da aver contratto il mal di testa.

- Lo so che non è stato un gran bello spettacolo. - Provò a sdrammatizzare Meredy - Ma ti assicuro che sanno fare molto meglio di così! -

- Io mi sono divertito! - Pigolò Momon facendo capolino da sotto il mantello di Eclear, la donna però lo rinfilò nella scollatura con un colpo secco - Se state cercando di allentare il mio odio nei confronti dei maghi, mostrandomi quanto possono essere ridicoli, siete sulla strada sbagliata. - E detto questo si tirò più forte il cappuccio sulla testa e si allontanò a grandi passi tra le folla.


	13. Il falco ubriaco

**Il falco ubriaco**

Anche se i risultati del secondo giorno di combattimenti non erano stati molto entusiasmanti, i maghi di Fairy Tail avevano deciso lo stesso che un paio di punti erano abbastanza per festeggiare la risalita. Master Makarow aveva affittato un'intera locanda per l'occasione ed i suoi ragazzi non se lo erano lasciati ripetere due volte. In breve la festa si era trasformata in delirio ed proprietario del bar li fissava a bocca aperta, senza riuscire a spiegarsi perché la gilda, che aveva perso così miseramente al mattino, adesso fosse tanto piena di energia. C'era gente ubriaca da tutte le parti che ballava e cantava e Kana stava gridando di mandare il suo conto al Consiglio di Magia.

- Avete visto? - Natsu era salito in piedi su un tavolo e stava celebrando con aria fiera la sua impresa - Ve lo avevo detto che avrei ribaltato le sorti della squadra! -

- L'unica cosa che ci hai ribaltato è lo stomaco! - Lo canzonò Freed - Guardarti è stato uno spettacolo pietoso! Laxus è stato mille volte meglio di te! -

- Cosaaa? - Il dragonslayer spalancò la bocca sparando fuoco e fiamme e Gray non riuscì a nascondere una risatina - Freed ha ragione: non ti si poteva guardare. -

- Senti chi parla! "Mister mi faccio colpire cento volte in tre minuti"! -

- Sempre meglio di "Mister ho la nausea tutto il giorno"! -

L'attimo dopo i due ragazzi si stavano tenendo per il bavero della camicia con aria assassina.

- Ahaha, quanta energia che avete! - Ridacchiò Mirajane. Per una volta si stava godendo il privilegio di essere servita e se ne stava appoggiata con i piedi sul tavolo mentre i figli scorrazzavano per l'intero locale e Lisanna tentava inutilmente di evitare che andassero a sbattere nei tavoli. - Visto che pensate di essere così forti voi della squadra A ... - Sussurrò dolcemente il Demone - Perché non facciamo una scommessa? -

Natsu e Gray si dimenticarono di colpo il motivo per cui stavano litigando.

- La squadra di Fairy Tail che vince il torneo. - Propose Mirajane - Si arroga il diritto di far pagare pegno a quella sconfitta. I perdenti dovranno fare tutto quello che vogliono i vincitori per un giorno intero ... -

A quelle parole Laxus balzò di colpo in piedi. Se ne era stato in silenzio fino a quel momento ma ascoltando Mirajane era stato colto da un'illuminazione: avrebbe costretto Natsu a fargli da schiavo, a lucidargli le scarpe e a portargli da bere. Anche Natsu venne colpito in pieno da un'illuminazione e si ritrovò subito ad immaginarsi Laxus costretto a comportarsi tutto il giorno come Happy. Gray invece pensò che sarebbe stata una buona idea per costringere Mira ad offrirgli da bere e a cucinare per lui gratis. Gajeel rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta ed il pezzo di ferro che stava masticando gli cadde di mano. Se avesse ottenuto il diritto di chiedere un pegno avrebbe colto al volo l'occasione per costringere Erza a forgiargli qualcosa da mangiare. Juvia invece si ritrovò subito a pensare a Gray ed al modo in cui l'avrebbe costretto a sposarla. Il solo pensiero le fece andare il sangue alla testa e la poverina crollò al suolo senza poter nemmeno esclamare la sua approvazione.

- Tutti sembrano avere le idee chiare. - Sospirò Lyra - Ma io che razza di pegno posso chiedere? -

- Facciamo così. - Kana le diede il gomito - Se Fairy Tail B vince mi porti a bere fuori! -

- E se perde? -

- Ti porto a bere io! -

- Ma così sono due pegni: non vale! -

- ACCETTIAMO! - Natsu, Gray, Laxus e Gajeel ormai avevano già deciso.

- L'idea è eccitante, lo ammetto. - Anche Elfman li aveva raggiunti nonostante la testa fasciata - Ma tu che cosa ci guadagni da questa storia, Onee - chan? -

- Ah ah ah ... - Il sorriso di Mirajane passò rapidamente dalla modalità angelo a quella demone - Farò in modo che finalmente Fairy Tail e quella cosa chiamata romanticismo incrocino le loro strade ... Ah ah ah ... -

Ed i maghi che avevano appena detto di sì, si pentirono immediatamente di averlo fatto.

- Hai sentito anche tu? - Sussurrò Makarow in direzione di Erza - Perché non partecipi? Sembra divertente! -

- Non ho tempo per cose simili. - La Maga in Armatura non aveva toccato neanche la sua birra e se ne stava a braccia incrociate a fissare il tavolo - Ho fallito per due giorni consecutivamente la mia missione di leader. Devo pensare ad un modo per tornare alla ribalta domani. -

- Non pensare troppo, mi fai spavento quando sei così seria Scarlet! -

La confusione intanto aveva toccato come al solito picchi da record. Perfino Mavis e Kobo si erano buttati nella mischia anche se nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi come facessero a bere pur essendo uno spirito e uno spaventapasseri.

- Ah, le feste! Quanto mi piacciono le feste selvagge! - Approfittando della confusione anche uno strano personaggio aveva spalancato la porta e fatto il suo ingresso in sala. Erza ne riconobbe subito la voce, drizzando la testa: si trattava di Bacchus.

- Hai ragione le nostre feste sono selvagge. - Lo rimbeccò Kana agitandogli contro la sua bottiglia - Ma sono private, quindi vattene da un'altra parte! - Più ospiti significavano meno alcol per lei.

- Ohoho, che spirito selvaggio. - Bacchus ignorò completamente il suo avviso andandosi a sedere proprio davanti a lei, strappandole il rum e bevendolo tutto d'un fiato - Se ti senti così forte perché non mi cacci via di persona? Visto che oggi le scommesse vanno di moda facciamone una anche noi: vediamo chi riesce a bere di più. - Tutti i maghi in sala spalancarono la bocca per lo stupore. Kana era un autentico mostro quando si trattava di queste cose, nessuno aveva avuto mai il coraggio di sfidarla.

- Sul serio? Fatti sotto. - La maga fece subito cenno al cameriere di portarle quanto più alcol poteva.

- Questa non voglio nemmeno vedere come finisce. - Erza scosse la testa alzandosi dal tavolo - Bacchus è una persona squallida e Kana è completamente fuori di testa. Non le conviene sfidare un mago che trae il suo potere dall'alcol che beve. -

Makarow fu costretto a darle ragione - Allora conosci davvero quel tipo? -

- Sì, tutte le volte che l'ho incontrato in missione non ha fatto altro che tentare di portarmi a letto. -

Il master balzò subito in piedi sul tavolo agitando un pugno - COME OSI DIRE CERTE COSE A MIA FIGLIA? -

- Io torno a Honey Bone. - Erza ormai stava già varcando l'uscita - Controlla tu i ragazzi. -

Sarebbe stato meglio se tutti avessero fatto come lei: un'ora e mezza dopo Kana era a terra completamente svenuta e le riserve del locale erano tutte esaurite.

- Questa sì che è stata un sfida divertente. La più selvaggia che ho visto ... - Bacchus si rialzò barcollando e con un colpo velocissimo, tanto quanto quello di un falco in picchiata, le strappò via il reggiseno, l'ultima cosa che le era rimasta addosso. - Questo me lo porto via come un trofeo! Uh uh! - Bacchus lo fece roteare con un dito e poi dopo qualche passo sparì fuori dal bar. Per fortuna ad interrompere lo stato di shock generale ci pensò il pantalone di Gray descrivendo un arco per aria ed atterrando dritto addosso a Kana nel disperato tentativo di coprirla.

"_Cazzo! Se Gildarts lo viene a sapere ci ammazza di sicuro!"_ La voce di Warren riecheggiò nella testa dei maghi_ "Meglio cambiare gilda finché sono in tempo: la città è piena di master a caccia di reclute."_ Il ragazzo si accorse solo allora che i suoi compagni si erano girati tutti nella sua direzione e si affrettò a staccare le dita dalla tempia " _Scusate_, _non mi ero accorto di aver attivato la modalità telepatica_..."

Quella sera Lvy era l'unica ad aver deciso di non prendere parte ai festeggiamenti ma in fondo era meglio così. Ogni volta che c'era una festa a Fairy Tail e che i suoi compagni la costringevano a bere il giorno dopo si svegliava inevitabilmente con gli occhi gonfi e la testa pesante. Evidentemente il suo corpo era troppo esile per sopportare il peso dell'alcol.

Levy aveva deciso di approfittare di quell'occasione per fare visita a Lucy e Wendy e per raccontare loro come stava procedendo il torneo. Entrambe le ragazze erano su di giri. Porlyusica aveva dato il permesso a Wendy di tornare in campo già l'indomani mattina mentre Lucy sarebbe stata pronta per il giorno successivo.

- Avreste dovuto vederli! Natsu e Laxus sono stati davvero fantastici! - Esclamò Levy al termine del suo racconto - Anche se hanno ottenuto pochi punti alle fine tutto lo stadio si è messo a tifare per loro! -

Carla era felice di essersi risparmiata lo spettacolo ma Wendy avrebbe davvero voluto esserci - Non avrei mai immaginato che Natsu - san potesse superare il suo mal di veicolo senza la mia magia! -

- E invece c'è l'ha fatta! Voleva venire a raccontarvi di persona del suo trionfo ma credo che a quest'ora stia litigando con Gray e Gajeel e Laxus alla taverna ... Beh, immagino che come maschio litigare sia una delle sue priorità ... -

Lucy ridacchiò immaginando la scena. Anche lei avrebbe voluto essere in campo quel mattino a tifare per il suo amico. Pur di mantenere la promessa che le aveva fatto si era impegnato al massimo per tagliare il traguardo.

- Oltretutto Lucy abbiamo scoperto che c'è anche un altro Mago Celeste a questo torneo. - Gli occhi della ragazza si spalancarono per lo stupore - E' Yukino di Sabertooth. Aveva le chiavi dei pesci e della bilancia ma ad un certo punto ha utilizzato anche un altro spirito: Ofiuco. -

Al suono di quel nome Lucy saltò letteralmente in piedi sul letto - OFIUCO? Hai detto Ofiuco? Allora quella chiave esiste davvero! -

- E' una cosa così sensazionale Lucy - san? -

- Assolutamente! - La maga si costrinse a tornare a sedere - Quando sono entrata a Fairy Tail desideravo collezionare tutte le chiavi dello zodiaco ed uno dei motivi per cui volevo farlo era anche per scoprire se la leggenda della tredicesima chiave fosse vera oppure no. -

- E adesso che sai chi la ha? - La incalzò Levy.

- Voglio parlare con quella ragazza e voglio vederla dal vivo. - Lucy le rispose con un gran sorriso - Non ho alcuna intenzione di provare a strappargliele: col tempo ho imparato che la potenza di un mago celeste non dipende dal numero di chiavi che possiede ma solo dal legame che hai coi suoi spiriti. Piuttosto Levy, come procede con il libro? -

- Libro? - Carla e Wendy drizzarono le orecchie.

- Sì, si tratta del libro che ho comprato il giorno che ci siamo incontrate al Porto Vecchio. - Le spiegò Lucy

- Pare sia stato scritto in una lingua misteriosa. -

- Non è poi così misteriosa. - Levy sfilò a sorpresa il volume dalla sacca che stava portando con sé - Ho quasi decifrato tutto il codice. -

- In soli due giorni? - Lucy si illuminò per l'eccitazione - Sei davvero un mito! Lo sapevo! Sei già riuscita a capire di cosa si tratta? -

- Non ne sono sicura. - Confessò la maga - Sembra un romanzo. Ma una cosa posso anticipartela con certezza: al suo interno si parla di draghi, proprio come quello raffigurato sulla copertina. -

Un romanzo! Un romanzo scritto probabilmente secoli prima usando la lingua più antica di Fiore! Lucy non stava più nella pelle tanto dalla voglia di leggerlo.

- Quello non è un drago. - Le due ragazze si girarono con aria confusa verso Wendy che stava scrutando la figura sulla copertina - Guardate i suoi occhi. - Continuò la bambina puntando un dito sul disegno - Questi non sono gli occhi di una bestia senziente. Questo non è un drago ma un mostro. -


	14. In questa notte di stelle cadenti

**In questa notte di stelle cadenti**

Alla fine anche il party indetto dalla gilda di Fairy Tail giunse al termine. Quando Natsu raggiunse l'uscita come prima cosa spalancò le braccia e inspirò profondamente l'aria fresca della sera imitato da Happy.

- Che bello! Lì dentro non si poteva più respirare! -

- Se non si poteva respirare era solo colpa tua e di quello che hai dato alle fiamme. - Dopo aver prestato i suoi pantaloni a Kana, Gray era rimasto in mutande ma per fortuna aveva ancora la giacca.

- Senti chi parla! - Lyra li zittì colpendoli a sorpresa con un paio di schiaffi dietro la testa - Non solo ad un certo punto era scoppiato un incendio ma l'attimo dopo si poteva benissimo sciare tra i tavoli! -

Gray si passò una mano dietro la nuca ma non riuscì a trovare in tempo una buona risposta con cui replicare.

- State già tornando alla locanda? - Una figura familiare era appena emersa dal buio, silenziosa come solo lei sapeva fare.

- Milliana! - Esclamò il ragazzo attirando l'attenzione di Natsu e Lyra - Sei venuta a cercare Erza? -

- Nya! -

- Mi dispiace ma credo che se ne sia già andata da un pezzo. -

La maga abbassò di colpo la coda e le orecchie, Lyra invece si fece immediatamente avanti. Non era da lei rimanere indifferente al nome della madre - Tu conosci Erza? -

- Sì. - Provò a spiegarle Gray - In un modo o nell'altro anche lei fa parte della vasta lista di ammiratori del nostro cavaliere. Milliana loro sono Natsu, Lyra e ... -

- Happy, aye! - Al suono della voce dell'exceed la maga si rianimò di colpo. L'attimo dopo Happy era bloccato tra le braccia di Milliana implorando inutilmente aiuto. - Che carino! Parla! Ha il pelo blu! Voglio portarlo a casa! - Natsu e Lyra intanto erano rimasti a bocca aperta, erano stati completamente ignorati.

Nel frattempo tutti i maghi della gilda avevano pagato il conto ed erano usciti. Anche Makarow che stava allegramente barcollando con un braccio stretto attorno a Mavis e l'altro intorno al collo di una bottiglia. Agli occhi degli spettatori di Crocus doveva sembrare un vecchio ancora più ubriaco di quello che era, considerato il fatto che lo spirito del Primo era praticamente invisibile ai non appartenenti alla gilda. - Ohi, ragazzi non fate troppo tardi! Non ci avviamo a Honey Bone! -

- Bravi filate via! - Un paio di sedie li raggiunse direttamente in strada mentre il padrone del bar continuava a gridare - Avete distrutto tutto! Se non vi sbrigate chiamo le guardie! - A quelle parole l'intera gilda cominciò a corre via e ben presto sparì tra le strade di Crocus seguita da un Kobo saltellante.

- Questa è una delle buone ragioni per cui non vi inviterò mai ad una festa al palazzo ad Alyssa. - Lyra incrociò le braccia seguendo il gruppo con lo sguardo - Però anche se mi dispiace ammetterlo il master ha ragione, si è fatto tardi. Milliana - san mi dispiace davvero ma potresti restituirci Happy? -

Inizialmente Lyra non ottenne alcuna reazione, poi di colpo Milliana drizzò le orecchie e si girò di scatto verso una delle stradine scure che circondavano il bar. Gray sobbalzò insieme a lei - C'è qualcosa che non va? - Se quello che Erza aveva detto di lei era vero, allora Milliana doveva aver percepito qualcosa che non andava grazie ai suoi sensi felini. Ma anche Natsu aveva un ottimo udito.

Entrambi i maghi scattarono contemporaneamente costringendo Lyra e Gray a seguirli.

In uno degli angoli bui accanto ai cassonetti a terra, c'era Yukino, la maga celeste di Sabrtooth che avevano visto combattere proprio quella mattina al torneo. Era coperta di lividi e non sembrava più neanche in grado di rialzarsi ma la cosa peggiore era che era completamente nuda. L'unica cosa che aveva con sé era il suo fedele mazzo di chiavi ed il mantello che stringeva disperatamente nel tentativo di coprirsi.

A quella vista i maghi di Fairy Tail rimasero letteralmente impietriti, Milliana invece si dimenticò di colpo di Happy abbandonando la presa e precipitandosi accanto alla ragazza - Che cosa ti è successo? -

Yukino chinò ancora di più la testa: sembrava terribilmente imbarazzata all'idea che qualcuno potesse vederla in quelle condizioni ma Lyra colse al volo l'occasione per strappare anche la giacca a Gray e per porgergliela - Non devi preoccuparti, siamo qui per aiutarti! - Ancora una volta Yukino non riuscì a rispondere ma le lacrime cominciarono a parlare per lei. Quando la maga accettò la giacca per un attimo il mantello si mosse abbastanza da scoprirle il braccio. Al posto del suo marchio di gilda c'era una vistosa ferita.

- Chiunque abbia fatto una cosa del genere ad una ragazza non merita di arrivare a vedere la prossima alba! - Milliana digrignò i denti scoprendo i suoi canini affilati e questa volta anche Natsu si fece avanti picchiando i pugni - Esatto. Dicci chi è stato e giuro che gliela faremo pagare. Sono stati quegli imbecilli di Raven Tail, giusto? Sono sempre loro che se ne vanno in giro ad attaccare la gente! -

- No ... -

- Al diavolo quello che ha detto il Vecchio io vado a prend ... -

- Non sono stati loro! - Pur di farsi sentire Yukino fu costretta ad alzare la voce - E' stato il Master ... Master Jiemma. - Natsu spalancò gli occhi.

- Mi ha sbattuta fuori. - Confessò Yukino tra le lacrime - I fallimenti non sono permessi a Sabertooth, chiunque porta il marchio della tigre deve mantenerne alto il nome. Mi ha costretta a spogliarmi davanti a tutti e rimuovere da sola il mio tatuaggio. - Sembrava un racconto dell'orrore. Con che coraggio qualcuno poteva costringere una ragazza ad un'umiliazione del genere?

- Ho sempre sognato di unirmi a Sabertooth e quando ci sono riuscita l'anno scorso ero così felice ... E adesso non ho più nessun posto dove andare! -

- BASTA! NON VOGLIO SENTIRE PIU' NIENTE! - Natsu aveva serrato i pugni - Una gilda che fa piangere così uno dei propri compagni non è degna di questo nome. Happy vieni qui! Stiamo andando a distruggere Sabertooth immediatamente! -

- Aye! - Il gattino non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte spalancando le ali ed afferrando al volo il suo compagno.

- Ma sei impazzito? - Gray non riuscì a bloccarlo in tempo - Non puoi piombare nel loro quartier generale così! -

- Non ti preoccupare non lo lascio andare da solo. - Anche Lyra gli tagliò la strada, spada in pungo - NON POSSO PIU' ASPETTARE DI INCONTRARLI IN CAMPO! -

- Siete proprio due imbecilli! - Gray continuò a gridargli dietro ma senza successo.

- Lasciali perdere! - Lo zittì Milliana tirandogli un portamonete in pieno petto - Qui abbiamo qualcosa di più importante! Va subito a procurarci dei vestiti! Non ti preoccupare Yukino, puoi venire con me a Mermaid Heel, noi non voltiamo mai le spalle ad un'altra donna. -

- Ma ... -

- Non hai sentito, Gray? E già che ci sei comprati dei vestiti pure tu! -

Proprio in quel momento Sting, Rogue ed i loro fedeli compagni Lector e Frosh stavano camminando lungo i corridoi di Crocus Graden, il maestoso hotel che la loro gilda aveva affittato per soggiornare nella capitale.

- Che cosa pensi dello spettacolo a cui abbiamo appena assistito? - Rogue teneva lo sguardo basso come sempre.

- E' così che funziona nella gilda Sabertooth. - Anche Sting aveva un'aria annoiata - I fallimenti non sono ammessi. Perfino io mi sono beccato una lavata di capo. - Il dragonslayer indicò il taglio che adesso gli spaccava quasi in due il sopracciglio.

- Non ti dispiace davvero per niente la sorte di Yukino? Non era una nostra compagna? -

Al suono di quella parola Sting serrò un pugno e si allontanò con decisione verso la sua stanza con Lector alle calcagna - E' stata cacciata via perché era debole. I deboli non hanno il diritto di essere compagni dei forti. - Rogue invece rimase fermo al suo posto.

- Anche Frosh è debole. Anche Frosh se ne andrà? -

- No. - Il ragazzo le si inginocchiò accanto accarezzandole la testa - Io non lo permetterò. -

Poi non ci fu altro che il rumore di un'esplosione. L'intero edificio venne scosso dal colpo e Sting tornò a girarsi con uno scatto - Che cos'è successo? -

- Credo che ci siano degli intrusi! - Rogue era già riuscito a cogliere il senso di quello che stava succedendo grazie al suo udito.

- Intrusi? - Sting si precipitò nella direzione indicata - Hanno davvero poca voglia di vivere se sono venuti fin qui! - Ma quando raggiunse il luogo dell'esplosione la voce gli morì in gola.

Tutti i maghi di Sabertooth si erano raccolti sul posto ma inutilmente. A terra c'era già una pila di corpi ed al centro della rissa c'erano Natsu e Lyra, schiena contro schiena, con i pugni coperti di scintille e la Spada Runica sguainata.

- Dov'è il vostro Master? -

- E' qui. - Jiemma non permise a Natsu di ripetere la stessa domanda una seconda volta, facendosi largo a spintoni tra la calca. Era un uomo dalla stazza impressionante con la pelle scura e la barba bianca. Il tatuaggio della tigre stampato sulla fronte.

- Ho sentito dire che hai cacciato uno dei tuoi membri per colpa di una sconfitta. - Il dragonslayer fece scricchiolare le nocche - Allora se ti batto te ne vai anche tu da Sabertooth? -

Jiemma scoppiò in una risata senza precedenti - Ma di che cosa stai parlando ragazzino? - Quelle parole non fecero altro che provocare maggiormente Natsu. - Te ne sei già scordato? Fatti sotto se ne hai il coraggio, vecchio rimbambito! -

- Non hai alcun diritto di trattare così il nostro Master! - La spada di Lyra bloccò la strada di Sting - Non interferire. Sei tu quello che non ha diritto di parlare. Questa volta è stata Yukino ma se la prossima volta fossi tu? O qualcuno che ami? -

Anche Jiemma gli fece cenno di non muoversi mentre con l'altra mano indicava all'avversario di cominciare. Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere oltre ma il suo pugno infuocato venne parato con semplicità; a Jiemma bastò liberare la forza della sua aura per respingerlo nuovamente indietro.

- Tutto qui? - Natsu graffiò il pavimento con i sandali. - Ho appena cominciato! - Il ragazzo tornò di nuovo all'attacco e questa volta riuscì a colpire l'avversario allo stomaco e poi al volto scagliandolo contro la parete opposta. L'intera gilda di Sabertooth venne scossa da un brivido ma quando il polverone dello schianto si fu dissolto non solo Jiemma era ancora in piedi ma tra lui e Natsu adesso c'era una ragazza con un abito estremamente elegante e i lunghi capelli neri: Minerva. La maga teneva Happy sospeso per la coda.

- Mi dispiace ragazzi! Mi ha catturato anche se ero fuori! -

- Se fossi in te io mi fermerei. - Minerva sfoderò un sorriso diabolico - Se questo incontro dovesse proseguire tutti noi sappiamo benissimo come andrebbe e a finire: mio padre ti ridurrebbe in polpette. Tuttavia se dovessi permettergli di uccidere uno dei concorrenti del Torneo finiremmo sicuramente col venire squalificati. -

- Non ho alcuna intenzione di! - Lyra trattenne Natsu per un braccio - Insomma vorresti proporci di salvare le apparenze? -

- Almeno uno dei due sa usare il cervello. - Continuò la maga - Anche se avete malmenato molti dei nostri subordinati, faremo in modo di chiudere un occhio. Vi sto solo chiedendo di agire in modo maturo. -

Lyra intensificò la stretta sul braccio ed alla fine Natsu fu costretto a fare come diceva lei. La regola che aveva appena illustrato Minerva valeva anche per lui e non voleva far squalificare entrambe le squadre di Fairy Tail. - Va bene. -

Minerva sorrise ancora una volta ed allentò la presa permettendo finalmente ad Happy di scappare e di volare dritto in braccio al suo amico. Natsu lo strinse forte e poi si girò di spalle, dirigendosi verso l'uscita. Minerva lo seguì con lo sguardo - Regoleremo i conti sul campo. -

- Non perderemo contro gente come voi. - Aggiunse invece Lyra prima di sferrare un ultimo fendente e di rimettere la spada nel fodero - Se siete una gilda. Prendetevi cura dei vostri compagni. Non ho altro da aggiungere. - L'effetto del colpo non si fece attendere e non appena lei e Natsu varcarono l'uscita l'intera stanza venne attraversata da un pericoloso scossone. Il pavimento ed il soffitto erano stati tranciati in due e la linea che li attraversava scorreva ad un passo da Minerva.

- E io che pensavo avessi deciso di dargliela vinta. - Ridacchiò Natsu.

- Nemmeno in un'altra vita. -


	15. Pandemonium

**Pandemonium**

Finalmente, grazie alla performance di Natsu, la squadra di Fairy Tail A era riuscita a mettere da parte un punto, ma quel punto, comparato con i risultati ottenuti dalle altre gilde, sembrava molto più una beffa che un successo. Le cose non andavano meglio nemmeno per Fairy Tail B visto che il loro punteggio in classifica toccava a stento i due.

Quella sera, dopo aver abbandonato la festa, Erza aveva appena imboccato uno dei corridoi laterali della locanda che portava alla sua stanza, quando sentì una voce chiamarla dall'ombra. Mystogan era lì, fermo ad aspettarla. - Sei di mal umore a causa dei risultati? -

Erza gli lanciò a stento un'occhiata, poi incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò con la schiena contro la parete, proprio davanti a lui - Se ti dicessi che sono così furibonda da aver voglia di fare a pezzi tutta la capitale e gli organizzatori di questo torneo, tu che cosa diresti? -

- Beh, io non sono così scontento di come stanno le cose. Sono addirittura un punto sopra di te. - Mystogan riuscì a bloccare a stento il pugno di Erza attirandola a sé e stringendola tra le braccia. - Stavo scherzando! - Ma la donna gonfiò lo stesso le guance mettendogli il broncio. La sua espressione era visibilmente infastidita ma era anche così buffa che Mystogan finì col trovarla graziosa.

- E poi non c'è bisogno di fare quella faccia. - Continuò l'uomo - Da domani non avrò più alcun diritto di vantarmi con te, ho deciso di passare tra le riserve e non scenderò più in campo. -

A quelle parole Erza si dimenticò di colpo la ragione per cui era tanto arrabbiata e tornò a girarsi verso di lui. - Sei così preoccupato per quello che è successo oggi? -

Mystogan mantenne lo sguardo basso - Lo so che è passato molto tempo da allora ma per le persone a cui ho fatto del male il tempo non sarà mai abbastanza per dimenticare. Non si può scordare un viso come il mio. Sono stato un po' sciocco, ero così felice all'idea di poter combattere per la gilda che alla fine ho rischiato di mettere tutti in difficoltà. -

La donna allungò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia - Gerard tu ... -

- Sì, hai ragione. Per la giustizia lì fuori io sono innocente, ma noi due sappiamo come stanno le cose. - Mystogan appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Erza e la donna non riuscì a far altro che a lanciare un sospiro. Lui era cambiato, era diventato un bravo ragazzo, sempre disponibile ad aiutare gli altri. Tutti quelli che lo conoscevano gli volevano bene e lo ammiravano ma questo era possibile proprio perché avevano condiviso lunghi anni con lui a Fairy Tail. Le sue vecchie vittime, invece, non conoscendo nulla del suo vero carattere, non avrebbero mai trovato alcuna ragione per perdonarlo. Nonostante tutto il tempo passato, il mago si sentiva ancora divorare dal senso di colpa e quando parlava così nemmeno Erza sapeva cosa dirgli per tranquillizzarlo.

- Inoltre c'è qualcos'altro che mi preoccupa. -

Erza si fece subito più attenta - Di che si tratta? -

- C'è qualcosa di strano in questo torneo Eru - chan. - Cominciò Mystogan - Non saprei bene come descrivertelo ma percepisco una sorta di energia oscura qui in città. Forse gli altri maghi non l'hanno ancora notata ma è come una rete invisibile che avvolge tutta la capitale. In genere la sua presenza è molto lieve ma quando le gilde scendono in campo per combattere l'energia si fa più forte. -

- Non sei riuscito a capire di che tipo di magia si tratta? Non hai qualche informazione in più? -

- No, mi dispiace. -

Erza lo strinse più forte, tirandolo per la giacca - Non mentirmi Gerard! Te lo leggo negli occhi! -

- Non so niente di più, davvero ... -

- Gerard! -

Alla fine l'uomo fu costretto a cedere con una smorfia - E' che è una cosa pazza ... E' che ... Questo tipo d'energia oscura mi ricorda molto Eclipse ... - Eclipse era il portale magico che egli stesso aveva deciso di costruire, quando da ragazzo, accecato dalla rabbia e dall'odio, aveva deciso di porre fine all'esistenza del regno di Fiore. Quel dispositivo però non era mai stato completato e grazie all'intervento di Erza e del Consiglio di Magia era andato completamente distrutto.

- Se quello che dici è vero allora bisogna indagare più approfonditamente dietro questa storia. -

- Sì. - Annuì Mystogan - Era proprio quello che intendevo fare. Approfittando del mio ruolo di riserva potrò muovermi più liberamente nello stadio senza destare sospetti. -

- Ma mi raccomando! Avvisa il Master e non fare sciocchezze! - Erza lo trapassò col suo sguardo severo - Se non sei sicuro di come stanno le cose non intervenire da solo. Contattaci subito. -

- Promesso. - Mystogan non esitò oltre per appoggiare le labbra contro quelle di Erza e baciarla. Per quanto potesse essere impulsivo e testardo a volte, non poteva di certo deludere una persona che lo amava così tanto.

- E adesso vai. - Sussurrò l'uomo - Che cosa direbbero i tuoi allievi se ti vedessero qui? Un cavaliere senza macchia come te non dovrebbe nascondersi nel buio con uno come me. - Ma Erza non aveva alcuna intenzione di andarsene e gli passò una mano dietro la nuca attirandolo a sé - Se è così sbagliato allora perché non riesco a staccarmi? -

Mystogan non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre la donna gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio. - E va bene, se è questo quello che vuoi, con i miei poteri posso fare in modo che nessuno ci trovi sta sera. Ci sarò solo io per te. - Poi mosse la mano verso la sua destra e di colpo l'unica via d'accesso al corridoio venne sostituita da una parete. L'effetto di quell'illusione era talmente raffinato che nemmeno i maghi di ritorno dalla taverna, passando qualche minuto dopo, riuscirono ad accorgersi della differenza.

- Ma qui non c'era un corridoio? -

- Certo Droy! - Jet lo spinse via - Se ci affidassimo al tuo senso dell'orientamento finiremmo col perderci in una stanza! -

Il giorno successivo Erza si svegliò soltanto quando la luce del sole, passando attraverso la finestra le sfiorò il viso. Doveva essere indubbiamente tardi.

- Se vuoi con i miei poteri possiamo far finta che sia ancora notte per un po' di tempo. - Mystogn sollevò il mantello che li copriva con un braccio per ripararla dalla luce.

- Eri già sveglio e non ha fatto niente per avvertirmi che era mattino inoltrato? Sei veramente il solito farabutto. -

- Non l'ho fatto intenzionalmente. Mi ero distratto: stavo pensando una cosa. -

- Cosa? Sentiamo ... -

- So che è difficile che tu lo ammetta, perché ti conosco. - Erza si girò su un fianco per incontrare lo sguardo serio di Mystogan. - So che sei testarda e che hai troppe cose di cui occuparti, ma se un giorno decidessi che è arrivato il momento, io sarò qui ad aspettarti. Un giorno voglio poter fare una famiglia con te, voglio avere dei figli da te, perché sei la mia donna e io ti amo. Perché sei la creatura più bella e fiera che abbia mai visto, la più luminosa e la più forte. La mia vita ti appartiene perché solo tu hai saputo guidarla e difenderla ed io voglio darti tutto ciò che sono, tutto me stesso, per tutto il tempo che ho. - Quando finì di parlare l'espressione di Erza era una delle più scioccate e più commosse che le avesse mai visto in quei tredici anni insieme. - Come puoi dire una cosa del genere? - La donna lo attirò a sé, baciandolo dolcemente - Come puoi pensare che riesca ancora a dirti di no? - Mystogan la lasciò fare finché Erza non decise che era davvero troppo tardi e gli sfuggì dalla braccia, tirandogli indietro i vestiti con un calcio - Purtroppo però oggi non è ancora quel giorno. Ho un torneo da finire! - Chissà perché ma l'uomo ne era sicuro e nonostante tutto non poté fare meno di sorridere.

Mentre Erza correva a più non posso per raggiungere lo stadio e recuperare il tempo perso, Makarow stava attraversando uno dei tanti corridoi di accesso agli spalti per raggiungere i suoi ragazzi. Accanto a lui c'era Mavis, ma nessuno poteva vederla. Gray e gli altri gli avevano raccontato dell'incontro con Yukino la sera precedente. Non c'era alcun dubbio che il desiderio di vittoria aveva reso le gilde più competitive ma quello che aveva fatto il master di Sabertooth era così rivoltante che l'idea di appartenere alla sua stessa categoria lo faceva imbestialire.

Fu allora che di colpo la figura di Jura gli bloccò il passo; probabilmente il mago lo stava aspettando. Accanto a lui c'era anche la guida magica di Lamia Scale: si trattava di uno spaventapasseri molto simile a Kobo, ma con una grossa testa a forma di pomodoro.

- Buongiorno amico, mio. Ti vedo pensieroso oggi. -

Per tutta risposta Makarow gli agitò contro un pugno - Certo che sono pensieroso! Questo torneo è pieno di imbroglioni! -

- Io non ho fatto niente di scorretto. -

- Se la tua non si chiama scorrettezza non saprei nemmeno come definirla. Hai passato il titolo di master a tua nonna pur di partecipare al torneo! -

- Anche lei è stata una grande esperta di magia. -

- Sì, duecento anni fa Jura! Non sapevo nemmeno che tua nonna fosse ancora viva! -

- E' vero la vecchia è una campionessa di longevità. Un attimo!? Quella voleva essere un'offesa? -

Makarow lanciò un sospiro, non era tanto sconvolto per il fatto che Jbaba fosse ancora al mondo, quanto per il fatto che i suoi colleghi fossero davvero disposti a tutto pur di poter vincere.

- E dai amico non fare quella faccia! - Jura incrociò le braccia mettendo le mani nelle maniche del saio

- Anche tu in fondo stai provando a metterci nel sacco. Lo sappiamo già chi sarà il quinto master di Fairy Tail eppure lei è lo stesso in campo. -

A questo punto Makarow sorrise, nonostante lo sguardo curioso di Mavis diretto su di lui - I miei ragazzi sono ancora troppo indisciplinati perché possa passare il titolo a qualcuno, non farti strane idee. -

- Io non credo che lei avrebbe problemi a gestire le cose visto come ieri ha strigliato anche me. -

- A proposito! Non pensi di esserci andato giù troppo pensante? -

- Lo sai che lo stavo facendo solo per il suo bene. Ha davvero intenzione di comportarsi come il più imperdonabile dei peccatori per il resto della sua vita? Il Consiglio non lo ha assolto? -

- Anche io penso sia uno spreco. - Questa volta ad intervenire fu una terza voce fuori campo. Si trattava del vecchio Yajima. L'anziano si stava dirigendo anche lui verso i posti assegnati ai presentatori ma né Makarow, né Jura si aspettavano di vederlo comparire alle loro spalle. - Quel ragazzo è davvero eccezionale. - Continuò Yajima - Ammesso e non concesso che le vite possano essere considerate un investimento e che la faccenda di Anima sia vera, allora abbiamo fatto proprio bene e non condannarlo a morte. Ormai ha salvato così tante vite che paragonarle a quelle che a preso sarebbe irrisorio. - Il consigliere continuò ad allontanarsi a grandi passi lungo il corridoio - Avete intenzione di restare qui a chiacchierare ancora per molto? Percepisco che l'ultima concorrente è appena arrivata. -

- Hai ragione. - Jura accennò ad un mezzo sorriso - Meglio non farla arrabbiare. Andiamo Kibi. -

- Kibhoo! -

Mavis fece altrettanto - Andiamo anche noi, Quarto? -

Quando Erza arrivò nell'arena andava così di corsa che riuscì a stento a frenare scavando un solco con gli stivali. - Sono ancora in tempo! Grande! -

- Dove sei stata fino ad ora? Devo ricordarti io che il coprifuoco per i maghi scatta a mezzanotte? - Tutta la sua squadra era già lì ad aspettarla, inclusi Wendy ed Elfman, mentre Lyra a braccia conserte scandiva il tempo battendo impazientemente un piede per terra. A vederla Erza non poté fare a meno di pensare che da lei aveva ereditato qualcosa in più dell'abilità con la spada.

- Ero in meditazione. Stavo pensando a una nuova strategia di combattimento. Oggi scendo io in campo. -

- Meditazione? Ma che storia è questa? Pensi pure che ti creda? -

- FINIMONDO. - Annunciò Barry - Il nome della prova di oggi è Finimondo. Chi è abbastanza coraggioso da farsi avanti? -

- Sentito? Questa prova mi chiama. - Erza non lasciò nemmeno il tempo alla sua allieva di replicare e si avviò a grandi passi verso il campo. Fu lei la prima a muoversi tra tutti i concorrenti ma non appena la vide, Nefastus fece un cenno ad Obra ed anche il colossale mago dall'aria funerea decise di affiancarla. Il segnale che Erza si stava muovendo era il segnale che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta in quella prova nessuna delle altre gilde poteva permettersi di schierare dei maghi di basso livello. Jura lo sapeva bene e per questo si offrì anche lui volontario, impedendo tassativamente ai suoi compagni di fare altrettanto. Per la stessa ragione Hibiki capì che doveva essere lui il predestinato. Non era abbastanza forte da reggere il confronto ma era abbastanza intelligente per cavarsela in qualunque tipo di situazione. Mirajane fu la quinta a raggiungere il centro del campo. L'idea di essere fianco a fianco col suo ex non la faceva impazzire di gioia, ma lei era l'unica della squadra B ad avere qualche speranza di competere con la Maga in Armatura adesso che Mystogan non si sarebbe fatto più vedere in giro e che il suo posto sarebbe stato preso da quel povero Jet, che sbalzato da una parte all'altra, continuava a fare la super riserva. Quadro Cerberus spedì Novally in campo mentre dalla parte di Sabertooth l'unico a farsi avanti fu Orga. Per una volta tanto Sting non si mosse e non sorrise per aizzare il pubblico. L'ultima concorrente a decidere di partecipare fu Milliana. Era ansiosa di confrontarsi con il suo idolo ma allo stesso tempo non desiderava altro che di competere con Sabertooth per fargliela pagare. Non c'era nessuno ad impedirle di farlo. Kagura era misteriosamente assente ma sugli spalti, nella zona occupata da Mermaid Heel c'era una faccia nuova. Una ragazza con un caschetto di capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri.

- Bene! Adesso che ci siete tutti vi spiegherò le regole! - Esclamò Barry indicando con una mano nella direzione opposta da quella in cui si erano disposte le gilde. Al suo gesto una serie di cinque grossi portali si materializzò dal nulla. Erano enormi e oscuri, dietro le loro arcate non si scorgeva nient'altro che buio pesto.

- Dietro quelle porte ci sono cento terribili mostri. - Il presentatore sorrise sentendo il modo in cui il pubblico si agitava e gridava tra gli spalti - Ma non sono mostri qualsiasi. Sono stati creati appositamente per l'evento con la magia, non attaccano gli spettatori ma gli piace divorare i concorrenti. - Nonostante tutto la folla non accennò a calmarsi - Ci sono cinque porte perché ci sono cinque diversi livelli di mostri. Ce ne sono cinquanta di livello D, trenta di livello C, quindici di livello B, quattro di livello A ed un mostro speciale di livello Super. Ogni concorrente può scegliere il numero di mostri da sfidare ma nessuno può sapere in anticipo quanti e di che livello saranno e se lo attaccheranno contemporaneamente o uno dopo l'altro. Quando il primo concorrente finisce il suo turno tocca al secondo e così via. Ogni mostro vale un punto indipendentemente dalla classe. Vince chi ne abbatte di più. -

- Quindi è un gioco di numeri. - Commentò Hibiki - E' perfetto per me. -

Milliana invece aggrottò un sopracciglio, le stava venendo il pelo dritto all'idea della prova che l'attendeva.

- Ma in che ordine dobbiamo competere? -

- Pescherete il vostro numero. - Barry fece cenno a qualcuno da dietro le quinte di raggiungerlo ed uno dei suoi collaboratori si precipitò vicino a lui con una scatola. I maghi si affrettarono a fare come gli era stato detto ma quando Erza infilò la mano nel buco per pescare il suo bussolotto e lo aprì, si ritrovò inconsapevolmente con un sorriso stampato sulle labbra. Una volta Kana le aveva detto che il destino non era mai completamente deciso fino alla fine, ma lei quel giorno poteva scriverlo in anticipo.

- Appena hai descritto le regole ho pensato che a decidere le sorti di questa gara non sarebbe stata l'aritmetica ma la fortuna. - La donna sollevò in direzione del presentatore il suo numero: uno.

- Ma no! - Continuò ad esclamare allegramente Barry - Questa prova è come un gioco di scacchi! La cosa che conta di più è mantenere la calma e la lucidità. -

- Questo non è più un gioco. Tutti e cento a me. Non c'è spazio per nessun altro concorrente. -

Per la prima volta da quando era iniziato il torneo Barry si ritrovò senza parole. Anche il pubblico ammutolì benché fino a quel momento avesse riempito l'arena con un costante vociare di sottofondo.

- Prendili Lyra! - Erza si sfilò i suoi preziosi orecchini tirandoli all'allieva, prima di evocare le Colossal Sword e di dirigersi verso i portali - Questo non è un lavoro che si può fare con eleganza. - Quegli orecchini erano il suo portafortuna, li aveva creati con i resti del primo pugnale che aveva forgiato. Il loro nome era altamente simbolico: Pandemonium, "Finimondo" proprio come quello della prova che l'aveva chiamata.

- E' ... E' IMPOSSIBILE! - Blaterò Barry - Nessuno può batterli tutti e cento! - Ma Mirajane lo mise a tacere tirandogli contro il numero che aveva pescato, l'otto, il più inutile di tutti. Lei sapeva bene quanto valeva la sua compagna: l'aveva vista abbattere un mostro creato da Zaref in persona, cento ridicole bestie create dagli organizzatori del torneo non sarebbero stati di certo un problema.

Quando la Maga in Armatura scese in campo quel giorno tutti gli spettatori erano d'accordo con Barry; non sapevano quanto si stavano sbagliando. Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai dimenticato quello spettacolo: lo spettacolo più fiero e terrificante che fosse mai stato messo in scena a Crocus. Non esisteva mostro capace di reggere il confronto con Erza, non c'era nemico capace di metterla in crisi. Le sue mosse erano micidiali, le sue spade erano devastanti e anche se non tutti i suoi attacchi andavano a segno non aveva importanza. Per ogni ferita che si apriva sul suo corpo Titania non vacillava, danzava. Era la danzatrice della morte, era la fata della devastazione.

Pian piano Hibiki fu costretto ad ammettere che tutti i calcoli del mondo a volte potevano essere insufficienti per prevedere un risultato. Milliana si dimenticò che era lì per combattere e cominciò a tifare disperatamente. Jura invece si limitò a scuotere la testa un paio di volte, Noallis cadde letteralmente in ginocchio e Orga spalancò la bocca senza nemmeno accorgersene. Perfino Obra per una volta tanto rimase immobile, terrorizzato all'idea di usare i suoi poteri.

Quando alla fine del suo assolo Erza sollevò Redemption al cielo l'arena scoppiò in un'ovazione così violenta da far vibrare l'intera città. Aveva i capelli arruffati, l'armatura scheggiata ed era coperta di tagli ma sembrava una dea.

- AVETE VISTO? AVETE VISTO TUTTI? - Tuonò la donna - POSSIAMO ANCORA RIMONTARE! CE LA POSSIAMO ANCORA FARE FAIRY TAIL! -

- Sono d'accordo con la tua scelta Makarow. - Il master smise di sbracciarsi per girarsi verso Mavis.

- Quale scelta? - Ma il Primo si limitò a sorridere.


	16. Piccoli pugni

**Piccoli pugni**

- Non ci sono parole per descrivere quello che abbiamo appena visto! FANTASTICO! STRAORDINARIO! MERAVIGLIOSO! - Barry accompagnò l'uscita di Erza dal campo gridando a squarciagola e Lyra l'accolse ridacchiando e tirandole indietro gli orecchini - E pensare che dicono che certe attività vanno evitate prima di fare sport. - La Maga in Armatura li afferrò al volo - Che cos'hai contro la meditazione? -

Natsu invece accese immediatamente i pugni - La prossima volta voglio unirmi anche io se questi sono i risultati! - E Gray si picchiò da solo una mano sulla faccia - Non penso proprio che tu possa farlo! -

- Intanto che gli operatori cercano di riparare il campo, sempre se sia possibile farlo ... - Stava continuando Barry - Perché non intratteniamo un poco noi il pubblico, Yajima - san? - Per la prima volta da quando si trovava lì il vecchio afferrò con decisione il microfono - Parliamo di cucina. Quella che voglio proporvi oggi è una ricetta con le rane! -

- Non intendevo questo genere di intrattenimento Yajima - san ... Non hai sentito niente di quello che è successo ieri notte in città? Con tutti questi maghi e tutta l'energia che scorre a Crocus non c'è da stupirsi! Pare che ci siano stati degli scontri nelle vicinanze degli alloggi di Sabertooth. Dei testimoni confermano di aver visto allontanarsi di corsa una ragazza armata di spada ed un personaggio misterioso avvolto dalle fiamme. -

- Non c'è niente di cui preoccuparsi, è per questo che abbiamo i Cavalieri Runici in giro. -

Erza che fino a quel momento era rimasta ferma a subire le battute di Lyra si girò di scatto verso di lei e Natsu. La ragazza si affrettò a scuotere la testa - Non correre a conclusioni affrettate! Chissà quante maghe armate di spada ci sono in città in questo momento! - Ma Natsu fece subito capolino dietro di lei affermando con fierezza - Avevamo i nostri buoni motivi! -

Era finita ...

Erza richiamò subito la Phantom Blade, segno che voleva uccidere - Come vi salta in mente di attaccare un gilda avversaria? Volete farci squalificare? - L'attimo dopo Natsu e Lyra stavano correndo disperatamente via per salvare le loro vite con un'Erza dall'aria assassina alla calcagna e Wendy attaccata alla sua armatura

- Erza - san! Non ti agitare! Dobbiamo curare subito queste ferite! -

- Non ti preoccupare Wendy, ci vorrà poco! Fatti cento ne faccio centodue! -

- WENDY MARVELL E SHEILA BLENDY! - Annunciò Barry - Questi due sono i primi nomi estratti a sorte! Ecco i primi concorrenti convocati in campo! -

Erza si immobilizzò di colpo e con lei la piccola dragonslayer.

- Per facilitare le gilde la scelta dei concorrenti nei duelli è stata libera per i primi due giorni. - Ripassò Kobo guardando il master - Ma dal terzo in poi sarà tutto automatico. -

- Te la senti di andare? - La Maga in Armatura poggiò una mano sulla testa di Wendy. Era tornata in squadra proprio quel giorno eppure già le toccava lottare, ma Porlyusica non le avrebbe mai permesso di farlo se non fosse stata nel pieno delle sue forze. - Farò del mio meglio! -

Wendy e Sheila avevano praticamente la stessa età ed erano le maghe più giovani iscritte a quel torneo. Non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che avrebbero potuto diventare grandi amiche se non fossero state costrette ad incontrarsi in quel modo.

- Piacere di conoscerti Wendy. - Sheila l'accolse agitando una mano e l'altra fece altrettanto, come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo.

- Questa è la prima volta che combatto per Lamia Scale. Ci tengo a fare buona impressione e voglio chiederti scusa in anticipo se dovessi farti male. -

- Lo stesso vale per me. Anche io voglio fare un buon lavoro per la gilda, ma non mi piace così tanto combattere. -

- Quegli occhi non sono semplicemente carini! Dentro di loro si scorge pura determinazione! - Ricominciò Barry - Quale delle due però farà la prima mossa? -

- Pronta? -

- Sono pronta! - Wendy fu la prima ad attaccare concentrando tutto il suo potere nelle braccia - Artigli del Drago del Cielo! - L'aria si mosse subito al suo comando causando una serie di turbini così violenti da essere chiaramente visibili ad occhio nudo. Sembrava impossibile schivarli eppure Sheila riuscì a scansarli lo stesso con una capriola. - La magia del vento non ha segreti per me! - Dopo aver evitato il colpo di Wendy anche Sheila raccolse tutte le energie che aveva nella mano destra e quando la mosse l'effetto fu devastante. L'aria si squarciò causando un'altra serie di mulinelli di un colore nero e terrificante. Wendy venne letteralmente sbalzata via da terra ma prima che Sheila potesse colpirla di nuovo riuscì ad allontanarla con un proiettile d'aria generato all'ultimo momento. Di colpo entrambe le ragazzine si ritrovarono ai punti di partenza.

- Ruggito del Drago del Cielo! -

- Turbine! -

Nessuno dei due colpi andò a segno ma il risultato del loro scontro fu un gigantesco tornado che per qualche secondo riempì il campo e poi si spense innalzandosi verso il cielo.

- Quel bastardo di Lyon ... - Gray stava seguendo l'incontro con i pugni serrati - Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che aveva una ragazzina del genere nel suo team? -

Dall'altra parte Lyon stava facendo altrettanto - Quel bastardo di Gray ... Come ha fatto a far diventare Wendy così forte? -

Anche gli altri maghi osservavano la scena con attenzione ma il più animato tra tutti gli spettatori era il presentatore - Questa sì che è classe! Quanta bellezza, quanta eleganza! Avete mai visto uno spettacolo più grazioso? Non sono deliziose? Ragazze continuate così! -

In quel momento Mirajane avrebbe dato di tutto per potergli infilare il microfono in gola. Come aveva fatto a frequentare un tipo del genere? - Piantala di fare il pervertito Barry! Non arrivano a trent'anni neanche se le sommi! -

- Non mi aspettavo che conoscessi una magia tanto simile alla mia. - Wendy prese un profondo respiro nel tentativo di recuperare fiato e anche Sheila fece altrettanto - Ci assomigliamo davvero un sacco! Ma io sono più forte! Correnti Ascensionali! Ora! -

Questa volta Wendy non riuscì a scansarsi. L'incantesimo la investì in pieno sbalzandola in aria e mozzandole il respiro. Quando la spinta si esaurì e Wendy toccò di nuovo terra, lo fece picchiando con la schiena con così tanta forza che per un attimo le parve che tutte le ossa le si fossero rotte nell'impatto. Carla gridò il suo nome insieme a tutta la gilda dall'alto degli spalti. La piccola maga sentì chiaramente le voci degli amici ma non riuscì a far altro che a girarsi su un fianco.

- Purtroppo a quanto pare questo incontro è già giunto alla conclusione! - Annunciò Barry - Wendy Marwell è al ta ... -

- Non ancora! - La ragazzina alzò una mano per attirare l'attenzione, sforzandosi di rimettersi in piedi anche se tutto il corpo le faceva così male che le sembrava fosse diventato un unico grande blocco doloroso. Sheila sbarrò gli occhi vedendola rialzarsi.

- Io non sono ancora stata battuta! Né perderò questo incontro! - Annunciò Wendy con forza, risucchiando quanta più aria poteva in bocca. Sheila poteva anche essere più forte, ma lei aveva ancora un'arma segreta a disposizione. Wendy poteva mangiare l'aria e recuperare così le sue energie; tutti i dragonslayer potevano potenziarsi una volta che accedevano al proprio elemento e quello di Wendy era il più comune in assoluto. Avrebbe vinto e lo avrebbe fatto ad ogni costo. Doveva vincere e doveva farlo per la sua gilda, per tutti gli amici di Fairy Tail che l'avevano accolta come una grande famiglia. Per le sua squadra che aveva lottato duramente quando lei non poteva farlo e anche per Mystogan, che anche se in quel momento non era in campo, era di sicuro da qualche parte a guardarla. Quello che Wendy non sapeva era che in quel momento c'era anche un'altra ospite d'eccezione ad assistere al suo scontro. Porlyusica si era presa una pausa ed aveva lasciato l'infermeria per raggiungere lo stadio. L'idea di trovarsi circondata da tutta quella gente le dava la nausea ma voleva vedere quella scena con i suoi occhi: voleva vedere fino a che punto poteva spingersi la determinazione di quella ragazzina che aveva insistito tanto per ottenere il suo aiuto.

- Non riesco a credere che tu sia ancora in piedi. - Ammise Sheila - Ma per quanto tu possa essere resistente ti abbatterò con questo singolo colpo! - La ragazzina alzò le braccia al cielo e l'aria rispose subito al suo comando cominciando a condensarsi, generando una spessa coltre di nuvole - Arte segreta: Cannone di Nuvole! -

Wendy rispose immediatamente tendendo le mani per bloccare il colpo, ma l'attacco di Sheila non arrivò mai a destinazione. Il vortice cambiò improvvisamente direzione a pochi metri dalla ragazzina andandosi ad infrangere inutilmente da un'altra parte del campo.

- Che ... Che cos'è successo? Come ho fatto a mancarti? - Sheila crollò in ginocchio, letteralmente prosciugata dall'energia che aveva appena consumato.

- Non te ne sei accorta. - Le spiegò Wendy - Ma ho fatto in modo di incrementare le tue abilità magiche. Quando mi hai attaccata poco fa avevi così tante energie che non sei riuscita a controllarle. -

- Che strategia ... Lyon me lo aveva detto che a Fairy Tail c'erano delle ragazze incredibili ... - Poi Sheila non poté far altro che perdere i sensi.

- Incredibile! Il risultato di questo incontro è stato ribaltato proprio alla fine! Wendy Marwell vince! -

Fairy Tail lanciò un gridò d'esultanza e Porlyusica tirò a sua volta un sospiro di sollievo dal suo nascondiglio vicino all'uscita degli spalti. Dopotutto non tutti gli esseri umani erano così senza speranza; c'erano ancora persone intelligenti capaci di vincere senza fare esplicitamente ricorso alla violenza.

Lucy serrò un pugno in segno di vittoria non appena Barry annunciò il risultato. Anche se non poteva ancora andare allo stadio i suoi compagni le avevano montato uno schermo alla lacryma in stanza per seguire le gare. Ormai lei era l'unica ospite rimasta in infermeria, dato che persino Porlyusica si era assentata, ma Lucy non aveva la minima idea del perché né di dove fosse andata. L'unica cosa certa era che quando la strega usciva lo faceva solo per brevi periodi per questo, quando Lucy sentì il rumore della maniglia, pensò subito che fosse lei e rimase stupita nello scoprire che si trattava di un'altra persona. - Lisanna? -

- Ciao, Lucy! Hai visto che successone in campo? -

- Sì! Erza e Wendy sono state grandiose! Ma come mai tu non sei con loro allo stadio? -

Lisanna prese una sedia e la affiancò al letto di Lucy tenendo lo sguardo rivolto completamente da un'altra parte; sembrava quasi che non volesse risponderle. - C'era una cosa di cui volevo parlarti ma c'era sempre qualcuno in giro e così non potevo farlo. - La ragazza serrò le mani intorno alle ginocchia - Ci penso fin dal giorno in cui sono tornata da Edolas ... - Lucy si irrigidì al suono di quelle parole: non sapeva dove quella conversazione stesse per andare ma aveva un cattivo presentimento.

- Io ... Io non ti odio Lucy e non ti critico per quello che hai fatto ... Ma non posso lo stesso perdonarti ... -

La ragazza questa volta sentì distintamente una fitta trapassarle il cuore. Adesso sapeva di cosa Lisanna stava parlando! Ne era certa: stava parlando di Natsu! Il ragazzo le aveva raccontato di quanto lui e Lisanna fossero stati legati in passato e anche gli altri alla gilda le avevano parlato del loro rapporto. Forse, una volta tornata da Edolas, la ragazza si aspettava di ritrovare il suo vecchio amico e di essere accolta a braccia aperte. Non doveva essere stato molto piacevole scoprire di essere stata rimpiazzata ... Lucy era certa che anche lei si sarebbe sentita depressa in una situazione del genere. - Lisanna io ... -

- Non provarci nemmeno! Non voglio sentire scuse! - La ragazza la zittì con stizza. Aveva quasi gli occhi lucidi - Si sa come stanno le cose adesso, non serve negarlo. Questi primi tre giorni del torneo non hanno fatto altro che sottolineare quello che era già evidente ... -

No! Lucy non poteva più restare in silenzio senza obiettare qualcosa ed in breve si ritrovò a gridare senza nemmeno sapere perché - Lisanna lo so che tu e Natsu eravate molto legati ma ti posso assicurare che noi siamo solo amici! -

- Natsu? Chi se ne frega di Natsu! Il mio problema è Rogue! -

- ROGUE CHI? - Gridò Lucy completamente paralizzata per lo shock.

- Non so come tu sia arrivata a pensare una cosa del genere ... - Lisanna agitò una mano cercando di riportare la calma - Ma mi riservo di indagare questa storia di te e Natsu un altro giorno. Il mio problema è Rogue, davvero. - Adesso sì che Lucy era confusa e imbarazzata. Imbarazzata per aver completamente frainteso la questione e per aver tirato Natsu in ballo e confusa per la confessione di Lisanna. Lucy non ricordava di aver mai incontrato il ragazzo di Sabertooth prima dell'inizio del torneo e tantomeno ricordava di averlo incrociato in compagnia dell'altra maga.

- Lisanna che cosa c'entro io con Rogue? -

La ragazza esitò qualche istante. Quello che stava per dire suonava così assurdo che anche lei faceva fatica a pronunciarlo - Ogni volta che ti vedo non posso fare a meno di pensare a quello che è successo ad Edolas. Lo so che in realtà non hai nessuna colpa e che dovrei prendermela con la tua seconda versione, ma ... Ecco ... Questa storia mi sta facendo impazzire ... -

La sua versione di Edolas? Adesso le cose sembravano diventare più chiare ...

- Vedi. - Le spiegò Lisanna - Una volta io ed Edo - Lucy siamo andate insieme al mercato nero di Luein e mentre ci trovavamo lì abbiamo conosciuto una coppia di ragazzi. Si trattava del Rogue e dello Sting di Edolas. Tu e Sting vi siete fermati a bere e a chiacchierare tutta la sera mentre io e Rogue ... Beh, lui era così affascinante, il suo carattere era praticamente l'opposto di quello che si trova qui ... Diciamo solo che ho passato la notte con lui. -

Lucy spalancò la bocca - Lisanna! Wow! Non ti facevo il tipo! -

- Che ne sai di che tipo sono? - La rimbeccò l'altra con acidità - Questo è un problema serio! Anche se so perfettamente che questo e quel Rogue di un anno fa non sono le stesse persone, io non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che è successo! Ogni volta che lo vedo scendere in campo con il suo amico e ogni volta che vedo te ... Che cosa direbbero i miei fratelli se lo scoprissero? -

- Mira - san probabilmente si complimenterebbe con te. -

- Certo che si complimenterebbe con me ma poi pretenderebbe che le raccontassi ogni dettaglio! - Lisanna si prese la faccia tra le mani - Ed Elf nii - san di sicuro si lancerebbe contro Rogue per vendicare il mio onore e dopo la figura che ha fatto con Hoteye sarebbe meglio se non si facesse vedere più all'arena per il resto del torneo! - Purtroppo su questo punto anche Lucy era d'accordo ma a giudicare da quanto Lisanna fosse disperata il problema non era semplicemente quello che il suo piccolo segreto venisse scoperto.

- Perché non mi dici tutta la verità? Sei così agitata perché in realtà ti senti ancora attratta da Rogue? - La ragazza si scoprì un occhio ma continuò a tenere le mani sulla faccia per nascondere il rossore sulle guance. Lucy sorrise divertita: aveva indovinato. Lisanna tornò a coprirsi la faccia e dopo un lungo sospiro si sforzò di recuperare la calma ma il suo sguardo era così triste - Lucy come potrebbero mai stare insieme in questo mondo una fata e una tigre? -

Fu in quel preciso istante che accadde qualcosa di imprevisto: la porta si spalancò con uno schianto lasciando passare tre uomini mascherati e vestiti di grigio. Le due ragazze gridarono ma ancor prima che potessero fare qualcosa un fumo denso e acre le riempì la bocca e il naso, accecandole. Lisanna allungò una mano verso Lucy cercando di afferrarla e trascinarla via ma non riuscì a prenderla in tempo ed uno dei tre uomini gliela sottrasse issandosela sulla spalla. Un altro dei componenti del commando provò ad afferrare anche lei ma questa volta Lisanna fu più veloce: riuscì a spalancare la finestra e a buttarsi di sotto. L'attimo dopo una colomba bianca sfrecciava in direzione della Daimantau Enbu.


	17. Il tuo profumo

**Il tuo profumo**

Non appena Barry annunciò la sua vittoria Wendy si lasciò andare ad un grido di gioia e subito dopo si precipitò dai suoi compagni, che la stavano aspettando a braccia aperte. Guardandola Mirajane si ritrovò a pensare che tutta coperta di graffi e di polvere, sembrava stranamente ancora più carina del solito.

- Quella ragazzina è eccezionale, sono davvero contenta che sia andato tutto bene. Chissà chi saranno i prossimi a competere ... - Quando la barista si girò di nuovo in direzione della sua squadra, scoprì che inaspettatamente Kana si era seduta a terra. Aveva un'espressione seria e concentrata che quasi stonava sul suo viso sempre allegro. Aveva appoggiato il suo mazzo di tarocchi nella polvere e stava leggendo tra le carte.

- Mermaid Heel e Sabertooth. - Annunciò la maga con serietà - Poi Raven Tail e Blu Pegasus e infine ... - Kana raccolse di scatto le carte tornando a sorridere - Proprio come desideravo: io e Bacchus ... -

- Adesso tocca a Mermaid Heel e Sabertooth! - Gridò subito dopo il presentatore - Risley e Rogue sono pregati di scendere in campo! -

Al suono di quelle parole Mirajane sentì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena; se non avesse saputo in anticipo che i poteri di Kana si limitavano alla previsione del futuro avrebbe giurato che un attimo fa fosse stata lei a decidere gli incontri.

- Già, così va bene. - Sussurrò anche Gajeel, ghignando dal suo posto nell'ombra - Questa è la prima volta che uno di quei presunti dragonslayer scende in campo ... Sono proprio curioso di vedere cosa sa fare. -

I due maghi presero entrambi posto dove gli era stato chiesto ed il gong venne fatto suonare. Risley fu la prima a decidere di attaccare, puntando due dita verso il basso - Preparati ragazzino! Questo incontro sarà finito ancor prima che tu possa capire come muoverti! - E proprio come aveva detto la sirena, Rogue si ritrovò in un attimo inchiodato in ginocchio a terra.

- Grazie alla mia magia posso cambiare il peso dei corpi agendo sulla forza di gravità! - Gli spiegò Risley avanzando a grandi passi verso di lui. Sembrava quasi di rivedere uno stralcio dell'incontro di Yukino e Nefastus, quando la maga celeste aveva evocato Libra.

- Vuoi di Sabertooth puzzate di marcio. Siete immensamente squallidi. - La maga si fermò per un attimo davanti a lui guardandolo dall'alto in basso - In quanto donna non posso perdonarvi dopo aver saputo quello che avete fatto ieri. Ti schiaccerò e ridurrò in poltiglia. -

Per un attimo gli occhi di Rogue vennero attraversati da una scintilla d'intuizione. Parlava di sicuro di Yukino: ecco perché prima l'aveva vista sugli spalti nella zona occupata dalle sirene. Era stata rapida a trovare una nuova casa e lui che per un attimo si era quasi impietosito del suo destino. Forse Sting aveva davvero ragione ...

- Non mi interessano le tue motivazioni. - Avrebbe alzato la testa per guardarla se la gravità glielo avesse permesso. - Ma in quanto membro di Sabertooth, posso solo vincere. Dragon Shadow ... - L'ombra di Rogue si mosse così velocemente che Risley non ebbe neanche il tempo di scansarsi. Si staccò da terra e la inghiottì tra le fauci, proprio come un ferocissimo drago. Barry ed il pubblico gridarono ma quando l'ombra si ritrasse, fortunatamente Risley era ancora lì, solo che si trovava a terra completamente svenuta. I suoi poteri potevano pur rallentare i corpi ma non l'oscurità.

- Dieci punti a Sabertooth! - Il gong scoccò un'altra volta proprio mentre un lampo bianco e inaspettato irrompeva in campo andando letteralmente a sbattere contro la testa di Natsu.

- Chi diavolo è stato? - Gridò il dragonslayer guardandosi intorno da tutte le parti, gli ci volle un poco per capire che ai suoi piedi era ruzzolata una colomba e che stava agitando le ali per farsi notare.

- Li ... -

La maga riprese di colpo le sue sembianze strappando un grido di stupore a tutta la gilda - Hanno preso Lucy! -

- Hanno preso chiiii? - Ripeterono gli altri in coro.

- Degli uomini in maschera ... - Ansimò Lisanna - Sono entrati improvvisamente in stanza, hanno usato dei gas e l'hanno presa. Sono riuscita a stento a scappare per venire a chiedere aiuto! -

Natsu ormai stava già correndo fuori dallo stadio con l'unica guida del suo naso e della traccia lasciata da Lucy.

- Informa anche il Master e poi prova a fare un sopralluogo dall'alto! - Le ordinò Erza mentre gli altri maghi imitavano il dragonslayer - Wendy! Fairy Tail B non può muoversi ma noi possiamo allontanarci se resta almeno un rappresentante! - La bambina annuì ed anche Lisanna fece altrettanto. Inspirò profondamente ed un attimo prima di riprendere il volo riuscì a gettare uno sguardo a Rogue, che si stava spolverando il pantalone e ritornando verso la sua squadra. In un certo qual modo era tanto tenebroso e affascinate quanto la sua copia di Edolas, ma la tenebra che lo caratterizzava era molto diversa. Non erano affatto la stessa persona ...

Nel frattempo i tre uomini mascherati che avevano catturato Lucy stavano correndo a più non posso tra le strade di Crocus, per seminare eventuali inseguitori. Avevano tirato un mantello sulla ragazza svenuta, cercando di coprirla e la confusione nella capitale era come sempre così tanta, che nessuno sembrava in grado di prestargli attenzione. Si vedevano tante stranezze durante il torneo che ogni cosa sembrava quasi normale. Sfortunatamente per loro lungo il percorso li attendeva una figura incappucciata. Se ne stava appoggiata contro un muro ad osservare lo scorrere della gente proprio quando il trio le passò davanti.

Quel movimento improvviso la riscosse di colpo. Era strano, ma era certa di aver già sentito l'odore che proveniva da sotto quel mantello.

La figura incappucciata esitò ancora per qualche istante, indecisa se reagire oppure no, poi alla fine scattò.

I tre uomini mascherati ad un certo punto girarono di lato, cercando rifugio in una stradina laterale meno trafficata delle altre, ma lì nell'ombra trovarono la loro avversaria ad aspettarli. Era stata molto più veloce di loro e gli aveva tagliato la strada.

- Eh .. Ehi! Togliti di mezzo! - Il farabutto che aveva gridato fu costretto a rimangiarsi le parole non appena la figura misteriosa mosse le braccia - Death Dragon Wings. - La sua formula fu seguita da un vento gelido e letale ed i tre uomini mascherati si afflosciarono istantaneamente perdendo la presa e facendo cadere Lucy a terra. Il mantello venne via, lasciandola adagiata su un fianco e col viso scoperto. Per un attimo la figura incappucciata restò ferma a fissarla, poi percepì qualcosa in arrivo e si affrettò a correre nuovamente via.

Quando Natsu irruppe nella stradina tra i palazzi trovò gli uomini mascherati già a terra, li scavalcò e si precipitò al capezzale dell'amica, raccogliendola tra le braccia.

- Luce! Luce! - Gli ci volle un po' per riportarla alla conoscenza, ma quando ci riuscì si accorse subito che fortunatamente la ragazza non aveva riportato alcun danno ed era solo un po' stordita, senza sapere né cosa fosse successo né come fosse arrivata fin lì.

- Natsuu! Lucyyy! - Happy fu il secondo ad infilarsi tra i palazzi volando come un razzo e subito dopo fecero la loro comparsa Gray, Erza e Lyra che per poco non si ritrovarono ad inciampare sui corpi dei rapitori.

- Accidenti ma che gli hai fatto? - Gridò Gray - Li hai ammazzati!? -

- Sono solo svenuti. - Confermò invece Erza dopo averne toccato uno - Ma questa non è opera di Natsu ... - Del resto non c'erano segni di bruciature.

- Erano già così quando sono arrivato. - Confermò il ragazzo sollevando Lucy in braccio - Ma adesso che mi ci fate pensare qui c'è qualcosa di strano ... -

- Cosa? - Lo incalzò Lyra. Anche lei sentiva uno strano alone magico nell'aria.

Natsu si girò verso l'uscita opposta della stradina - C'è come odore di drago ... -

Mentre la gilda di Fairy Tail era in completo subbuglio e la notizia del felice ritrovamento di Lucy doveva ancora raggiungere lo stadio, il pubblico si preparava a godersi un nuovo incontro. Carla aveva raggiunto Wendy che era rimasta completamente da sola nella postazione assegnata e la piccola l'aveva stretta cercando disperatamente conforto. - Secondo te come sta Lucy - san? -

Sarebbe stato inutile mentire e dire che certamente tutto sarebbe andato a posto - Spero bene, spero bene. -

- Ora tocca a Raven Tail e Blu Pegasus! - Continuò ad annunciare Barry, ignaro di tutto quello che stava succedendo fuori e dentro l'arena - Usagi contro Nullpudding! -

Il pubblico gli fece eco lanciando grida d'incoraggiamento mentre il misterioso mago travestito da coniglio di Blu Pegasus faceva il suo ingresso in campo. In un modo o nell'altro il suo costume aveva riscosso successo e gli era valso un fitto stuolo di fan. Per Raven Tail, invece, non c'era nessuno per fare il tifo, come al solito del resto.

- E' giunto il momento ... - Sussurrò Ichiya dal suo posto - E' ora di mostrare a tutto il mondo il tuo meraviglioso viso, Usagi. - Il coniglio gigante fece come gli era stato chiesto e si mise le zampe intorno alla testa, sfilando lentamente la maschera ... La tensione era diventata improvvisamente così densa da poterla tagliare con un coltello.

Poi Usagi gettò la maschera terra ed anche se era quasi impossibile il pubblico piombò in un silenzio ancora più grande di quello precedente. Se Erza fosse stata lì probabilmente sarebbe svenuta per lo shock. Dentro il costume c'era un altro Ichiya, l'unica differenza era che questo aveva le orecchie, i baffi e la coda di un gatto.

Carla lo riconobbe all'istante - Ma quello è Nichiya! Viene da Extalia! - Quello era il famigerato capo delle guardie che aveva cercato di ingannare lei ed Happy.

- Un gattinooooo! - La voce di Milliana fu l'unica a spezzare il silenzio riecheggiando per tutto lo stadio senza nemmeno bisogno di microfono. Un gattino ... Di Blu Pegasus ... Travestito da coniglio ...

L'attimo dopo il pubblico esplose in una nuova ovazione.

- Se ... Sembra che Usagi sia destinato a diventare un nuovo fenomeno di costume ... - Borbottò Barry confuso dalla reazione degli spalti.

- Aver incontrato un altro me stesso ... - Sussurrò ancora Ichiya - Ho subito pensato che fosse un segno del destino ... -

- E' vero ... - Continuò Nichyia - Ho pensato lo stesso in quella giornata di sole ... -

BAM!

Il pugno di Nullpuddig tranciò di colpo il romanticismo prendendo in pieno l'exceed e spedendolo direttamente contro il muro - Non è bello perdersi in chiacchiere quando il gong è già suonato! - Ridacchiò il bestione.

- I ... In un attimo l'incontro è già finito! E con questo anche la carriera di Usagi! - Gridò ancora una volta Barry - Dieci punti a Raven Tail! -

Ren, Eve, Ibiky e Jenny erano rimasti letteralmente a bocca aperta. Perfino master Bob dal suo posto in tribuna aveva spalancato la bocca e così tanto da poterci parcheggiare dentro un autobus. Come aveva fatto ad essere così stupido da assegnare a Ichiya il compito di scegliere quelli da mettere in squadra? La guida magica di Blu Pegasus Kubu, si era tirata il cappello sulla faccia nascondendo il grazioso viso da bambolina che componeva il suo corpo da spaventapasseri.

- Nichiya! Nichiya - san! - Ichiya si precipitò a raccogliere tra le braccia il suo clone felino - Che terribile errore ho commesso trascinandoti in questa storia! Pensavo che avendo la mia stessa faccia potessi combattere bene quanto me! Ignoravo il fatto che sei un gentilgatto che non si mischia mai in questo genere di cose! Perdonami! Non perdonerò chi ti ha fatto del male! - Ma Nullpudding si limitò a tirargli una linguaccia e a trottare come se nulla fosse verso Raven Tail.

- VI FARO' SENTIRE IO IL PROFUMO DELLA SCONFITTA! - Continuò inutilmente a gridargli contro il mago.

- E ora ... - Mentre Barry parlava Kana si era già alzata andando verso il campo. - Tocca alle due ultime squadre rimaste: Fairy Tail B e Quadro Cerberus! Kana Alberona contro Bacchus! -

- Il futuro ... - Sussurrò la maga prendendo posto - Attende al varco tutti gli sprovveduti. -


	18. Un cattivo presagio

**Un cattivo presagio**

- Questa non ci voleva proprio ... - Mormorò per un attimo Makarow mentre tra gli spalti cercava di dividere i suoi ragazzi e di coordinare le ricerche di Lucy. Non solo una delle sue figliocce era stata rapita ma come se non bastasse una delle maghe più fuori di testa di tutta la gilda stava per scendere in campo proprio in quel momento.

- State calmi, non c'è alcuno bisogno di muoversi. - La voce di Mavis gli fece quasi eco mentre il Primo si materializzava ad un passo da lui. Makarow non si era nemmeno accorto che si fosse mossa dal suo posto.

- I ragazzi hanno già trovato Lucy: sta bene. E non dimenticatevi mai del fatto, che anche se non ho più poteri, posso spostarmi dove voglio, a patto che ci sia qualcuno col marchio di Fairy Tail. -

I maghi erano stati colti così tanto di sorpresa da non sapere nemmeno più cosa dire. Nel dubbio scoppiarono tutti a gridare di gioia. Mavis li ricambiò con uno dei suoi dolcissimi sorrisi e con un saltello leggero atterrò in campo, proprio in mezzo alla squadra B, per riferire la notizia. - Perché non stiamo calmi e ci godiamo anche noi i giochi? - Non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che Kana fosse una delle sue preferite: non solo era stata lei a risvegliare lo spirito di Mavis, ma era anche quella a cui il Primo aveva deciso di concedere l'ultima magia di cui era rimasta in possesso.

- Non mi aspettavo di rivederti in campo dopo la batosta che hai preso ieri sera! - Bacchus accolse Kana a braccia aperte e con il suo solito sorriso perverso e beffardo stampato in faccia. La maga però non era il tipo da farsi intimidire per così poco - Ci vuole ben altro che una piccola sbornia per avere ragione di me! -

- Uhuh ... Che tipa selvaggia che sei ... - Le fece il verso Bacchus - Visto che ti senti tanto sicura che ne dici se facciamo una bella scommessa anche oggi? Se vinco questa volta potrei prendermi le tue mutandine e anche quel delizioso fondoschiena che c'è dentro! -

"Stare calmi e godersi lo spettacolo?" Pensò Makarow ricalcando le parole di Mavis. Se Gildarts avesse sentito una cosa del genere trasmessa in lacrymavisione sarebbe arrivato in mezzo all'arena in meno di dieci secondi distruggendo tutto. Non importava quanto fosse stato distante in quel momento ...

- Sicuro! - Aggiunse a sorpresa Kana - Se vinci non solo vengo a letto con te ma ci viene anche ogni femmina della gilda. -

- Juvia non vuoleeeee! - Gridò la maga dalla sue spalle andando letteralmente in panico - Il suo fondoschiena è promesso soltanto a G! - Per fortuna Mirajane riuscì a tapparle la bocca prima che pronunciasse qualche altra idiozia - Non ti preoccupare! Sicuramente non arriveremo a quel risultato! -

Nonostante tutto, per sicurezza, Bisca aveva sfoderato il fucile di precisione e si era accaparrata un posto da cecchino tra gli spalti per difendere il suo onore. Non si era accorta che contemporaneamente a lei Alzak era corso a procurarsi della dinamite per far implodere lo stadio e quei due idioti che combattevano prima che la situazione diventasse irrimediabile. Mavis era l'unica che stava sghignazzando - Magari ce lo avessi ancora un corpo da mettere in palio! -

- Questa sì che è una sommessa come si deve! - Gridò Bacchus scoppiando a ridere - Mi piace l'idea! -

- Ma se perdi ... - Kana posizionò il suo mazzo sul palmo della mano sinistra - La tua gilda cambierà nome e per il resto del torneo vi farete chiamare Quadro Puppy. -

Era una proposta così insolente che tutti i maghi in questione cominciarono ad ululare e a gridare insulti di protesta. Lo stesso Goldmine, il master della gilda sempre vestito di nero e con il collare borchiato, si alzò in piedi dal suo posto minacciando di saltare in campo per dare lui stesso una lezione a Kana. Perfino la guida magica di Quadro Cerberus cominciò a gridare, anche se si trattava solo di uno spaventapasseri con la testa di un cane di pezza.

- Affare fatto. - Bacchus chiuse la questione con un sorriso sprezzante - Tanto non arriveremo mai a questo punto. - Il mago non esitò un solo istante a sfilare la fiasca di liquore che portava sempre con sé e a cominciare a bere. La mandò tutta giù in pochi istanti e poi la scagliò contro il muro fracassandola e asciugandosi la bocca col dorso della mano.

- Cominciamo allora. - Il gong vibrò con forza sulle parole di Kana e Bacchus non esitò oltre a lanciarsi all'attacco correndo verso di lei.

- Questo incontro si preannuncia ricco di colpi di scena! Se Bacchus ha già bevuto il suo liquore vuol dire che fa sul serio sin dal primo secondo di gara! - Barry stava gridando a squarciagola per dare avvio alla cronaca. - Il corpo di Bacchus converte l'alcol in energia ma a renderlo veramente famoso sono state le sue abilità con le arti marziali! Il suo stile di combattimento gli è valso il titolo di "Falco Ubriaco"! Nessuno può prevedere da che parte pioveranno le sue mosse! -

- Metodo semplice per passato, presente e futuro! - Ancor prima che Bacchus le fosse addosso Kana mosse la mano destra ed al suo gesto sei carte si disposero una accanto all'altra divise per coppie. Una settima si posizionò più in basso, coperta.

- Nel tuo passato vedo la luna e il matto. Una è capovolta l'altro è dritto. -

Non appena gli arcani maggiori si mossero la prima coppia si illuminò intensamente e due misteriose figure apparvero in campo. Bacchus venne colpito in piena faccia da un colpo di bastone e scagliato con la schiena a terra. Davanti a lui adesso c'era un tizio con delle sembianze scimmiesche, armato di un ramo e con la testa decorata da penne di gallina. - Chi diavolo è questo tizio? - L'uomo gridò di rabbia contro l'inaspettato aggressore ma prima che potesse anche solo provare a rialzarsi una seconda figura gli si andò a sedere letteralmente addosso schiacciandolo. Era una gigantesca luna piena con tanto di braccia, gambe e due grandi occhi con delle lunghe sopracciglia.

- Mettiti comodo Bacchus! - Lo invitò Kana - Ti sto facendo un onore! C'è gente che viene da me da tutte la parti di Fiore per farsi leggere le carte. -

- Ma chi diavolo le vuole le tue carte? -

- Pare ... - Continuò imperterrita la maga - Che tu sia sempre stato un tipo lunatico e instabile per questa ragione hai sempre frequentato cattive compagnie e non hai mai avuto una relazione amorosa sincera. Non so perché ma ero certa di questo dettaglio. -

Bacchus ormai era riuscito, anche se a stento, a rimettersi in piedi e a sollevare la luna sulla sua testa.

- Ma ... Sei sempre stato anche un tipo un po' pazzo. - Il matto lo colse alle spalle sferrandogli un colpo con il ramo dritto sul fondoschiena. Il mago perse l'equilibrio e la luna tornò ad atterrargli pesantemente addosso.

- Ti è sempre piaciuto divertirti e vivere in maniera spensierata. E' per questo che hai lasciato casa e ti sei unito a Quadro Puppy. Era la gilda in cui avevi più tempo libero a disposizione. -

- Quadro Cerberus! Si chiama ancora Quadro Cerberus! - Bacchus ormai aveva perso il controllo. Il mago si tirò su di scatto scagliando la luna dritta nell'atmosfera e colpendo il matto in pieno petto con un calcio.

- E poi ti ho detto di stare zitta e di combattere seriamente! -

- E' quello che sto facendo. - Kana sorrise di pura perfidia passando con la mano destra sulla seconda coppia di carte - Nel tuo presente vedo la temperanza e la forza ma sono entrambe capovolte. - Al suo richiamo altri due arcani maggiori si materializzarono in mezzo al campo. Al posto della temperanza c'era una vecchia discinta con un paio di brocche in mano ed al posto della forza un maestoso leone ritto su due zampe.

- E' scontato che ieri tu abbia vinto. - Gli fece notare la manga - Ho sottovalutato il fatto che il corpo di un uomo può reggere più alcol di quello di una donna, ma se si tratta di magia, non c'è alcuna speranza che tu possa vincere! Grazie alle mie carte posso vedere e sapere tutto quello che voglio su di te ... -

- Io sono troppo selvaggio perché bastino delle carte per descrivermi! -

- Sembra proprio che oggi tu sia destinato a perdere qualunque tipo di controllo. - Una delle brocche delle temperanza lo colpì in pieno in testa stordendolo - A causa della tua incapacità di adattamento farai una sfilza di scelte sbagliate, proverai molta frustrazione ed ansia. Pare anche che a causa del tuo atteggiamento tu ti stia guadagnando una bella sfilza di antipatie. -

- Se ti prendo! - Bacchus non era il tipo da ascoltare consigli, ma anche se avesse dato ascolto a quelli che Kana gli stava distribuendo probabilmente non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte. Il leone della forza lo afferrò per una gamba ancor prima che il suo calcio potesse raggiungerlo e lo fece girare su se stesso, scagliandolo a terra con violenza. La temperanza lo accolse versandogli addosso il contenuto dell'ultima brocca rimasta tra le risate generali del pubblico. Grazie a Kana, Bacchus si stava coprendo di ridicolo.

- Nel tuo futuro vedo la papessa ed il carro. Solo la seconda carta è capovolta. -

Questa volta in campo si materializzarò una donna con degli eleganti abiti sacerdotali candidi ed immacolati seduta su di uno splendido carro dorato, trainato da due stalloni alati. Bacchus non riuscì a scansarsi e venne travolto in pieno. Il povero mago si ritrovò letteralmente appeso per un piede mentre il carro correva all'impazzata per il campo trascinandolo con sé.

- Nel tuo futuro vedo l'influenza di una donna potente e padrona delle scienze occulte. Sarà lei a condurti dritto al fallimento e alla sconfitta. Il risultato che credevi già certo ti scivolerà via dalle mani. -

Gli stalloni che trainavano il carro, dopo una lunga rincorsa, spiccarono improvvisamente il volo sbarazzandosi del povero Bacchus che piombò a terra a peso morto. Tutta l'arena adesso stava tifando per Kana che aveva alzato le mani al cielo per accogliere le ovazioni.

- Non è ancora finita! Io non ho ancora perso! - Il suo avversario nonostante tutto era riuscito a tirarsi di nuovo in piedi e stava gridando anche lui, ignorando la sfilza di graffi e di lividi che lo coprivano dalla testa ai piedi.

- Mi dispiace ma è finita. - Lo ammonì Kana, facendo un ultimo inchino alla folla e dirigendosi di nuovo al suo posto.

- Ti ho detto che! -

Kana girò in alto il palmo della mano destra e l'incognita che fino ad allora era rimasta coperta si scoprì bruscamente. - Tienilo bene a mente: la ruota gira. -

Bacchus fu troppo lento per spostarsi ed una gigantesca ruota di legno lo travolse in pieno girando all'impazzata mentre un giocoliere la cavalcava allegramente. Questa volta il colpo lo tramortì per davvero lasciandolo spalmato nella polvere e privo di sensi.

- Aggiornate il cartellone del torneo! - Gridò Kana trionfante dritta in direzione di Barry e Yajima - D'ora in poi i Quadro Cerberus prendono il nome di Quadro Puppy! -

L'intera gilda nemica era rimasta ammutolita e senza parole, ma la promessa del loro leader era qualcosa contro cui nemmeno loro potevano opporsi.

- STRABILIANTE! Non ci sono parole per descrivere quello che è successo questa mattina! - Gridò il presentatore a squarciagola - Fairy Tail stravince in ognuna delle prove! E' una rimonta senza precedenti, tutta guidata dalle donne! La squadra A totalizza 20 punti in una volta e passa a 21! Quella B passa invece a 12! Quadro Puppy totalizza 11 punti, Blu Pegasus 30, Sabertooth 28, Lamia Scale 17, Mermaid Heel 25. Ma il vertice della classifica resta saldamente in mano a Raven Tail con 44 punti! Ci rivediamo domani alla stessa ora! E state pronti! Ci saranno ancora molte altre prove emozionanti e dense di colpi di scena! -

- Hai visto? E' andato tutto per il meglio! - Gridò Wendy al colmo della felicità sollevando Carla in aria

- Corriamo a raggiungere gli altri! Ho sentito l'odore di Lucy - san! Lei e il resto della squadra stanno tornando! -

Per una volta tanto la gatta si concesse un sorriso ed evocò il suo magnifico paio d'ali per sfrecciare prima al luogo dell'appuntamento, ma quando lei e Wendy attraversarono l'arcata che conduceva agli spogliatoi, una terribile fitta alla testa la travolse in pieno. Carla ormai conosceva già quella sensazione familiare.

In meno di un secondo una sfilza di immagini, voci e suoni le si compressero nel cervello, lasciandola senza respiro.

_Persone che gridavano, fuoco e fiamme da tutte le parti._

_Crocus distrutta._

_Mercurius che crollava in frantumi._

_Ed in mezzo a tutto questo ..._

_In mezzo alle rovine ... Lucy che cantava._

- Carla! Carla! - Quando l'exceed ritornò alla realtà era precipitata a terra e Wendy stava cercando di scuoterla. - Che cos'è successo? Ti senti bene? -

- Non ... - Mormorò Carla - Non è possibile ... Una cosa del genere è impossibile ... -

Contemporaneamente in una delle tribune private, scavata nelle grandi statue, un cavaliere dall'armatura bianca aveva appena assestato un pugno contro la parete - Non va bene! Così non va bene! Quella stupida maga celeste deve essere solo mia! -

L'unico a godersi veramente la vittoria di Kana in quel momento era proprio Gildarts dal lontanissimo villaggio ai margini di Fiore in cui si trovava. Aveva assistito alla trasmissione via lacryma ma per fortuna senza audio o quest'ora metà paese sarebbe già saltato in aria ...


	19. Rendez-vous

**Rendez-vous**

Quando Natsu aveva fatto ritorno all'arena con Lucy, l'incontro di Kana si era appena concluso ed i loro compagni li avevano accolti con stupore. I Cavalieri Runici avevano catturato i tre uomini mascherati ed il gruppo aveva confessato tra le lacrime di essere solo dei poveri mercenari che uno sconosciuto aveva pagato per attuare il rapimento. Non c'era alcuna prova per identificare il mandante, ma qualcosa in quella storia puzzava di bruciato e tutti alla gilda erano convinti che fosse odore di piume di corvo. Non era saggio abbassare la guardia ma nonostante tutto, i risultati ottenuti quel giorno erano così strabilianti da meritare di essere celebrati. Nel grande soggiorno di Honey Bone c'era una confusione mai vista mentre tutti cercavano disperatamente di far valere le proprie proposte.

- Qualunque cosa tu faccia riesci sempre a stupirmi. - Quando Erza si girò la figura di Mystogan era alle sue spalle. - Oggi sembravi proprio un angelo guerriero. -

La donna sorrise, incrociando le braccia sul petto - Noto con piacere che nonostante tutti i tuoi impegni hai trovato lo stesso il tempo per assistere alla mia prova. -

- Non me ne volere a male, ma non ho seguito solo la tua: anche quella di Wendy era degna d'essere vista. -

Erza lanciò un sospiro e spinse lo sguardo in mezzo alla sala dove la bambina in questione seguiva impotente lo scontro tra i compagni di gilda. - Sei riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di interessante nel frattempo? -

Mystogan si appoggiò anche lui con la schiena contro la parete - Non sono ancora riuscito a rintracciare la fonte di quell'energia oscura, ma ho scoperto di non essere il solo interessato a questo fenomeno. C'è qualcun altro che sta indagando nei dintorni dell'arena. Se riuscissi ad intercettarli potrei ottenere qualche informazione in più. -

- Sta attento ... -

- Erza - san! Gerard - san! - Fu a quel punto che Wendy interruppe di colpo la discussione, intromettendosi tra i due con Carla stretta tra le braccia: a quanto pare la disputa era giunta al termine - Il Master ha deciso che andremo a festeggiare i risultati in piscina! Pare che c'è ne sia una enorme qui a Crocus! - La ragazzina sembrava davvero entusiasta all'idea ma Carla non era dello stesso parere. Come ogni buon exceed odiava l'acqua e le immagini della visione avuta poco prima continuavano a tormentarla rendendola ancora più irritabile. - Andare significa quasi sicuramente essere congelati da Gray, bolliti vivi da Natsu o fulminati da Laxus. - I due maghi si scambiarono a loro volta un'occhiata; erano sopravvissuti a Jura e cento mostri e non avevano alcuna intenzione di chiudere le loro esistenze in quel modo.

- Che ne dite di lasciar perdere la piscina e non venite con me? Vi offro qualcosa di fresco. - Mystogan scompigliò i capelli di Wendy con un sorriso - E' da un sacco di tempo che noi due non facciamo un giro insieme, giusto? -

Quando Wendy e Carla avevano visitato Crocus il primo giorno, la loro gita era stata chiusa bruscamente a causa dell'incontro con Raven Tail e c'era ancora molto per loro da vedere e da scoprire. Mystogan le faceva da guida indicando tutti gli angoli più suggestivi; a quanto pare aveva già visitato decine di volte Crocus ed Era durante la sua vita, così come le altre città più importanti di Fiore. Erza invece sembrava molto più interessata allo shopping che ai monumenti; stranamente i suoi negozi preferiti non erano gli armaioli ma quelli di vestiti e di scarpe. Stando con loro e guardandoli insieme Wendy non poteva fare a meno di pensare che si trattasse di una coppia davvero graziosa. Sembravano conoscersi da così tanto tempo e così bene da non aver nemmeno bisogno di parole per capire i propri pensieri.

- Non ti sembrano carini insieme? Che cosa ne pensi? - Sussurrò Wendy all'orecchio di Carla. Erano rimaste indietro giusto di qualche passo. - Penso che bisogna essere davvero dei masochisti per stare con quella donna. Come diavolo hai fatto a restare sei mesi in compagnia di quel tizio? -

- Gerard - san in realtà è una persona molto premurosa e affidabile. E' intelligente e sa sempre come gestire ogni situazione ma quando può gli piace anche scherzare. Stare con lui era molto divertente, tutti i giorni aveva qualcosa di nuovo da insegnarmi e tutte le persone con cui parlavamo pensavano fossi sua figlia e ci trattavano in modo molto gentile. - Carla socchiuse gli occhi immaginando la piccola Wendy camminare con una mano aggrappata al mantello di Mystogan.

- Quando l'ho incontrato per la prima volta ho pensato che fosse anche lui un drago, perché non avevo mai visto un altro essere umano prima di allora. E' stato lui a darmi il nome di Marwell ed a completare gli insegnamenti che Grandine non ha fatto in tempo a darmi. -

Carla drizzò la testa per lo stupore - Ti ha dato lui il cognome? -

- Sì, anche se avrei preferito essere una Fernandez. - Ridacchiò Wendy - Non riuscivo a capire perché tutte le persone che incontravamo avessero due nomi mentre io invece ne avevo uno solo. Perciò Gerard mi spiegò il legame che c'è tra un cognome e la propria famiglia e disse che Marwell era perfetto per me, perché ero una piccola "meraviglia". Gerard mi disse anche che la sua famiglia era molto rumorosa e caotica. - Continuò la bambina - Ma che la sua vera casa era solo accanto ad una persona. - La piccola dragonslayer sorrise ripensando a quelle parole - Una persona che gli aveva salvato la vita e che gli dava ancora la forza di andare avanti. Era sicuro che quando l'avrei incontrata me ne sarei innamorata anch'io. -

- Wendy! - Erza gridò il suo nome - Ci fermiamo qui! - La donna stava indicando una pittoresca gelateria che si affacciava lungo la strada. C'era una sfilza di tavolini ed ognuno di essi era riparato da un grazioso ombrellone a strisce bianche e rosse. Non appena i quattro presero posto un elegantissimo cameriere gli si fece incontro per annotare le ordinazioni. La Maga in Armatura non esitò un solo istante - Torta gelato alle fragole! - Non era una richiesta: era un ordine. Wendy invece scelse un semplice cono alla cioccolata con panna, Carla si accontentò di una coppetta alla vaniglia e Mystogan di un frappé. Il cameriere finì di raccogliere gli ordini con un sorriso - Lo sa signore che lei ha davvero una moglie una figlia meravigliose? Hanno quasi gli stessi lineamenti. -

- Sì, lo so. -

Wendy ed Erza spalancarono la bocca con aria stupefatta ma il mago continuò a ridacchiare sotto la bandana che gli copriva il viso. - Loro sono tutta la mia vita ma la nostra famiglia è un po' più larga di quello che vede: abbiamo anche una coppia di ragazzi e due ragazze che in questo momento, molto probabilmente, staranno radendo al suolo la piscina pubblica di Crocus. -

Il cameriere strabuzzò gli occhi - Siete davvero una famiglia numerosa! -

- E' vero, ma siamo ancora giovani ed in futuro potrebbe arrivarne qualcun altro ... -

Questa volta il cameriere si allontanò mormorando complimenti d'altro genere ed Erza non esitò oltre a dare una gomitata al compagno - Ma sei scemo? -

- Non mi sembra di esser stato così discorde dalla verità ... -

Wendy alla fine era scoppiata a ridere: l'idea di una grande famiglia allargata che includeva loro quattro più Natsu, Gray, Lucy e Lyra non era poi così male. Carla invece la pensava diversamente - E io che speravo ci fosse almeno una persona seria e sensata in tutta Fairy Tail ... -

Erza lasciò andare con uno scatto l'orecchio del povero Mystogan - Vorresti dire che anche io sono una svitata? -

- Tanto va la gatta al lardo ... - Cominciò Carla.

- Che ci lascia la zampogna! -

- Ne avessi indovinata una da quando ti conosco ... - Questa volta furono Wendy e Mistogan quelli a scoppiare a ridere.

Nel frattempo Kagura stava vagando senza meta tra le strade di Crocus. Era il secondo giorno che non aveva il coraggio di presentarsi accanto alle sue compagne in campo, ma ciò che la tratteneva non era la paura. Ciò che la spaventava non erano né i ricordi del suo passato né la figura del suo aguzzino. Nel corso degli anni era diventata straordinariamente resistente e si era abituata al suono delle grida dei suoi familiari e al crepitio del fuoco che riecheggiava ancora tra i suoi incubi. L'unica cosa che terrorizzava Kagura era la katana che pendeva al suo fianco. Era come se la chiamasse e la invocasse di usarla e la maga aveva davvero paura di non riuscire ad ignorarne i suggerimenti.

Kagura era ancora profondamente immersa nei suoi pensieri quando di colpo scorse qualcosa che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere. Ma come avrebbe potuto non notare quella figura mascherata tra la folla? Gerard Fernandez era fermo ai tavolini di una gelateria ed accanto a lui c'erano la donna con i capelli scarlatti di Fairy Tail ed una bambina con il suo gatto. Kagura rimase impietrita a fissare la scena schermata dal continuo viavai dei passanti. Con quale diritto quell'uomo poteva prendersi il lusso di stare comodamente seduto in pubblico? L'unico posto adatto a lui era l'angolo più buio e gelido dell'inferno. Non gli sarebbe bastata nemmeno tutta la vita per riparare ai crimini che aveva commesso, non gli sarebbe bastata nemmeno un'eternità, eppure poteva permettersi di stare in compagnia ed in una gelateria di Crocus. Questa volta la mano di Kagura scivolò senza alcun rimorso sull'elsa della katana sguainando leggermente la lama. Adesso sapeva cosa fare.

- Mi scusi ma lei è di Mermaid Heel, giusto? - La maga si girò con uno scatto infilando di nuovo l'arma nel fodero con un clank. Dietro di lei c'era un gruppo di ragazze con l'aria persa - Stiamo cercando l'Inn di Salt Stone per la presentazione del libro di Miss Hoteye, saprebbe indicarci la strada? -

- Seguitemi. - Kagura non aggiunse altro indicando la direzione giusta con i suoi stessi passi. Adesso sapeva davvero che cosa fare. Quel bastardo di Gerard non meritava semplicemente la morte, meritava di soffrire esattamente come aveva fatto lei per tutti quegli anni. Prima di ucciderlo avrebbe eliminato tutte le persone a lui care, anche se questo significava abbattere prima di ogni altra cosa la terrificante Titania.

Alla fine la gita della gilda di Fairy Tail alla piscina comunale di Crocus, si era trasformata in una grande fiera dei disastri, proprio come aveva predetto Carla.

I poveri Elfman ed Evergreen avevano deciso dove passare il pomeriggio ancor prima della sciagurata decisione di Makarow. I due si stavano godendo l'acqua fresca quando di colpo Freed e Bixlow erano apparsi alle loro spalle ridacchiando; nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato di ritrovare i propri compagni di gilda in un posto come quello. Preso dal panico, Elfman aveva tentato inutilmente di dileguarsi trasformandosi in un mostro marino e terrorizzando i bagnanti, Evergreen invece era saltata subito fuori dall'acqua con aria assassina. Per il resto del pomeriggio la maga non aveva fatto altro che inseguire il resto della tribù minacciando di trasformarli in pietra se avessero raccontato a qualcuno quello che avevano appena visto. Mentre Evergreen correva, Kana era così ubriaca fradicia da non riuscire più a muoversi. Lei avrebbe passato volentieri il resto della giornata a brindare al suo successo in un bar ma per fortuna in piscina servivano lo stesso dei cocktail. - Che peccato non aver portato un costume ... -

- Kana non puoi andare in giro in biancheria! - Makarow intanto tentava invano di coprirla da sguardi indiscreti gridando a Redeus di disegnare un bikini per l'occasione. Per qualche strana ragione Ichiya, Hibiki, Ren ed Eve erano tutti e quattro pronti ad offrire un asciugamano e nessuno aveva la minima idea di come Blu Pegasus fosse arrivato fin lì o da quanto tempo quei tizi stessero aspettando un'occasione del genere. Misteriosamente anche Lyon era venuto a sapere che si trovavano in piscina e non appena lo aveva visto a Gray erano cascate le braccia. Juvia invece si era affrettata a dissolversi in acqua.

- Juvia - chan dove seiii? Perché non saliamo insieme sullo scivolo dell'amore? -

- Lo sai che stai diventando uno stalker Lyon? Che cosa fai nel tempo libero? Ci spii? -

- Sta zitto Gray, un ghiacciolo come te non ha diritto di parlare. Tu non puoi conoscere il calore dell'amore! -

- Tu non stai diventando un semplice stalker! Di quale sostanza hai cominciato a fare uso? -

- Solo dell'amore di Juvia. -

Intanto la maga seguiva la scena di nascosto senza aver minimamente capito come stavano le cose - Gray - sama sta litigando per il possesso di Juvia! -

Alla fine il battibecco tra i due ice make mages si era trasformato in un autentico duello e la piscina era stata ridotta in un attimo in un gigantesco iceberg. Inutile dire che dopo poco c'erano fiammate, fulmini e incantesimi di ogni tipo che volavano da una parte all'altra e che la gilda era stata buttata fuori.

- Ahaha! Ci voleva proprio! Un bel bagno in piscina aiuta a distendere i muscoli e ritrovare il buon umore! - Ormai si era fatto il tramonto e Natsu stava allegramente trotterellando sulla via del ritorno, affamato come non mai. Vederlo così metteva allegria ma nonostante tutto Lucy decise di rincarare la dose scuotendo la testa - Altro che distendere i muscoli! Ti devo ricordare che per poco non mi hai spedita di nuovo in infermeria? -

- Non ti piacciono le terme? -

- Mi piacciono quando non sei tu a far bollire l'acqua! Cretino! -

- Lucy è sempre così difficile, aye! -

- Zitto stupido gatto! -

Nonostante il rapimento di cui era stata vittima quel mattino fosse ancora ammantato nel mistero, Lucy si sentiva molto meno turbata e al sicuro in compagnia dei suoi amici. Con lei, Natsu ed Happy in quel momento c'erano anche Levy, Gajeel, Panther, Lyra e Gray. Non l'avevano abbandonata neanche per un momento durante quel pomeriggio anche se Gajeel continuava ad insistere che era lì per caso e Gray stava ancora mormorando che Lyon lo avrebbe fatto impazzire prima della chiusura del torneo.

Il gruppo stava attraversando un ponte di pietra. Sotto di loro scorreva placidamente un fiume dalle ampie rive coperte di ciottoli ed erba ma c'era qualcosa di insolito in quel panorama. Una macchia di colore colse subito l'attenzione di Lucy - Guardate! - Esclamò la ragazza - Quella non è la donna che abbiamo incontrato quando siamo arrivati a Crocus? - La ragazza aveva ragione: alla loro sinistra c'era davvero la stessa donna che aveva urtato Natsu. Stava danzando sulla riva del fiume con i piedi immersi in acqua. Si muoveva con un'eleganza ed una dolcezza tale da ricordare il volo di un uccello. Sedute a poca distanza c'erano anche due figure vestite di nero ed il suo fedele pulcino giallo. Lucy non aveva mai visto una coreografia come quella, era meravigliosa ma per qualche strana ragione le comunicava tristezza - Perché sta ballando in un posto come questo? -

- Non sta ballando, sta pregando. -

- Vijeeter? Che cosa ci fai qui? - I ragazzi si girarono di colpo: anche il loro compagno si era affacciato dal bordo del ponte. - In antichità il ballo era considerato una forma di preghiera ma non saprei dirti perché sta pregando né a chi si rivolge. - I maghi restarono ancora per un attimo a fissare la scena in silenzio poi ...

- Sciocchezze. - Sbottò Natsu riprendendo a camminare come se nulla fosse - Qui in città è pieno di gilde. Se ha un problema perché non si rivolge a loro? - Lucy e gli altri esitarono per qualche istante davanti a quella reazione ma poi decisero di affrettarsi a raggiungere il loro compagno.

- Forse non avremmo dovuto lasciarglielo fare. Non credi che stiamo attirando troppo l'attenzione, Ultear? -

La donna scosse la testa al disotto del suo cappuccio - Non aveva alcun senso nascondersi. Eclear pregava per ricevere aiuto ed è proprio quello che abbiamo ottenuto ... - Questa volta Ultear si girò con un sorriso: la figura di Mystogan le stava aspettando sotto l'oscura arcata del ponte.

Quando Lyra tornò in camera quella sera trovò finalmente Erza o almeno chiare tracce che la madre adottiva aveva fatto ritorno e che in quel momento si trovava sotto la doccia. Mentre aspettava la ragazza si lasciò andare sul letto. Non poteva sapere che Erza, Mystogan e Wendy erano stati insieme fino a poco prima, quando il mago le aveva riaccompagnate alla locanda e poi era sparito di nuovo nel nulla. Ma Lyra poteva lo stesso immaginarsi come erano andate le cose. Anche a lei avrebbe fatto piacere passeggiare per Crocus con la persona che amava, ma sventuratamente lei non aveva nessuno e l'unica persona che aveva attratto la sua attenzione in quel torneo era quel maledetto Sting. Ogni volta che incrociava il suo sorriso trionfante non desiderava null'altro che tirargli un pugno e fargli ingoiare tutti i denti.

Per fortuna a strapparla dai suoi pensieri ci pensò un asciugamano umida, atterrandole dritta sulla faccia. Erza era appena uscita dal bagno.

- Come è andata in piscina? -

- Erza perché non mi hai mai detto che avevi un uomo? -

- Cosa? - La donna si girò di scatto dimenticandosi che si stava pettinando allo specchio.

- Beh, non ci vuole molto per vedere che tra e quel Mystogan c'è qualcosa. Non sono più una bambina, non puoi imbrogliarmi. -

- Aspetta un attimo! - Erza si affrettò a sedersi davanti a lei con le braccia incrociate e l'aria severa - Che cosa intendi con "non sono più una bambina"? -

- Non cambiare discorso: parlavamo di te! -

Erza arretrò sotto il colpo con una smorfia - Accidenti, con Natsu funziona sempre! -

- Mystogan è un argomento così scottante? -

- Per me no. - Questa volta la donna recuperò la solita compostezza - Se nei mesi in cui sei stata alla gilda Gerard ci avesse fatto visita te lo avrei presentato di sicuro. Se non parlo spesso di lui è solo perché non ama mettersi in mostra. In verità se non è un argomento scottante per me, Gerard lo è ancora per molti altri. -

- Che cosa intendi? -

Erza lanciò un sospiro e ricominciò a parlare solo dopo averci riflettuto su qualche istante - Lyra promettimi che ti prenderai il tuo tempo per conoscere Gerard e che non ti farai influenzare troppo da quello che sto per dirti, va bene? -

La ragazza annuì anche se non riusciva a capire la ragione di tanta riluttanza.

- Gerard era un ricercato. Il Consiglio gli dava la caccia. In passato ha commesso molte azioni terribili ed ha preso delle vite innocenti. Anche io, come molti altri ho combattuto contro di lui, ma quando ormai lo avevo in pugno mi sono resa conto di non potergli fare del male. Redemption mi si è ribellata tra le mani. -

Lyra la stava ascoltando rapita. Aveva sentito molte storie di Erza ma non avrebbe mai immaginato una cosa del genere. - Gerard si è pentito per quello che ha fatto ed adesso è un uomo nuovo ma si sente ancora divorato dal senso di colpa. Non è praticamente mai alla gilda, perché si trova sempre in giro per il mondo ad aiutare la gente. -

- Ma sembrava lo stesso molto legato a Wendy. -

- Sì, hai ragione. Wendy è per lui un po' quello che tu sei per me. - Le spiegò Erza con un sorriso - Gerard è stato il primo essere umano che ha incontrato dopo aver perso il suo drago ed è stato lui ad occuparsi di lei. L'avrebbe portata subito a Fairy Tail se un contrattempo non l'avesse costretto a lasciarla ad un'altra gilda. -

- Questo Mystogan allora deve essere proprio un tipo interessante. - A quel punto anche Lyra sorrise - Mi piace già per il fatto che piace a te a Wendy! -

- Sul serio? -

- Certo! E io che credevo fossi una single troppo incallita per pensare ad altro che al lavoro! - Questa volta l'asciugamano umida tornò al mittente colpendo Erza in pieno mentre la ragazza correva a sua volta in bagno. Domani le avrebbe attese una lunga giornata, la quarta di quel torneo.


	20. MPF

**MPF**

- BUONGIORNO A TUTTI! - La voce di Barry tornò ad accogliere nuovamente le squadre che stavano entrando in campo per sfidarsi nella quarta giornata delle competizioni. Era tutto uguale, come nei giorni precedenti, eccezion fatta per tre cose. La prima e la più lampante era il fatto che il nome di Quadro Cerberus sul cartellone era stato modificato in Quadro Puppy; Bacchus poteva pure essere un bastardo ma almeno era un uomo di parola. La seconda novità era invece Lucy, che era finalmente tornata a riunirsi ai suoi compagni di squadra. Elfman era passato nel team B, lasciando finalmente la possibilità al povero Jet di correre a ripararsi tra gli spalti. La terza infine era Kagura che aveva fatto a sua volta ritorno in campo con Mermaid Heel.

- Ieri abbiamo assistito ad uno spettacolo maestoso e terrificante. - Continuò il presentatore - Perfino il re ha rilasciato una dichiarazione in cui affermava di essere rimasto a bocca aperta durante la prova del Finimondo! -

- Io l'avrei fatta meglio! Sono un dragonslayer! - Protestò inutilmente Natsu.

- I Titania. - Stava spiegando invece Yajima - Sono una famosa dinastia nobiliare di Fiore. Molti valorosi guerrieri hanno portato questo nome. Quando il valore militare e la magia si incontrano non c'è alcun dubbio che il risultato sarà spettacolare. -

- Senza alcun dubbio! Le ragazze di Fairy Tail non solo sono belle ma anche forti! -

Mirajane incrociò le braccia, sbuffando. Barry avrebbe fatto il cascamorto con qualunque femmina sulla faccia della terra.

- Ma dopo la strabiliante prova di ieri. - Annunciò ancora il playboy - Oggi ne abbiamo un'altra in serbo per voi! Il suo nome è MPF! -

Tanto i maghi quanto gli spettatori si ritrovarono a guardarsi con aria confusa. Che razza di nome era quello? Che significava quella sigla? Chi di loro avrebbe dovuto gareggiare? Dal nome non si riusciva nemmeno ad intuire il senso di quella prova!

- Io vado. - Tra tutti i concorrenti la prima a decidere di scendere in campo fu Kana, con una bottiglia come unica arma. Gajeel provò a gridarle dietro che era da irresponsabili e che se anche le era andato bene il giorno precedente non era detto che oggi se la sarebbe cavata ugualmente ma forse Kana era troppo sbronza per sentirlo e per rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo. Lyra fu la seconda a raggiungerla in posizione; la sua abilità nel controllare l'energia la rendeva estremamente versatile e le dava la possibilità di adattarsi facilmente ad ogni prova. Jager di Quadro Puppy fu il terzo; forse sperava ancora di riabilitare il nome della sua gilda dimostrando quanto fosse "selvaggio". Ren fece un passo avanti per Blu Pegasus, Sherry per Lamia Scale, Hoteye per Mermaid Heel e poi Rufus per Sabertooth. Mentre raggiungeva il suo posto il mago lanciò chiaramente un'occhiata in direzione di Gray da sotto il bordo del suo appariscente cappello. Il ragazzo lo ricambiò con un'espressione altrettanto gelida augurandosi tra sé e sé che Lyra e Kana facessero attenzione. L'ultimo a posizionarsi usando il suo tappeto volante fu il sinistro Midnight di Raven Tail, che fino ad allora non solo non aveva mai aperto gli occhi ma non aveva nemmeno parlato.

- Forse è più banale di quello che avete pensato. - Ridacchiò Barry non appena tutti si furono posizionati ai loro posti - Ma il nome completo del gioco di oggi è Magic Power Finder, MPF. - Quando il presentatore schioccò le dita uno strano congegno si materializzò in campo. Era costituito da una sfera di lacryma nera sospesa su una specie di tripode dorato ed avvolto da un doppio cerchio di rune.

- Quando questo dispositivo viene colpito da un potere magico, è in grado di calcolarne il valore e di esprimerlo in numeri. In base al punteggio ottenuto verrete posizionati in classifica. - Barry concluse la spiegazione con un sorriso - Vi chiamerò io in base all'ordine di estrazione. Se fate due punteggi uguali il premio viene deciso in base a questo, ma credo sia quasi impossibile arrivare a tanto. - Tuttavia anche il giorno prima Barry aveva candidamente affermato che era impossibile battere il Finimondo da soli.

- La prima concorrente sarà Miss. Hoteye di Mermaid Heel! -

- Se quella è una miss ... - Bofonchiò Evergreen dal suo posto - Allora io cosa sono? -

- Visto che comincio io, allora farò in modo di aprire la prova in modo spettacolare! - Hoteye aizzò il pubblico e la vasta schiera delle sue fan l'accolse gridando e sventolando il suo libro, Juvia inclusa, completamente dimentica del fatto che facesse parte di una squadra avversaria. Hoteye raccolse tutta l'energia magica che aveva nella mano destra e sferrò uno dei suoi colpi taglienti come il diamante. Il dispositivo MPF nonostante il colpo non si mosse nemmeno di un millimetro e le rune visualizzarono subito il risultato: 365.

- Non sappiamo se sia alto o no senza alcun riferimento su cui basarci. - Ammise Barry ma Yajima continuò a parlare al posto suo - E' un buon punteggio. Quel dispositivo è usato anche negli allenamenti dei Cavalieri Runici e con un simile valore si può essere selezionati per diventare capitani di una squadra. -

Se Hoteye poteva diventare capitano di squadra allora Jager era confidente di poter diventare almeno un generale. Quando Barry pronunciò il suo nome si precipitò in campo come un treno.

- 95! Questo è piuttosto basso! -

E ritornò al suo posto con la coda tra le gambe.

Il terzo a tentare fu Ren, anche lui era estremamente confidente nelle sue abilità.

- 124! Quasi come Jager ... -

Ma dopo la prova se ne andò via bofonchiando che le sue vere abilità non concernevano la forza ma la capacità di amare.

- Il prossimo è Midnight di Raven Tail! - Annunciò subito dopo Barry, mentre il tizio sospeso sul tappeto voltante si avvicinava all'MPF. I maghi di Fairy Tail si fecero tutti subito più attenti, curiosi di scoprire che tipo di magia utilizzasse quello strano personaggio ma con immenso stupore di Makarow e di tutto il pubblico, Midnight si limitò a colpire il dispositivo con una mano.

- Quattro! - Gridò il presentatore - Dopo questa performance il significato di "basso" assume tutto un altro livello! -

- Ma che ... - Natsu e Gray invece avevano spalancato la bocca - Ci prende in giro quel tizio? - Non sapevano che in quel momento nel suo posto nell'ombra Ivan stava sorridendo perché il potere di Midnight era qualcosa che non poteva essere ancora mostrato in pubblico ma che gli sarebbe occorso al momento opportuno per ottenere tutto ciò che desiderava.

- Ora tocca a lui! Rufus scende in campo! Che incredibile applauso! - Al mago di Sabertooth però non interessavano le ovazioni del pubblico. Lui era lì soltanto per stravincere. - Mi ricordo la potenza dei maghi che sono scesi in campo in questi giorni. Nessuno di loro era veramente degno di nota. - Rufus appoggiò di nuovo le dita alle tempie sussurrando la sua formula - Soltanto Orga è stato un degno combattente. - E detto questo una paurosa scarica elettrica, nera come la pece, investì in pieno il dispositivo piovendo giù dal cielo.

- 3825! - Strillò Barry - E' dieci volte il punteggio di Miss. Hoteye! - Anche il pubblico era rimasto senza parole ma grazie a quell'esibizione Gray aveva notato qualcosa. - Bastardo ... - Sussurrò tra sé e sé l'ice make mage - Tu di tuo non hai alcun potere! Puoi solo imitare quelli che hai già visto! -

Subito dopo nella lista veniva Sherry. Nonostante la sua sorprendente abilità nel creare e nel controllare marionette il suo golem riuscì a stento a raggiungere un punteggio di 402.

- Prossima concorrente Titania Autumn Lyra! - Annunciò Barry mentre la ragazza si faceva avanti.

- Secondo le informazioni di cui sono a disposizione ... - Yajima non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase. Lyra estrasse la spada e la calò raccogliendo tutta l'energia che riusciva a raccogliere dall'aria attorno a lei. L'MPF schizzò praticamente dall'altro capo del campo travolto in pieno dalla forza di quel fendente.

L'intero pubblico strabuzzò gli occhi. Le rune stavano segnando un valore di 9999.

- Il ... Il ... -

Il dispositivo riuscì a reggere l'urto soltanto qualche altro istante prima di spaccarsi in due e di esplodere in una densa nuvola di fumo.

- L'MPF SI E' ROTTO! - Gridò Barry - ROTTO! UN VALORE DEL GENERE E' INCONCEPIBILE! Chi diavolo è questa ragazza? -

- Stavo cercando di spiegarlo prima. - Bofonchiò Yajima senza tuttavia aggiungere altro.

- Non pensi di aver esagerato? - Lucy accolse il ritorno di Lyra aggrottando un sopracciglio ma la sua amica scosse la testa - Non pensavo si sarebbe rotto sul serio! Ahah! - Gray, Natsu e Wendy la stavano fissando anche loro a bocca aperta. L'unica soddisfatta sembrava Erza - Saggia decisione usare solo l'aria. E' meglio tenere segreta la natura del tuo vero potere fino alla fine. -

- E io adesso? - Kana aveva terminato la sua bottiglia e stava diventando impaziente, senza niente ad intrattenerla.

- Un attimo! Un attimo di pazienza! - Annunciò Barry mentre gli organizzatori scendevano in campo per rimuovere i cocci del vecchio MPF e sostituirlo con uno nuovo. - Fortunatamente oggi abbiamo portato un'altra copia del dispositivo che ci occorre! Anche se non avrei mai immaginato fosse davvero necessario sostituirlo ... L'ultima partecipante è Kana Alberona di Fairy Tail B! Anche lei ha dato spettacolo ieri! Eh ... Ehei? Ai concorrenti non è permesso spogliarsi in campo! - La camicetta di Kana colpì Barry dritto in faccia, lasciandola in reggiseno - Non voglio rovinarla. - Fu il suo unico commento.

- E' completamente sbronza vero? - Warren aveva spalancato la bocca e Max vicino a lui si era preso la faccia tra le mani - E' così sbronza che quattro cifre per lei sono un'utopia! Speriamo almeno riesca a farne tre! -

- Un attimo ... - Lisanna aveva puntato un dito tremante in direzione del campo - Quello suo braccio non è il ... -

- NON FARLO! - Provò a strillare inutilmente Makarow - C'è gente sugli spalti, Kana! -

Troppo tardi, il tribale sul braccio della cartomante aveva già cominciato a brillare. Mavis era l'unica che stava ridacchiando. Le aveva lasciato quel potere appositamente per una cosa: vincere.

- Riunitevi, oh fiumi di luce che guidano le fate! Risplendete e distruggete le zanne del male! Fairy Glitter! - Quando Kana calò il suo pugno un gigantesco fascio d'energia e di luce piovve giù dal celo direttamente sull'MPF facendo tremare tutto lo stadio. Sembrava opera di un giudizio divino. Lo spostamento d'aria fu così violento che perfino la maga venne sbalzata per aria e si ritrovò seduta a terra a qualche metro di distanza ridendo come la matta ubriaca che non era altro.

Il dispositivo adesso segnava, per la seconda volta 9999.

- Io ... Io non posso crederci! - Mentre Barry gridava anche il nuovo MPF aveva cominciato a fare scintille ed era scoppiato tra lo shock dei presenti - E' una doppia vittoria in questo gioco! Sembra che nessuno possa più fermare Fairy Tail! Che cos'è questa gilda? -

Dopo lo stupore generale il pubblico era scoppiato in una nuova ovazione coprendo la voce di Yajima che ricapitolava le posizioni.

- Kana - san. - Le sussurrò Barry porgendole di nuovo la camicetta - Non è che sta sera sei libera e vuoi venire fuori a festeggiare con me? Potrei offriti qualcosa da bere ... -

- Sul serio? - La maga si rivestì sorridendo e facendosi così vicina da poterlo sfiorare col naso - Sarei molto onorata ma ... - Le bastò un dito per spingerlo di nuovo via - Ma preferisco Mirajane a te! Sarò pure un'ubriacona ma so contare bene chi può offrirmi più drink! -

Il cartellone adesso segnava già i nuovi punteggi totali:

Raven Tail - 44

Sabertooth - 34

Blu Pegasus - 32

Fairy Tail A - 31

Mermaid Heel - 28

Lamia Scale - 21

Fairy Tail B - 20

Quadro Puppy - 12


	21. Catfight e Burlesuqe

**Catfight e Burlesque**

- Bene, adesso è il momento dei tanto attesi scontri! - Gridò subito dopo Barry cercando di attirare l'attenzione del pubblico scatenato e di nascondere la figuraccia che aveva appena fatto - A che tipo di scontro assisteremo oggi? - Il cartellone gli rispose evidenziando i nomi delle squadre rivali di Mermaid Heel e Lamia scale. - Milliana Sauzer e Toby Horta! -

I due concorrenti raggiunsero subito il loro posto aizzati dalla folla ma quando il gong suonò e si girarono uno verso l'altro per affrontarsi, ci misero qualche secondo prima di realizzare in che pasticcio erano stati catapultati.

- Un cane! -

- Un gatto! -

Milliana e Toby fecero entrambi un salto indietro drizzando il pelo.

- Sembra che la sorte qui nell'arena sia sempre molto creativa! - Commentò Barry - Questo incontro ci riporta con la mente ad opposizioni insormontabili ed ancestrali! Come fuoco e ghiaccio, bene e male, dolce e saltato e cane a gatto! -

- Fuco e acqua. - Lo corresse Yajima ma con lui certe sottigliezza non funzionavano - E' troppo figoooo! -

- Non so perché tu sia qui! - Toby puntò un dito contro Milliana sfoderando gli artigli - Ma per uscire da questo campo dovrai passare sul mio cadavere! -

- Prova a prendermi cane da caccia! -

Il mago di Lamia Scale non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte lanciandosi contro l'avversaria, ma Milliana era molto più veloce di lui e lo schivò come se niente fosse atterrando alle sue spalle con una capriola.

- Vieni qui! -

- Neanche per sogno! Nya! - Toby provò ad afferrare Milliana per la coda ma si ritrovò a girare in tondo ed alla fine fu costretto a fermarsi con la testa che gli girava. La gatta ne approfittò per colpirlo con un calcio in pieno petto e scagliarlo a terra.

- Lo abbiamo sempre saputo tutti! - Stava continuando Barry - Che i gatti sono molto più furbi dei cani. -

Happy gonfiò il petto come se il complimento fosse stato diretto a lui. - Ma i cani, i gatti li mangiano a colazione! -

- Cosa? Aye! -

Toby sferrò un calcio alla sabbia accecando l'avversaria prima di rialzarsi e scattare all'attacco. Era convinto di averla presa ma ben presto fu lui quello a ritrovarsi completamente intrappolato in una matassa di fili azzurri. Milliana stava stringendo allegramente tra le zampe un gomitolo magico.

- Con me non funziona! -

- Toby si sta liberando a morsi! Questo incontro è davvero allucinante! -

Il ragazzo cane si lanciò ancora una volta all'attacco ma questa volta la sua avversaria lo accolse con un graffio sul muso.

I venticinque minuti successivi vennero tutti spesi a colpirsi e rincorrersi e quando il gong venne suonato per la seconda volta Milliana e Toby erano ancora in piedi, arruffati e lividi.

- Un pareggio! - Annunciò il presentatore - A quanto pare neanche oggi riusciremo a scoprire se sono migliori i cani o i gatti! -

- Accidenti! - Uggiolò a quel punto Toby guardandosi i piedi - Oggi sei stata fortunata. Hai vinto soltanto perché mi manca un calzino! Sono tre giorni che lo cerco e che non riesco a trovarlo! Tre giorni ti rendi conto? - Milliana aggrottò un sopracciglio indicandosi il collo dove penzolava il suo bel campanellino dorato. Toby la fissò per un attimo ma poi fece come gli stava dicendo e guardò nella direzione indicata.

- Era qui! - Il suo tanto amato calzino era stato per tutto il tempo appeso al suo collo incastrato nel collare.

- Tu! Tu dopotutto non sei così male! I gatti non sono così male! Mi hai davvero aiutato a ritrovarlo! -

Ma prima che Toby potesse aggiungere altro Milliana glielo sfilò con un movimento felino dalle zampe.

- Se lo vuoi allora devi prenderlo! -

- Ma che strega dispettosa! - L'attimo dopo entrambi stavano correndo fuori dallo stadio.

- Beh, non avremo scoperto se sono migliori i cani o i gatti ma abbiamo confermato il fatto che si odiano. - Concluse Yajima.

- Il prossimo turno ... - Annunciò l'altro presentatore - E' tra Fairy Tail A e Quadro Puppy! Noallis ... -

Il mago si era già posizionato al suo posto.

- Contro Erza! -

Ma quando sentì il nome della sua avversaria la sua faccia assunse un'impossibile tonalità di bianco. Aveva già visto la maga in azione in Finimondo e non voleva vederla di nuovo!

- Sta tranquillo. - Provò a consolarlo Erza mentre sfilava Redemption - Finirà tutto in un batter d'occhio. - Tant'è vero che mentre parlava Noallis già se l'era data a gambe correndo via come un disperato in mezzo ad un gigantesco polverone di sabbia.

- Dove vai idiota? -

- Noallis si ritira! E' una vittoria a tavolino! Dieci punti per Fairy Tail A! -

- Mi rifiuto di ottenere una vittoria del genere! Torna qui codardo! - Poco dopo anche Erza stava correndo dietro Noallis e lo avrebbe raggiunto se i suoi compagni di squadra non l'avessero presa e costretta a calmarsi. Intanto Jura dal suo posto scuoteva la testa - Adesso lo sa anche lei cosa vuol dire quando il tuo avversario scappa ... -

- Adesso. - Ricominciò Barry mentre i nomi dei concorrenti scorrevano sul cartellone magico - Tocca a Sabertooth e Raven Tail! Proprio come due giorni fa, ma questa volta a scontrarsi saranno Dobengal e Kurohebi! Chissà se le tigri questa volta sfodereranno gli artigli e cercheranno vendetta per la loro compagna? Yukino Auguria non è più scesa in campo dopo lo scontro con Nefastus. -

Mermaid Heel e Fairy Tail conoscevano la verità, ma il presentatore non poteva saperla ed ignorava il fatto che a quelli di Sabertooth non interessava un bel niente della maga stellare. Quando Lucy aveva ascoltato il racconto dell'accaduto dai suoi compagni si era sentita accapponare la pelle e anche se desiderava conoscere Yukino di persona, aveva deciso di rimandare l'incontro per darle il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock. Mentre ripensava a queste cose, Lucy non si era quasi accorta del fatto che i due concorrenti avevano già preso posto, tanto il viscido uomo serpente di Raven Tail, quanto lo strano sostituto di Sabetooth. A giudicare dal suo abbigliamento Dobengal sembrava molto di più un njnja che un mago.

- Ieri non abbiamo prestato molta attenzione a questa sostituzione. - Ammise anche Barry - Forse perché Dobengal ha un che di mimetico. Che cosa ne pensi Yajima - san? -

- I giovani d'oggi non sanno più vestirsi. -

Kurohebi fu il primo a scattare e con una rapidità impressionante, allungando gli artigli e sferrando una serie di colpi consecutivi, ma anche Dobengal era veloce ed evitava ognuno dei suoi attacchi. Ogni graffio mancato spaccava il terreno con un crepitio cupo, simile all'acido. I suoi attacchi dovevano essere tossici ed era incredibile quanto fossero forti senza ricorrere all'uso di sporchi trucchetti. Ma Kurohebi non poteva vincere. Dopo averlo evitato per l'ennesima volta, Dobengal scartò di lato e sparì letteralmente nel nulla.

- Incredibile! Non capisco! - Gridò Barry, dando voce a tutta la confusione del pubblico - E' scomparso! Dov'è finito? -

- Non è sparito! - Fece appena in tempo a dire Erza che alla fine si era dimenticata di Noallis per seguire lo scontro - Questa è magia mimetica, è ancora nel campo! - Ma se l'occhio artificiale di Erza le permetteva di vedere cose che gli altri non potevano vedere, Kurohebi non aveva un'abilità del genere. Qualcosa lo colpì inaspettatamente e violentemente alla nuca e subito dopo l'uomo serpente si afflosciò al suolo privo di sensi mentre Dobengal riaffiorava lentamente dal paesaggio alle sue spalle.

- Farò bene a tenere in conto questa cosa per il mach finale. - Annotò mentalmente Mavis mentre il cartellone veniva aggiornato ancora una volta e Pudding trascinava via il compagno svenuto.

- Il prossimo incontro vede in scena il team di Fairy Tail B e Blu Pegasus! - Annunciò infine Barry gridando a squarciagola; sembrava ancora più eccitato del solito. - Preparatevi ragazzi! I vostri sogni stanno per realizzarsi tutti di un colpo! In campo scendono Mirajane Strauss e Jenny Realight! -

Non appena sentì l'annuncio Lisanna divenne improvvisamente ancora più pallida di quanto fosse solitamente e si precipitò ad afferrare Peter e Nicolai per le spalle spingendoli via - Che ne dite se ci andiamo a mangiare un gelato? -

- Ma come? - Protestò il primo - Proprio adesso che combatte mamma? -

- Gelato e pizza insieme? Che ne dite? Io sto morendo di fame! -

- Ma ... -

- Ma lasciatela lavorare e non distraetela! - Nicolai non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima di essere trascinato fuori dagli spalti insieme al fratellino dalla zia che gridava di volere le caramelle.

- Come mai tutta questa agitazione? - Happy non ci aveva capito niente ma l'unica cosa di cui era certo era che sentire parlare di tutto quel cibo gli aveva fatto venire fame.

- Non importa! - Aggiunse Romeo dal posto accanto a lui - Tutto ciò che conta adesso è fare il tifo per la nostra squadra! - Ma inaspettatamente la gigantesca mano di Makarow gli bloccò la vista - Romeo, anche tu fuori di qui! Raggiungi Lisanna! -

- Ma perché? - Provò inutilmente a protestare il ragazzino.

- Gli ordini del Master non si discutono! -

- Gli ordini di un vecchio pervertito ... - Sussurrò invece Max a bassa voce intuendo le sue reali intenzioni

- Quelle due lavoravano insieme su Weekly Sorecerer come modelle insieme a Barry e Hibiki! Questo incontro andrebbe targato M per contenuti maturi ... -

- Che bello rivederti in campo Mirajane. - Cominciò Jenny con un sorriso dolce come il miele ma allo stesso tempo tanto velenoso quanto la belladonna - Non sembri affatto invecchiata nonostante sia qualche anno che non ti si vede più sulle copertine delle riviste. -

- Il piacere è tutto mio Jenny. - Rispose la maga con aria altrettanto affabile - Anche tu sei bella come sempre. Non ti si vede nemmeno una ruga nonostante ormai anche tu abbia passato i trenta. -

- Ma dai! Qui quella che si merita i complimenti sei tu! Due gravidanze e non ti si vede nemmeno una smagliatura! Ma che magia hai usato? -

- Ahaha! Sei sempre così simpatica! Ma io non ho bisogno di magie per stare in forma, è tutto merito del lavoro. - E detto questo Mirajane non esitò oltre ad accogliere la provocazione della sua avversaria attivando i suoi poteri di trasformazione e comparendo in bikini in mezzo al campo. - Guarda tu stessa: io le calorie le brucio dato che non passo le giornate seduta dal parrucchiere o a fare la manicure. -

Il pubblico maschile scoppiò in un'ovazione unanime.

- Non c'è niente di male a dedicarsi al proprio corpo. - Anche Jenny rispose attivando le sue abilità di trasformazione e facendo sfoggio di un grazioso due pezzi a righe - Dovresti seguire il mio consiglio. E' noto che le mani delle bariste sono tutte rovinate. -

Il pubblico maschile replicò con una seconda ovazione.

- Che sta succedendo qui? Che modo di combattere è questo? - Erza mise a tacere Natsu piazzandogli una mano in faccia e l'altra a Wendy sugli occhi. - Tappatevi le orecchie e non guardate. -

- Ma perché io no e Gray sì? - Continuò inutilmente a protestare il povero dragonslayer.

- Il compito di un cavaliere e quello di proteggere gli innocenti, Gary ormai è una causa persa. -

- Non trattarmi come se fossi un pervertito! -

- Allora rivestiti! - Lo rimbeccò Lyra sottolineando il fatto che era rimasto di nuovo in mutande. Lucy intanto stava seguendo lo scontro a bocca aperta - Ah! Quel costume me lo ricordo! Era nel numero di giugno di tre anni fa "Mago mi piacerebbe essere la tua ragazza." E quello era nel numero di un mese fa! -

- Le ex colleghe modelle! - Barry strillava così forte che c'era da aspettarsi che da un momento all'altro scoppiasse come un palloncino - Stanno usando entrambe magie di trasformazione! Questa battaglia è un sogno divenuto realtà! Sono entrambe così stupende e sexy! -

- Ma se non sferrano un colpo fino alle fine verranno entrambe squalificate. - Constatò cinicamente Yajima.

- Un costume scolastico! Un bikini con autoreggenti! - Strillava invece il suo compagno - La ragazza con gli occhiali! Le orecchie da gatto! La versione bondage! Le tematiche cambiano in continuazione e nessuna delle due sembra voler cedere! -

- Incredibile Mirajanne, non solo sei rimasta in forma ma sei ancora tanto abile come quando lavoravamo insieme. - Ammise alla fine Jenny - Ma se andiamo avanti di questo passo non finiremo mai! Che ne dici se con la prossima trasformazione chiudiamo l'incontro? -

- Certo, mi sembra una buona idea. -

Non appena la barista confermò la sua risposta un sorriso diabolico si allargò sulle labbra di Jenny. La Mirajane che aveva conosciuto lei ai tempi di Weekley Sorecerer non aveva più alcun potere magico e non poteva combattere. Lei invece grazie alle sue abilità di trasformazione poteva diventare un'autentica bambola guerriera in meno di due secondi.

- Hai visto Mirajane? Nessuno può! -

Jenny non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase prima che una zampata del Demone la mandasse a sbattere addosso a Hibiki e a tutta la squadra di Blu Pegasus fuori campo.

- Vedi ... - Infierì Mirajane tornando ad assumere le sue sembianze normali - Quando dicevo che il lavoro mi mantiene in forma intendevo che io mi esercito ancora con la magia invece di passare il mio tempo a flirtare con mezza gilda e con quel finto intellettuale con cui stai uscendo adesso! -

- Da una competizione di costumi da bagno è finita in uno scontro di forza! - Barry era sceso in campo al seguito del suono del gong, ignorando il fatto che le regole originali erano proprio quelle.

- Senti Mira - chan ... - Continuò l'uomo sussurrando - Perché sta sera non ne approfittiamo per riallacciare i rapporti ... -

La donna per tutta risposta gli strappò il microfono urlando - Preferirei essere sepolta viva in una delle celle del Consiglio di Magia ad Era, piuttosto che uscire di nuovo con te! E datti una calmata mentre presenti! - E detto questo glielo spaccò sulla testa tramortendolo a terra.

- Quella donna è davvero pericolosa. - Gajeel incrociò le braccia girandosi in direzione di Elfman che era rimasto a bocca aperta durante tutto lo scontro senza riuscire a pronunciare nemmeno una parola - Dovresti parlare a tua ... HEI? HOI? Ma questo è svenuto in piedi! -

- Ed eccoci arrivati alle conclusioni del quarto giorno di incontri. - Ricapitolò allegramente Yajima al posto del suo collaboratore svenuto - Fairy Tai continuano la loro scalata alla vetta rispettivamente con 41 e 30 punti! Raven Tail resta ferma a 44 punti e si ritrova improvvisamente a dover dividere il primo posto con Sabertooth! Blu Pegasus nonostante questo strano finale totalizza 32 punti, Mermaid Hell 33, Lamia Scale 26 e Quadro Puppy resta in coda con 12! Ci rivediamo domani e non dimenticatevi mai che le celle di Era del Consiglio di Magia sono il posto più sicuro al mondo per contenere maghi oscuri e detenuti! Aperte al pubblico per visite guidate solo il venerdì mattina! -


	22. Notte in cui i sentimenti si intrecciano

**Notte in cui i sentimenti si intrecciano**

- Quanto ... Ma quanto ho bevuto? - Quando Gray riuscì a trascinarsi fuori dall'osteria, gli sembrò quasi di aver toccato il cielo con un dito. Gli girava la testa ed a causa del caldo i suoi vestiti erano finiti chissà dove. Dentro la taverna l'aria era irrespirabile, tanto a causa dei fumi dell'alcol quanto a causa della calca e del caos dei maghi in festa. Kana stava offrendo da bere a tutti ma Gray non era sicuro che avesse tanti soldi da parte; di questo passo l'intero premio del torneo sarebbe servito per pagare il conto e l'indomani mattina non ci sarebbe stato più nessuno abbastanza lucido per combattere.

- Ho veramente bisogno di un po' d'aria ... - Sussurrò il ragazzo tra sé e sé, appoggiando su un muretto il boccale mezzo vuoto che si era portato dietro. Fu proprio allora che una voce acida e familiare gli punse l'orecchio. - Non hai per niente un bell'aspetto. Quando imparerai a vestirti? A novant'anni? -

- Lyon ... - Gray non aveva nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per riconoscere chi aveva parlato, ma lo fece lo stesso per ricambiarlo con uno sguardo pieno d'odio. Dio! Quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse solo un'allucinazione dovuta all'alcol!

- Perché sei sempre intorno a me, eh Lyon? Se senti di aver bisogno di compagnia, ci sono un sacco di locali per quelli come te qui a Crocus ... -

- Io non faccio lo spogliarellista nel tempo libero. -

- Allora si può sapere che vuoi? Non dirmi ancora che stai cercando Juvia? -

- Esattamente. -

- Ma non lo hai ancora capito che non ti sopporta? -

- Chi insiste, vince. -

Questa volta Gray si picchiò una mano in faccia. C'era stato un tempo in cui lui e Lyon avevano condiviso tutto durante il loro addestramento in compagnia di Ur, ma poi le loro strade si erano divise. Non si poteva dire esattamente che si odiassero, ma Gray non sapeva cosa fosse peggio tra lui e Natsu. Se avesse potuto li avrebbe spediti entrambi a Valeria o in manicomio, il più lontano possibile.

- Ti ricordi della nostra scommessa vero? - Lyon incrociò le braccia, squadrandolo dall'alto in basso.

- Quella scommessa l'hai fatta solo tu. -

- Che significa? Non sei abbastanza uomo per permetterti di fare una promessa? -

- E va bene! E va bene! - Alla fine Gray scattò in piedi, esasperato - Tanto saremo noi di Fairy Tail a vincere questo torneo! E quando avremo vinto tu manterrai la tua parola e non ti avvicinerai più a me e a Juvia, d'accordo? Non ce la faccio più a vederti o a sentirti! -

- Sicuro di non averla vista in giro? -

Prima Gray era sicuro di averla intravista bere con le altre ragazze, ma poi era uscita.

- Non lo so dov'è. -

- Va bene. Manterrò la mia parola, ma tu mantieni la tua. - Dopo aver scandito quest'ultima minaccia Lyon si risistemò la giacca, ma non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo prima che una ragazza lo investisse in pieno rischiando di sbalzarlo a terra. - Non sai quanto ti ho cercato! Non sapevo che fossi qui! - Si trattava di Sherry, la sua compagna di squadra.

- Non ... Non si vede che stavo parlando con Gray? - Balbettò inutilmente il ragazzo.

- Non hai scuse! Sta sera avevi promesso di andare a passeggiare in centro! Deve venire anche Shelia, non te lo ricordi? -

- No ... -

- Che smemorato! Menomale che ci sono io a farti da agenda! Ciao Gray! Noi andiamo adesso! -

- Ma! Ma! - Sherry se lo trascinò dietro come una delle sue marionette. Gray fu costretto a mordersi la lingua per trattenere una risata, ma quando i due furono spariti dietro l'angolo e si lasciò andare di nuovo sul muretto, urtò per sbaglio il boccale che vi aveva appoggiato e l'oggetto rotolò a terra spaccandosi.

- Ah ... Adesso dovremo aggiungere anche questo alla lista dei danni ... -

- Dovresti fare più attenzione. -

Gray si era chinato per raccogliere i cocci, ma non riuscì nemmeno a sfiorarli con le dita prima che l'intero oggetto si ricomponesse d'accapo sotto i suoi occhi. Ad aver parlato questa volta era stata una voce femminile e quando Gray sollevò la testa per guardare nella sua direzione, si accorse che apparteneva ad una donna completamente vestita di nero e con il viso coperto da un cappuccio. Ma Gray non aveva bisogno di vedere nemmeno quel volto per capire di chi si trattasse.

- Non tutto ciò che si rompe può tornare come prima. - La donna mosse una mano ed il boccale si sollevò in aria ubbidendo al suo comando e lasciandosi afferrare. - Lo sai che alcuni popoli avevano l'abitudine di versare dell'oro fuso nelle crepe delle tazze che riparavano? - Continuò la maga accarezzando la superficie del vetro - Era un segno di rispetto, perché significava che tutti quei danni e tutto ciò che la tazza aveva attraversato ne accresceva il valore. -

- Ultear ... - Sussurrò Gray, quasi come se avesse paura che qualcuno sentisse quel nome e la donna sotto il cappuccio abbozzò un sorriso, tendendogli nuovamente il boccale. Quella sera venivano tutti da lui, come gli spiriti del passato, presente e futuro in quel racconto che aveva letto tanti anni prima. Magari era davvero merito della birra.

- Lo sai che tu e Lyon siete proprio carini? - Continuò Ultear - Una coppia di simpatici idioti, ottusi come muli e cechi come talpe. Se avessi un po' più di tempo in più per farvi da sorella maggiore, quante cose che avrei da insegnarvi! -

- Da quanto tempo eri qui? -

- Abbastanza per sentire il modo bizzarro in cui litigate per le ragazze. -

Ultear era la sola figlia naturale di Ur, la sua vecchia insegnante, ma visto il modo in cui la donna si era occupata di lui e Lyon, in un certo senso la maga poteva essere considerata la loro sorellastra. In passato aveva fatto parte di una terribile gilda oscura, quella di Grimoire Heart, ma dal momento del suo scioglimento Gray non aveva avuto più alcuna notizia di lei. Non aveva nemmeno idea di quali fossero le sue intenzioni in quel momento. - Che cosa ci fai qui a Crocus? -

Ultear colse immediatamente la nota di sospetto nella voce di Gray, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di nascondergli la verità. - Ho preso Meredy con me e da quando ho lasciato Grimoire Heart sto viaggiando per Fiore, cercando di riparare ai danni che ho compiuto in passato. Ci sono molte cose che non potrò mai più aggiustare e Meredy è proprio quella che ha sofferto di più a causa mia, ma finché avrò dalla mia parte un po' di respiro allora farò del mio meglio per scontare i miei peccati rendendo questo posto un mondo migliore. - Gray rimase fermo a fissare la sorellastra per qualche istante. Era sinceramente stupito per quello che gli aveva appena detto, ma in cuor suo era contento che avesse deciso di non camminare più tra le ombre.

- Quando lavoravo a Grimoire Heart ero il braccio destro di Hades e per questo sono rimasta in possesso di molte informazioni scottanti. Seguendo una di queste piste sono arrivata qui a Crocus. - Aggiunse Ultear.

- Non posso ancora rivelarti niente, ma promettimi di fare attenzione Gray: questa città non è sicura come sembra. -

- Aspetta! Che vuol dire questo? -

La donna gli fece un cenno con una mano per dirgli di non gridare - Ho già preso contatti con chi di dovere, anche con la tua gilda. -

- Fairy Tail? Sul serio? -

Ultear annuì, ma proprio come aveva promesso non aggiunse nient'altro. - E adesso, se mi permetti, posso darti un consiglio da brava sorella e da donna? -

- Stavamo parlando di cose più serie ... -

- Smettila di fare lo stoccafisso qui fuori e prendi quella stradina fino in piazza. - E dopo avergli indicato la direzione, Ultear agitò il mantello e sparì nel nulla. La sua abilità di controllare il tempo le dava la capacità di manipolare la storia degli oggetti, ma a quanto pare le consentiva anche di spostarsi come un lampo.

Che cosa c'era di tanto importante da quella parte? Gray lanciò un sospiro: purtroppo non gli restava altro che scoprirlo da solo.

Il mago fece come gli era stato detto e subito dopo aver svoltato l'angolo della stradina capì perché Ultear lo aveva mandato lì. Al centro della piccola piazza in cui era arrivato, c'era una fontana adornata da ninfee in fiore e seduta sul bordo c'era Juvia, che stava delicatamente accarezzando le foglie di una delle piante. Aveva l'aria stanca e le guance arrossate e di sicuro doveva aver bevuto molto, molto di più di quanto faceva di solito.

- Anche tu sei uscita a prendere un po' d'aria? -

- Gray - sama! - Strillò Juvia non appena si accorse di lui - Juvia ... Ecco è che Juvia ... -

- Sicura di sentirti bene? - Gray si avvicinò un po' di più a lei per scrutarla meglio e la maga chinò di colpo la testa - Juvia sta bene, ma Kana - san le ha fatto bere chissàcosa mischiato con chissacchè e adesso si sente ... Ebollizione è la parola giusta? -

A quelle parole il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso: Juvia era davvero ubriaca. Menomale che a trovarla era stato lui e non qualcun altro. Ma che cosa ci trovava Lyon di tanto irresistibile in lei? Alla fine dei conti Gray pensava che fosse una ragazza come tutte le altre ... Anzi, qualche volta pensava che avesse qualche rotella fuori posto; ma Gray aveva sempre anche il sentore che Juvia volesse dirgli molte più cose di quanto facesse in realtà ...

- Gray - sama posso farti una domanda? - Domandò a quel punto la ragazza.

- Spara. -

- Gray - sama lo sai qual è la forma dell'acqua? -

Il ragazzo si girò verso la compagna con aria confusa; Juvia stava ancora accarezzando le piante che crescevano dentro la fontana.

- Ma che domande sono? L'acqua non ha forma. Prende quella di ciò che la contiene! -

Doveva essere proprio l'alcol a farla parlare.

- Anche Juvia è così. - Ammise la maga facendo scorrere le dita sulla superficie - Prende la forma che le danno gli occhi di chi la guarda. A volte non lo sa neanche lei come è fatta ... -

Gray questa volta spalancò gli occhi, non aveva mai pensato a quelle implicazioni ...

- Prima la gente pensava che Juvia fosse cattiva, perché dove passava lei portava la pioggia. Allora Juvia era davvero cattiva e faceva tutto quello che Phantom Lord le chiedeva. Da quando invece qualcuno ha cominciato a pensare che Juvia fosse buona, lei è diventata buona per davvero. Ora non vuole fare altro che rendere felici i suoi compagni di gilda. Vorrei tanto fare qualcosa di positivo domani al torneo ... -

Pazza, strana, ma in fondo era vero: quella era pur sempre una brava ragazza.

- Posso farti anche io una domanda Juvia? -

- Naturalmente. Gray - sama puoi fare quello che vuoi con me. -

- L'acqua non solo prende la forma del suo contenitore, l'acqua prende anche la forma di ciò che contiene, non è così? -

- E' vero. -

- Allora non pensi di dover smettere di bere per sta sera? Alla fine prenderai la forma di un barile di birra. -

A quelle parole Juvia balzò in piedi arrossendo ed andando in panico come al suo solito - Gray - sama ha ragione! Juvia non vuole diventare un barile! Juvia deve subito correre dentro a dire a Kana - san di smetterle di offrirle drink! - E detto questo si precipitò via, ma era così sbronza che invece di puntare verso la taverna si lanciò nella stessa direzione in cui era andato via Lyon.

- Non correre mentre sei ubriaca! Cazzo torna qui! - E l'attimo dopo anche Gray era dietro di lei cercando disperatamente di fermarla prima che si imbattesse di nuovo nel suo odiato rivale.

Contemporaneamente da un'altra parte, Sting se ne stava affacciato da uno dei grandi balconi di Crocus Garden, osservando lo spettacolo della città illuminata.

- Lo sai Lector? Vorrei tanto che domani fosse il mio nome quello estratto. - Sussurrò il ragazzo con un sorriso di sfida - E vorrei proprio che il mio avversario fosse quel presuntuoso di Natsu Dragneel. Lo chiamano la Salamandra. Sono curioso di vedere che cosa sa fare. -

- Non c'è bisogno che tu veda un bel niente Sting! - Esclamò l'exceed, saltando sul bordo accanto a lui - Lo sappiamo tutti che tu sei il più forte! Quelli di Fairy Tail non valgono niente! La signorina Minerva avrebbe potuto demolirli tutti in un sol colpo! Non mi spiego come mai ci sia andata così leggera! -

Quando Sting era un bambino ed era entrato a Sabertooth, nessuno voleva credere alle sue parole. Tutti dicevano che era impossibile essere un dragonslayer, perché i draghi si erano estinti ormai da un sacco di tempo. Anche Lector era stato canzonato insieme a lui, ma col tempo il ragazzo si era guadagnato il rispetto di tutti, mostrando la sua abilità in combattimento. Adesso non c'erano più draghi da ammazzare in giro, ma avrebbe giustiziato un altro dragonslayer sotto gli occhi di tutta Fiore.

- Lo sai che noi non possiamo competere con ... -

- Non lo dire neanche per scherzo! - Sting si girò di scatto, zittendo Rogue che se ne stava come al suo solito nelle tenebre del corridoio. Erano cresciuti insieme e anche se non c'era alcun legame di sangue tra di loro, erano come fratelli. Erano complementari: proprio come le luci e le ombre che scandivano il profilo della capitale quella notte.

- Dovresti smetterla di essere così pessimista. - Aggiunse ancora Sting con stizza e Rogue non replicò girando lo sguardo dall'altra parte. Il ragazzo, invece, tornò a guardare di sotto. Ora che ci pensava bene, c'era qualcun altro che gli avrebbe fatto piacere sfidare, oltre a quel miserabile dragonslayer di Fairy Tail. Si trattava di quella ragazza arrogante con la spada. Aveva fatto un buon punteggio nell' MPF; anche lei sarebbe stata degna di fargli da riflettore.

- Frosh, non pensa che Rogue sia pessimista. - La gattina cercò di consolare l'amico strattonandolo per il pantalone - Rogue è solo una persona razionale. -

Stesso istante, ma in un terzo luogo completamente agli antipodi di quelli precedenti. Ivan era fermo sul balcone del più cupo e sinistro hotel di tutta Crocus, un posto vecchio e decrepito di periferia. Il mago se ne stava con le mani dietro la schiena a guardare il cielo. Secondo i suoi calcoli tra due giorni ci sarebbe stata una magnifica eclissi e la notte sarebbe stata la più bella di tutte, la più buia e la più tetra dell'anno.

Il Master di Raven Tail era ancora fermo così quando ad un tratto scorse una piccola sagoma solcare il cielo, illuminata d'argento proprio dal disco della luna. Ivan tese così un braccio ed un corvo vi atterrò elegantemente sopra; nel becco stringeva un foglietto.

- Guardiamo un po' se la nostra ipnosi ha fatto effetto. - Il mago aprì il pezzo di carta e sorrise non appena si accorse che gli incontri erano stati truccati proprio come desiderava lui. Il mach che gli serviva, in realtà era soltanto uno ma anche gli altri combattimenti sembravano interessanti.

- Questa amministrazione è proprio creativa. -

Poi schioccò le dita ed il corvo svanì in una nuvoletta di fumo nero.


	23. Battaglia navale

**Battaglia navale**

- Eccoci di nuovo qui per il quinto e penultimo giorno di competizioni del torneo! - Nonostante tutte le botte che aveva preso il giorno prima Barry era tornato al suo posto armato di microfono, energia e fascino per presentare. Yajima invece era serio e silenzioso come sempre.

Le gilde in campo erano cariche fino allo spasimo, pronte a collezionare i punti decisivi di cui avevano bisogno ma forse il più teso di tutti era Gray, che continuava a lanciare occhiate causali sugli spalti sperando di intravedere la figura della sorellastra. Ultear però era una ricercata ed una donna terribilmente astuta, non si sarebbe fatta vedere né prendere tanto facilmente. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a stare più tranquillo, ma come faceva a mantenere la calma dopo che lo aveva avvertito del fatto che Crocus non era così sicura come sembrava? L'idea che si fosse messa in contatto anche con qualcun altro della sua gilda non gli piaceva affatto. Di chi si trattava?

- BATTAGLIA NAVALE! - Annunciò Barry ed a quella parola Gajeel si fece subito avanti - Questa prova sento che è fatta per me! Contiene la parola battaglia! -

- Ma contiene anche quella navale! - Provò ad insistere Juvia - Fai scendere Juvia in campo! -

- Neanche per sogno! - Ruggì il dragonslayer - Tu resti qui e poi io devo ancora avere il mio turno! -

Nonostante la sbronza del giorno prima la maga era tornata la stessa di sempre. Forse il fatto d'essere composta d'acqua le consentiva di diluire più velocemente l'alcol e l'avvantaggiava anche in situazioni di quel tipo.

- Chi sarà abbastanza coraggioso da farsi avanti? - Continuava a gridare Barry ed il secondo a rispondere al suo richiamo fu Roker di Quadro Puppy. Probabilmente aveva fatto lo stesso ragionamento di Gajeel convinto che solo una prova col nome di battaglia fosse abbastanza selvaggia per lui e per riabilitare il buon nome della sua gilda. Kagura invece si staccò dalla sua posizione contro la parete e raggiunse il campo silenziosamente, senza nemmeno pronunciare una parola in direzione delle compagne. Jenny fu la terza, sperando di rifarsi della figuraccia del giorno prima. Per Lamia Scale fu Shelia quella a decidere di partecipare e Flare per Raven Tail.

- Vado anche io. - Affermò Lucy con decisione, seguendo con lo sguardo i passi della sua rivale.

- Sei sicura di volerlo fare? -

- Sicurissima Erza. Tenete d'occhio Raven Tail e al resto lasciate che ci pensi io. - La volta precedente era stata così vicina alla vittoria ... Non aveva alcun dubbio che con un poco d'impegno in più sarebbe riuscita a conquistarla questa volta. Quando Yukino la vide alzarsi le lanciò un piccolo incoraggiamento segreto dal suo posto sugli spalti. Provava una simpatia naturale nei confronti dell'altra maga celeste. Quelli che condividevano il loro stesso tipo di magia erano così pochi che andare d'accordo era il minimo che potessero fare. Alla fine del torneo le sarebbe piaciuto incontrarla da vicino e fare amicizia; in fondo i ragazzi di Fairy Tail le sembravano persone a posto e l'avevano aiutata quando era più in difficoltà.

- L'ultima concorrente è Minerva di Sabertooth! - Confermò Barry mentre l'elegantissima maga avanzava a grandi passi e a testa alta fino al suo posto. Durante tutto il torneo non aveva né combattuto né partecipato ad una gara e tanto le sue abilità quanto la sua forza erano un autentico mistero.

- Siete pronti? - Chiese con malizia il presentatore e quando i concorrenti annuirono e lui schioccò le dita, il campo si allagò istantaneamente d'acqua. Una serie di barriere si innalzò dal terreno, separando la parte bagnata da quella asciutta in cui erano rimaste le gilde ed i partecipanti si ritrovarono magicamente posizionati su una serie di piattaforme galleggianti, tutti rigorosamente in costume.

- Il giocatore che abbandona il campo acquatico perde: l'ultimo rimasto sarà il vincitore. Nel caso in cui i partecipanti rimasti saranno due sarà introdotta una regola speciale: "la regola dei cinque minuti". Ognuno di loro potrà chiamare un compagno di gilda in suo soccorso, ma se una delle coppie lascia il campo durante questi cinque minuti, totalizza zero punti. Passati i cinque minuti ... Torna tutto normale! -

- Sembra quasi un mach di sumo acquatico. - Fu l'unico commento di Yajima.

- Non è vero! Guarda meglio Yajima - san! Guarda quante belle ragazze in costume! -

- Allora in questa prova c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato: perché tra tutte queste bellezze c'è anche un tizio con i piercing e uno con un collare chiodato? -

- Hai ragione Yajima - san ... Questo è sbagliato ... -

Tuttavia Levy, davanti a quello spettacolo, per poco non aveva lanciato il libro che stava traducendo giù dagli spalti ed era stata costretta a coprirsi la faccia per nascondere il sangue che le aveva cominciato a schizzare fuori dal naso.

- Juvia lo aveva detto! - Strillò invece l'altra maga con disperazione - Lo sapeva che questa prova era per lei! Aveva portato anche un costume per l'occasione! Guardate! - La ragazza aprì la bustina che si era portata dietro lasciando intravedere un bordo di pelliccia. Kana sputò istantaneamente fuori tutto il vino che aveva in bocca e Mirajane glielo strappò di mano lanciandolo via ed ordinando a Laxus di carbonizzarlo.

- Dolcezza fai un favore all'umanità e non comprare mai più una cosa del genere! Oggi pomeriggio ti porto io a fare shopping! -

- Dacci dentro Luce! - Gridò invece Natsu allo scoccare del gong - Usa Acquarius! -

Quel mach era fatto proprio per lei! La ragazza non aveva bisogno che qualcuno le ricordasse che spiriti evocare! - Apriti Porta dell'Acquario! Acquarius! -

- Fuori il primo! - Intanto Gajeel aveva già sbattuto Rocker fuori campo con uno dei colpi delle sue braccia ferrate. Le piattaforme su cui erano disposti non erano vicine le une alle altre e così chi poteva attaccare a distanza era più avvantaggiato degli altri.

- Colpisci Acquarius! -

Flare riuscì a parare il colpo giusto in tempo, facendo vorticare i suoi capelli.

La terza a scattare all'attacco fu Kagura correndo letteralmente sull'acqua. Shelia non ebbe neanche il tempo di evocare i suoi micidiali turbini. L'avversaria la colpì dritta all'addome col fodero della katana scagliandola fuori campo. La ragazza sarebbe andata a schiantarsi chissà dove se non fosse riuscita ad attutire la caduta con la sua abilità di manipolare l'aria. Jenny la seguì a ruota. Approfittando di quell'attimo di distrazione aveva provato a raggiungere Kagura alle spalle, ma la maga non aveva avuto nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per colpirla con un calcio. In men che non si dica la poverina si era ritrovata in braccio a Hibiki.

- Ma chi è questa? - Gajeel non riuscì a dire altro prima di ritrovarsi a parare un fendente della katana foderata della sua avversaria. Il suono dell'impatto riecheggiò metallico per tutto il campo, ma in fondo al dragonslayer piacevano gli avversari forti ed un ghigno di sfida gli apparve inevitabilmente sulla faccia. Anche Erza era rimasta senza parole: Milliana aveva ragione! Kagura era davvero forte e senza nemmeno bisogno di sfoderare la sua arma.

- Le ho insegnato tutto quello che sapevo della mia magia gravitazionale! - Stava gridando Risley, assetata di vendetta - Con lei in campo vinceremo sicuramente! -

Flare intanto stava cercando inutilmente di fronteggiare i colpi di Acquarius ma i suoi capelli si facevano sempre più zuppi e pesanti. Lucy c'era quasi ...

- Questo scontro è così ridicolamente interessante che starei a guardarlo per ore. - Poi Minerva mosse finalmente una mano e Flare volò via dal campo investita da un turbine d'acqua.

- Attenta! - Acquarius non riuscì a gridare altro prima di essere travolta insieme alla sua proprietaria. L'impatto fu così violento che lo spirito fu costretto a tornare immediatamente al suo mondo d'origine e anche Lucy sarebbe finita fuori se non fosse riuscita in tempo ad evocare Virgo e Aries. Entrambe apparvero in campo trattenendola per un braccio ed attutendo l'urto con un muro di lana. Erano misteriosamente anche loro in costume, ma l'unica cosa che in quel momento preoccupava davvero Lucy era il fatto che Minerva aveva appena mosso l'acqua in campo per combattere. Il suo potere era come quello di Juvia? E perfino più elevato di quello di Acquarius?

- E' incredibile! - Gridava Barry cercando di commentare quel velocissimo scambio di colpi - Sono già rimasti solo in tre! Che cosa succederà adesso? -

Gajeel intanto stava cercando di difendersi a tutti i costi dai colpi di Kagura, che seguivano uno dopo l'altro come su un tamburo. La sua unica speranza era uno dei suoi terrificanti ruggiti ma prima che potesse scagliarlo si ritrovò la bocca piena d'acqua e sia lui che Kagura vennero spediti fuori campo da un altro degli attacchi di Minerva. Il dragoslayer atterrò praticamente di schiena ma Kagura lo fece con grazia, su due piedi. Il suo movimento di katana non era bastato a difenderla e resasi conto della sconfitta, si limitò a lanciare un'ultima occhiata all'avversaria e a ritirarsi in silenzio. Gajeel invece si drizzò subito su, gridando a Minerva che era proprio una bella stronza ad aver interrotto il suo duello.

- Adesso che sono rimasti solo due partecipanti in campo si attiva la regola dei cinque minuti, chi vuole chiamare ... - Non c'era tempo per gridare nomi ad alta voce. Il nuovo attacco di Minerva venne parato in pieno da un muro d'acqua. Juvia si era tuffata in campo senza aspettare inviti.

- Lucy sceglie Juvia! Non importa che sia nella squadra avversaria perché attualmente fa comunque parte della sua stessa gilda! Minerva invece ... -

- Non mi serve nessuno. - Fu la sua secca risposta; del resto nessuno si sarebbe mosso dagli spalti e dalla squadra di Sabertooth per raggiungerla. - La Signorina ha praticamente già vinto. - Ridacchiò Lector dal suo posto incrociando le zampe - Col suo potere magico potrebbe sbarazzarsi di chiunque! -

- Lucy - san cerca di stare dietro! Non mi piace la vibrazione dell'acqua con quella donna in campo! -

Minerva si limitò ad abbozzare un sorrisino malefico, poi mosse di nuovo la mano ed una sfera d'acqua investì in pieno Juvia. La maga non riuscì a dissolverla e quando la colpì esplose come una bomba rovente, fumando. Come era possibile che l'acqua fosse tanto calda?

- Porta della Vergine e dell'Ariete chiudetevi! Porta del Capricor ... - Nemmeno Lucy riuscì a reagire in tempo e quando l'attacco di Minerva la investì le chiavi le volarono in acqua, lasciandola sulla piattaforma senza respiro. Un colpo di quelli era tanto forte come una palla di cannone, fatta di puro piombo.

- Potrei tirarvi fuori in meno di un secondo. - Ridacchiò Minerva mentre l'acqua si muoveva e le consegnava le chiavi di Lucy - Ma non ci sarebbe alcun divertimento. Voglio vedere quanto resistete, fate. -

- Il tempo scorre veloce! - Gridava Barry - Ma gli attacchi in campo si susseguono senza fiato! Le ragazze di Fairy Tail non sembrano in grado di resistere al confronto! Minerva è eccezionale! -

- Di questo passo le cose non andranno a finire bene. - Erza aveva serrato i pugni - Senza chiavi Lucy non può combattere ma Juvia ... Come diavolo fa quella strega a manipolare l'acqua meglio di lei? -

- Non ti permetterò di continuare a fare del male a Lucy - san! - Juvia cercò per l'ennesima volta di mettersi disperatamente in mezzo - Anche se è una rivale d'amore! - Quei pochi minuti di scontro erano stati più che sufficienti a riempirla di lividi.

- Voi di Fairy Tail sapete solo fare bei discorsi! - Minerva bloccò l'onda in arrivo contro di lei - Fate tanto un gran parlare dei vostri compagni ma da soli non valete un bel niente! Siete deboli! Solo noi di Sabertooth conosciamo cosa significa la vera forza! Perché da soli possiamo abbattere qualunque nemico! - Nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi l'acqua si ribellò improvvisamente al controllo di Juvia e l'onda si ripiegò su se stessa investendola in pieno come una tigre dalle zanne spalancate. La maga venne istantaneamente scagliata fuori campo. Lucy riuscì a stento a gridarne il nome, sarebbe andata a schiantarsi a terra, ma per fortuna la sua compagna era rimasta abbastanza cosciente da attutire la caduta con i suoi poteri.

La regola dei cinque minuti era appena scaduta.

- Fairy Tail A colleziona otto punti ma dieci vanno a Sabertooth! - Annunciò il presentatore mentre Minerva gettava via le chiavi di Lucy come se fossero state spazzatura e scendeva giù dalla piattaforma, all'asciutto. I maghi delle due squadre non avevano nemmeno bisogno di aspettare che suonasse di nuovo il gong per correre dalle loro amiche.

- Tutto a posto Luce? -

La ragazza si sforzò nonostante tutto di fare un sorriso a Natsu che le stava porgendo le chiavi smarrite.

- Sono ancora intera, ma se non fosse stato per Juvia non so come sarebbe andata a finire. -

- E tu come stai invece? -

Juvia aveva un'aria assassina - Quella strega ha mosso da sola il corpo di Juvia contro la sua volontà. Questo è imperdonabile. Juvia la mette sulla sua lista nera adesso. -

- Capisco ... - Provò a consolarla Mirajane - Ma adesso non scatenare un temporale o qui dovremo finire davvero il torneo su una barca! -

- Se solo Gajeel - kun avesse ascoltato Juvia e l'avesse lasciata andare in campo per prima a questo punto Fairy Tail B avrebbe più punti. - Al suono del suo nome il dragonslayer drizzò subito le orecchie - Se una certa imbecille non sarebbe svenuta nella prima prova e si fosse fatta squalificare nel combattimento dopo, in questo momento avremmo scalato la classifica! -

- Gajeel - kun dovrebbe smetterla di urlare e pensare ad asciugarsi prima di arrugginire tutto. -

- Arru - che? - Gajeel non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima di essere colpito in pieno da uno spruzzo d'acqua.

- Siamo stati tutto quel tempo insieme a Phantom Lord e adesso ti permetti pure di mancarmi di rispetto? Vieni qui che ti insegno io una lezione! - Ma intorno a loro tutti gli altri maghi erano scoppiati a ridere nonostante le ferite riportate. A quello scoppio improvviso anche Minerva si girò per un attimo verso di loro, guardandoli dall'alto in basso. - Non si vergognano a ridere ancora, dopo una sconfitta come quella? -

- Io penso che attualmente sia divertente prendere una sconfitta col sorriso. -

- Tu non devi pensare Rogue. Sei soltanto un sottoposto. - La donna fulminò il ragazzo col suo sguardo gelido, allontanandosi verso gli spogliatoi per asciugarsi. Per fortuna sugli spalti sopra le loro teste c'era qualcuno che condivideva quell'idea - Anche Frosh la pensa così. - Disse l'exceed, chiamando il suo amico e sporgendosi di sotto con un sorriso.

- Ricapitolando i punteggi ... - Iniziò Yajima sollevando il foglio che aveva scarabocchiato - Quadro Puppy ottiene zero punti, Lamia Scale uno, Blu Pegasus due, Raven Tail tre, Fariy Tail B quattro, Meramaid Heel sei, Fairy Tail A otto e Sabertooth dieci. Tra non molto vedrete il cartellone aggiornato con i totali. -

Yukino che aveva seguito lo scontro fino alla fine, aveva sperato fino all'ultimo che Lucy riuscisse a conquistare la vittoria, ma evidentemente le sue preghiere non erano bastate. La maga lanciò un sospiro e fece un cenno alle nuove compagne di Mermaid Heel per spiegare loro che stava andando a prendere da bere, ma quando Yukino girò l'angolo qualcosa la trascinò nell'ombra. Qualcuno le mise uno straccio umido sulla bocca e l'attimo dopo si fece tutto nero.

Il cartellone del torneo adesso segnava:

Quadro Puppy - 12

Lamia Scale - 27

Blu Pegasus - 34

Fairy Tail B - 34

Mermaid Heel - 39

Raven Tail - 47

Fairy Tail A - 49

Sabertooth - 54


	24. Battaglia tra draghi

**Battaglia tra draghi**

Dopo il termine della clamorosa battaglia navale di poco prima, i maghi di Fairy Tail erano ancora raccolti intorno a Juvia e Lucy, quando Barry annunciò che era ora di iniziare gli ultimi duelli diretti di quel torneo ed il cartellone magico eseguì subito i suoi ordini mostrando le combinazioni richieste. Tanto Makarow, quanto i suoi ragazzi si ritrovarono a spalancare gli occhi per lo stupore.

- Sembra proprio che oggi la sorte stia complottando contro di loro! - Continuò con entusiasmo il presentatore - Fairy Tail A e Sabertooth sono l'una contro l'altra anche in questo primo incontro! Natsu Dragneel e Sting Eucliffe! -

Il primo sorrise scoprendo i canini ed il secondo alzò immediatamente le braccia al cielo accogliendo la pioggia di incoraggiamenti che proveniva dai suoi fan. Quella era la madre di tutti i duelli della Daimantau Enbu: due dragonslayer uno contro l'altro. Due rivali. Due nemici giurati. Doveva andare a finire così fin dal primo giorno in cui le squadre erano arrivate a Crocus.

- Fa attenzione Natsu. - Gli intimò Erza a bassa voce - Quel ragazzo è uno dei loro migliori concorrenti, può essere pericoloso. -

- D'accordo starò attento. - In risposta Natsu picchiò i pungi uno contro l'altro, sprigionando una nuvola di scintille. - Starò attento ad arrostirlo per bene. -

Dal suo posto sugli spalti Makarow si girò a guardare in direzione della tribuna di Sabertooth. L'espressione di Jiemma diceva solo una cosa: "La nostra sarà una vittoria schiacciante". Il vecchio Master era altrettanto serio, ma l'unica cosa che sperava era quella che il suo ragazzo riuscisse a riportare la vittoria e disegnare un'ombra di disfatta su quella del suo avversario e della sua mascotte dalla testa di gatto impagliato.

- Aspettavo da un sacco di tempo questo momento Natsu. - Sting fece schioccare le nocche - Oggi ti farò vedere come è fatto un vero dragonslayer. - Ma quando il gong suonò il mago di Sabertooh non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo in avanti. Il pugno infuocato di Natsu lo colpì in piena faccia spedendolo a metri e metri di distanza, mentre Barry gridava che una mossa del genere sarebbe stata capace di abbattere un palazzo. E dopo il pugno un calcio. Sting riuscì a fermarsi solo a fatica grattando con le unghie a terra.

- Complimenti ... Ma vediamo cosa sai fare per evitare questo! Ruggito del drago di luce! - Se esisteva una definizione per raggio laser, doveva essere quella. Il colpo attraversò tutto il campo accecando il pubblico e fondendo il terreno. L'attimo dopo ci fu un'esplosione, ma quando la luce si fu dissolta, l'unica cosa evidente fu quella che Natsu era ancora al suo posto.

- Deve aver annullato l'effetto del raggio con una fiammata ... - Constatò Lyra. Era proprio quella la grinta che voleva dal compagno, dopo l'assalto che avevano dato insieme alla gilda nemica. - Forza Natsu! Mostragli cosa sai fare! -

- Hai davvero sconfitto un drago con quel livello di potenza? - Il dragonslayer adesso stava guardando lui il proprio avversario dall'alto in basso e l'idea faceva impazzire Sting. Tutto il suo orgoglio non poteva sopportare una cosa del genere - Io non solo ho sconfitto un drago! Io l'ho ucciso capisci? - Gridò il ragazzo

- Non hai alcuna speranza di vincere contro di me! Non lo sai che il potere di un dragonslayer aumenta quando si bagna nel sangue di un drago? Tu non sei mai riuscito a fare una cosa del genere! -

- Ti sbagli! Sei tu quello che non può vincere contro di me! Uno che è così irriconoscente da eliminare i propri genitori ... Uno così merita solo di essere punito! -

Sting questa volta gridò rilasciando tutto il potere della sua aura ed una forza bianca ed accecante lo avvolse per intero. L'attimo dopo un pugno veloce come la luce aveva colpito Natsu.

- Non puoi opporti ai miei artigli! - L'affondo di Sting fece vibrare tutto in campo schizzando una nuvola di detriti in aria. Quando la polvere si dissolse questa volta quello a terra era davvero Natsu; sulla sua spalla era apparso uno strano marchio brillante: sembrava un complesso codice runico.

- Questa non ci voleva proprio. - Sussurrò Mavis dal suo posto - Quel ragazzo non solo è dotato di tecniche capaci di amplificare il suo potere magico, ma anche di incantesimi capaci di localizzare le prede. Finché Natsu avrà quelle rune addosso, sarà praticamente impossibile che riesca ad evitare uno dei suoi colpi. -

Sting intanto era scattato di nuovo all'attacco. Il suo pugno andò a segno, dritto contro lo stomaco di Natsu ma in risposta il dragonslayer gli assestò un gancio alla mascella.

- Posso anche non evitare più i tuoi colpi. - Ridacchiò Natsu - Ma questo non significa che non posso batterti. Ho fatto un lungo allenamento questo mese e qualcuno mi ha insegnato che anche se non puoi difenderti puoi sempre attaccare. Oltretutto ... - Quando Sting rialzò la testa rimase senza parole. Il marchio che aveva applicato a Natsu era sparito inghiottito in una nuvola di fumo: l'aveva bruciato!

- Voi di Sabertooth siete troppo presuntuosi per i miei gusti! - Il dragonsleyer di fuoco mise a segno un altro pungo e poi una fiammata - Trattate i vostri compagni come spazzatura e pensate di essere i migliori in circolazione ma ... Non dovreste sottovalutare Fairy Tail! -

- Sting di Sabertooth è a terra! - Annunciò Barry - Che questo incontro sia già destinato a finire? -

No, non poteva finire ... Dal suo posto in mezzo alla polvere Sting poteva sentire ancora la voce di Lector che lo incoraggiava a combattere perché era il migliore. La voce dei suoi fan poteva pure esseri spenta ma quella del suo compagno felino era ancora viva e forte. Che cosa gli importava dopotutto delle masse? Lui era lì a lottare per se stesso e per il suo amico.

- Okay, ammetto che sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile abbattere questo muro. - Sting zittì Barry, sforzandosi di rimettersi in piedi, facendo leva sulle braccia. Barcollò per un attimo, ma quando riuscì definitivamente a recuperare l'equilibrio la sua aura si accese con più forza di prima. Una sfilza di scaglie bianche e luminose cominciò a coprirgli la pelle e le sue mani assunsero quasi la forma di zampe con gli artigli. - Fatti sotto Dragneel. Ora sono a piena potenza. -

Il potere che Sting stava usando non era una cosa completamente nuova, tutti i dragonsleyer erano capaci di raggiungere quella forma parzialmente modificata. Anche Natsu l'aveva usata in alcune occasioni ma la differenza tra lui ed il mago di Sabertooth era che non riusciva ad attivarla di sua spontanea volontà.

- Fatti sotto ho detto. - Nonostante intuisse la potenza del suo avversario, Natsu non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte e si lanciò subito all'attacco. L'unico risultato che ottenne fu quello di essere travolto da una scarica di pungi e da un'esplosione laser. Sting adesso si sentiva davvero forte e sicuro di sé, sembrava inarrestabile mentre sferrava un colpo dopo l'altro e continuava a gridare di farsi avanti.

Alla fine Natsu volò di nuovo a terra, atterrando pesantemente con la schiena. Era coperto di graffi e di lividi. Ma lo scontro non poteva finire nemmeno così ...

- E va bene. - Ammise a quel punto il mago di Fairy Tail - Riconosco anch'io che con questa storia della Dragon Force ci sai fare, ma se dobbiamo giocare davvero al massimo livello, allora non hai alcuna speranza contro di me. - Fu allora che anche Natsu ruggì e la sua aura infuocata si accese come una torcia, mentre la pelle gli si ricopriva di squame.

- Ma ... Ma quando ha imparato? - Lucy non riuscì a borbottare altro ma si accorse subito che Erza accanto a lei stava ridendo con aria diaboli - Tutti i fabbri sanno che se batti il ferro nel modo giusto puoi ottenere qualunque forma. -

- Preparati Sting! - Natsu saltò in alto e scagliò il suo ruggito. Quella non era una semplice fiammata, non era un incendio, non era l'esplosione di un vulcano. Quella era davvero la potenza devastante di un drago.

Ci fu un'esplosione e per la prima volta dall'inizio del torneo, il campo non resse. Si sfaldò ed i grandi blocchi che lo componevano sprofondarono uno dopo l'altro nel terreno. Lucy e Wendy, che si stava occupando delle sue ferite, non riuscirono a farsi in tempo indietro e quando il campo le cedette sotto i piedi precipitarono entrambe di sotto. Nemmeno Gajeel riuscì a saltare in tempo di lato, ma fu tutto a causa di una spinta accidentale di Elfman.

- Dove si è mai sentito un drago della luce? Lo sanno tutti che i veri draghi sputano fuoco! - Gridò Natsu, ma quando si accorse che non c'era più nessun posto dove atterrare era troppo tardi ed anche lui precipitò dritto nella voragine. L'attimo dopo anche Happy, Carla e Panther stavano sfrecciando nel vuoto per recuperare i loro compagni.

- Dobbiamo fare anche noi qualcosa per tirarli sopra! - Gridò invece Gray - Quella stupida testa incandescente! -

- Gray ha ragione! - Tanto Erza quanto il ragazzo erano stati costretti a farsi con la schiena contro il muro degli spalti - Lyra prova a costruire una scala di pietra! -

- Su ... - Ma la ragazza non fece in tempo e sotto gli occhi increduli dei maghi e degli spettatori i mattoni del campo che si erano sgretolati tornarono uno ad uno a rimettersi al proprio posto, richiudendo il buco.

- Dannazione! - Imprecò la ragazza picchiando un pugno a terra - Questo terreno è magico! E' stato costruito in modo da riparare da solo i danni che subisce! Non posso farci niente! -

- CALMA! CERCATE DI MANTENERE LA CALMA! - Gridò Barry mentre anche Yajima si affrettava a prendere il microfono e a spiegare che i Cavalieri Runici si sarebbero occupati subito di recuperare i dispersi.

- Non preoccupatevi, il sottosuolo di Crocus è ricco di caverne e di aperture, ma non ci sono altri pericoli. -

- Yajima non prendermi in giro! - Strillò invece Makarow agitando un pugno - Come faccio a stare calmo con sette dei miei ragazzi seppelliti vivi? -

- I risultati sono questi! - Stava annunciando adesso Barry indicando il povero Sting che ormai giaceva nella polvere privo di sensi ai limiti dell'arena - Fairy Tail A vince! Dieci punti a zero! Ed il nostro secondo incontro ... -

Makarow smise di gridare di colpo, la voce gli venne letteralmente meno.

- Vede ancora Fairy Tail in campo con la squadra B. I suoi avversari saranno di Raven Tail. Laxus Dreyar, contro Midnight! -

Il pubblico gridò per l'emozione, dimenticandosi completamente di quello che era successo prima. Non sapeva che quando quell'incontro era cominciato qualcuno da un angolo buio aveva cominciato a piangere all'eco della parola dragonslayer. Adesso che l'incontro era finito, quel qualcuno non era più al suo posto.


	25. Padri contro figli

**Padri contro figli**

Non appena sentì pronunciare il suo nome Laxus non si lasciò ripetere due volte l'invito e si avviò verso il centro del campo a grandi passi e a testa alta. Midnight fece altrettanto ma rimanendo a occhi chiusi e sospeso sul suo tappeto volante.

- Fin dal primo giorno. - Stava commentando Barry - Questo torneo si è rivelato uno scontro padre / figlio. Questo potrebbe essere il duello decisivo! - Ma Yajima accanto a lui sembrava troppo concentrato sui due concorrenti per potergli rispondere. Aveva già intuito che il modo di giocare di Raven Tail era un modo sporco e voleva impedire a tutti i costi che ci fossero altre irregolarità. Anche Makarow del resto era stato costretto a mettersi subito in moto, trascurando per il momento i ragazzi sprofondati nel cuore di Crocus. Quella era una situazione di emergenza estrema, visto che Laxus non solo era suo nipote ma il figlio di Ivan. Quando il ragazzo era ancora un bambino, il master di Raven Tail lo aveva rapito e gli aveva impiantato una lacryma nel corpo tentando di trasformarlo in un potentissimo dragonslayer. Il risultato era stato di certo uno dei migliori, ma facendo così aveva condannato il figlio a vivere in una situazione di perenne pericolo poiché, una volta impiantata, una lacryma non poteva più essere estratta ed in caso il suo potere si fosse esaurito ... In tal caso anche l'ospite avrebbe rischiato di sparire per sempre. Makarow sapeva che Laxus non era tanto stupido da raggiungere un punto limite come quello, ma non conosceva le intenzioni di Ivan, il figlio incosciente che da quel giorno aveva bandito per sempre da Magnolia.

- Warren ci siamo? -

- Sono tutti in posizione. - Confermò il ragazzo accanto a lui: si era messo in contatto telepaticamente con Bisca, che dalla sua posizione teneva sotto controllo Ivan, ma anche con l'intera Tribù del Dio del Tuono che non aveva alcuna intenzione di permettere che qualcuno umiliasse il proprio capo di fronte a tutto lo stadio.

- Allora? - Gridò ancora più forte Barry - Siete pronti per cominciare? Tre ... Due ... Uno ... Via! -

Midnight non era mai apparso né particolarmente sveglio né eccezionalmente veloce ma questa volta quando rombò il gong il mago non esitò un solo istante ad alzarsi di scatto e a colpire Laxus dritto al mento con un pugno. I maghi di Fairy Tail spalancarono la bocca per lo stupore. Era una pioggia di attacchi, un colpo dietro l'altro e Laxus non sembrava in grado di pararne nemmeno uno. Peccato però che i veri concorrenti in quel momento fossero ancora ai punti di partenza, fermi uno davanti all'altro.

- Si può sapere qual è il senso di questo show? - Laxus incrociò le braccia e Midnight si decise finalmente a socchiudere un occhio - E' una semplice illusione. Tutti quelli qui intorno non possono vedere i nostri corpi reali mentre parliamo, né possono udire le nostre voci. In questo momento possono solo osservare lo spettacolo di Laxus che viene pestato a sangue. Ben fatto, non trovi? Nessuno nel pubblico si è accorto di quello che sta succedendo. - Midnight però non sapeva che questo non era vero e che qualcuno tra gli spalti e qualcun altro proprio in mezzo al campo, aveva mangiato subito la foglia.

- Master! - Gridò Warren attirando l'attenzione dell'uomo rimasto a bocca aperta - Mi ha appena contattato Mystogan dice che ... -

- Vecchio! - Anche Erza era improvvisamente comparsa sugli spalti - E' un'illusione! Non riesco a sentire cosa stanno dicendo ma in questo momento Laxus e Midnight non stanno davvero combattendo! - Che diavolo stavano facendo allora? Makarow serrò un pugno: anche se quella era un'illusione senza evidenti irregolarità non potevano fermare il duello ...

- Sembra che tu sia molto ammirato nella tua gilda. - Stava continuando a dire il mago sul tappeto - Mi domando cosa provino i tuoi amici mentre guardano questa scena. - Di sicuro la sua Tribù stava andando fuori di testa ma Laxus era ancora fermo ed impassibile al suo posto - Ancora non capisco che cosa hai intenzione di fare. Che senso ha vincere con un'illusione? -

- Hai ragione. Il nostro obiettivo oggi non è vincere. Questa illusione è soltanto una cortina di fumo. -

Laxus aggrottò un sopracciglio.

- Le illusioni sono pur sempre illusioni. Possiamo cambiare il risultato quando vogliamo, anzi, a seconda dell'esito di questa conversazione potrei pure lasciarti vincere ... -

- Lasciarmi vincere? Qui non c'è niente da discutere! Proprio adesso davanti a me ci sei tu ed io ho il potere di distruggerti in un nanosecondo! -

- E' impossibile. - La voce sibilante di Kurohebi costrinse Laxus a girarsi di scatto; accanto a lui c'erano tutti gli altri membri di Raven Tail, incluso suo padre. - La realtà è alquanto crudele, non trovi? - Ridacchiò Ivan

- Perfino tu non saresti mai in grado di sconfiggere tutti noi contemporaneamente. - Padre e figlio erano finalmente uno davanti all'altro ma Laxus non aveva intenzione di mostrare cedimenti - Non so perché ma immaginavo che le cose sarebbero finite in un modo come questo ... -

A quelle parole Ivan spalancò le braccia - Ma come? Non sei sorpreso di rivedere il tuo vecchio? -

- Preferisco sorprese di tutt'altro genere. - Le sue parole erano dure ma Ivan continuò imperterrito a ridacchiare - Sei davvero crudele Laxus! E pensare che in questi mesi ti ho cercato in lungo e in largo! Non appena ho saputo che eri stato sbattuto fuori da Fairy Tail mi sono messo subito sulle tue tracce, ma proprio quando pensavo di non rivederti mai più ecco che ti ritrovo qui al torneo, anche se è alquanto deludente vedere che sei di nuovo in compagnia di quelle stupide fate ... -

- E' deludente che tu ti sia ricordato di me soltanto dopo diciotto anni per cercarmi. - Continuò a ribattere Laxus tono su tono.

- Lo avrei fatto prima, lo avrei fatto molto prima, ma non eri ancora pronto! Non potevi capire il senso di quello che stavo facendo. Guarda Laxus! - Ivan gli indicò i maghi alle sue spalle - Tuo nonno non ha mai capito un bel niente di quello che significano le gilde e la magia. La magia è una cosa meravigliosa, grazie al suo potere noi possiamo fare cose proibite ai comuni mortali! Possiamo dominare il mondo intero! Che senso ha vivere alla pari con gli altri umani? Tanto vale sterminarli in massa! Sono deboli e inutili! Guarda anche te stesso! Tu sei il mio esperimento meglio riuscito: grazie alla lacryma che ho impiantato nel tuo petto sei diventato un mago potente, ma senza saresti rimasto un umano fragile e senza poteri per tutta la vita! Lascia perdere Fairy Tail e torna da me! Insieme costruiremo una gilda senza paragone, toccheremo le vette del successo! Vieni con me e aiutami a distruggere Makarow qui, proprio qui a Crocus, davanti a tutti questi spettatori! -

- Non mi interessa. -

- CO... COME? -

- Ammettilo vecchio, dopotutto non sei tagliato per fare il conquistatore del mondo. Se le tue abilità erano così grandi, allora come mai in tutti questi anni non sei riuscito a fare fuori il Nonno? - A quelle parole Ivan si morse un labbro. Laxus lo vide ma continuò deliberatamente ad infierire su di lui - Durante tutti questi anni il Nonno non ha fatto altro che tenerti sotto controllo: sapeva tutte le tue mosse, il numero dei tuoi affiliati, il valore dei tuoi fondi ... Ma non ha mai mosso un dito contro di te, perché forse in fondo, da qualche parte del suo cuore, credeva ancora in te, visto che siete padre e figlio. Io invece sono diverso e di te non mi importa più niente da una vita. -

- Ma anche tu! - Strillò Ivan - Non volevi anche tu una gilda degna di questo nome? Di un nome che facesse tremare gli avversari? -

- E' vero che il potere è una cosa allettante; hai ragione perché anche io volevo diventare il capo indiscusso di tutta la gilda. Questo deve essere quello che si suol dire: "tale padre, tale figlio". - Confessò il dragonslayer - Ma adesso tra me e te c'è un abisso. Ho capito che il vero potere non sta nel dominare gli altri da soli sulla cima del mondo, ma che si è molto più forti se si hanno degli alleati, ossia dei compagni. E adesso fatevi tutti avanti. - Laxus gli fece un cenno con la mano lasciando che le scintille avvolgessero lentamente tutto il suo corpo - I nemici del Master sono anche i miei nemici. - Ivan invece digrignò i denti e serrò anche lui i pugni - A quanto pare hai bisogno di ricevere una lezioncina, stupido figlio. Raven Tail è una gilda specializzata nello sterminare le fate e ora te lo faremo vedere. -

Non c'era nient'altro da dire ... Nonostante i legami padre e figlio tutto ciò che rimaneva era combattere. L'unica domanda era: quale sarebbe stato il risultato? Nessuno poteva saperlo ma dalla sua stanza a Honey Bone, Polyusicaa guardava lo spettacolo in lacrymavisione e sperava con tutto il cuore che il figlio imparasse finalmente qualcosa di buono.

Ivan fu il primo a passare all'attacco puntando una mano dritta contro Laxus e liberando una nuvola di corvi. Lo stormo di uccelli gli andò a sbattere direttamente in pieno petto esplodendo e causando una nuvola di fiamme. - Non hai alcun diritto di ribellarti a me! Ho vissuto per tutti questi anni nell'oscurità con l'unico obiettivo di ottenere il potere e di dimostrare a quel vecchio rammollito cosa significava dire comandare una gilda. Devi stare in silenzio davanti a me Laxus! - Dopo la prima una seconda ondata di corvi - Pensavate davvero che non volessi farvi del male? Mi stavo solo preparando al meglio per distruggervi! - I suoi attacchi erano serrati e toglievano il fiato - Obra tocca te! Prosciuga il suo potere magico! -

- Allora sei stato tu a fare fuori Wendy e Carla? - Laxus intuì subito cosa stava per succedere e scattò in avanti senza nemmeno dare il tempo agli avversari di reagire. Il mago colpì Obra come un fulmine con un calcio dritto in faccia tramortendolo al suolo. Ivan non riuscì nemmeno a cogliere il suo movimento e non fu in grado di bloccarlo con i suoi corvi infuocati. Nullpudding e Flare furono i successivi a passare all'attacco ma il primo venne stecchito da un pugno e la seconda piombò fulminata al suolo non appena i suoi capelli sfiorarono l'obiettivo - Questo è per Gray e per la Biondina. - Sottolineò Laxus mentre anche Kuroehebi e Nefastus provavano ad attaccarlo ma mimetizzarsi era inutile se l'elettricità avvolgeva tutto il campo ed un bastone di metallo faceva solo da conduttore.

- Co ... Come è possibile! - Gridò Ivan - Le mie reclute d'elite? Laxus come osi fare questo a tuo padre! Io sono la tua famiglia! -

- Fairy Tail è la mia famiglia! - L'attimo dopo il Master di Raven Tail stava volando in aria. Ivan travolse in pieno Midnight disintegrando l'effetto dell'illusione ed andò a sbattere dritto contro la parete dello stadio insieme al suo scagnozzo.

- Ma che sta succedendo? - Gridò il presentatore dando voce a tutto la sorpresa del pubblico ma Yajima saltò in piedi al posto suo - Quella in campo era solo un'illusione! Mentre non potevamo vedere Laxus era sotto attacco da parte di sette persone diverse! Anche il master di Raven Tail, Ivan è sceso in campo! Non importa da che prospettiva guardate la cosa questo vale una squalifica! Il vincitore è Laxus di Fairy Tail B! -

Alle parole del consigliere i Cavalieri Runici non esitarono oltre a precipitarsi in campo raccogliendo i membri svenuti di Raven Tail ed sollevando a braccia il master che ridacchiava chiamando il nome del figlio.

- Un giorno Laxus ... Ahaha! Un giorno te ne pentirai! E quello sarà il giorno in cui Fairy Tail cesserà di esistere! Non c'è dubbio a riguardo! I deboli prima o poi vengono schiacciati! Prima o poi conoscerai la vera natura della tua gilda! Ahaha! -

- Ivan ... - Sussurrò invece Makarow dal suo posto - Hai giocato troppo sporco questa volta ... E quando si esagera le macchie vengono alla luce ... -

- Tranquillo, eventualmente un giorno o l'altro imparerà anche lui, alcune persone hanno solo bisogno di più tempo delle altre ... - Lo consolò il Primo accanto a lui - C'è un muro che non può essere abbattuto solo con il potere, tuttavia c'è un tipo di potere che quel muro può distruggerlo: i sentimenti. Laxus ha finalmente capito tutto questo e ha trovato la sua vera casa. Sono così fiera di voi: la gilda che ho sempre sognato si sta realizzando proprio sotto i miei occhi. -

Porlyusica nel frattempo aveva spento la lacryma con un sorriso. Per una volta tanto anche lei era orgogliosa del nipote ma non poteva sapere che in quel momento avrebbe fatto meglio ad essere preoccupata per la sua piccola allieva, che insieme agli altri compagni era sprofondata sottoterra.


	26. Il cimitero dei draghi

**Il cimitero dei draghi**

- Wendy! Tutto bene Wendy? - La voce di Carla riecheggiò per tutto lo spazio tenebroso sotto l'arena fino a che la sua piccola amica non le fece eco rispondendole - Sono qui Carla! Sto bene! Sono atterrata su qualcosa di morbido! -

- Anche io! - Confermò Lucy - E' qualcosa di morbido e peloso ... -

- Gyargh! - Ruggì Gajeel cercando di sfilarsi di sotto - Per cosa mi avete preso? Credete che sia un cuscino? E poi dov'è quell'imbecille che ha causato questo disastro? Salamander! -

Dal suo posto a qualche metro di distanza, Natsu accese finalmente i pugni rendendo visibile la sua faccia ed illuminando un po' l'oscurità - Ragazzi che ci fate anche voi qui sotto? -

- Tu devi essere davvero una razza speciale di idiota! - Gli gridò dietro Carla entrando nel campo visivo

- Hai distrutto l'arena! Ecco cosa ci facciamo qui! -

- Aye! - Aggiunse Happy affiancandosi a lei con le zampette incrociate - E pensa che io ci devo convivere tutti i giorni con lui! - Panther lo raggiunse subito dopo, ammettendo che era rimasto piuttosto stupito dalla performance di Natsu ma che purtroppo adesso erano in trappola e dovevano cercare una nuova via d'uscita.

- Questo non è un problema. - Ridacchiò il dragonslayer gonfiando le guance - Se ho sfondato il campo una volta possa farlo di nuov! -

- Neanche per sogno! - Lucy riuscì a tappargli la bocca giusto in tempo costringendolo ad ingoiare tutto

- Sono sopravvissuta una volta e non voglio rischiare di rimanerci secca una seconda! Proviamo a pensare ad un metodo alternativo. -

- Io c'è l'ho un'idea ma prima di tutto abbiamo bisogno di più luce. - Aggiunse Wendy incrociando le braccia sul petto e recitando una piccola formula magica. In pochi istanti l'aria divenne brillante, punteggiata da un'infinità di microscopici puntini luminosi, rischiarando tutto lo spazio circostante con una luce azzurra e soffusa. I maghi si guardarono intorno fischiando per lo stupore ma Carla che aveva già visto quella tecnica si affrettò a spiegare loro che era innocua e che serviva solo a provocare una reazione luminosa tra le particelle di idrogeno presenti nell'aria. A quanto pare si trovavano in una caverna col fondo coperto di stalagmiti ma circondati da una sfilza di corridoi e diramazioni laterali.

- E' vero che siamo sotto terra. - Ammise Wendy - Ma per me non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile individuare qualche corrente d'aria e raggiungere l'uscita. Seguitemi e lasciate fare a me! -

Così piccola eppure così responsabile e intelligente! Lucy le si fiondò subito dietro - Ah, Wendy come faremmo senza di te? -

- Già se fosse per Salamander a quest'ora saremmo tutti arrostiti! - Ruggì Gajeel ma l'altro mago non esitò a piazzarsi col muso contro il suo - Scusa ma non avevo previsto che ci fosse la tua criniera sulla mia traiettoria! -

- Allora fa più attenzione la prossima volta! O le scintille ti hanno fuso il cervello? -

- A te deve aver fatto la ruggine invece! -

- Li lasciamo qui? - Suggerì Carla ma per fortuna Happy e Panther spinsero via i compagni prima che le ragazze li seminassero per davvero.

Il sottosuolo di Crocus era enorme e spettacolare, tutto un succedersi di caverne e cunicoli ma man mano che i maghi camminavano l'uscita sembrava farsi sempre più distante. Soltanto la luce li seguiva, spegnendosi lentamente alle loro spalle.

- Credo che adesso dovremmo trovarci quasi al centro di Crocus. - Sussurrò ad un certo punto Wendy mentre Lucy si guardava intorno priva di punti di riferimento per orientarsi - Sei sicura? -

- Penso di sì. Se prendiamo come due estremi della capitale quelli segnati dalla Daimantau Enbu a nord ovest e Mercurius, il palazzo reale, a nord est, è evidente che a quest'ora ci troviamo quasi al centro. - La piccola dragonslayer si girò intorno annusando l'aria - Qui vicino deve esserci un'uscita: sento dell'aria più fresca. Magari si tratta di un condotto fognario o di un pozzo. - A quelle parole Lucy si sentì percorrere da un brivido: non le piaceva né l'idea di passare per una fogna né quella di calarsi in un pozzo gelido, ma non aveva idea di quanto le sarebbe piaciuta ancora di meno la sorpresa che l'attendeva dietro l'angolo.

Seguendo Wendy i maghi abbandonarono definitivamente il corridoio in cui si trovavano per ritrovarsi catapultati nella caverna più profonda e più gigantesca che avessero mai visto. Il suo soffitto era più alto di quello di una cattedrale mentre il fondo era totalmente frastagliato e ricoperto da sassi e stalagmiti di ogni tipo e di ogni forma. Era uno spettacolo così caotico che i ragazzi furono costretti a fare qualche passo in avanti, completamente immersi nel silenzio, prima di rendersi conto che in realtà intorno a loro non c'era semplice roccia. Quelle erano ossa, ossa gigantesche, scheletri coperti di calcare e quasi fossilizzati dal tempo, ma ancora chiaramente riconoscibili. Teste enormi, corna, placche, creste e artigli ...

- Dra ... Draghi ... Un cimitero di draghi ... - Sussurrò Natsu quasi senza respiro. Anche Gajeel e Wendy avevano spalancato la bocca per lo stupore ma la più meravigliata era Lucy, lei che non ne aveva mai visto uno dal vivo. Gli scheletri erano tutti diversi tra loro ma se c'era una cosa che li metteva in comune era la dimensione delle ossa. Quelle costole erano più alte di lei, quelle mandibole avrebbero potuto ingoiarla in un sol boccone e quei denti ... Sembravano ancora così affilati da poterla dilaniare con un sol colpo ... Erano davvero fatte così le creature che avevano allevato Natsu e gli altri? Osservandone i resti Lucy non poteva far altro che immaginarli come terribili predatori piuttosto che come adorabili genitori.

- Sono davvero draghi questi? - Sussurrò Happy - Natsu non è che Igneel ... -

- Non è qui. - Lo tagliò corto il dragonslayer mentre Gajeel aggiungeva che i loro draghi erano spariti solo da sette anni mentre quelle ossa sembravo essere lì da tempi molto più remoti.

- E' vero. - Mormorò anche Lucy - Ma come mai ce ne sono così tante? Deve essere successo qualcosa qui! -

I maghi erano ancora fermi nello stesso punto quando, vagando con lo sguardo tra i resti fossili Natsu notò di colpo qualcosa che non andava - C'è qualcuno lì! -

- Qualcuno? - Gli fece eco Lucy, ma ormai il ragazzo stava già correndo via ed anche lei e i suoi compagni furono costretti a seguirlo di tutta fretta.

- Sei di nuovo tu? - Gridò Natsu. Seduta su una pila di ossa c'era una figura familiare con una lunga coda di capelli castani e dei vestiti colorati. Sembrava fosse impegnata a fare qualcosa e che il gruppo l'avesse colta sul fatto.

- Eclear abbiamo visite! Eclear! - Pigolò come al solito Momon, il pulcino che l'accompagnava ovunque fosse, ma la sua padrona a quanto pare non aveva bisogno che qualcuno glielo facesse notare. La donna sollevò la testa, fissando per un attimo intensamente Natsu e i compagni.

- Ci siamo persi! - Provò a dirle Lucy - Sai dove ci troviamo? O dov'è l'uscita? - Ma Eclear non le rispose nemmeno raccogliendo in tutta fretta Momon, saltando giù dalla pila e correndo via a più non posso. Il gesto fu così inaspettato da lasciare Lucy senza parole ma Gajeel non era il tipo da stare zitto - Ehi? Dove accidenti vai? Non hai sentito che ti abbiamo chiesto? -

- Aspetta Gajeel - san! - Wendy lo strattonò per la maglia prima che la rincorresse - Guardate questi cristalli! Io conosco questo incantesimo! - Questa volta l'attenzione del gruppo si concentrò sulla piccola dragonslayer, dimenticandosi completamente della fuggitiva. Wendy si era accovacciata accanto alle ossa indicando un cerchio magico grattato nella polvere ed alcuni cristalli viola disposti intorno al suo bordo.

- Sembra che sia già stato usato ma i cristalli sono caldi, dovrebbe esserci ancora dell'energia rimasta. -

- Che cos'è? - Anche Carla le si fece vicino scrutando meglio le rune.

- Milky Way. - Le spiegò Wendy - Una volta Grandine mi ha spiegato come usarlo. E' un incantesimo che permette di comunicare con gli spiriti dei defunti. -

- Negromanzia? - Esclamò Lucy con una punta di orrore ma Wendy si girò verso di lei continuando a spiegarle di quella tecnica con pura innocenza - Non esattamente. Con Milky Way non si possono richiamare le anime dall'aldilà ma è possibile parlare con gli spiriti che risiedono ancora su questa terra. Potrei provare ad attivarlo di nuovo. - Suggerì ancora la ragazzina - Magari potremmo riuscire a scoprire qualcosa in più su quello che è successo qui e anche sui nostri draghi ... -

- Facciamolo allora. - Natsu non esitò un solo istante a rispondere e anche Gajeel le fece segno di andare avanti. Tutti loro erano disperatamente attaccati ai propri genitori adottivi ed erano anni che desideravano trovare notizie su di loro. Nemmeno Wendy aveva bisogno di un ulteriore invito; la ragazzina si posizionò proprio al centro del cerchio giungendo le mani e recitando una nenia veloce e incomprensibile. Piccole gocce di sudore le si formarono subito sulla fronte ma alla fine i suoi sforzi vennero premiati. La luce nella caverna tremolò per qualche istante e poi in alto apparve un cerchio scintillante. Sembrava fatto di nastri di stelle ma ben presto si dissolse liberando una pioggia di raggi luminosi e facendoli cadere direttamente al suolo. Le tracce di auree residue in quel posto erano estremamente piccole e antiche ma Wendy era riuscita lo stesso a stabilire un contatto.

- GYAARRR! -

Un ruggito terrificante fece vibrare tutta la caverna e le ossa che conteneva e di colpo una figura scintillante emerse dai fasci di luce. Era un drago, un drago vero, coperto di meravigliose scaglie verdi e con l'addome dorato. Aveva un paio di lunghi baffi che gli sporgevano dalla mandibola, delle grosse corna ricurve e nere ma soprattutto degli artigli affilati e dei denti incredibili. Quando se lo ritrovarono davanti i maghi sobbalzarono per lo spavento ma se lo avessero guardato meglio si sarebbero accorti subito che sembrava molto più piccolo rispetto agli scheletri che li circondavano.

- GYAARRR! - Il drago ruggì ancora a squarciagola prima di fermarsi e di guardarsi intorno ma gli ci volle un po' per accorgersi dei maghi sotto di lui - Chi è stato ad evocarmi? - Tuonò il mostro - Questa magia deve essere di Grandine! Dov'è finita? Eh? -

- In realtà sono stata io. - Sussurrò Wendy e fu solo allora che il drago si accorse di loro schiacciando il muso a terra e fissando la piccola dragonslayer con uno dei suoi grandi occhi dorati. Un occhio era quasi grosso quanto lei - Mi state prendendo in giro? Non è stata Grandine ma questa cosetta qui? -

- Tu conosci Grandine, signor drago? - La ragazzina non si aspettava di certo una simile rivelazione ma il drago continuò a stupirla scandendo che - Chi è che non conosce Grandine? Colei che comanda i draghi del cielo? Eh? Ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di parlare con te! Ti mangerò in un sol boccone! Quanto più sono piccoli tanto più gli umani sono teneri! -

Il bestione le affondò contro la zampa ma il suo artiglio le si appoggiò delicatamente sulla testa.

- Mi dispiace signor drago. - Continuò Wendy mentre i suoi compagni faticavano a riprendere fiato per lo shock - Ma non puoi mangiarmi, sei uno spirito adesso. -

- Come se non lo sapessi! Ahaahaah! - Ridacchiò il mostro a squarciagola alzandosi su due zampe e tenendosi la pancia - Credi che non me ne sia accorto dopo tutti questi secoli? E' solo che vedere le facce scioccate degli umani è così divertente ... Volevo vederle un'ultima volta, specialmente ora che pensavo che nessuno sarebbe mai più venuto in questo posto ... -

- Che posto è questo? - Provò a domandargli Gajeel - Abbiamo evocato il tuo spirito per sapere qualcosa in più. -

- Come se io parlassi con delle creature così inferiori come gli umani! - Lo rimbeccò il drago causando tutta la sua rabbia - Attento a come parli, brutto muso! - Per fortuna Wendy si parò in mezzo trattenendolo con un braccio - Per favore signor drago siamo stati allevati da quelli della tua specie e adesso che siamo qui abbiamo bisogno di sapere qualcosa di più ... -

- Dragonslayers ... - Sussurrò questa volta il colosso squamoso osservandoli con più attenzione - Esistono ancora ... Allora questo vuol dire che anche lui è stato sconfitto, altrimenti a quest'ora non ce ne sarebbe più nemmeno uno ... E va bene, per questa volta farò un'eccezione. - Il rettile tirò fuori il petto mostrando tutto il suo splendore - Il mio nome è Zirconis, conosciuto anche come il Drago di Giada. Qui risiede il mio spirito da circa mille anni ormai, insieme a quello dei miei compagni. Su questa terra sono disseminate le ossa di almeno diecimila di noi anche se quelli che vedete in questa sala sono solo mille. -

- Di ... Diecimila? - Ripeterono i maghi in coro senza fiato. Se quello che Zirconis diceva era vero, allora i pilastri di Crocus dovevano essere fatti di ossa fossili di drago ...

- Prima che questo accadesse i draghi erano i soli dominatori del mondo. - Continuò a spiegare lo spirito.

- Era un tempo di prosperità: potevamo liberamente volare per i cieli, dominare la terra e solcare i mari ... Gli esseri umani non erano niente di più che il nostro cibo. Guhuh ... - Proprio come aveva sospettato Lucy. La ragazza si sentì attraversare da un brivido ma con la coda dell'occhio colse lo stesso lo sguardo durissimo che Natsu stava rivolgendo a Zirconis.

- Tutto procedeva per il meglio, tuttavia un giorno un drago senza cervello cominciò a mettere in questione la sovranità della nostra specie. Parlava di cose senza senso e voleva un mondo in cui gli umani e i draghi potessero coesistere pacificamente. Fu così che una terribile guerra cominciò tra i draghi che approvavano i suoi ideali e quelli che erano contro. -

- Contro? - Lucy colse la sottolineatura di quella parola - Significa che tu? -

- Io odio gli umani! - Tuonò Zirconis - Ma li amo come cibo! Solo cibo è questo quello che meritano di essere! -

- Ma ... Ma che cosa successe durante la guerra? - Lo pressò Wendy.

- La guerra tra i draghi devastò molti posti, fino a che i quelli che sostenevano la convivenza non decisero di applicare una strategia folle. Insegnarono agli umani la magia che essi stessi possedevano chiedendogli di unirsi alla battaglia. -

- E così che sono nati i dragonslayers? - Gajeel deglutì anche lui a fatica.

- Il loro potere era enorme. Era evidente che i draghi che volevano la coesistenza avrebbero vinto. - Sospirò Zirconis - Tuttavia quei draghi fecero uno sbaglio ... I loro alleati cominciarono ad ucciderli a loro volta e tra questi umani ce n'era uno che finì col bagnarsi con troppo sangue ... Alla fine la sua pelle si coprì di squame, i suoi denti divennero zanne e si trasformò in un drago a sua volta ... Tutte quelle che vedete qui sono sue vittime ... Ah!Mi fa perfino paura pronunciarne il nome! - Zirconis esitò per un attimo - Il suo nome era ... - Ma non riuscì a finire di completare la frase prima di svanire nel nulla con un leggero bagliore.

- Ehi! - Gli gridò dietro Natsu - Dove credi di andare? Abbiamo ancora un sacco di cose da chiederti! Ehi! Wendy! Wendy! -

- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò la ragazzina - Ma l'energia dei cristalli si è completamente consumata. -

- Allora troviamone altri! - La incalzò Gajeel - Dove si prendono? - Ma Wendy chinò ancora di più la testa

- E' quasi impossibile trovarne altri qui intorno ... Grandine mi ha spiegato che sono estremamente rari ... -

- Merda! - Il dragonslery d'acciaio sferrò un calcio alla polvere: la loro occasione era terminata nel peggiore dei modi.

- Qui stiamo parlando di qualcosa di davvero grosso ... - Sussurrò invece Lucy tenendosi le braccia strette intorno al corpo. Che cosa significavano le parole di Zirconis? I dragonslayer che usavano troppa magia, erano condannati a trasformarsi tutti in dei draghi? Anche Natsu e gli altri? Improvvisamente quella camera sotterranea si era fatta più fredda e nella tenue luce azzurra, Lucy si immaginava chiaramente centinaia di spiriti di drago intenti a fissarli dall'alto con dei ghigni malefici e i denti scoperti.


	27. Il progetto Eclipse

**Il progetto Eclipse**

- Davvero, davvero incredibile. - Lucy, Natsu e gli altri si girarono con uno scatto sentendo la voce di qualcuno alle loro spalle ed il suono delle sue mani che battevano. L'apparizione di Zirconis li aveva distratti a tal punto da impedirgli di accorgersi dell'arrivo di quello sconosciuto. Si trattava di un uomo con dei folti capelli corvini e ricci, un naso imponente e una barba ben curata che terminava con un pizzetto appuntito. Indossava una vistosa armatura bianca con l'insegna del Regno di Fiore stampata sul petto. I suoi occhi scuri e la sua espressione incutevano timore; c'era qualcosa di rapace in lui.

- Sapevo di potermi aspettare grandi cose dai dragonslayers. - Continuò il cavaliere bianco - Ma addirittura riuscire ad evocare gli spiriti ... Questo è qualcosa di eccezionale. -

- Chi sei? - Gli ruggì contro Gajeel, ma le sue parole non riuscirono ad intimidirlo ed il cavaliere si arrestò solo ad un passo da loro.

- Il mio nome è Arcadios, sono il capo delle guardie del palazzo Mercurius. -

Non appena udirono quella rivelazione Lucy e Carla fecero istintivamente un passo indietro. Che cosa ci faceva un personaggio così importante lì sotto?

Arcadios non era solo e pian piano una sfilza di uomini armati aveva riempito la sala sotterranea. A Lucy quella scena ricordava qualcosa di già successo, quando in passato erano stati sorpresi sotto le fondamenta di Lotus ad Edolas; ma quella volta era stata Kinghtwolker a bloccargli la strada.

- E per quale ragione siete venuti qui? - Gajeel trovava piuttosto irritante il fatto che tante persone stessero camminando tra le ossa e dissacrando il cimitero dei draghi. Anche l'espressione di Natsu era minacciosa.

- In realtà noi conoscevamo questo posto da molto prima che voi lo scopriste. - Gli spiegò Arcadios - Quello che avete sentito dire dallo spirito del drago è vero e corrisponde ai risultati delle nostre ricerche ... ACNOLOGIA. - Scandì il cavaliere - Questo è il nome del mostro che nacque dalla guerra tra i draghi. Il suo potere era così devastante da superare perfino quello dell'esercito che lo aveva preceduto. Il numero di maghi e di uomini sopravvissuti si era già assottigliato di molto ma per fortuna quelli rimasti riuscirono ad averne ragione e a sigillarlo nelle profondità della terra. Voi ignorate la verità, giovani dragonslayers, ma Acnologia riposa anche lui qui a Crocus. -

Wendy gridò dando voce a tutto lo sconcerto dei suoi compagni - Che cosa? Acnologia è qui? -

Arcadios annuì lentamente per poi girarsi, facendo sventolare il suo mantello rosso dietro di sé - Seguitemi, vi spiegherò il resto a palazzo: c'è qualcuno che vuole incontrarvi. -

Nel suo atteggiamento c'era qualcosa di sospetto, ma anche se avessero voluto i maghi non avrebbero potuto opporsi, circondati com'erano. Non gli restava altra scelta che seguire il cavaliere ...

Il gruppo venne scortato lungo i cunicoli di roccia fino al punto in cui apparvero delle scale, scavate nella pietra. Sopra di loro c'era una botola ed un passaggio segreto che conduceva direttamente dentro il cuore di Mercurius. La strada per raggiungere quella via d'accesso era così tortuosa e complicata, che probabilmente non sarebbero riusciti più a ritrovarla nemmeno se avessero voluto.

- E così è questo il palazzo? - Si domandò Happy non appena sbucarono dall'altra parte. Si aspettava di trovare sale meravigliosamente decorante e grandi ricchezze eppure sembrava di essere arrivati in una specie di caserma o qualcosa del genere, con delle semplici mura di mattoni spoglie e brulle.

Arcadios, congedò tutti i soldati che aveva usato per intimidirli e gli fece ancora cenno di venirgli dietro. Li condusse prima nel suo ufficio e poi, dopo aver pigiato in un punto specifico della parete, in un nuovo corridoio segreto. Se l'importanza di quella faccenda doveva essere dedotta dal numero di diversivi e passaggi che stavano prendendo, allora doveva essere davvero una cosa seria.

I maghi camminarono per quella che sembrava un'eternità, prima che il cavaliere bianco si fermasse ed aggiungesse finalmente qualcosa. - Non dimenticate di chinare la testa quando entrate. - Poi bussò contro la parete davanti a lui; il numero dei suoi colpi doveva essere un codice.

- Avanti. - Una voce femminile gli fece eco ed a quel punto Arcadios decise che era finalmente arrivato il momento di uscire dal passaggio segreto e di mostrargli chi li aveva convocati a palazzo. - Principessa Hisui, ho portato i suoi ospiti. -

I maghi adesso si trovavano in una stanza riccamente arredata, ben diversa dalla caserma dove erano arrivati poco fa. Accanto alla finestra, seduta alla sua scrivania c'era la principessa con un bellissimo abito color panna ed i suoi favolosi capelli smeraldo, raccolti in uno chignon. Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai immaginato di poterla incontrare dal vivo, né avrebbe mai immaginato che fosse stata lei in persona a volergli parlare. Erano tutti così stupiti, che anche se Arcadios si era raccomandato con loro un attimo prima, nessuno si ricordò di inchinarsi.

- Hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro Arcadios. - Cominciò la giovane principessa alzandosi dal suo posto e raggiungendo il gruppo. - Tra di voi dovrebbe esserci un Mago Celeste. Chi è? -

Quelle parole riscossero immediatamente il gruppo dal suo trance ma prima ancora che Lucy potesse rispondere fu Natsu quello ad aprire la bocca - A che ti serve un Mago Celeste? -

La ragazza fu costretta a bloccarlo per un braccio, strattonandolo indietro per ricordargli che era inconcepibile rivolgersi ad una persona di sangue reale in quel modo. - Sono io sua altezza. Il mio nome è Lucy Hertaphilia. -

- Molto bene, Lucy. - Hisui accennò ad un leggero sorriso, ignorando completamente Natsu. - Per i prossimi giorni a partire da oggi lavorerai per me e per il bene del paese. -

Se lo shock causato dalla vista della principessa era stato enorme, quello che seguì a quelle parole fu, se possibile, ancora più grande.

- Ah ... I ... Io, lavorare per lei? - Lucy non riuscì a mormorare neanche una sillaba in più, ma Hisui continuò con decisione. - Arcadios ti ha spiegato la storia di Acnologia ed il fatto che è stato sigillato qui a Crocus? -

La maga si sforzò di annuire.

- Mio padre ha commesso un terribile errore a indire questo torneo in città. - Scandì la principessa - A causa di tutto il potere magico liberato dalla manifestazione ho scoperto che Acnologia potrebbe svegliarsi. Il suo sigillo si è indebolito con il passare dei secoli e se quel mostro riapparisse sarebbe una catastrofe. -

- E che cosa può farci Lucy contro Acnologia? Stiamo parlando di un drago giusto? Chiedete allora a un dragonslayer! - Tornò ad urlare Natsu irrompendo nella conversazione, ma il tono tagliente di Arcadios fece in modo di tornare a zittirlo - Non siamo certi che Acnologia possa risvegliarsi. - Il cavaliere aveva un'espressione mortalmente seria - Ma nel caso che ciò avvenisse, sua altezza ha elaborato un piano d'emergenza e l'unica speranza che abbiamo per attivarlo è ottenere la collaborazione di un mago celeste. -

Ottenuto finalmente il silenzio Hisui gli fece un cenno - Portiamoli nella stanza, voglio fargli vedere che non stiamo scherzando. -

- Ma sua altezza! - Protestò Arcadios - Quel posto è estremamente top secret! -

- E' per il bene di Fiore! Non mi interessa cos'è top secret o no! E' un ordine. -

E nessuno poteva opporsi ai desideri di Hisui. Arcadios chinò la testa in segno di scusa e tornò ad aprire il passaggio lungo la parete, prendendo una torcia e guidando il gruppo. Anche la principessa si unì a loro, seguendo da vicino il capo delle guardie del palazzo e spiegando il resto della sua misteriosa storia.

- Il piano di emergenza che ho elaborato porta il nome di Eclipse2. Eclipse è un portale magico che è stato fatto costruire segretamente sotto le fondamenta di Mercurius. E' un'arma molto potente, capace di rilasciare gigantesche quantità di energia. Uno dei suoi colpi potrebbe facilmente distruggere Acnologia. -

Carla adesso iniziava a sentire i brividi, forse più di quanto stesse facendo la povera Lucy. I tasselli mancanti nella visione che aveva avuto il giorno prima, stavano cominciando a disporsi ai loro posti.

Quando questa volta Arcadios riaprì la porta il gruppo di maghi si ritrovò in una gigantesca sala di pietra. Al centro di essa troneggiava un immenso portale di metallo e d'oro. Era più grande di quello d'accesso allo stesso palazzo, fissato a terra da delle grosse zampe leonine ed un complesso schema di rune inciso su tutte e due le ante.

- Inizialmente. - Continuò Hisui - Avevo pensato di utilizzare una magia sostitutiva per attivarlo, ma un mago celeste sarebbe molto meglio, poiché i maghi come te sono abituati ad aprire portali. -

Lucy sentì lo sguardo di Hisui trapassarla come una lama - Sua altezza, ma io non so come far funzionare Eclipse ... -

- Non devi saperlo. Ci serve solo la tua energia. - Ammise candidamente la principessa. - E magari quella dei tuoi spiriti potrebbe esserci altrettanto d'aiuto. -

Per quanto Hisui cercasse di essere rassicurante e di spiegare la ragioni del suo piano qualcosa nella testa di Lucy continuava a dirle che non c'era da fidarsi. Perché se c'era il rischio che Acnologia si liberasse il torneo non era stato fermato immediatamente? Perché se quel portale era stato costruito la famiglia reale non aveva assoldato in anticipo qualcuno per attivarlo? E perché proprio lei? Perché non era il re in persona a contattare la sua gilda? E poi la ragazza sentiva chiaramente un certo alone oscuro irradiarsi in quella stanza. Qualcosa che le faceva venire i brividi...

- Mi dispiace sua altezza. - Scandì la maga senza nemmeno credere a quello che stava facendo - Ma non sono in grado di controllare quel portale. E' un tipo di magia che va oltre le mie possibilità. -

Disubbidire ad un ordine della famiglia reale era una cosa folle e l'espressione che si dipinse sulla faccia di Hisui lo sottolineò immediatamente.

- Arcadios. - La principessa scandì il nome del capo delle guardie e l'uomo capì subito cosa doveva fare. Il cavaliere scattò in avanti come un fulmine colpendo la maga celeste allo stomaco con tanta forza da lasciarla senza fiato. Un'altra mossa e subito dopo Lucy era stata caricata sulla sua spalla priva di sensi.

- Lasciala andare! Non hai sentito che non vuole lavorare per voi! - Natsu scattò l'attimo dopo pronto a scagliare uno dei suoi pungi infuocati ma non riuscì nemmeno a fare un passo. Le fiamme si spensero immediatamente risucchiate da una folata di vento prodotta dal portale che stava alle sue spalle ed il dragonslayer crollò in un istante a terra, a sua volta privo di sensi.

- Non vi consiglio di usare la vostra magia vicino ad Eclipse. - Suggerì Arcadios a quelli rimasti mentre Wendy ed Happy si precipitavano al capezzale dell'amico. Non avevano mai visto Natsu andare tanto facilmente al tappeto.

- Questo portale per alimentarsi risucchia ogni fonte d'energia magica nei suoi paraggi. Vi ritroverete come lui in meno di un secondo. -

- E vorreste pure che la biondina attivasse quel coso? - Gli strillò dietro Gajeel - Ha ragione a non volerlo fare! -

- Ci prendiamo noi Lucy Hertaphilia. - Continuò Hisui - Non possiamo permetterci di perderla, la terremo in custodia preventiva nelle nostre celle. Per quanto riguarda voi vi conviene mantenere il segreto su quello che avete visto e sentito o nessuno sa cosa potrebbe accadere a Fairy Tail. - La principessa sfilò un pendente dalla scollatura del vestito tenendolo tra le dita - Capitemi, è per il bene del paese. Ma sappiate una cosa. Il re mio padre, prova una certa simpatia per la vostra gilda. Se doveste vincere domani ed ottenere l'udienza con lui potreste provare a chiedergli la grazia per la vostra amica. - Poi il pendente di Hisui si accese di una luce dorata e l'attimo dopo il gruppo di maghi si ritrovò a terra in mezzo alla strada. Mercurius in lontananza che svettava tra i palazzi con le sue guglie colorate.


	28. Due squadre

**Due squadre**

Ormai erano passate quasi tre ore dalla fine degli incontri di quel mattino e dal duello di Sting e Natsu, ma i maghi della gilda raccolti nel soggiorno di Honey Bone non avevano ancora notizie dei loro compagni scomparsi. Le rassicurazioni di Yajima e dei Cavalieri Runici non gli erano sembrate sufficienti ed erano ancora tutti in silenzio e tesi come corde di violino, aspettendendo qualche novità.

Makarow sedeva a gambe incrociate su un tavolo. Si era sbarazzato del problema Raven Tail ma il numero delle sue preoccupazioni non accennava lo stesso a voler diminuire e c'erano cose di cui avrebbe dovuto parlare ai suoi ragazzi il prima possibile, volente o nolente. L'andamento del torneo li vedeva ancora classificati in alto ma le altre squadre non erano intenzionate a cedere. Quel mattino anche Blu Pegasus si era conquistata la vittoria, quando Ichiya aveva battuto Bacchus e Mermaid Heel aveva fatto altrettanto quando Kagura aveva eliminato Yuka di Lamia Scale: con un sol colpo e senza sfoderare nemmeno la lama.

- Ascoltatemi bene. - Scandì il vecchio Master - So che al momento siete preoccupati per i vostri compagni, ma sono sicuro che se la caveranno bene. Noi abbiamo un altro problema da risolvere adesso. -

- Kahaboo! - Aggiunse Kobo saltando al suo fianco ed intuendo subito di cosa doveva parlare - Visto che Raven Tail è stata squalificata il numero delle gilde in concorso non è più quello giusto per la distribuzione dei punti. Quindi, kahaboo, l'amministrazione ha deciso che Fairy Tail dovrà presentare domani soltanto una squadra. -

- Che? -

- Che cosa? -

Makarow lanciò un sospiro: proprio come previsto, dopo l'annuncio di Kobo, tutti i maghi erano scoppiati in rivolta, protestando e strillando, soprattutto quelli dei due team in concorso.

- Sì può sapere perché se Raven Tail è stata squalificata dobbiamo essere penalizzati pure noi? - Gray si stava togliendo la camicia per la rabbia - Che problema hanno con la gilda? -

Una sfilza di mormorii d'assenso gli fece subito eco mentre Elfman gridava che un vero uomo non poteva accettare una cosa del genere.

- Io non penso che dopotutto sia un male. - Lo rimbeccò invece la sorella maggiore che se ne stava seduta in poltrona con uno dei due figli in braccio e l'altro aggrappato alla spalliera dietro di lei. - Se il team A e quello B si fossero incontrati in campo domani non avrebbero fatto altro che duellare fino alla morte. Dubito che saremmo davvero riusciti ad aiutarci per scalare la classifica. - A quelle parole Juvia si era messa ad annuire con foga, mai e poi mai lei avrebbe potuto competere contro il suo Gray - sama.

- Il punteggio del nuovo team sarà ottenuto dalla media delle due precedenti. - Spiegò Makarow ma questa volta prima che Kobo potesse gridare che il risultato faceva 51, la porta della locanda si aprì sbattendo e rivelando le figure dei maghi spariti quella mattina. Gajeel stava aiutando Natsu a camminare, facendolo appoggiare alla sua spalla, Wendy, Carla, Happy e Panther avevano un'espressione turbata e Lucy non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

- Che cos'è successo ragazzi? - Domandò Levy ma Natsu invece di risponderle diede un colpo a Gajeel cercando di divincolarsi e protestando che poteva camminare da solo.

- Allora facci vedere Dragneel! - Ma appena il dragonslayer mollò la presa il ragazzo crollò in ginocchio.

- Dov'è Lucy? - Li pressò Lyra e questa volta il ragazzo si decise a scandire qualcosa - Me l'hanno portata via sotto gli occhi. Quel bastardo! - Natsu picchiò un pugno a terra - Dov'è Porlyusica? Datemi una pozione e fatemi subito tornare a salvarla! - Ma gridare e scoprire i denti era inutile.

- Penso che questa volta lanciarsi all'attacco senza pensare non sia una buona cosa. - Panther avrebbe voluto agire anche lui, ma si rendeva perfettamente conto del fatto che sarebbe stato troppo azzardato fiondarsi dentro Mercurius - Visto che questa volta il nostro avversario è la famiglia reale. -

- COOSAAA? - Se prima l'idea di dover fondere i due team in campo aveva causato un'apocalisse, le parole di Panther fecero di peggio.

Wendy cercò di spiegare loro cos'era successo, come avessero raggiunto il cimitero dei draghi e come Arcadios li avesse sorpresi lì sotto, ma anche come fossero stati condotti a palazzo e avessero incontrato la principessa. Era vero che Hisui li aveva minacciati di non rivelare nulla, ma tacere la verità con i propri compagni era una cosa non poteva assolutamente fare.

- Si sono presi Lucy con la scusa di farle aprire un portale per distruggere Acnologia! - Tuonò ancora Natsu.

- Maledetto Eclipse! Appena ho cercato di usare la mia magia ha risucchiato tutti i miei poteri! -

Fu allora che qualcosa sfrecciò in mezzo alla stanza e l'attimo dopo Natsu si ritrovò issato in piedi con due mani strette intorno al bavero.

- E' IMPOSSIBILE QUELLO CHE HAI DETTO! ECLIPSE E' STATO DISTRUTTO! -

Era Mystogan. Il mago mascherato, tanto famoso per essere in grado di mantenere la calma in ogni situazione, l'aveva improvvisamente persa tutta. Preso alla sprovvista, Natsu rimase per un attimo in silenzio, ma poi tornò a scoprire i denti gridando che, se Eclipse era un grosso portone coperto di rune, allora era ancora in piedi e funzionante.

- Ti ho detto che non può essere! - Tuonò ancora Mystogan - Eclipse è stato distrutto e sono io l'unico che sa come ricostruirlo! -

- ALLORA DOMANDA ALLA PRINCIPESSA COME HA FATTO! -

- Esatto. - L'uomo lasciò andare il dragonslayer ma non riuscì a fare nemmeno un passo in direzione della porta prima che Erza tentasse di bloccarlo - Non puoi attaccare Mercurius a caso. Calmati, Gerard! - Ma nemmeno lei riuscì a fare qualcosa per riportarlo alla ragione e non appena provò a prenderlo per il braccio, l'uomo si divincolò di scatto mandandola a sbattere contro la parete. Il rumore dell'armatura che urtava il muro riempì la sala, lasciando gli altri maghi senza parole. Li avevano visti combattere un'infinità di volte ma mai in quel modo.

- Come pensi che possa calmarmi? Stiamo parlando di Eclipse! Ti devo ricordare che cosa significa? -

- Gerard ... - Anche Wendy lo chiamò cercando di calmare la sua furia e di farlo girare verso di lei - Che cosa c'entri tu con Eclipse? -

L'uomo mascherato esitò per un attimo, ma quell'attimo fu sufficiente perché lo schiaffo di Erza lo raggiungesse in pieno viso riecheggiando per tutta la sala. Il colpo fu così forte da fargli piegare la testa.

- Credi che non lo sappia che cosa significa quel portale? - Gli ruggì contro la donna - Ti devo ricordare chi è che ti ha risparmiato la vita quando la imploravi di finirti a fil di spada? -

- Mystogan. - Lo chiamò la voce del Master - Capisco il fatto che questa notizia ti abbia sconvolto, ma non hai alcuna ragione per comportarti così. Qui sei davanti alla tua famiglia, ti vogliamo bene e nessuno ti giudicherà per quello che hai fatto in passato. - Makarow gli lanciò uno sguardo severo - E poi prova a toccare di nuovo mia figlia in quel modo e giuro che rimpiangerai il giorno in cui sei nato. -

- Gerard ... - Wendy sussurrò ancora il suo nome e l'uomo si girò verso di lei, per poi chinare la testa. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.

- Wendy ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che in passato non sono stato una brava persona? -

La piccola dragonslayer annuì.

- E' stato tutto per colpa di Eclipse. -

Stava parlando soltanto con lei, quasi come se si fosse dimenticato che intorno a loro ci fosse un folto gruppo di persone che li stava ascoltando. Lyra con le braccia incrociate, Gray con un sopracciglio aggrottato e tutti gli altri che ancora non conoscevano quella storia. Sapevano che c'era stato qualcosa di negativo nel passato del loro compagno ma non avevano idea di cosa fosse accaduto realmente.

- Ho infranto tutte le leggi del regno ed eliminato tutti quelli che c'erano sulla mia strada col solo scopo di costruire quel portale. Tutte le gilde e il Consiglio mi davano la caccia e mi volevano morto. -

Gajeel spalancò la bocca all'idea che l'intero Consiglio e tutte le gilde della regione si fossero mosse per dargli la caccia. Anche Carla spalancò la bocca scioccata all'idea che un uomo del genere potesse aver adottato la sua Wendy.

- Eclipse è pura magia nera. Volevo utilizzarla per radere al suolo tutta la regione e sterminare questo paese. Non so come siano riusciti a ricostruirlo al palazzo reale, ma se dovessero farlo non sarebbe solo Acnologia a sparire, ma tutta questa città e chiunque vi si trova. Perdonami Wendy, eri così piccola e innocente che non volevo macchiarti col racconto dei miei peccati. -

La bambina non gli lasciò aggiungere altro abbracciandolo forte ed affondando la faccia contro il suo petto.

- Dovevi essere davvero triste e arrabbiato per aver fatto una cosa del genere, Gerard! Tu sei così buono ... E poi ciò che conta è che alla fine non hai mai usato Eclipse, non è così? Quella volta mi hai anche raccontato che qualcuno ti ha salvato la vita e ti ha riportato sulla buona strada, non uscirne adesso. -

Chi poteva resistere a quella ragazzina? Come era possibile rimanere indifferenti a tutta quella dolcezza? Anche Mystogan si piegò per abbracciarla, stringendola con forza, senza più nemmeno riuscire ad aggiungere una parola.

- E questo è tutto? - Sbottò allora Natsu rompendo il silenzio - Laxus era con i cattivi, Gajeel era con i cattivi, Juvia e perfino Lyra era dalla parte del torto! E sto solo elencando quelli in gilda! Smettila di fare tanto casino per delle stronzate Mystogan e se sai davvero come usare Eclipse allora pensa ad un modo per disattivarlo e diamoci una mossa per salvare Lucy! -

L'uomo annuì allentando leggermente la presa sulla piccola e godendosi il sorriso di Wendy.

- Non riesco a contattare Lucy. - Anche Mavis adesso era in piedi sul tavolo accanto a Makarow

- Evidentemente la tengono in un luogo sicuro e protetto da una barriera. Ma non preoccupatevi e lasciate fare a me: vi prometto che la riporteremo a casa, ma anche che riusciremo a difendere Crocus e a prenderci la vittoria al torneo! - Aveva un sorriso degno di quello di un vincitore - Non a caso sono stata io a fondare questa gilda. - Poi i nomi di quelli di cui aveva bisogno saettarono come un lampo tutti fuori dalla sua bocca. - Erza ti affido il comando della prima operazione. Tu, Lyra, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus e Kana scenderete in campo nell'arena. Sarebbe troppo sospetto se domani non combattessimo al pieno delle nostre capacità. Mirajane tu invece ti occuperai del secondo fronte. Prendi Natsu ed Happy e va a recuperare Lucy. Lisanna e Levy andrete anche voi. I vostri poteri di trasformazione e l'abilità nel decodificare rune potrebbero essere fondamentali. -

- Dovete fare in fretta però. - Aggiunse Carla a testa china - Prima che quello che ho visto diventi realtà. -

Tutti i maghi si girarono di scatto verso di lei - Crocus e Mercurius stavano andando a fuoco e l'unica rimasta in mezzo al caos ... Era proprio Lucy. -

Le restanti ore di quel pomeriggio trascorsero in maniera frenetica, mentre i maghi di Fairy Tail ascoltavano le indicazioni di Mavis ed elaboravano il piano della loro riscossa. Alla fine giunse la notte e quando arrivò erano tutti così stanchi che crollarono quasi immediatamente. Non tutti però.

Mystogan era ancora seduto ad uno dei tavoli nel salone, con la testa tra le mani e gli occhi chiusi, cercando di farsi uno schema mentale del modo in cui funzionava il nuovo Eclipse e di come fermarlo. A riscuoterlo ci pensò il passaggio delicato di una mano tra i capelli.

- Va a riposare anche tu Gerard, giusto qualche ora. -

- Eru - chan, colpiscimi un'altra volta se lo desideri. Me lo merito per quello che ho fatto prima. -

Erza lo liquidò sibilandogli semplicemente che era un'idiota ed andò a sedersi accanto a lui.

- Ma non posso criticarti più di tanto, alla fine dei conti anche io tendo a diventare stupida quando ci sei tu intorno. -

- Pensi che abbiano preso le informazioni dall'archivio del Concilio? - Il mago si scoprì la faccia per guardarla; aveva degli occhi davvero stanchi.

- Senza alcun dubbio. Si tratta della famiglia reale in fondo. -

Mystogan lanciò un sospiro e la donna accanto a lui fece altrettanto - Smettila di farti del male Gerard, non è colpa tua se le cose stanno così e poi non è ancora successo nulla di irreparabile. Sei una persona nuova adesso, quando ti deciderai a trovare un po' di pace? Quante vite ha ancora bisogno di salvare per sentire di aver saldato il tuo debito con il mondo? -

- E' un debito che non posso saldare nemmeno lavorando tutta l'eternità ... -

- E non potrai farlo nemmeno se ti sacrifichi. - Erza lo strinse, appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla e serrandogli le braccia attorno alla vita. - Per tutti questi anni ogni volta che abbiamo duellato, non ho fatto altro che combattere contro i tuoi demoni. Erano come quei mostri che sbucavano dalle porte del Finimondo, eppure ho continuato a lottare per darti la sicurezza di andare avanti. Ma il colpo finale puoi darglielo solo tu. Vuoi davvero stare con me? E allora quando questo torneo e questa storia saranno finiti, resta a Magnolia. Restiamo insieme ... - Al suono di quelle parole Mystogan non poté far altro che lasciarsi andare, passandole una mano tra i capelli e socchiudendo gli occhi mentre respirava il suo profumo, ma non riuscì ugualmente a rispondere.

Contemporaneamente, mentre Erza stringeva l'uomo che amava tra le sue braccia, a Crocus Garden l'atmosfera era così pesante da poter tagliare la tensione con un coltello.

Sting stava attendendo con la fronte premuta a terra il giudizio del suo Master e poteva sentire tutta la forza dello sguardo di Jiemma trapassarlo come una lama. Il vecchio se ne stava seduto sulla sua poltrona a braccia incrociate ed in silenzio, ma era certo che quando avrebbe parlato le sue non sarebbero state parole dolci. Il dragonslayer lo sapeva, così come lo sapeva tutta la gilda disposta in cerchio attorno a loro.

- Sting. - Jiemma scandì il suo nome con una punta di disgusto - Chi ti ha autorizzato a perdere? -

Il mago ingoiò sperando di riuscire a mandar giù anche il groppone che gli bloccava la gola, ma la sensazione non passò lo stesso.

- Lo conosci il regolamento, giusto? I componenti di Sabertooth non perdono mai. La gilda più forte di tutte non viene mai sconfitta. -

- Mi ... -

- STA ZITTO! - Tuonò Jiemma - La spazzatura non parla davanti a me! Ti ho dato una seconda possibilità solo perché eri uno dei titolari più forti in concorso, ma tu hai perso miseramente contro quelle fate. -

- Ci ho provato! - Gridò Sting cercando disperatamente di difendere la sua causa - Ma Natsu era troppo forte per me! Ho sopravvalutato le mie capacità! Non posso batterlo così come sono ora! -

- ALLORA NON PUOI PORTARE ALTA LA BANDIERA DELLA TIGRE! Non sei degno di far parte di questa gilda! - L'aura di Jiemma spedì Sting a diversi metri di distanza, colpendolo così forte da togliergli l'aria. - CANCELLA SUBITO IL SIMBOLO DI SABERTOOTH DAL TUO BRACCIO! -

Sting sbiancò, aveva saputo fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stata quella la sua punizione ma non era ancora preparato. Rogue che si era precipitato subito accanto a lui aveva serrato anche lui i pugni.

- Ma ... Master! -

Fu allora che una vocina cercò di attirare l'attenzione di Jiemma: era Lector. L'exceed stava tremando ma non poteva permettersi di stare zitto senza dire qualcosa in difesa del suo amico. - Sting ha fatto del suo meglio! Questa volta ha perso ma io sono lo stesso orgoglioso di lui! Si imparano tante cose da una sconfitta, la prossima volta sono certo che vincerà! -

Lo sguardo di Jiemma gli impedì di aggiungere altro - Che cosa ti fa credere che un animale possa darmi ordini? SPARISCI! -

Sting, il dragonslayer veloce come la luce, non riuscì a muoversi in tempo. Jiemma mosse una mano ed un'esplosione avvolse il piccolo exceed.

- LECTOR! -

Quando il fumo si dissolse del gatto non c'era più traccia ma soltanto un alone carbonizzato a terra.

- LECTOR! LECTOR! - Le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere senza pietà, giù lungo le guance di Sting. Il suo amico ... Il suo prezioso amico ... L'unico che lo aveva sempre supportato, amato e che aveva avuto fiducia in lui.

- Fuori di qui Sting! - Continuò a gridargli il master - E non fare tanto rumore per uno stupido gatto! -

- LUI ERA MIO AMICO! - L'attimo dopo gli artigli di Sting avevano trapassato l'addome di Jiemma, senza nemmeno lasciargli il tempo di replicare. Quando il dragonslayer ritrasse la mano, il Master crollò a terra con un tonfo, circondato soltanto dal silenzio incredulo della sua gilda.

- Sting ... Che cosa hai fatto ... -

Il ragazzo non poteva udire la voce di Rogue, mentre il sangue gli gocciolava giù dalla mano, l'unica cosa che sentiva erano le parole di Lyra che si ripetevano come un disco rotto nella sua testa: "_Sei tu quello che non ha diritto di parlare. Questa volta è stata Yukino ma se la prossima volta fossi tu? O qualcuno che ami?"_

Minerva intanto aveva dato ordine ai guaritori di prendere suo padre e di portarlo d'emergenza in infermeria. Aveva anche detto che si sarebbe occupata lei di dirigere le operazioni del torneo in sua assenza, ma non sembrava particolarmente agitata per la cosa. C'era un certo sorriso diabolico sulle sue labbra.

- Sting ... - La sua voce era suadente lo costrinse a girarsi - Non fare quella faccia, sapevamo tutti che mio padre si stava indebolendo e che non era più tagliato per il ruolo di Master, ma io sono una persona molto più generosa di lui ... Vinci domani e ti prometto che farò in modo di riportarti Lector ... Tutti sanno che se c'è un motivo valido per combattere diventiamo più forti ... -

- Lec ... -

La donna gli poggiò due dita sul petto sorridendo - Prima che fosse troppo tardi ho usato i miei poteri per metterlo al sicuro. Ma con che coraggio potresti guardarlo in faccia senza aver prima dimostrato di saper imparare dalle tue sconfitte? Proprio come dice lui? -

Era uno sporco ricatto ma ...

" _Che cosa faresti se fosse qualcuno che ami?"_

- Ti prego Minerva! - Gridò Sting gettandosi ai suoi piedi e dimenticandosi di colpo tutto il suo orgoglio.

- Farò tutto quello che vuoi! Riportami Lector! -


	29. L'ultimo giorno del Grande Torneo

**L'ultimo giorno del Grande Torneo di Magia**

- La gara sta per cominciare. - Sussurrò Happy. Lei e i suoi compagni stavano correndo disperatamente tra le strade di una Crocus deserta, diretti a Mercurius. - Riesco a sentire le grida del pubblico che arrivano fin qui dallo stadio. - Anche Natsu le sentiva, non c'era alcun dubbio, ma il dragonslayer era troppo fissato sul suo obiettivo per lasciarsi distrarre. Dovevano fare in fretta e dovevano riprendersi Lucy.

- Ragazzi rimanete concentrati sul piano! Fate come vi ha detto Mavis! Io vado avanti! - Gli gridò Lisanna prima di sparire con un battito d'ali bianche. Era solo una colomba ma la sua velocità faceva invidia anche agli stessi exceed.

- Levy ora tocca te! - L'incalzò Mirajane.

- Rune pronte! -

L'attimo dopo tutta Crocus veniva attraversata da un fascio di luce e le barriere tornavano ad apparire intorno agli edifici, proprio come durante la prova del primo giorno. Ma la magia che Mystogan aveva consegnato a Levy si era già attivata ed adesso al posto dei maghi di Fairy Tail, c'era solo un gruppo di sconosciuti che correva per le strade.

- Armi, magia e spirito di squadra ... Ogni cosa scenderà in campo in questo gioco di sopravvivenza! Tutti sono chiamati a partecipare! - Gridò Barry aizzando il pubblico dell'arena.

- La prova di oggi è la tanto attesa: BATTLE ROYALE! -

Gli spalti non erano mai stati così pieni come in quel momento. C'era gente da tutte le parti; forse tutta la nazione era arrivata lì per l'occasione. La folla era in delirio, eccitatissima all'idea di poter assistere a quell'ultima grande prova finale. Tutti gridavano e incitavano le proprie squadre preferite agitando bandiere e striscioni. Dal suo posto sugli spalti però, Makarow non osava pronunciare una parola. In quel momento i suoi figliocci non si stavano soltanto giocando la vittoria, ma anche la possibilità di riportare una loro sorella a casa.

- Mentre le squadre entrano e si dispongono in campo, farò in modo di ricapitolarvi gli attuali punteggi. - Continuò Yajima - Dopo l'eliminazione di Raven Tail, è stato deciso di pareggiare il numero dei concorrenti unificando le due squadre di Fairy Tail in una soltanto, in questo modo le gilde in concorso saranno sei. - A quelle parole il pubblico fece eco con un piccolo ruggito di protesta, ma l'anziano membro del Consiglio continuò imperterrito a leggere dal suo foglio - Al primo posto abbiamo Sabertooth con 54 punti. - La squadra in questione rispose subito al suo invito uscendo dagli spogliatoi. Minerva era sempre in testa con l'aria fiera ed un abito degno di una serata di gala ma Sting questa volta era in coda, con lo sguardo basso e l'aria di un cane bastonato. Il dragonslayer teneva anche i pugni serrati, con così tanta forza da aver fatto sbiancare le nocche. C'era troppa confusione e troppa gente che si agitava nello stadio per rendersi conto del posto lasciato vuoto da Lector e della piccola Frosh che osservava la scena in disparte. C'era troppa confusione perfino per accorgersi del fatto che Master Jiemma non si vedeva da nessuna parte.

- Al secondo posto c'è Fairy Tail con 51 punti e al terzo Mermaid Heel con 49. -

Milliana fece un cenno ad Erza mentre entrava agitando la zampa e la sua coda tigrata ma anche Kagura sollevò la testa. Per un attimo lo sguardo delle due spadaccine si incrociò ma poi la sirena serrò una mano intorno all'elsa e si allontanò diretta al suo posto.

- A seguire Blu Pegasus con 44 e Lamia Scale con 27. -

Anche Lyon, quando entrò, non perse occasione di fare un cenno a Gray, sussurrando qualcosa a bassa voce. Il movimento delle sue labbra diceva "preparati a perderla" e non si riferiva soltanto alla vittoria.

- Per ultimi ci sono i Quadro Puppy con soli 12 punti. - Ma a dispetto della loro pietosa posizione in classifica Bacchus stava ridendo e spingendo i suoi compagni in campo con un sorriso. O aveva bevuto troppo o la lezione di Kana aveva dato il colpo di grazia agli ultimi neuroni che gli erano rimasti. Oppure la ruota gli aveva davvero insegnato qualcosa: cioè che anche se la fortuna era avversa alla sua squadra, questo non poteva impedirgli di divertirsi e di essere "selvaggi".

- Adesso che siete pronti, ascoltatemi bene! - Annunciò il presentatore - Le regole sono semplici! Anche questa volta Crocus costituirà il vostro campo di battaglia! Le vostre posizioni sono assegnate all'inizio, ma avete libertà di movimento. Correte in giro per la città ... E quando incontrate un avversario ... Attaccatelo senza esitare! Se il vostro nemico va K.O. o non può continuare l'incontro, la vostra gilda conquista un punto. Tutti i concorrenti valgono un punto ma con un'eccezione: ogni squadra elegge un leader e ogni leader vale ben cinque punti. Ai team avversari non è dato sapere di chi si tratta, ma scoprirlo sarebbe di sicuro un bel colpo di fortuna. -

Allo scoccare del gong il teletrasporto si attivò immediatamente distribuendo le varie squadre in giro per la città.

- CHE LA GARA ABBIA INIZIO! - Tuonò Barry al disopra del ruggito della folla - I punti massimi ottenibili sono 51! Chiunque può vincere! Fatevi avanti! Dividetevi, attaccate in gruppo ma ricordate: vince solo chi elimina tutti gli altri! -

Proprio mentre Barry scandiva le ultime raccomandazioni ai concorrenti del torneo, uno dei cavalieri runici di pattuglia a Mercurius si faceva strada verso i suoi compagni trascinando un ragazzo svenuto per la collottola.

- Chi è questo tizio? - Gli gridò subito dietro una delle guardie ferma all'ingresso.

- Non ne ho idea! - Rispose l'uomo strillando - Si è rifiutato di darmi qualunque spiegazione! E ce ne sono altri vicino all'ala est! Datemi una mano! Volevano infilarsi dentro il castello! -

- Presto! - Gridò l'altra guardia richiamando l'attenzione di tutti i soldati che c'erano di pattuglia in quel punto - Portiamoli qui ed interroghiamoli! -

Nessuno di loro si accorse che il cavaliere runico di poco prima stava sorridendo alle loro spalle.

- Le squadre si stanno dividendo. Proprio come c'era da aspettarsi. - Commentò Yajima osservando le immagini che scorrevano sui maxischermi nello stadio - Ma qualcuno ha deciso di muoversi in coppia. - Come Yuka e Toby - O in trio. - Come Eve, Ren e Hibiki.

- Mentre le squadre iniziano a muoversi c'è una cosa di cui vorrei parlare. Yajima - san ho sentito dire che tu e il Master di Fairy Tail, Makarow Dreyar, vi conoscete fin da ragazzi. E' vero? -

- Conosco praticamente tutti i Master della regione. Alcuni da una vita, altri da meno. - Rispose diplomaticamente il consigliere.

- Fairy Tail è una delle squadre favorite per la vittoria. - Continuò ad insistere Barry - Una di quelle che ci ha riservato più sorprese durante questa competizione. Avrei giurato che ci sarebbe stato anche Salamander in campo, dopo l'exploit di ieri, ma a quanto pare è stato lasciato in panchina. - Non poteva sapere della reale strategia di quel momento. - Che cosa pensi della squadra che è stata schierata in campo oggi? Ci sono sia membri del Team A che del Team B. -

- Vuoi proprio sapere quello che penso? Allora te lo dirò chiaramente: questa squadra ha grandi potenzialità. Prima di tutto abbiamo Titania Erza. E' la miglior maga di Fairy Tail, è estremamente famosa in tutta la regione e qualcuno le ha anche attribuito il nomignolo di "Regina delle Fate". - La frecciatina di Yajima era rivolta direttamente contro la rivista per cui lavorava Barry - Anche se non aveste sentito parlare direttamente di lei, probabilmente avreste sentito parlare comunque dei Titania. Si tratta di una delle famiglie di cavalieri più antiche di Fiore che da generazioni serve questo paese. Poi c'è Laxus Dreyar: è il nipote del Master. Per un certo periodo ha lasciato la gilda ma questo non sembra aver diminuito le sue capacità: è e resta sempre un mago di livello S. Gajeel Redfox invece era famoso ancor prima di entrare in Fairy Tail, essendo stato una delle punte di diamante di Phantom Lord. Kana Alberona invece è una figlia d'arte, suo padre è il famoso Gildarts Clive e sembra aver ereditato da lui un incredibile potere distruttivo. Gray Fullbuster è altrettanto interessante. Proprio come Lyon Vastia di Lamia Scale, ha appreso le proprie tecniche da Ur Milcovich, una mia ex collega. Per ultima poi abbia Titania Auntumn Lyra. -

- Hai ... Hai detto di nuovo Titania? -

- E' originaria della regione di Valeria, ma è l'unica ad essersi guadagnata il privilegio di diventare l'allieva di Erza. E' uno dei componenti di maggior spicco del Consiglio di Magia del suo paese. -

- In ... In pratica il suo potere è equivalente al tuo? -

- All'incirca. -

Mentre Barry e Yajima parlavano tra di loro Yuka e Toby avevano già rintracciato lo sfortunato Noallis. Insieme erano una coppia perfetta: Yuka poteva annullare gli incantesimi avversari, mentre il naso di Toby poteva rintracciare le prede ed i suoi artigli mandarli al tappeto. Noallis non si aspettava niente di diverso come risultato e nonostante il colpo ricevuto fece lo stesso un okay agli avversari. - Che ne dici? Finito questo torneo puoi venire da noi a Quadro Cerberus! Non sarebbe il posto migliore per uno selvaggio come te? - Toby però scosse la testa - A Lamia Scale ci sono ossi migliori! - E Yuka si picchiò una mano sulla fronte.

- A proposito di Fairy Tail di cui parlavamo prima ... - Continuò Barry - C'è una cosa che non capisco ... Perché proprio loro sono rimasti fermi? Sono ancora al punto di partenza! Non si sono mossi di un millimetro! - Tanto il presentatore quanto il pubblico erano sconcertati da quella mossa: tutti e sei i maghi erano semplicemente immobili, con le braccia conserte.

- Nel frattempo gli scontri tra le gilde continuano! - Strillava il presentatore - Il conteggio dei punti cambia così rapidamente che non riesco nemmeno a seguirlo! -

Eve, Ren e Hibiki avevano incontrato sulla loro strada Arania e Bet di Mermaid Heel. Nessuno di loro avrebbe toccato mai una donna, ma quella era l'occasione giusta per prendersi la rivincita dopo le umiliazioni che la loro gilda gli aveva inflitto in campo! Dopo pochi istanti entrambe erano state immobilizzate nel ghiaccio e si erano ritrovate strette in pugno un paio di biglietti da visita ed un numero di telefono. Lyon invece aveva spazzato via insieme a Jura tutto quello che rimaneva dei Quadro Puppy, Bacchus incluso. Lamia Scale sembrava aver imboccato la strada giusta per la vittoria ma sfortunatamente dietro l'angolo, ad attendere Yuka e Toby, non c'era un nemico qualsiasi ma la spada di Kagura e l'attimo dopo entrambi a terra erano privi di sensi. La donna era certa di aver intravisto anche Sting, ma non riuscì a raggiungerlo in tempo. Dobengal si era mimetizzato contro la parete alle sue spalle, pronto a colpirla. Kagura non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di attaccare: picchiò l'elsa sul muro, colpendolo all'addome, costringendolo ad abbandonare il travestimento e lasciandolo a terra privo di sensi. Era un peccato che quegli inutili maghi che continuassero a capitarle davanti: l'unica cosa che le interessasse davvero, era un'altra. Come tutti i concorrenti stava ascoltando attentamente anche lei l'audio della cronaca di Barry in cerca di indizi.

- Fairy Tail è ancora ferma al suo posto! Perché? -

- I miei ricordi mi suggeriscono che una preda ferma è una preda spacciata. - Proprio come Kagura aveva sentito le parole del presentatore, così aveva fatto Rufus. Il mago si era arrampicato sul tetto più vicino, scrutando dall'alto la città e aveva subito individuato il punto che desiderava. - Creazione della memoria ... -

In meno di un secondo una pioggia di meteore andò a fracassarsi sulla piazza a due isolati da lui, indicando come un segnale luminoso, il punto in cui si trovava Fairy Tail.

- Tutto procede come secondo i piani. - Ridacchiò Mavis tra sé e sé.

Rufus era certo di aver colpito il bersaglio e non si aspettava di certo di vedere la polvere dissolversi e di trovare i maghi nemici ancora al loro posto. Avevano evitato completamente il suo attacco, schivando ogni singola meteora!

- Durante i precedenti giorni del torneo ho osservato e registrato tutte le abilità dei nostri avversari. - Stava scandendo allegramente il Primo - La loro magia, il loro modo di agire e di pensare ... Ho memorizzato tutto. E con questi dati ho simulato migliaia di incontri. Gli ho dato ordine di restare fermi per studiare gli ultimi dettagli ed identificare con certezza il giusto corso degli eventi. Adesso sanno già cosa fare. -

Rufus non ebbe neanche il tempo di riprendersi dallo shock prima che una lancia di ghiaccio si infilzasse ad un passo da lui, in mezzo alle tegole del tetto.

- Ti ricordi di me? - Gli strillò Gray dal basso - Sarò io il tuo avversario! -

- Andate anche voi adesso! - Erza sfilò la spada indicando cosa fare ai compagni - Cercate i vostri obiettivi! Forza! -

Restare fermi in quel punto, ormai che erano statiti scoperti, non aveva più senso.

- E come se l'attacco di Rufus li avesse svegliati ... - Annunciò Barry - Anche i maghi di Fairy Tail iniziano a muoversi! -

Contemporaneamente, mentre gli animi in battaglia iniziavano a scaldarsi, qualcuno si stava sforzando di tornare nel mondo dei vivi.

- Lu ... Lu ... Lucy! -

Alla fine la maga riuscì ad aprire gli occhi con uno scatto e quando lo fece si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Yukino. L'altra ragazza aveva un'espressione terrorizzata ma, vedendola rinvenire lanciò un sospiro di sollievo. - Che spavento ... Iniziavo ad avere paura che non ti saresti svegliata più ... -

- Tu ... Tu sei Yukino, giusto? - Lucy aveva visto l'altra maga soltanto di sfuggita durante il primo ed il secondo giorno del torneo, ma nonostante tutto l'altra non aveva esitato a soccorrerla tenendole sollevati i piedi contro la parete. Le aveva appoggiato anche qualcosa di morbido sotto la testa, probabilmente la sua stessa giacca.

- Sì, il mio nome è Yukino. Ti senti meglio adesso? -

Lucy annuì accettando il suo aiuto per rimettersi a sedere. Si trovavano in una cella buia, con le pareti e il pavimento scavati nella nuda roccia ed una singola griglia di sbarre.

- Dove siamo? -

Yukino scosse la testa - Non ne ho la minima idea. L'ultima cosa che ricordo è che ero allo stadio e che la Battaglia Navale era appena finita. Mi sono alzata per sgranchirmi le gambe e poi ... Credo che qualcuno mi abbia afferrato e si è fatto tutto buio. Mi sono ripresa solo poco tempo fa ed ho trovato anche te svenuta sul pavimento. Non ho nemmeno più le mie chiavi ... - A quelle parole Lucy corse subito con una mano alla cintura ma solo per accorgersi che era vuota. Avevano detto che gli serviva un mago celeste, ma a quanto pare per sicurezza Hisui e i suoi scagnozzi se ne erano procurati due.

- Yukino ho capito tutto, so dove siamo: questi sono i sotterranei di Mercurius. -

- MERCURIUS? -

- Senza alcun dubbio. Io e i miei amici siamo stati convocati a palazzo. - Le spiegò Lucy - Dicevano di aver bisogno di un mago celeste per un certo incantesimo ma quando mi sono rifiutata mi hanno catturata. Devono averci prese in ostaggio. Accidenti ... - La ragazza si aggrappò con le mani alle sbarre - Mi domando solo se gli altri stiano bene. Non so nemmeno quanto tempo è passato ... -

Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a finire di scandire quelle parole prima che un serie di passi riecheggiasse lungo il corridoio e un'ombra apparisse alla luce tremolante delle torce. Quell'aura era familiare ...

- Finalmente ti ho trovata Lucy. -

- Loki! - La maga non riuscì a trattenere uno strillo alla vista dello spirito del leone.

- Non so cosa sia successo, ma ti ho portato indietro le nostre chiavi. - Loki le tirò indietro il mazzo attraverso le sbarre - Io e gli altri spiriti non sentivamo più la tua presenza e così abbiamo pensato di controllare. Avevamo ragione. -

- Hai visto se ci sono Natsu e gli altri qui intorno? -

- Mi dispiace ma credo che tu sia la sola qui. - Loki si risistemò gli occhiali prima di sparire nel nulla - Se guardi bene nel mucchio ci sono anche le chiavi della tua compagna e della cella. Mettiti al sicuro Lucy e non esitare a chiamarmi se serve! -

La maga non avrebbe potuto essere più felice in quel buco dimenticato sottoterra. Sussurrò un grazie e poi staccò in fretta le chiavi che le servivano tirando a Yukino quelle che le appartenevano ed aprendo la cella. L'altra la stava fissando impietrita e a bocca aperta, perché sapeva che occorreva davvero un eccezionale legame con gli spiriti per permettere un evento come quello al quale aveva appena assistito, ma Lucy la strappò dal suo trance afferrandola per una mano e tirandola via. Dovevano scappare in fretta, non sapeva quanto tempo aveva trascorso priva di conoscenza, ma se era stato abbastanza per impensierire i suoi spiriti allora doveva essere stato davvero tanto ...


	30. Una memoria di ferro

**Una memoria di ferro**

- Bene, bene. - Mormorò Rufus saltando a terra all'altezza di Gray - La mia memoria stava iniziando a cancellarti: sono felice che tu abbia voglia di aiutarmi a rinfrescarla. -

- Se è una rinfrescata che ti serve, allora stai parlando con la persona giusta. - Gray lo ricambiò con un sorriso di sfida serrando un pugno. L'aria attorno a lui si era fatta immediatamente più gelida.

- Hai calcolato anche il risultato di questo incontro Primo? - Romeo si issò sul bordo accanto allo spirito e lei annuì senza esitazione.

- Allora Gray vincerà di sicuro! -

- Non lo so. - Ammise invece Mavis raggelando tutto il suo entusiasmo - E' stato Gray a chiedermi la possibilità di combattere di nuovo contro Rufus e io ho arrangiato il loro incontro, ma il risultato non lo conosco. So solo che è fondamentale che Gray vinca, perché il suo avversario è l'uomo chiave della strategia di Sabertooth. -

Proprio in quel momento una lotta tra due artisti stava per cominciare: uno capace di modellare il ghiaccio e l'altro i ricordi.

- Fatti sotto bastardo mascherato! - Gray non aspettò oltre a fare la sua mossa scagliando una raffica di lance ghiacciate contro il suo obiettivo ma Rufs lo schivò come se niente fosse. - Ho già memorizzato questo attacco. -

- Ice Make Hammer! - Un altro colpo a vuoto.

- Ti ho detto che conosco già tutte le tue tecniche! -

- E menomale che ti stavi dimenticando di me! -

Questa volta per schivare Gray, Rufus fu costretto a saltare ancora più indietro e senza nemmeno rendersene conto mise un piede in fallo, scivolando sul ghiaccio che le lance di prima avevano sparso lungo tutta la strada. Il mago di Sabertooth si ritrovò a dover rotolare di lato per evitare un pugno gelato.

- Non provocarmi! I ricordi possono diventare armi! - L'uomo si rialzò in tutta fretta riaggiustandosi il cappello. - Io non solo memorizzo dati, ma anche la forma delle magie! Grazie alla mia abilità posso usarle come basi per nuove creazioni! -

- Tipo? -

Rufus ridusse in frammenti la spada ghiacciata di Gray con un'arma praticamente identica, causando una nuvola di scintille sinistre e nere. Il mago di Fairy Tail riuscì ad evitare di essere trafitto quasi per miracolo.

- Questa potrei chiamarla "Spada Congelata del Fulmine Nero" - Lo incalzò Rufus - E' fatta combinando i tuoi ricordi a quelli di Orga! - In un attimo i suoi attacchi si erano fatti più veloci e più minacciosi.

- Non hai alcun diritto di mischiare i miei ricordi a quelli di altra gente! -

- Difendili se ci riesci! -

Gray bloccò il colpo successivo attivando uno dei suoi famosi scudi di ghiaccio ma Rufus non esitò a contrattaccare portandosi due dita alla tempia - Memorizzato e ... Dimenticato. -

L'attimo dopo il ghiaccio era sparito e la spada di Rufus aveva colpito Gray in pieno causando un terribile lampo nero. L'energia liberata si sollevò in aria come una colonna, oscurando per un attimo lo schermo che li stava inquadrando. Il pubblico allo stadio gridò e così fece anche tutta la gilda di Fairy Tail. Sapevano che Rufus poteva creare cose incredibili usando la sua memoria ma non avevano idea che potesse anche cancellare le tecniche altrui.

- Accidenti, sono proprio sfigato con le camicie ... Si è rotta anche questa. - Quando lo schermo tornò ad inquadrare il campo Gray era ancora in piedi nonostante una vasta collezione di bruciature. La sua camicia era stata ridotta a brandelli e per questo aveva deciso di strapparla e gettarla via con un colpo.

- Si è spogliato! - Gridò Juvia al settimo cielo e Barry le fece eco - Si è spogliato? -

Rufus abbozzò un sorriso davanti a quel gesto rabbioso - E' inutile continuare a opporsi, tanto non puoi vincere contro di me. -

- Ti sbagli ... - Rantolò Gray - Se anche conoscessi tutto di me l'unica cosa che mi servirebbe per batterti sarebbe: inventarmi qualcosa di nuovo! - Il mago pigiò il pugno sul palmo della mano sinistra - Anche io ho dei ricordi preziosi, mi ricordo delle mie insegnanti e mi ricordo tutto quello che mi hanno trasmesso. Combinando i loro tipi di magia ... -

Si ricordava benissimo di Ur e non poteva scordare il lavoro fatto con Erza.

- UNLIMITED ... -

Al suono di quella parola Elfman saltò subito su gridando - Non è possibile! -

- ICE BLADE WORKS! -

Rufus non aveva mai visto niente del genere e non era pronto a reagire a quella velocità d'attacco. Non appena Gray ebbe finito di recitare la formula una pioggia di lame di ghiaccio si materializzò dal nulla investendo in pieno il suo avversario. Lance, pugnali, spade, asce, martelli da guerra e qualunque altra cosa l'immaginazione di un artista avrebbe potuto mettere insieme. Rufus non riuscì a muovere neppure un dito per difendesi: il mago venne travolto in pieno e tramortito al suolo, coperto di tagli e di croste ghiacciate.

Gray afferrò al volo il suo prezioso cappello che stava volando via e se lo infilò sulla testa come un trofeo. Non c'era alcun dubbio che Rufus non avrebbe più dimenticato quella lezione a patto che fosse riuscito a memorizzare qualcosa durante quel rapido scambio.

- Sei soddisfatta di quello che ho imparato in un mese intero? - Gridò il ragazzo, certo che le telecamere lo avrebbero inquadrato e trasmesso il suo messaggio e Barry non esitò ad annunciare il risultato a tutti i partecipanti gridando nel microfono - E Gray Fullbuster vince l'incontro con un incantesimo spettacolare e mai visto prima! -

- Piccolo impertinente! - Sbraitò in cambio Erza dal punto in cui si trovava in città - Sei ancora milioni di anni luce lontano dall'originale! -

- E ... Erza? -

La maga fu richiamata alla realtà da una vocina tremante: lungo la strada, proprio davanti a lei era appena apparsa Jenny. - Oh, l'amica di Mirajane! Piacere di conoscerti! - E dopo un solo colpo di Redemption la povera modella era finita K.O. rimpiangendo il giorno in cui aveva deciso di venire a quello stupido torneo.

- I risultati continuano a cambiare! - Strillava il presentatore - Sheila di Lamia Scale ha appena eliminato Risley e Gajeel Redfox ha intercettato Ren de Eve! - I due poverini erano appena stati sparati in orbita da un vortice di schegge di metallo e l'unica cosa che avevano potuto fare era stata gridare al loro compagno di mettersi in salvo. Purtroppo Hibiki non sapeva che non sarebbe andato molto lontano. - Come è possibile che ci sia qualcuno capace di superare le mie abilità di simulazione? - La corsa del mago si infranse contro un muro di pietra materializzatosi improvvisamente davanti ai suoi piedi. L'uomo riuscì a stento a cogliere il sorriso beffardo di Lyra prima di svenire. - Mi dispiace per te ma c'è. -

- L'ho sempre detto che Fairy Tail era piena di donne belle e intelligenti, ma i miei ragazzi non mi hanno voluto ascoltare. - In bella mostra sul bordo della fontana c'era anche Ichiya con il suo clone exceed; o stava tentando di confondersi con le statue che l'adornavano o si era dimenticato il senso di quella prova. Non appena lo vide Lyra fu costretta a mordersi un labbro per evitare di scoppiare a ridere - E così tu devi essere il famoso Ichiya di Blu Pegasus? E' un piacere conoscerti dal vivo. -

- Hai sentito parlare di me, vero? - L'uomo cambiò posizione con aria fiera.

- Certo. Detieni praticamente un record: sei l'unica cosa al mondo capace di terrorizzare mia madre. -

- Sì, tutte le donne mi adorano. Perché non approfondiamo questa conoscenza e ci andiamo a prendere qualcosa da bere? -

- Certo! Una sera di queste, okay? - L'attimo dopo la Spada Runica di Lyra aveva colpito i poveri Ichiya e Nichiya liberando una scossa elettrica e spedendoli dritti nella fontana. L'esplosione schizzò acqua da tutte le parti.

- I maghi di Blu Pegasus sono stati decimati! Non ne resta nemmeno uno! - Annunciò Barry - Fairy Tail conquista con una sola mossa sette punti! -

Makarow serrò un pugno in segno di vittoria, dal suo posto poteva vedere chiaramente la faccia sbigottita di Bob.

Lyra adesso aveva solo un altro obiettivo da cercare, proprio come le aveva chiesto di fare il Primo, ma qualcosa di diverso attirò la sua attenzione. Per un attimo in uno dei vicoli alle sue spalle le era parso di percepire un'aura familiare: quella di Sting, ma poi non aveva intravisto nessuno. La ragazza rimise la spada nel fodero e si lanciò via in quella direzione. In fondo che cosa poteva succedere se avesse deciso di fare un piccolo cambio di programma? Dopotutto Lyra non era il tipo da rispettare gli ordini.

- Ah, che sollievo non dover più fingere di essere un uomo! - Lisanna lanciò un sospiro abbandonando la sua trasformazione e le sembianze del cavaliere runico che aveva assunto poco prima. Mentre Gray duellava con Rufus lei e i suoi compagni stavano correndo liberamente dentro i corridoi di Mercurius. Grazie al suo trucco i maghi erano riusciti ad infiltrarsi nel castello, avevano estorto alle guardie le informazioni che volevano su come raggiungere le prigioni e poi le avevano fatte sparire tramortendole in uno stanzino. Adesso dovevano essere davvero veloci, non solo c'era il rischio di incontrare nemici ad ogni passo ma l'illusione che Mystogan aveva affidato a Levy aveva finito il suo effetto.

- Natsu pensi che le guardie ci abbiano detto la verità? - Happy planò accanto al suo compagno che guidava la fila correndo come un matto - Lucy è davvero da questa parte? -

- Sì, ne sono sicuro! Sento il suo odore! -

- Lucy, sei sicura che l'uscita sia di qui? - Yukino non riusciva a stare dietro all'altra maga celeste che la tirava per mano - Fidati, Pixys ci ha indicato lui questo corridoio! -

Fu questione di un attimo: Lucy correva così forte che non riuscì a fermarsi e ad evitare di andare a sbattere contro quello che l'attendeva alla prossima svolta. Per fortuna un paio di braccia la serrò prima che rimbalzasse indietro. - Luce! Che ci fai qui? Hai già preso a calci le guardie? -

- Na ... NATSU! Ragazzi! -

Se Yukino era completamente persa e senza parole, Lucy non era da meno. Dopo quello che le aveva detto Loki non si aspettava di rivedere i suoi amici così preso e soprattutto ...

- Mira, Levy, Lisanna ... Che ci fate voi qui? -

- Lu - chan! - Levy non le diede la possibilità di aggiungere altro strappandola a Natsu per abbracciarla a sua volta - Non sai quanto fossi in pensiero! Dopo quello che è successo ieri ero così preoccupata per te! -

- Ieri ... - Lucy strabuzzò gli occhi - Vuoi farmi credere che sono passate ventiquattro ore da quando mi hanno presa? -

- Ci hanno cacciati dal castello! - Le spiegò rapidamente Happy - Ma siamo tornati a riprenderti: gli altri stanno combattendo al torneo per coprirci! -

- Per questo dobbiamo sbrigarci a uscire! - Ma Mirajane non riuscì nemmeno a spingere via i compagni. Un misterioso cerchio magico apparve sotto i loro piedi e l'attimo dopo il pavimento si aprì lasciandoli precipitare di sotto. Si sarebbero schiantati sulle rocce sottostanti se Levy non fosse stata abbastanza rapida da scrivere la parola giusta con il suo stilo magico ed una soffice coltre di cotone non li avesse accolti in tempo. L'effetto della magia durò appena qualche secondo ma quando i maghi toccarono finalmente terra ormai il soffitto sopra di loro si era nuovamente chiuso. Erano piombati di nuovo nell'oscurità delle fondamenta di Crocus, tra caverne e cunicoli.

" Non lo sapete che le pene per gli evasori sono sempre più pesanti?"

Natsu e gli altri sollevarono la testa con aria incredula: quella che riecheggiava attorno a loro era la voce di Hisui.

" Pensavate davvero di potermi scappare? Poveri piccoli maghi, pieni di sé e della propria magia." Ci fu una breve risatina poi la principessa riprese a parlare " Godetevi questo ultimo pezzo di libertà che avete a disposizione, prima che riusciate a trovare l'uscita sarete già morti. Ho già mandato i miei uomini a cercarvi."

- Ma non avevi detto che avevi bisogno dell'aiuto dei maghi celesti? - Le strillò dietro Lucy - Prima ci rapisci e adesso ci vuoi ammazzare? -

" Ahh, sì ..." Sospirò Hisui come se il suo messaggio le fosse arrivato "Per quanto riguarda quella storia di Eclipse ... Avevo provato a farvi collaborare con le buone ma ... Credo di poterne fare anche a meno."

- HISUI! - Questa volta al grido di Lucy non rispose più nessuno.


	31. Fulmini feroci e sfere di cristallo

**Fulmini feroci e sfere di cristallo**

- Yajima - san i duelli vanno avanti senza sosta! Sono così serrati da lasciare senza fiato! - Barry faceva fatica a tenere il passo con la telecronaca che gli era stata affidata e come se non bastasse il vecchio ospite del Consiglio di Magia non gli offriva alcun aiuto. - Non ti preoccupare Barry, se gli incontri continuano con questa velocità tra poco non resterà più nessuno. -

- Sembra proprio che ti abbia trovato. - Orga stava cercando prede facili per aumentare il punteggio della sua gilda, non pensava che ci fosse qualcuno sulle sue tracce e tantomeno si aspettava di scoprire che quel qualcuno fosse Laxus.

- Ohoh ... - Ridacchiò il mago girandosi nella direzione da cui era stato chiamato - C'è una fata che vuole parlare con me ... -

Anche Laxus lo ricambiò con un sorriso - Io non voglio parlare, voglio combattere. Ho visto che anche tu usi l'elettricità come arma e voglio testare le tue abilità. -

- Io non uso semplicemente l'elettricità come arma. - Orga lo accontentò subito raccogliendo un nucleo di scintille nere tra le dita - La mia magia usa il fulmine sacro degli dei! Pensi davvero di poterlo fermare? -

- Fatti avanti. -

Orga scagliò il suo attacco senza pensarci nemmeno una seconda volta ma Laxus lo schivò muovendosi veloce come un fulmine e l'atterrò con un pugno in pieno volto. Il pubblico allo stadio gridò per lo stupore: Orga era uno dei migliori di Sabertooth ma in fondo il suo avversario era l'uomo che aveva abbattuto Raven Tail da solo e senza l'aiuto di nessuno.

- Interessante ... - Il pugno successivo colpì Laxus al mento sbalzandolo indietro - Mi piacciono i tipi combattivi! - Orga cominciò immediatamente il suo contrattacco scagliando una raffica di fulmini, uno dopo l'altro. I suoi colpi si abbattevano al suolo come pioggia, incenerendo qualsiasi cosa sulla loro strada. Probabilmente nessuno sarebbe riuscito a resistere ad una simile tempesta elettrica, ma l'elettricità era l'elemento di Laxus. Per quanto fossero in rapida successione, il dragonslayer era sempre pronto ad evitare gli attacchi avversari.

- Prendi questo! - Quando Laxus scagliò il suo ruggito Orga rispose rapidamente con una barriera elettrica. L'effetto fu abbastanza esplosivo da costringere entrambi a fare qualche passo indietro.

- Pugni dopo pugni e fulmini dopo fulmini! - Gridò Barry descrivendo lo scontro - Wow non vorrei trovarmi in mezzo a quei due! -

Anche Makarow era d'accordo mentre seguiva col fiato sospeso le mosse di suo nipote. La Tribù del Dio del Tuono strillava come un branco di matti proprio dietro di lui, ma il vecchio non riusciva a sentirli: il dragonslayer era l'unica cosa che gli interessava in quel momento.

- Bene, bene, a quanto pare sei davvero bravo. - Ammise alla fine Laxus con quanto fiato gli rimaneva. In pochi minuti lui e Orga si erano scambiati così tanti colpi, che la metà sarebbe bastata a radere al suolo l'intera città.

- Lo stesso vale per te, anche se sei solo una stupida fata. -

Entrambi erano coperti di lividi e scottature.

- Senti un po' Orga, perché non chiudiamo questo incontro con un'ultima mossa? Una definitiva. Così vedremo finalmente a chi appartiene il fulmine più forte. -

- Quest'idea mi piace un casino! -

- Pronto allora? -

L'aura di Orga cominciò subito a risplendere ed una serie di piccole scariche elettriche e nere avvolse rapidamente il suo corpo. Anche l'aura di Laxus cominciò a splendere ma in un modo completamente diverso. La tensione nell'aria si fece tale da farla vibrare.

- Assaggia il fulmine degli dei! -

Il cielo era sereno eppure il fulmine di Laxus precipitò giù, come nel bel mezzo di una tempesta e quello di Orga lo accolse saettando verso l'alto.

- Il tuo fulmine sarà pure quello degli dei ma il mio è quello del Dio dei Draghi! -

Un fulmine nero ed un fulmine d'oro. Per un attimo sembrò che le loro forze fossero uguali e che nessuno dei due avesse il diritto di vincere, poi il fulmine d'oro prese il sopravvento. Quello nero non riuscì mai a raggiungere il cielo. L'attacco di Laxus si rovesciò al suolo con un bagliore accecante e l'elettricità liberata entrò subito in risonanza con le barriere magiche che avvolgevano la città. L'effetto prodotto fu uno scintillio magnetico e brillante che per un attimo fece risplendere tutto il cuore di Crocus. Ci volle qualche secondo prima che il presentatore ed il pubblico potessero riaprire gli occhi ma quando lo fecero capirono subito il risultato - Orga è al tappeto! Laxus conquista un altro punto per Fairy Tail! -

Nel frattempo, mentre il duello tra i due maghi elettrici terminava, un altro stava per iniziare nel cuore del meraviglioso giardino botanico di Crocus. Jura aveva appena visto il bagliore prodotto dall'ultimo attacco e si era lasciato sfuggire un sospiro. In un certo senso gli dispiaceva non aver potuto prendere parte a quello scontro.

- Ciao bel maschione ... -

Jura venne riportato di colpo sulla terra da una voce roca. Hoteye era appena comparsa in mezzo al prato fiorito con un sorriso ammiccante stampato sulle labbra. Non appena la vide il mago fece istintivamente un passo indietro - Desidera qualcosa signora? -

- Sì. - Continuò lei facendosi avanti - Potresti darmi i tuoi punti? Scommetto che essendo il miglior mago di Lamia Scale sei tu quello che vale cinque. -

Jura fece un altro passo indietro - Mi dispiace ma questo non posso farlo. -

- E daiii ... - Sussurrò ancora Hoteye leccandosi le labbra - Se vuoi posso offrirti qualcosa in cambio ... -

- Mi dispiace signora ma non ho alcuna intenzione di cedere né i miei punti né altro! -

- Bene. Non sai cosa ti perdi. - Hoteye non si soffermò oltre a chiacchierare e passò subito all'attacco tagliando l'aria con una delle sue micidiali mani di diamante. Jura reagì più per istinto che per altro e contrattaccò con uno dei suoi pugni di pietra colpendola dritta in faccia. Per un attimo si sentì un vistoso crack riecheggiare per tutto il parco e poi Hoteye crollò a terra priva di sensi e con un dente in meno.

- Signora! Signora sta bene? - Ma la donna non poteva più rispondere a Jura. L'unica cosa che fece eco alle sue parole fu una risata sguaiata. - Oddio vi prego questo è troppo divertente! Non possiamo fare un secondo mach? - Jura non ci mise molto a rintracciare l'origine di quella voce: sotto gli alberi di acero che facevano da cornice al parco c'era una ragazza con dei lunghi capelli castani. Kana era piegata in due per le risate ma stringeva ancora saldamente una bottiglia di birra. Vedendola ridere Jura si sforzò di riacquistare la sua compostezza, infilando le mani nelle maniche del saio.

- Tu devi essere Kana Alberona, ho sentito parlare prima di te. Non avevo idea del fatto che fossi la figlia di Gildarts. Se quello che Barry diceva è vero, allora devi essere anche tu una maga formidabile. -

- Ehi. - Per tutta risposta la ragazza finì di svuotare la bottiglia e gli puntò un dito contro - Tu ci stai provando con me? -

- COSA? -

- Sì, lo so già come vanno a finire queste storie. - Kana tirò via la bottiglia vuota contro un albero - Ci sono già capitata altre volte. Prima tutti che ti fanno complimenti sui capelli e su come leggi le carte e poi "dolcezza vuoi farmi vedere anche il resto?" -

- Io non ho nominato né i tuoi capelli né altro ... -

- Ehi, tizio pelato, mettiamo subito le cose in chiaro. La tua testa potrà pure assomigliare a una sfera di cristallo ma io leggo soltanto le carte. -

Dire che era completamente ubriaca era poco. Non appena Makarow l'aveva vista comparire sullo schermo aveva subito afferrato Mavis per un braccio - Ma che ti salta in mente di schierare Kana in quel modo? Nemmeno Mystogan è riuscito a battere Jura! - Non si era accorto che la faccia del Primo era diventata ancora più pallida del solito - Io non le ho detto niente del genere! In questo momento Kana avrebbe dovuto essere sulle tracce di Lyon e Sherry! -

- Io cambio gilda! - Gli fece subito eco Max facendosi largo per uscire dallo stadio - Ci è andata bene che Gildarts non ha saputo di Bacchus, ma se viene a sapere di questo io non voglio essere nemmeno nel suo stesso paese! -

- Questa volta non te lo leggo il futuro. - Puntualizzò Kana con una punta d'acidità - Se vuoi combattere, allora userò le carte solo per questo scopo. Metodo del destino ... -

Jura si mise subito all'erta scattando in posizione d'attacco mentre uno scudo di carte di materializzava davanti a Kana - Hai diciotto mosse per vincere, sfida la sorte se ci riesci. -

- Come desidera, signorina. - Jura non esitò oltre ad attivare la sua magia ma quando la terra rispose al suo comando ed una stalattite saettò contro Kana l'incantesimo si dissolse di colpo.

- Asso di spade! Due di spade! Sette di coppe! - Per ognuno degli arcani che si girava gli attacchi di Jura venivano annullati o deviati, ma le carte di Kana avevano anche l'abilità di produrre una vasta gamma di effetti. In poche mosse l'intero giardino aveva finito per essere sconvolto da cima a fondo. Il mago era stupefatto: nonostante Kana stesse usando parte del mazzo per attaccarlo con le carte rimanenti continuava a scorrere la trama del destino per prevedere le sue mosse e schivare i suoi attacchi. Se non era stregoneria quella non avrebbe saputo come chiamarla. Com'era possibile che un essere umano riuscisse a leggere così velocemente i tarocchi? Ma il numero delle mosse si riduceva rapidamente e per quanto la sua avversaria fosse brava, una serie di attacchi aveva danneggiato anche lei.

- Mi restano solo due mosse per vincere! Sei sicura di potercela fare, figlia di Gildarts? -

- Fossi in te starei attento! Se mio padre viene a sapere che mi hai torto anche solo un capello te la vedrai nera! -

Jura non era il tipo da infierire inutilmente sui suoi avversari, se fosse stato necessario avrebbe chiuso l'incontro con un ultimo colpo dei suoi pilastri di roccia, ma non aveva idea del fatto che la sua avversaria non fosse affatto disposta ad andare giù.

- Asso di denari! - L'attacco di Jura andò a sbattere dritto contro uno scudo dorato e prima ancora che il mago potesse reagire fu il pugno di Kana quello a colpirlo con tutta la forza che il Fairy Glitter le concedeva. Il risultato fu esplosivo. Quando la polvere sollevata dal colpo iniziò a diradarsi Jura era ancora in piedi, aveva usato la sua magia per difendersi ed anche se era coperto di bruciature era di certo in condizioni migliori della sua avversaria. Kana era stata ridotta in ginocchio, col respiro affannato ed una sola carta rimasta come scudo.

- Come sempre le mie carte avevano ragione quando mi avevano avvisato che questo incontro sarebbe stato oltre le mie capacità ... -

- Allora perché hai deciso di accettare lo stesso? -

Kana sorrise e Jura capì troppo tardi il perché. Un fulmine lo investì in pieno piovendo come un treno giù dal cielo sereno. Era pur vero che si trovava in vantaggio rispetto alla cartomante ma i danni che aveva subito a causa del Fairy Glitter e di tutti gli attacchi precedenti ormai lo avevano indebolito troppo per poter far fronte ad un colpo del genere. Il mago riuscì a resistere in piedi solo per pochi secondi in più, poi crollò al suolo. Sullo sfondo alle sue spalle c'era Laxus.

- Scommetto che non ti sei impegnata sul serio perché avevi previsto che sarei arrivato anche io. -

Kana non rispose nemmeno ma si limitò a sorridere alle parole di Laxus. L'ultima carta che aveva disposto atterrò dolcemente sul suo palmo rivelando la figura del re di denari.

La voce di Barry adesso stava riecheggiando per tutta Crocus avvisando concorrenti e spettatori che l'ex master di Lamia Scale era stato battuto e che Fairy Tail aveva appena ottenuto cinque punti.

- Adesso piantala di ridere. - Aggiunse Laxus con un gesto irritato - E' meglio che noi due continuiamo a seguire il piano e ce ne andiamo dietro le quinte per il resto della prova. -

- Perché non andiamo a berci qualcosa, invece? -

- Che io sia maledetto se accettassi di bere con te Kana! -

La ragazza per tutta risposta non esitò a piantarsi le mani sui fianchi - Allora è vero quello che dicono ... A te piace solo Freed! -

- CHI E' CHE DICE UNA COSA DEL GENERE? -

- Prova il contrario! -

Laxus non esitò oltre ad afferrare Kana per un braccio e trascinarla via e facendo un cenno a Jura - Scusaci vecchio, ma adesso abbiamo da fare. - Occuparsi di quell'ubriacona per il resto del torneo sarebbe stato molto più impegnativo di qualunque altra sfida! L'altro mago non reagì e rimase qualche altro instante in più steso a terra a fissare il cielo, ma poi si coprì la faccia con una mano ridendo a squarciagola - Vecchio, sfera di cristallo, tizio pelato ... Ma io ho solo quarant'anni! -


	32. Il vero dragonslayer

**Il vero dragonslayer**

- E' inutile che ti nascondi: sento il tuo odore. -

Dopo aver lasciato la piazza Gajeel aveva fatto subito come gli aveva ordinato Mavis e si era messo sulle tracce dei dragonslayer avversari. Avrebbe dovuto dare la caccia a Sting, ma proprio mentre pensava di aver trovato la pista giusta, qualcos'altro aveva attratto la sua attenzione.

- Io non mi nascondo: io caccio dall'ombra! -

Gajeel riuscì a scansarsi con un salto, giusto un attimo prima che un fascio oscuro saettasse in mezzo alla strada: si trattava di Rogue. - Ho capito subito chi stavi cercando, ma non ti lascerò arrivare a lui. - Sibilò il mago di Sabertooth - Non andrai oltre: sarò io il tuo avversario! - Le sue parole erano minacciose ma per tutta risposta un pugno lo colpì in pieno viso. Il ghigno di Gajeel era terrificante - Fa lo stesso. Mostrami che tipo di dragonslayer sei! -

- Un altro incontro sta cominciando proprio adesso sotto i nostri occhi! - Gridò Barry attirando tutta l'attenzione del pubblico sullo schermo magico a sinistra - Due ammazza draghi uno contro l'altro! Proprio come è accaduto ieri durante lo scontro tra Natsu e Sting! Ma quale sarà il risultato oggi? -

Nonostante il primo colpo Rogue non aveva esitato a lanciarsi di nuovo all'attacco sfoderando i suoi artigli d'ombra, ma era stato bloccato una seconda volta e centrato in pieno da una scarica di pugni duri come il ferro. Con un paio di mosse Gajeel lo aveva rispedito indietro.

- Se il tuo livello è questo, allora fai meglio a ritirarti prima che ti riduca a brandelli. - Il dragonslayer d'acciaio lo stava guardando dall'alto in basso - Che cosa ti insegnava il tuo drago? A combattere oppure a pettinare le bambole? Era troppo debole? E' per questo che lo hai ucciso? -

- E tu perché non lo hai fatto? Eri troppo debole per batterlo? - Questa volta fu l'ombra di Rogue a scattare in avanti rovesciandosi su Gajeel come un mostro feroce. Per un attimo sembrò che l'oscurità lo avesse inghiottito ma poi il braccio metallico del mago saettò fuori dal buio colpendo ancora una volta Rogue e dissolvendo le ombre. - Prova ancora ad insultare me o Metallicana e vedrai che succede! -

Non c'era da discutere, se Rogue avesse continuato a combattere in quel modo prima o poi sarebbe stato spazzato via e non sarebbe riuscito a fare di meglio rispetto al duello di Sting, ma il ragazzo aveva ancora un serie di carte da giocare e non si sarebbe arreso senza nemmeno tentare.

- Lo sai Gajeel c'è stato un tempo in cui ti ammiravo. - L'ombra di Rogue cominciò a raccogliersi sotto i suoi piedi e a risalire lungo il suo corpo avvolgendolo come una cosa viva. - Quando eri ancora con Phantom Lord e tutti tremavano sentendo il tuo nome ... Anche io volevo terrorizzare gli avversari allo stesso modo ed è per questo che ho elaborato questa tecnica ... Pronto a vederla? - In un attimo l'ombra lo aveva avvolto per intero trasformandosi in un'aura oscura e nera. Occhi rossi, artigli e zanne: quella doveva essere la sua trasformazione parziale e se in quella forma Sting poteva essere veloce come la luce allora Rogue poteva muoversi come un'ombra. Gajeel non riuscì a spostarsi in tempo e gli artigli dell'avversario lo colpirono in pieno petto scagliandolo indietro e lacerandogli gli abiti e la pelle d'acciaio. Quel contrattacco improvviso fece tremare tutto lo stadio e Barry si mise subito a gridare che non sapeva cosa fosse successo ma che a quanto pare il drago nero di Sabertooth aveva deciso di liberare tutto il suo vero potere.

Gli attacchi di Rogue si erano fatti in men che non si dica molto più serrati e violenti: Gajeel riusciva a percepirne a stento la direzione e non poteva evitarli perché il suo avversario spariva e riappariva continuamente, muovendosi a zig zag tra le ombre degli edifici.

- Spada del drago d'acciaio! -

- E' inutile! -

Il braccio di Gajeel trafisse l'ombra ma l'oscurità risalì fluida lungo la sua spalla, colpendolo al viso con la stessa forza di un pugno. Il dragonslayer venne sbalzato a terra e quando riaprì gli occhi trovò Rogue in piedi davanti a lui. Adesso le posizioni si erano invertite ed era il mago di Sabertooth a guardarlo dall'alto in basso. - Il tuo incontro finisce qui Gajeel Redfox: Dragon Shadow Requiem. - Non appena Rogue finì di recitare la formula, tutte le ombre dei palazzi che li circondavano si precipitarono su Gajeel, avvolgendolo e serrandolo per la gola come una trappola letale. Sarebbero bastati pochi secondi ed in breve l'aria gli sarebbe venuta meno e così i sensi, o almeno questo era quello che pensava Rogue ma Gajeel non gli concesse la soddisfazione di finirlo e divincolò la testa per azzannare l'ombra. Se Natsu poteva farlo, allora anche lui poteva essere in grado di manipolare per breve tempo un elemento diverso dal suo, per quanto tossico potesse risultare per il suo organismo. Rogue non si aspettava una mossa del genere e fece istintivamente un passo indietro. In un attimo Gajeel aveva mangiato l'ombra ed il suo corpo era stato avvolto da un'aura oscura. Ora quello davanti a lui era un mostro praticamente identico a lui, speculare, stessi occhi rossi, zanne e artigli ma con una pelle fatta di squame d'acciaio.

- Tu non mi ammiravi. - Sibilò Gajeel - So meglio di chiunque altro che non ero quel tipo di persona ... Tu mi temevi e con questa forma ti aiuterò a ricordarlo! Non hai alcuna speranza di battermi ragazzino, io ho imparato a usare Dragon Force molto prima di te! -

- Ha ... Ha mangiato l'ombra? - I maghi nella tribuna riservata a Fairy Tail erano appena stati attraversati da un brivido e Warren si era messo a gridare ma solo per essere colpito dal braccio di Alzak.

- E' diventato un mostro! -

- Guarda che quello già prima era un mostro! -

Gajeel non esitò oltre a lanciarsi all'attacco colpendo con i suoi artigli Rogue. Il suo assalto lo spiazzò completamente costringendolo a sparire tra le ombre nella speranza di evitarlo, peccato però che nessuno avesse intenzione di permettergli di scappare. Gajeel lo afferrò prontamente, tirandolo fuori dall'ombra e scagliandolo in aria. Rogue non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di provare a difendersi, prima di essere investito da un turbine di schegge d'acciaio ed energia oscura. Il ruggito di Gajeel lo tramortì con tanta forza, che quando il mago precipitò al suolo, la sua dragon force era completamente sparita. Barry non esitò oltre ad annunciare che Fairy Tail aveva vinto un altro punto.

- Tu sei troppo debole, non sei un vero dragonslayer. - Gajeel sputò a terra disattivando a sua volta la trasformazione. Era vero che a causa del combattimento aveva subito molti danni ma il suo avversario era ridotto decisamente peggio. Rogue non poteva più alzarsi da terra, non aveva nemmeno più un briciolo di forza per muoversi e le parole di Gajeel pungevano, pungevano così forte che il ragazzo non riuscì oltre a trattenere le lacrime.

- Hai ragione Gajeel! Né io né Sting siamo dei veri dragonslayer! Non lo siamo mai stati! -

La sua confessione riecheggiò attraverso i microfoni fin dentro lo stadio lasciando tutti gli spettatori ammutoliti e senza parole.

- Noi non abbiamo ucciso i nostri draghi perché noi non ce li abbiamo mai avuti dei draghi! Quello che siamo, tutto il nostro potere ... E' tutto merito del Master e delle lacryme che ha impiantato nel nostro corpo! Siamo dei falsi! Siamo stati allevati fin da bambini con questo scopo. Hai ragione! Non siamo altro che falsi, per questo non riusciamo a vincere contro di voi! -

Alla fine dei conti, quindi, il potere di Rogue e di Sting era della stessa natura di quello di Laxus, frutto di una complessa alchimia ma non dei draghi.

- Non so perché ma mi ero immaginato qualcosa del genere fin dall'inizio. - Tagliò corto Gajeel - Perché un vero dragonslayer non si sarebbe mai vantato in quel modo di aver ucciso i propri genitori. -

- Sono proprio un fallimento, eh? -

- Questo non sta a me dirlo, ma forse faresti meglio a smetterla di frignare come un bambino. Sbaglio o in questo momento c'è qualcuno che ti sta guardando e che ha grandi aspettative per te? -

Rogue esitò un attimo ma poi la rivelazione delle parole di Gajeel lo colpì in pieno.

- C'è la Rana che ti guarda. - Il dragonslayer d'acciaio gli rivolse un ultimo ghigno e poi si allontanò a grandi passi e a testa alta come un autentico vincitore. Rogue invece rimase lì, imbambolato a piangere ma con un sorriso sulle labbra. Sapeva che al suo posto allo stadio Frosh stava facendo altrettanto, dispiaciuta per il fatto che avesse perso ma felice che fosse ancora vivo.


	33. Fairy Tail contro gli Esecutori

**Fairy Tail contro gli Esecutori**

- Il soffitto è tutto chiuso, Aye! - Gridò Happy andando a posarsi sulla spalla di Natsu e a quella conferma Levy non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro - Eravamo venuti qui per sorprenderli e siamo stati noi quelli ad essere sorpresi ... Che vergogna ... - Col suo stilo magico aveva scritto la parola "luce" a lettere cubitali ed un tenue bagliore aveva illuminato la caverna intorno a loro. Lisanna invece si era presa la testa tra le mani - Per non parlare poi dei guai in cui finiremo per cacciare la gilda! Non dovevamo assolutamente farci scoprire! -

- E vi state dimenticando la cosa peggiore. - Aggiunse Yukino con scarso entusiasmo - La principessa ha detto chiaramente che ha inviato i suoi uomini a darci la caccia. - Natsu però scosse la testa: sembrava essere l'unico ancora fiducioso nella riuscita della missione - Non vi preoccupate! Non c'è nessun cavaliere capace di farci secchi! - Ma proprio in quel momento i suoi sensi lo avvertirono di fare attenzione. Il ragazzo si girò di scatto sparando una fiammata ma il suo ruggito non andò a segno. Ci fu come uno scintillio sul fondo della caverna e poi qualcosa tagliò la fiammata in due causando un'esplosione così violenta ed abbagliante da accecare il gruppo e far tremare la roccia.

- Chi c'è lì? - Gridò indietro il dragonslayer. Si trattava di un uomo alto e con le spalle larghe. Aveva una maschera dorata applicata sul viso con un motivo che ricordava quello di qualche tribù preistorica. Anche i suoi abiti decorati d'ossa avevano qualcosa di vagamente ancestrale ed in mano stringeva l'elsa di una lunghissima spada.

- Chi diavolo sei? - Natsu non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase prima che qualcosa li attaccasse alle spalle. Mirajane riuscì a tirare Yukino a sé giusto un istante prima che un pugnale si piantasse nella roccia dietro di lei. In mezzo al buio, sul fondo della caverna, si era appena materializzata una figura femminile, avvolta in un mantello rosso. Sul viso aveva una maschera bianca eccezion fatta per il segno degli occhi e della bocca. Dei lunghi capelli grigi sventolavano fuori dal suo cappuccio ed in mano stringeva una serie di coltelli lucenti.

- Questi devono essere gli scagnozzi di Hisui! - Levy cercò di gridare per avvertire i suoi compagni ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro qualcosa emerse improvvisamente dal terreno proprio davanti a lei cercando di afferrarla. Per fortuna Lucy riuscì ad intervenire in tempo evocando Cancer e mutilando la cosa in questione: una specie di fiore con un'enorme corolla dentata.

- Sagittarius! -

Il secondo spirito scagliò una freccia ed il suo proiettile intercettò immediatamente un nuovo attacco. Intorno a loro adesso c'erano anche una donna con un elegante cappello, le cui falde le coprivano il viso e dei lunghi boccoli viola ed un uomo con un mantello e un cappuccio verde. Il suo viso era completamente avvolto nell'ombra ma i suoi occhi scintillavano come sfere sinistre e azzurre.

- Sono in quattro! - Gridò Lisanna ma una voce metallica la corresse quasi immediatamente - Siamo in cinque ma bastiamo per voi. - L'ultimo arrivato era un uomo con una maschera di ferro fissata sul viso ed un ghigno malefico intagliato nel metallo; in mano stringeva una coppia di sciabole.

I maghi si affrettarono a ricompattare le fila, mettendosi schiena contro schiena per far fronte agli avversari che li circondavano.

- Ve lo ripeto ... - Sibilò Natsu - Chi siete e che accidenti volete? -

- Non mi sorprende che non ci conosciate. - Rispose con calma l'uomo con la maschera di metallo - Nessuno sa della nostra esistenza proprio perché nessuno è mai sopravvissuto ad un incontro con noi. - Di sicuro stava sorridendo - Ma non sarebbe corretto giustiziarvi senza prima rivelarvi il nostro nome. Io mi chiamo Sorkan e quelli che vedete sono Brakus, Annika, Xelia e Godric. Siamo un'unità speciale al servizio del regno di Fiore, addestrati appositamente per eliminare i maghi ribelli. - Lucy deglutì a fatica al suono di quelle parole. - E adesso con i diritti speciali, conferiteci dalla famiglia reale, noi, l'Ordine dei Lupi Affamati, compiremo l'esecuzione dei criminali. -

- State indietro. - Gli fece subito eco Mirajane ordinando ai suoi compagni di non muoversi - Ci penso io a questi tizi. E' una fortuna che ci abbiano trovato così in fretta, scommetto che se riesco a batterli tutti, riesco anche a farmi dire come uscire di qui. -

- Che sciocchezze! - Tuonò Sorkan - Non temi l'Ordine dei Lupi Affamati? Una peccatrice ignorante, ecco cosa sei! Tornerai in men che non si dica alla terra di Fiore! -

- Provaci pure se vuoi! - Mirajane gli rispose con un sorriso demoniaco - Mi è stata affidata la guida di questa missione ed io non ho alcuna intenzione di fallire! C'è la mia famiglia che aspetta il mio ritorno e qui ci sono i miei compagni da difendere. Non mi farò battere! -

- Sta attenta sorellona! - Lisanna gridò e contemporaneamente Sorkan fece segno ai suoi complici di attaccare. Nessuno dei maghi di Fairy Tail fece in tempo a reagire, Annika scagliò i suoi pugnali come una pioggia letale di schegge d'acciaio ma poi ci fu come un turbine di ali nere e per poco tutto il gruppo non si ritrovò a terra a causa dello spostamento d'aria. Il rumore del metallo che andava a sbattere da tutte le parti, riecheggiò per la caverna e quando l'attimo dopo tornò il silenzio la donna con la maschera bianca stava già penzolando priva di sensi tra gli artigli del Demone. Mirajane aveva cambiato rapidamente forma ed adesso stava issando la sua preda per la gola - Scommetto che la ragazza capace di muoversi tra le ombre era il vostro asso nella manica. Voglio vedere proprio come funzionerà la vostra strategia adesso. -

- ELIMINATELI! - Sorkan gridò e si lanciò a sua volta all'attacco ma solo per ritrovarsi il corpo di Annika addosso. Godric fu il successivo ad attaccare, sollevando le braccia e scagliando una raffica di proiettili magici, di un'energia pura e lucente. Mirajane non li lasciò nemmeno avvicinare al gruppo lanciandosi direttamente in mezzo alla raffica e deviandoli con le ali e gli artigli. Avrebbe colpito anche Godric con una zampata se Bracus non si fosse messo in mezzo calando la spada e costringendola ad afferrare la lama. Sorkan si aggiunse subito dopo costringendola a fare un salto per evitarlo.

- Dietro di te! - Mirajane non aveva bisogno della voce di Levy per decidere in che direzione attaccare.

Xelia aveva appena usato i suoi poteri per evocare un gigantesco fiore carnivoro - Mangia le anime dei peccatori! -

- Ma fammi ridere ragazzina! - La pianta non riuscì mai ad attaccare in tempo prima che una zampata di Mirajane la riducesse a brandelli e spazzasse contemporaneamente via anche la maga che l'aveva evocata.

Lucy seguiva lo scontro a bocca aperta. Quattro esecutori non bastavano a tenere testa alla donna che gli stava davanti, la stessa donna che ogni mattino l'accoglieva alla gilda con un sorriso angelico.

- Questo è ... è ... - Terrificante? Mostruoso? Qual'era la parola giusta?

- E' una potenza della natura vero? - Ridacchiò Natsu - E dovevi vederla quella volta che ha combattuto con Erza! -

- E' un miracolo che Magnolia non sia stata distrutta! - Sbottò Lucy. Era vero che anche Erza sapeva essere spaventosa quando combatteva, ma il suo stile e quello di Mirajane erano completamente diversi. Mentre la prima ricordava una specie di angelo guerriero caduto sulla terra, la seconda sembrava un mostro sfuggito alle profondità dell'inferno.

- Vai col prossimo. - Scandì Mirajane. Tanto Godrik quanto Sorkan e Brakus erano su di lei e non le davano tregua me le bastò un sol colpo d'ali per guadagnare un po' di spazio e spingere indietro gli esecutori o almeno, tutti tranne uno. - La tua spada taglia attraverso l'energia magica non è così? - Brakus aveva usato la sua lama per difendersi dal colpo - Allora non ti serve contro di me! - L'esecutore provò a sferrare un nuovo fendente ma gli artigli di Mirajane intercettarono la sua lama e la spezzarono con un colpo secco. Brakus non ebbe neanche il tempo di reagire prima che un violento colpo di coda lo colpisse all'addome e lo mandasse a sfracellarsi contro la parete della caverna.

Nello stesso istante Godrik attivò la sua magia ed un proiettile luminoso dalle dimensioni di una palla di cannone si andò ad infrangere dritto contro il Demone. Per un attimo ci fu solo fumo ma quando l'effetto dell'esplosione si fu dissolto gli occhi scintillanti dell'impassibile mago col cappuccio, vennero finalmente scossi dal terrore. Mirajane aveva parato il colpo semplicemente con un'ala - Tu invece usi proiettili magici. Questa roba mi sta iniziando a dare fastidio. -

L'attimo dopo Godrik venne colpito in pieno viso e sbattuto con la testa contro la roccia. Il mago si afflosciò senza un suono.

- BASTA! Non posso tollerare oltre uno scempio del genere! Quelli come te devono bruciare all'inferno! Quelli come te sono nemici del nostro paese e del buon nome della magia! - Sorkan si rialzò con uno scatto scagliandosi contro Mirajane e spingendola con un calcio contro la roccia. L'impatto fu così violento da far tremare la caverna e da sollevare una nuvola di frammenti di polvere. Una mossa del genere probabilmente avrebbe spezzato le ossa della sua vittima ma ...

- Miro sempre alla testa dei peccatori. Basta un attimo perché smettano di respirare. - Sorkan era certo che il suo colpo fosse andato a segno ma anche se era riuscito a costringere la sua avversaria contro la parete il Demone stava stringendo saldamente la lama della sua sciabola tra i denti e con gli artigli aveva bloccato la seconda arma diretta contro il suo cuore. Questa volta Sorkan non riuscì a replicare. Mirajane spezzò la lama che stringeva con le zanne e ributtò indietro l'avversario con un calcio disarmandolo e scagliando la sciabola rimasta via nell'ombra. L'esecutore non riuscì nemmeno a riprendersi dal colpo prima che un'ultima formidabile zampata lo schiantasse a terra spaccando la sua maschera di ferro.

- Avrete pure studiato come eliminare dei maghi ma non come esorcizzare i demoni. - Concluse Mirajane. Era fatta: ormai avevano vinto eppure Lucy non riuscì nemmeno a lanciare un grido d'esultanza. Una mano le coprì la bocca e qualcuno la bloccò con un braccio dietro la schiena.

- Ferma! - La voce di Xelia attirò istantaneamente l'attenzione di tutti. Nonostante le ferite era riuscita a rialzarsi e ad intrappolare Lucy minacciandola con uno strano fiore nero che le era misteriosamente fiorito sul dorso della mano. - Il polline di questo fiore è tossico. Basta inalarne pochi granelli per perdere la vita. Non fare mosse azzardate oppure ... -

- Vai avanti dolcezza. -

Le parole di Mirajane fecero raggelare tanto i maghi di Fairy Tail quanto l'esecutrice; nonostante la minaccia il Demone si era messo a sorridere ed aveva cominciato ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza a grandi passi.

- Stai ... Hai sentito cosa ho detto? -

- Certo. - Mirajane afferrò il fiore senza esitazione strappandolo via all'esecutrice paralizzata dal terrore ed infilandoselo in bocca.

- Tu ...? -

Il Mirajane lo ingoiò senza esitazione, leccandosi le labbra - Vuoi davvero ammazzare un demone con del veleno? Quando sono in questa forma perfino leccare la mia pelle è tossico. - L'attimo dopo Lucy era stretta al Demone ed un colpo d'artigli aveva mandato a sbattere Xelia tra le rocce, definitivamente priva di sensi.

- Non permetterò a nessuno di fare del male a Lucy. Lei ha lottato per difendere i miei figli quando erano in pericolo e ricambiare il favore è il minimo che posso fare! -

- Mostro ... Maledetto mostro ... - Anche Sorkan si era rimesso a stento in piedi nonostante la maschera rotta ed il sangue che gocciolava lungo il metallo - Ma non capisci che facendo così ti metti contro il volere del regno? -

- E tu non capisci che per difendere la mia gilda e la mia famiglia sfiderei chiunque? - Lo zittì Mirajane.

- Sei sicuro di voler continuare? In genere non uso mai appieno i miei poteri, perché ho paura di terrorizzare il pubblico ed i miei compagni, ma qui non ho alcuna ragione per controllarmi. Nessuno rimpiangerà il vostro sterminio. -

Sorkan fece un altro passo in avanti ma non riuscì a far altro e crollò definitivamente, svenendo faccia a terra.

- Ahaha! Che cosa vi avevo detto? - Esultò Natsu - Non c'è nessun cavaliere capace di batterci! -

- Ma se tu non hai mosso un dito. - Lisanna lo zittì con una gomitata nelle costole.

- Fatevi indietro. - Suggerì ancora Mirajane - Avevo pensato di costringere gli esecutori a rivelarci la via d'uscita ma a quanto pare adesso nessuno di loro è più in grado di rispondere. Aprirò un varco sfondando il soffitto da dove siamo entrati. -

- Non c'è nessun bisogno di fare una cosa del genere. -

Quella voce ...

- Conosco io un modo per uscire da qui. -

Sul fondo della caverna era apparsa ancora un'altra figura, esile ed alta, avvolta in un mantello nero.


	34. Il volto della ragazza

**Il volto della ragazza che vidi quella volta**

Al suono di quella voce Natsu fece un passo avanti - Tu sei ... -

- Il mio nome è Eclear Han Riblet. - La nuova arrivata si scoprì il volto rigettando indietro il cappuccio.

- Tu sei quella che ha detto di odiare i maghi! - Strillò Natsu.

- E quella che danzava in riva al fiume ... - Aggiunse Levy.

- E che si trovava al cimitero dei draghi ... - Concluse Lucy.

- Avete ragione in tutti e tre i casi. - Continuò Eclear - Ero sempre io e sono io che detesto i maghi e tutto ciò che li riguarda, tuttavia ... - La donna chinò la testa lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro - Ho bisogno che mi prestiate il vostro potere ... Altrimenti domani questo paese potrebbe non esistere più. -

I maghi di Fairy Tail scoppiarono istantaneamente ad urlare - CHE COSA? -

- E' una situazione molto seria! - Il pulcino che accompagnava sempre Eclear non esitò oltre a saltar fuori dalla sua scollatura sbattendo le ali - Dovete ascoltare tutto quello che Eclear ha da dirvi! -

- Lascia fare a me Momon. - La donna lo sfilò mettendoselo nel cappuccio e facendo cenno ai maghi di seguirla - Non è il caso di continuare a parlare qui, cerchiamo un posto più tranquillo. -

Il gruppo non sapeva niente di Eclear e non aveva la minima idea del fatto che potesse fidarsi oppure no, ma nonostante tutto la donna non sembrava intenzionata a fargli del male ed i maghi decisero di seguirla.

- Posso chiederti come mai conosci la via d'uscita? - Azzardò Lucy dopo qualche minuto di cammino.

- Sono stata fatta anch'io prigioniera in questi sotterranei qualche mese fa. Ho vagato per un'eternità in questo labirinto, sono riuscita a trovare una via di fuga da poco meno di una settimana. -

L'immagine di Eclear impolverata e coperta di graffi, così come l'avevano incontrata il giorno del loro arrivo a Crocus, tornò subito in mente a Lucy. Ma se quello che la donna diceva era vero com'era possibile che fosse sopravvissuta tanto a lungo nel labirinto? Probabilmente anche lei era una maga e possedeva qualche potere speciale ...

- Hai detto che sei stata fatta prigioniera. - Continuò Mirajane - Chi è stato a gettarti qui sotto? -

- La principessa. - Chissà perché quelle parole non stupirono affatto i maghi.

- Avevi fatto qualcosa per farla arrabbiare? - Tentò Happy.

- No, io non avevo mai incontrato Hisui, prima. - Eclear si fermò di scatto girandosi per fronteggiare i suoi nuovi compagni - Anche se un tempo sono stata a Crocus ... Molto tempo fa. -

- Eclear non ha una casa. - Continuò ad aggiungere Momon sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla - Io e lei siamo dei vagabondi, viaggiamo in lungo e in largo per Fiore praticamente da sempre. -

- E stavamo viaggiando ai margini del deserto quando ad un certo punto siamo stati circondati e catturati da un gruppo di cavalieri. - Gli spiegò Eclear - Capeggiati da un uomo con una corazza bianca. -

- Arcadios! - Quel nome riaffiorò immediatamente sulle labbra di Lucy.

- Ci dissero che io avevo qualcosa che la principessa Hisui desiderava ottenere, ma siccome avevo perso la memoria da lungo tempo e non ricordavo più nulla del mio passato non avevo la minima idea di cosa potesse essere. - Continuò a spiegare la donna - Quei cavalieri mi hanno portata qui a palazzo e trascinata al cospetto della principessa. Diceva un sacco di cose che non capivo e ad un certo punto mi ha strappato l'unica cosa che avessi veramente. - Eclear si portò una mano sul petto - Il monile che custodivo con me. Non era nient'altro che una sottile moneta di pietra ma non appena Hisui me l'ha portata via sono stata assalita dal panico. Anche se non ricordavo perché, sapevo che quell'oggetto era estremamente importante e che non potevo perderlo per nessuna ragione al mondo. L'ho supplicata di ridarmelo indietro ma lei mi ha ordinato ai suoi uomini di giustiziarmi e di gettare il mio corpo qui sotto. Credeva di avermi uccisa ed anche io credevo di essere morta ma mi sono svegliata di nuovo nelle profondità di Crocus. A quanto pare non posso morire. -

Così anche Eclear era stata prima rapita e poi quasi uccisa dalla principessa Hisui. Quella storia era così familiare che Lucy non poté fare a meno di chiederle - Sei anche tu un Mago Celeste? -

- Tutt'altro. - Eclear la fissò intensamente per un attimo e poi si girò verso la parete incrociando le braccia sul petto - Death Dragon Talons! -

Tra lo stupore generale il suo colpo mandò in frantumi la roccia della caverna aprendo un varco tra le fondamenta di qualche edificio. Natsu era rimasto letteralmente a bocca aperta.

- Un tempo le persone mi chiamavano dragonslayer. - Aggiunse Eclear scoprendo le zanne con un debole sorriso - Ma credo che questo sia il termine utilizzato ancor oggi. -

- ANCHE TU SEI UN DRAGONSLAYER? - L'urlo di Natsu fece vibrare tutta la caverna.

- Sì e mi dispiace per essere stata così scortese con te quando ci siamo incontrati la prima volta, anche se non ricordavo ancora niente, il semplice percepire la tua magia ... Mi ha fatto venire i brividi. -

- Natsu sarà pure un po' fastidioso. - Intervenne immediatamente Happy - Ma non è un tipo di cui avere paura! -

- Ehi Eclear ... - Continuò il ragazzo - Se è vero che tu sei un dragonslayer allora vuol dire che anche tu sei stata cresciuta da un drago. Dov'è adesso? E' sparito anche lui sette anni fa, non è così? Sto cercando Igneel da allora! Sto cercando sue notizie! -

- No, mi dispiace, non ho alcuna notizia del tuo drago. - Ammise la donna - Tuttavia una cosa è vera: sono stata addestrata anche io da un drago, un drago che ha addestrato molti altri come me, ma ormai quel drago non c'è più. I suoi resti sono insieme a quelli degli altri nel grande cimitero sotterraneo. -

Le sue parole fecero rabbrividire Natsu - Ma ... Quelle ossa sono vecchissime! -

- Non te l'ho detto un attimo fa? A quanto pare io non posso morire. Anche se i cavalieri di Hisui mi hanno trapassato con le loro spade. -

Ci fu un lungo istante di silenzio, poi Mirajane si fece avanti sussurrando - Eclear, per favore, potresti spiegarci meglio che cosa sta succedendo? Hai detto di volere il nostro aiuto ma la nostra gilda non accetta mai missioni senza sapere di cosa si tratta. Hisui ti ha preso un pendente e Fiore è in serio pericolo. Che cosa vuol dire? -

Eclear li fissò in silenzio per un lungo istante col suo sguardo profondo e tagliente, poi acconsentì con un sospiro, sedendosi sul masso alle sue spalle - Se proprio volete sapere la verità, allora vi dirò tutto ciò che ricordo. -

- Eclear! Eclear! Sei davvero sicura Eclear? - Momon le svolazzò subito in grembo agitando le ali preoccupato, ma la donna lo fece tacere stringendolo a sé. - Prima di cominciare però, ho una richiesta da fare. - Il suo sguardo si appuntò su Natsu - Voglio che qualunque cosa ti dica non ti faccia cambiare idea sul drago che hai conosciuto. -

- Puoi starne certa! - Rispose il ragazzo con la sua solita prontezza di spirito - Niente al mondo potrebbe farmi cambiare idea su Igneel! - Ed a quel punto Eclear annuì dando avvio al suo racconto.

- Quando sono riuscita a trovare l'uscita di questo labirinto ho incontrato delle persone gentili che si sono offerte di aiutarmi a ricordare il mio passato. Dicevano di essere arrivate a Crocus per indagare una magia oscura e che dopo essere stata a palazzo anche io ne ero stata contaminata. E' stato grazie a loro che ho ottenuto i cristalli che mi occorrevano per evocare lo spirito dei draghi e rintracciare Weissiologia. Così ho trovato anche la mia memoria ... -

- C'è stato un tempo in cui gli uomini e i draghi vivevano in armonia gli uni accanto agli altri, perché in fondo erano uguali. - Cominciò Eclear - Non intendo dire che le loro forze ed i loro poteri fossero uguali, ma che i loro spiriti fossero identici. Tuttavia, col tempo, un'idea terribile e pericolosa cominciò a serpeggiare tra i draghi ed alcuni di essi decisero che era giunto il momento di sterminare gli umani che ai loro occhi apparivano come creature deboli e inutili. Non tutti i draghi però abbracciarono quella stessa convinzione e per questo decisero di aiutare la gente a difendersi, insegnando loro la propria magia. -

Natsu e Lucy intuirono subito cosa voleva dire: quella era la stessa storia che aveva raccontato loro Zirconis, il drago di giada; tuttavia in quella storia c'era qualcosa una prospettiva profondamente diversa.

- Quella. - Continuò Eclear - Fu la prima volta al mondo in cui la magia dei dragonslayers venne trasmessa agli uomini. Vennero raccolti cento volontari e tra di essi mi iscrissi anch'io. - A quelle parole il gruppo venne scosso da una specie di brivido. - Vuoi ... Vuoi dire? - Natsu strillò per la sorpresa - Ma se la guerra coi draghi si è verificata più di mille anni fa, come fai? - Eclear fece segno al ragazzo di tacere alzando una mano - Lasciami finire. - La donna attese che si fosse zittito prima di abbassare la mano e riprendere

- Quando lo scontro avvenne, proprio qui, in questo punto esatto, sembrò quasi che il mondo fosse destinato a cadere in rovina, ma alla fine lo schieramento che vedeva alleati gli uomini e i draghi ottenne la vittoria, anche se il loro numero era nettamente inferiore. Diecimila draghi persero la vita in quella battaglia e la loro specie venne ridotta così drasticamente di numero che i pochi sopravvissuti finirono con lo spargersi per tutta la terra e col cadere in oblio. La loro carta vincente erano stati i dragonslayers ma anche loro furono costretti a subire perdite enormi. Di cento maghi, uno solo sopravvisse fino alla fine. -

- Solo tu ti sei salvata? - Sussurrò Lucy, incredula, ma Levy, che era accanto a lei, la trattenne per un braccio per far sì che si tappasse la bocca. Nonostante la sua affermazione Eclear continuò come se nulla fosse. Era come se da quel punto in poi la storia venisse da sé e non le appartenesse più.

- L'ultimo dragonslayer combatté a lungo, così a lungo che perse la cognizione del tempo e di cosa stava facendo. Uccise ed uccise, così tanto che il sangue delle sue vittime finì col coprirlo e col contaminarlo, a tal punto che diventò egli stesso un drago. Perse il controllo, perse la testa, perse il dominio del proprio corpo e tutto ciò che rimase fu un mostro. Una mostruosa macchina di distruzione. -

- Ma se tu sei qui, come fai anche ad essere un drago? - L'obiezione di Lisanna arrivò più puntuale di un orologio ma questa volta fu Levy a risponderle - Lei è qui ma non è tutta qui. -

Lucy si accorse solo allora che la sua amica stava stringendo al petto il misterioso libro che le aveva regalato. Mentre Eclear parlava lo aveva tirato fuori dalla sacca che portava sempre con sé, sconvolta da quelle parole.

- La gente diede a quel mostro il nome di Acnologia, "colui che azzera il tempo", perché dopo il suo passaggio non rimaneva più niente. Per fermarlo gli umani raccolsero tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste e con un ultimo terribile sacrificio riuscirono a sigillarlo nelle profondità della terra. E' vero che quella che vediamo è Eclear, ma è anche vero che a causa della contaminazione la sua essenza si è sdoppiata e l'altra parte che è stata sigillata è quella che chiamiamo Acnologia. Sei stata tu stessa a scrivere questo libro! - Aggiunse Levy - Quando hai capito che la memoria ti stava abbandonando! Ma a un certo punto delle tue peregrinazioni ti sei dimenticata tutto lo stesso e anche il libro che ti sei lasciata alle spalle. -

- Il pendente che Hisui mi ha preso. - Rivelò Eclear - E' la chiave per liberare Acnologia dal suo sonno millenario. -

- La principessa ha mentito a tutti. - Aggiunse una seconda voce femminile mentre altre due figure vestite di nero affioravano dalla parete che Eclear aveva sfondato. Quella che stava parlando era una donna con dei lunghi capelli corvini - L'unica cosa che desidera è il sangue del drago più potente che si sia mai visto, per ottenerne a sua volta i poteri. Il torneo che ha indetto è tutto una farsa! Ha richiamato tanti maghi in città solo per utilizzarli come arma e se loro dovessero fallire ... Allora giungerebbe il momento di attivare Eclipse. -

- Tu sei la vecchia con cui ho combattuto a Tenru! - Strillò subito dopo Natsu ma Ultear lo zittì gridando ancora più forte - IO NON SONO UNA VECCHIA! Quella era solo un'illusione! -

- La sorellastra di Gray ... - Sussurrò Lucy - E Meredy di Grimoire Heart, giusto? -

- Non siamo più parte di una gilda oscura. - La ragazzina la ricambiò con un sorriso - Siamo state noi ad aiutare Eclear e a proporle di rivolgersi a Fairy Tail. -

- Nei giorni scorsi ho già contattato mio fratello e Mystogan. - Aggiunse la donna - E adesso che abbiamo recuperato gli ostaggi non ci resta che avvisarli delle indagini appena concluse. Presto: andiamo via di qui! -

Questa volta il gruppo annuì senza esitare, lanciandosi dietro di lei. Soltanto Natsu si trattenne indietro afferrando Eclear per un braccio prima che corresse via - C'è un'ultima cosa che voglio chiederti. Quella volta nel vicolo sei stata tu a salvare Lucy, vero? - Anche la ragazza in questione si fermò per ascoltare la risposta ed Eclear si limitò ad annuire.

- Grazie. - Il sorriso di Natsu per poco non la fece arrossire - Se avevi bisogno d'aiuto avresti dovuto chiedercelo fin da subito! Ti prometto che realizzeremo la tua missione! - E detto questo il ragazzo le trascinò entrambe via.


	35. Lo scenario del re

**Lo scenario del re**

In quel momento Gray non poteva sapere che Ultear aveva appena intercettato Natsu ed i suoi compagni di gilda. Subito dopo il duello con Rufus, il mago aveva fatto proprio come gli aveva ordinato Mavis e si era ritirato in disparte cercando di evitare altri incontri. Il Primo aveva previsto che lo scontro con Sabertooth sarebbe stato impegnativo e che per questo sarebbe stato opportuno non esporsi ad altri attacchi, ma per quanto lo spirito avesse potuto dirgli di fare attenzione, c'era qualcosa a cui il ragazzo non poteva resistere. Proprio mentre Gray si stava nascondendo tra le ombre dei vicoli di Crocus una voce familiare lo convinse a sporgersi in strada.

- Sherry! Ti sei dimenticata la strategia che abbiamo elaborato ieri sera? Tu non dovresti essere qui! -

Lyon stava cercando inutilmente di scollarsi di dosso la sua compagna di squadra.

- Certo che mi ricordo la strategia ma Yuka e Toby sono già stati eliminati, non sarebbe corretto lasciarti da solo! -

- Io so benissimo come difendermi! -

Alla vista del suo rivale Gray non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. Lyon faceva tanto casino per Juvia eppure aveva già una ragazza attaccata al braccio. Forse avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo a fare chiarezza tra i suoi pensieri, non era forse questo il compito di un amico fidato come lui?

- Finalmente ci incontriamo. -

Lyon e Sherry si girarono di scatto: Gray era a pochi passi da loro, appoggiato con la schiena contro la parete, le braccia incrociate ed il cappello di Rufus ancora sulla testa. Il suo sguardo era severo.

- Lyon, ti sembra questo il modo di comportarti? Non ti ricordi della nostra scommessa? -

- CERTO CHE ME LO RICORDO! - Tuonò il mago - Fatti avanti e sfidami imbecille! -

- Che scommessa avete fatto? - Sherry aggrottò un sopracciglio ma non accennò minimamente a mollare la presa, trattenendo l'amato per un braccio.

- Abbiamo scommesso che il vincitore di questo torneo si sarebbe preso la tua mano. -

La faccia di Lyon passò subito da un colorito normale ad uno più pallido della morte mentre Sherry si fece immediatamente di cinquanta sfumature diverse di rosso.

- Fin dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo visti sull'isola dei demoni. - Cominciò Gray puntandole un dito contro - Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te! Ma Lyon non aveva alcuna intenzione di farmi avvicinare. Oggi chiariremo questa storia una volta e per sempre! -

- CHE CAZZO DICI? -

- LYON! - Sherry lo zittì stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia - Se questo era davvero quello che provavi per me perché non me lo hai detto prima! Non hai alcun bisogno di essere geloso di me! Il mio cuore appartiene solo a te! -

- Sherry guarda che ... -

- PRESTO! - La ragazza lo strattonò via senza lasciargli la possibilità di replicare - Andiamo ad annunciare alla gilda la notizia del nostro fidanzamento! -

- Chi ha parlato di fidanzamento? Io ti ammazzo Gray! - La voce di Lyon rombò per tutta la città - Giuro che ti ammazzo bastardo! - Ma mentre Lyon veniva trascinato via imprecando, Gray si godeva lo spettacolo ridacchiando e mostrandogli il dito medio. Non sapeva di aver appena spedito involontariamente il proprio rivale tra gli artigli della tigre in agguato, né tantomeno Lyon e Sherry sapevano cosa li attendeva più avanti.

- Salve. - Sheila era già a terra e Minerva pronta ad accoglierli. L'ice make mage non riuscì nemmeno a spingere la compagna al sicuro.

Dal loro posto allo stadio, il pubblico ed i maghi di Fairy Tail avevano assistito alla scena a bocca aperta. Perfino Barry era rimasto stupefatto. - E dopo aver visto anche questa dichiarazione d'amore che cos'è che ci aspetta ancora in questo torneo? -

- Uh, una dichiarazione d'amore! Juvia si è persa qualcosa mentre era in bagno? -

- ASSOLUTAMENTE NO! -

Ma chissà perché la maga ebbe il sospetto che tutti stessero scuotendo un po' troppo vivacemente la testa, specialmente il povero master. Makarow ormai era sul punto di un attacco di cuore: stava succedendo praticamente di tutto in quell'ultima prova.

- Primo posso chiederti una cosa? Ma se Kana non era quella che doveva combattere contro Jura allora chi doveva combattere contro di lui? -

- Lyra. -

- E dove si è cacciata quella ragazzina? -

Lyra non era visibile da nessuna parte sugli schermi: sembrava quasi sparita nel nulla, ma non per questo aveva deciso di smettere di combattere.

- Allora avevo ragione. Stavi cercando di nasconderti. -

Sting era seduto sui gradini di un vicolo buio con la testa tra le mani; nonostante il suo finissimo udito era così perso nei suoi pensieri che non si era accorto di un avversario in avvicinamento e quando aveva alzato lo sguardo si era ritrovato Lyra praticamente davanti con le mani piantate sui fianchi.

- Io non mi sto nascondendo. - Il ragazzo serrò i denti.

- Allora sfidami! - L'attacco di Lyra arrivò improvvisamente come un muro d'aria in movimento e Sting non riuscì a scansarsi in tempo. Il dragonslayer venne letteralmente sbattuto contro la casa alle sue spalle.

- Che ti prende? Sabertooth non era la migliore delle gilde? -

L'attimo dopo Sting le fu addosso costringendola a sfoderare la spada per parare i suoi colpi d'artiglio.

- Che cosa ne sai tu della mia gilda! - Ruggì il ragazzo. I suoi colpi erano una raffica continua ma allo stesso tempo erano praticamente sferrati a caso. Lyra che si era allenata a lungo contro la spada di Erza non faceva affatto difficoltà a pararli. - Tu e quelli di Fairy Tail siete soltanto una rovina! Dovete scomparire! -

Sting scagliò il suo ruggito costringendo l'avversaria a pararlo innalzando un muro di pietra.

- Se non fosse stato a causa vostra adesso io e Lector non ci troveremmo in questo casino! Dovrei distruggervi tutti! Ecco l'unica cosa che meritate! Come posso rimediare al punteggio adesso? -

Lyra rigettò l'avversario indietro con un colpo d'aria - Di che diavolo stai parlando? Che c'entra Lector in tutto questo? E' il tuo exceed, giusto? -

Sting teneva le zanne scoperte come un animale pronto a mordere. - Come speri di capire ... -

Questa volta fu Lyra a muoversi con tutta la velocità che il suo controllo sull'energia dell'aria le dava: in men che non si dica Sting si ritrovò inchiodato alla parete con la Spada Runica puntata alla gola.

- Che cosa è successo al tuo amico? -

Sting digrignò i denti prima di sputare fuori con rabbia che lei e Natsu avrebbero dovuto bruciare all'inferno.

- E' solo colpa vostra! A noi di Sabertooth non è permesso perdere. Questa è la regola della nostra gilda! Master Jienma voleva sbattermi fuori dopo quello che è successo ieri, ma la signorina Minerva ha deciso di darmi una seconda possibilità. Ha preso Lector in ostaggio e se non dimostro di saper combattere secondo gli standard della gilda ... Beh, non ho la più pallida idea di cosa possa fargli! Avevo pensato di eliminare uno dopo l'altro i maghi più deboli del torneo ma ancora prima che potessi arrivarci tu li avevi già fatti sparire! Tu e quelli del tuo team! - Sting si fermò per un attimo a riprendere fiato - Come faccio a rimediare al punteggio ora? Eh? Ma ... Ma forse se riesco a toglierti di mezzo allora la signorina Minerva ... -

Lyra lo fissò intensamente ancora per qualche istante, poi ancor prima che concludesse la frase ritirò la spada infilandola nel fodero. - Io non combatto contro di te. -

- COSA? - Strillò Sting - Un attimo fa non sei stata proprio tu a sfidarmi? -

- Non combatto contro uno come te che non sa nemmeno cosa sta facendo in questo momento! - Gli gridò indietro Lyra - Ora come adesso non vali la metà di quello che potresti fare! -

- Che acciden ... -

- Che cosa ti ha detto quella Minerva? Che se avessi avuto un motivo per combattere saresti stato più forte? Beh questo non è il motivo giusto! Come fai a definire una persona del genere una tua compagna? Sei solo un codardo! Se vuoi davvero proteggere Lector non dovresti prendertela con gli altri ma con il vero responsabile! -

- Cosa? -

- Regoleremo i nostri conti dopo! - Lyra non aggiunse nient'altro e si limitò a girare le spalle all'avversario e a correre via. Sting venne colto di sorpresa ma non appena intuì cosa voleva fare le si gettò dietro - Fermati! - Neanche per sogno! Combatterò con te solo dopo aver regolato questa questione con Minerva! -

Anche se gli schermi magici non erano riusciti a inquadrare lo scontro tra la ragazza ed il dragonslayer in compenso le telecamere avevano appena trovato Erza. La Maga in Armatura aveva raggiunto la grande piazza del Mercato di Crocus, che oggi, eccezionalmente per l'occasione, era completamente vuota e sgombra. Uno spazio di terra battuta pronto a farle da palcoscenico. Mavis le aveva chiesto di rintracciare ed eliminare Minerva, la leader di Sabertooth eppure quella che l'aspettava lì in piazza era un'avversaria completamente diversa.

- Trovata. -

Erza si girò di scatto al suono di quella voce: dietro di lei c'era Kagura.

- Vuoi dirmi che mi stavi cercando? -

Kagura non accennò minimamente a risponderle e si limitò a saettare in avanti armata della sua fedele katana. Anche Erza sfoderò Redemption per parare il colpo ma l'impatto fu così forte da spingerla qualche passo indietro, con gli stivali che grattavano contro il terreno.

- Questo sì che sarà un incontro interessante! - Annunciò Barry - Scopriremo finalmente chi delle due è la spadaccina migliore! -

Anche se il suo obiettivo era Minerva, Erza avrebbe accettato volentieri qualunque avversario in quel torneo, a patto che avesse portato giovamento alla sua squadra, tuttavia in Kagura c'era qualcosa di diverso. I suoi occhi neri la fissavano con odio e la sua forza era spaventosa. Non aveva neppure sfoderato la sua arma eppure non riusciva a farla indietreggiare neanche se spingeva con tutta l'energia che aveva sulla lama di Redemption.

- Davvero ammirevoli. -

Le due spadaccine erano così concentrate sul loro duello che quando una terza voce riecheggiò per la piazza entrambe trasalirono per lo stupore. Erza e Kagura riuscirono a scansarsi giusto un attimo prima che un'onda d'energia pura scavasse un solco sotto i loro piedi.

- Posso unirmi a voi? - Minerva era l'ultima ad essere apparsa in scena, con una mano puntata contro di loro.

- E' diventato uno scontro a tre! - Gridò ancora più forte Barry - Le tre più terrificanti maghe di questo torneo! -

- Le vostre due gilde hanno messo in ombra Sabertooth e per recuperare lo smalto che ci avete tolto farò in modo di togliervi dalla scena. - Annunciò Minerva con tono teatrale - Ormai siamo rimaste solo noi: ho già provveduto a disintegrare quelli rimasti di Lamia Scale. Dimostrerò a tutti di essere la regina dei maghi iscritti a questo torneo! -

- Levati di mezzo. - Tagliò corto Kagura provocandone la risatina - Nessuno ti ha invitata qui. -

- Ohoh ... Io non ho bisogno di inviti per decidere cosa fare. -

- E io non rifiuto mai un avversario! -

Tutte e tre le maghe scattarono all'attacco praticamente all'unisono e l'impatto delle loro spade e lo spostamento d'aria causato da Minerva fece vibrare tutto il campo sollevando un turbine di polvere.

- I loro colpi sono incredibili! Micidiali! - Gridava Barry. In breve la piazza del mercato si era trasformata nel teatro di una guerra senza quartiere tra colpi di spada, katana e magia pura.

Kagura provò a sbarazzarsi di Minerva colpendola con il fodero della sua arma dritta all'addome. Il colpo andò a segno ma la maga non esitò un solo istante a spedirla indietro con una raffica di schegge di pietra. L'attimo dopo anche Erza le fu addosso ma la maga non riuscì a colpirla a causa di un turbine d'aria così violento da rigettarla indietro in mezzo alla piazza. Terra e aria ... Come faceva a controllarle entrambe?

Kagura non le lasciò concludere il pensiero prima di tornare ad attaccare Minerva: di nuovo un colpo diretto col manico della katana alla tempia. Per tutta risposta la tigre spalancò le braccia gridandole di sparire.

L'attimo dopo ci fu una violentissima esplosione ed il terreno si spaccò sotto i piedi delle maghe schizzando in aria come impazzito. L'esplosione di polvere e detriti si sollevò fino in cielo ma quando le telecamere magiche riuscirono a tornare ad inquadrare la scena Barry saltò letteralmente in piedi sulla sedia.

- COME FANNO AD ESSERE ANCORA IN VIVE? -

Kagura aveva gli abiti laceri ma era riuscita a bloccare gran parte dell'attacco grazie alla rotazione della sua katana. Erza era altrettanto annerita ma aveva evocato giusto il tempo il suo scudo, l'Aegis of Gods. Minerva aveva invece i capelli fuori posto e i vestiti completamente coperti di polvere.

- Interessante ... A quanto pare i nostri poteri sono bilanciati. - Ammise a quel punto la maga di Sabertooth.

- Devo modificare un po' il mio piano altrimenti questo incontro potrebbe non finire mai. -

No, non era vero! Quello che Minerva stava dicendo era una menzogna: Erza aveva già visto quel potere!

- La tua magia! Si tratta di Pure Energy, non è così? - Le gridò dietro la maga. Quello era lo stesso potere della sua allieva, la magia di Lyra. Ecco perché Minerva faceva tanto affidamento sull'aria e la terra: quelle erano le due fonti d'energia più vicine e facilmente utilizzabili. Erano gli stessi elementi che Lyra preferiva in combattimento. - Rispondimi! Ho indovinato? -

Minerva era in completo svantaggio sia contro di lei che contro Kagura perché nessuna delle due usava effettivamente l'energia magica per combattere e la maga di Sabertooth non poteva fare niente per ritorcerla contro di loro! Ma Minerva non le concesse la soddisfazione di udire la sua risposta. La maga tese una mano alla sua destra ed un alone magico l'avvolse immediatamente. La stessa energia si condensò ad un passo da lei sottoforma di una strana bolla d'aria.

- Milliana! - Erza e Kagura si ritrovarono a gridare praticamente all'unisono. Dentro la bolla d'energia magica c'era la loro amica e compagna di squadra, intrappolata e priva di sensi.

- Guardate un po' che bella gattina ho catturato prima mentre vagava per la città. - Ridacchiò Minerva.

- Sapete vi ho osservate durante questo torneo. A quanto pare avevo ragione: la conoscete entrambe. Ma vedete come sta soffrendo? Grazie al mio potere posso tenerla intrappolata quanto voglio e risucchiare tutte le sue forze. -

- Tu ... - Erza serrò con forza la mano sull'elsa - Questo è davvero sleale! Vuoi costringerci ad arrenderci usandola come ostaggio? -

- No, in realtà non è questo il mio piano. - Minerva la ricambiò con un sorriso velenoso - Voglio che voi due combattiate fino alla morte. Solo la vincitrice avrà il diritto di sfidarsi con me. Forza datevi da fare! Offritemi uno spettacolo degno di una regina! Ma vi consiglio di fare in fretta ... Se non siete abbastanza veloci la vostra amica finirà per perdere tutto il suo potere magico! -


	36. Battaglia tra titani

**Battaglia tra titani**

Le parole di Minerva fecero venire ad Erza voglia di sfregiarla a colpi si spada eppure Kagura le ingoiò come se nulla fosse. - D'accordo. -

La Maga in Armatura si girò verso l'avversaria con uno scatto.

- Milliana abbi pazienza e resisti ancora un po', so che puoi farlo. Verrò a liberarti appena finisco con questa donna. In fondo è sempre stata lei il mio vero obiettivo. - Kagura sollevò la sua arma dinnanzi a sé - Sin da quando ho cominciato a praticare la magia, ho giurato a me stessa che non l'avrei mai utilizzata per fare del male agli altri. Ho fatto voto di non uccidere e per questo, nonostante il mio potere di "concentrazione" mi permetta di colpire chiunque, non rimuovo mai il fodero. - Tuttavia non appena ebbe terminato la frase Kagura lo sfilò lo stesso gettandolo nella polvere - Guarda! Ho perfino fatto in modo che anche senza protezioni la mia katana non potesse mai danneggiare nessuno! -

Erza spalancò gli occhi. Era vero: la lama era stata montata al contrario.

- Ma adesso è giunto il momento di trasgredire al mio voto. - Con uno scatto improvviso Kagura girò la lama e si mise in posizione di combattimento costringendo Erza a fare altrettanto - Oggi ammazzerò te e quel bastardo di Gerard che hai nascosto per tutti questi anni nella tua gilda! Ho capito subito che era lui contro Jura! -

- Ge ... - Il nome del compagno le morì in gola - Che cosa c'entri tu con lui? -

- Ohoh. - Ridacchiò Minerva - A quanto pare avete alcune cose da chiarire voi due. Bene io resterò qui ad aspettare che ... - La maga non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase prima un violento spostamento d'aria la travolgesse in pieno sbalzandola dall'altra parte della piazza. Lyra stava correndo così forte che per frenare era sta costretta a piantare gli stivali nel terreno. - Sei una della peggior specie lo sai? - La ragazza le ruggì contro - Dopo il mio trattamento ti vergognerai di mostrare la faccia in pubblico Minerva! -

- Ti ho detto di fermarti immediatamente! - Ma nemmeno Sting riuscì a colpirla e l'attacco di Lyra lo ributtò indietro nella polvere.

- CHE COSA STA SUCCEDENDO? In campo non si capisce più niente! - Strillava intanto il presentatore.

- Ora sono in .. SEI? Tutti uno contro l'altro? -

- STING! - Minerva si rialzò ripulendosi il labbro dal sangue e gridando il nome del compagno di squadra

- E' questo il modo in cui intendi riscattarti? Sbarazzati subito di questa rompiscatole! - La donna tese nuovamente la mano ed una seconda piccola bolla magica apparve accanto a quella che conteneva Milliana: dentro c'era Lector altrettanto privo di sensi. - Vuoi rivedere il tuo amico? Bene eccolo! Ma se vuoi che lo liberi fa come ti ho detto! -

- Che diritto hai di ricattare i tuoi compagni? - La voce di Lyra rispose al posto di quella del dragonslayer e nel momento esatto in cui anche la ragazza tese le mani le bolle magiche si assottigliarono di colpo allentando la tensione sulle loro vittime. Minerva spalancò gli occhi - Che vuol dire questo? - Anche Sting era rimasto letteralmente senza parole.

- Allora sei anche dura di comprendonio. - Ridacchiò Lyra - A quanto pare i nostri poteri sono identici. Non ti lascerò fare quello che vuoi in questo torneo! E tu ... - La ragazza mosse un braccio anche in direzione di Sting intrappolandolo in mezzo al campo in una vera e propria rete di roccia - Stanne fuori. -

- NON E' POSSIBILE! - Tuonò ancora Minerva - Sono io l'unica in tutta la regione di Fiore a poter controllare Pure Energy! -

- Mi dispiace per te ma io vengo da Valeria. - L'attimo dopo Lyra le fu addosso con la spada sguainata costringendola a saltare indietro.

- Sta attenta! -

- Fossi in te non mi preoccuperei degli altri! - Erza fu costretta a sollevare di colpo lo scudo per parare l'affondo di Kagura. Il contraccolpo le fece perdere la presa e la sua unica difesa volò via sparendo di nuovo nella dimensione da cui proveniva.

- Questo incontro sta diventando un casino! - Makarow seguiva le fasi del duello con le mani nei capelli

- Primo sei sicura che vada tutto bene? -

- Non va per niente bene! - Lo spirito stava facendo altrettanto - In questo momento nessuno sta facendo più quello che avevo ordinato! Erza avrebbe dovuto prendere Minerva e invece sta combattendo con Kagura ... Lyra è contro Minerva ... E Gray avrebbe dovuto mettersi al sicuro non andarsene a spasso a prendere in giro gli avversari! -

- Primo non so come fosse la gilda ai tuoi tempi. - Olietta scosse la testa - Ma ho paura che qui le strategie non siano una cosa che può funzionare! -

Kagura tornò ad attaccare, puntando questa volta tutte le sue forze su un fendente dall'alto. Erza sollevò di nuovo Redemption per parare ma l'avversaria la inchiodò con la spada a terra assestandole un calcio allo stomaco. L'attimo dopo era Pirce the Sky a saettare ad un passo dalla gola di Kagura.

- Si può sapere cos'è questa storia che vuoi ammazzare me e Gerard? -

- Non far finta di niente! I crimini di quel peccatore non possono essere dimenticati! -

- I cri ... -

La katana di Kagura andò direttamente a segno nello spazio tra il guanto e la protezione del braccio. Erza fu costretta ad allontanarla colpendola con la mazza della lancia al fianco. Se non fosse stata abbastanza svelta probabilmente le avrebbe staccato la mano.

- Rosmary! - Gridò Kagura nonostante il colpo le avesse mozzato il fiato - Hai mai sentito parlare di questo villaggio? -

Fino a quel momento Mystogan era rimasto fermo al suo posto sugli spalti, poco dietro il master. In un certo senso non l'aveva stupito l'idea che qualcuno fosse riemerso dal suo passato per vendicarsi, ma proprio qualcuno da Rosmary ...

- Ehi amico ti senti bene? - Elfman era riuscito a prenderlo per le spalle giusto in tempo. Si sentiva mancare ...

- Ros ... - Anche Erza aveva spalancato gli occhi.

- Ne hai mai sentito parlare? Forse no, hai ragione! Perché è stato completamente cancellato dalla storia insieme a tutti i suoi abitanti! Quando qualche maledetto mago oscuro ha deciso di attaccarlo per derubarlo della lacryma estratta lavorata dai suoi artigiani! - Kagura tornò all'attacco vanificando tutti i tentativi di Erza di parare.

- Quel giorno ... - La sirena esitò per un attimo tenendo bloccata Redemption. Erano così vicine che Erza non solo poteva vederle negli occhi tutta la sua rabbia ma anche un velo di lacrime. - Quel giorno mi sono salvata solo io perché ero fuori dal villaggio! La mia famiglia! Mio padre, mia madre, mio fratello e tutti quelli che conoscevo, sono stati tutti massacrati! Come posso avere pietà dopo quello che mi è stato fatto? -

Il pubblico e la gilda gridarono per l'orrore quando Redemption venne sbalzata in aria e la katana di Kagura andò a segno affondando direttamente contro l'addome dell'avversaria.

- Quel bastardo deve morire! Ma morire non sarebbe abbastanza! Deve provare lo stesso dolore che ho provato io! -

Per un attimo Kagura ed Erza rimasero ferme in mezzo al campo mentre una premeva con tutte le sue forze contro la lama della sua katana e l'altra la stringeva tra le mani insanguinate. Perfino Barry era rimasto in silenzio senza sapere cosa fare e se urlare di fermare lo scontro.

- Quindi è questo il tuo solo motivo. -

Kagura venne colpita a sua volta da un calcio e ributtata indietro. Era vero che la sua katana era andata a segno ed aveva spaccato l'armatura di Erza ma non era riuscita a penetrare più in profondità. La gilda tirò all'unisono un sospiro di sollievo, ma Barry ed il pubblico, che per un attimo avevano temuto il peggio rimasero comunque in silenzio.

- E con questa sono diciotto Gladiators Battle Armour distrutte in venticinque anni di onorata carriera. Le forgio sempre allo stesso modo, non imparo mai la lezione. - Erza sfilò i lacci lasciando cadere l'armatura ormai distrutta a terra. Kagura nel frattempo si era rimessa in piedi - Ma questa volta la tua armatura ti ha salvata, come speri di sopravvivere senza? -

- Dato che ho appurato che il tuo potere di concentrazione ti permette davvero di colpire sempre il bersaglio, non ho alcuna intenzione di sprecare altre armature con te. E dato che Redemption è una spada fatta per parare i colpi non ho più nemmeno bisogno di lei. - Questa volta l'equipaggiamento di Erza cambiò con un flash rivelando delle leggere protezioni dorate ed un mantello bianco. Al posto della sua massiccia spada nera adesso c'era una lama lunga ed affilata, candida come la neve.

- Hai ragione ad essere furiosa per quello che ti è successo Kagura, ma che tu sia dannata se ti lasciassi toccare la mia famiglia! -


	37. Gloria

**Gloria**

- KINIGHTWALKER! - La voce di Wendy ruppe il silenzio dello stadio facendo trasalire tutti i maghi della gilda - Io ho già visto quella spada! Quello è l'equipaggiamento di Knightwalker! -

I suoi compagni la stavano guardando con aria confusa ma Carla aveva la spiegazione giusta a portata di zampa - Knightwalker era la Erza di Edolas! Quella che ci voleva ammazzare tutti! -

- COSAAA? - Makarow sbiancò come un cencio - Che cosa vuole fare adesso quella pazza? -

- Hai ragione Kagura! - Ammise la Maga in Armatura - Ho protetto io Gerard per tutti questi anni! Ma c'è una sola ragione per cui l'ho fatto: adesso è cambiato ed è diventato un uomo nuovo che merita una seconda possibilità da questo paese! Se vuoi davvero prendertela con lui dovrai passare prima sul mio cadavere! -

Le sue parole non ebbero altro effetto che quello di irritare l'altra spadaccina e di farle sollevare la katana.

- Sei proprio sicura? - Erza sferrò un fendente dimostrativo spaccando l'aria in due e la barriera posta a guardia della piazza. Il colpo mozzò la testa di una della statue che la decoravano - Ti presento Damnation: la spada capace di tagliare qualsiasi cosa. Mi domando se la tua katana possa sopravviverle. -

- Preparati a morire! Anche se alla fine dovessi strangolarti a mani nude! - Kagura non esitò oltre a tornare all'attacco.

Contemporaneamente anche Lyra e Minerva stavano combattendo senza esclusione di colpi. Quando sentì Kagura gridare la ragazza si girò in direzione della madre adottiva, ma non riuscì a cogliere altro che un lampo nero e uno rosso collidere prima che una raffica la sbalzasse indietro. Minerva era davvero un mostro e come se non bastasse i loro poteri si equivalevano in tutto e per tutto: se avessero continuato a combattere in quel modo non sarebbero arrivate da nessuna parte. C'era una scorta infinita di aria e terra a cui attingere e potevano continuare a ritorcersi i propri attacchi una contro l'altra praticamente per il resto dell'eternità. Se voleva vincere allora doveva trovare il modo di sfruttare al meglio la sua spada.

Quando Minerva tornò ad attaccare Lyra evocò attorno al proprio corpo tutta la forza dell'aria che poteva, sfruttandola per scattare in avanti. L'avversaria evocò un muro di pietra per difendersi ma non riuscì comunque a fare molto. - Iron. - Lyra scandì la formula e la sua spada trapassò la pietra con la stessa forza con sui lo avrebbero fatto gli artigli di Gajeel, arrivando a colpire direttamente il fianco della tigre. Minerva gridò per il dolore e la ributtò indietro con rabbia, scatenando un turbine di polvere.

- Come diavolo ha fatto la tua spada a diventare così dura tutta d'un tratto? -

- Pensi davvero che ti sveli i miei trucchi? -

Minerva digrignò i denti e puntò immediatamente le mani a terra. Il suo tocco fece vibrare quello che rimaneva della piazza.

- I ragudo. -

Quella era un formula di evocazione!

- Neer virg mion. Derus elcantian: Yagdo Rigora! -

Lyra non riuscì ad intervenire in tempo prima che una creatura mostruosa emergesse dal campo alle spalle di Minerva. Era un golem gigantesco dalle sembianze bestiali, fatto di pietra e probabilmente alimentato d'aria.

- Ferma questo se ci riesci! -

- Questo è troppo semplice ... - Lyra si sforzò di esibire un sorriso - La mia prima missione è stata proprio contro un golem, Minerva! - Ma il colpo del mostro che la sua avversaria aveva evocato per poco non la travolse sbalzandola via.

- Air! - Lyra tese a sua volta le mani davanti a sé ma il suo colpo non riuscì nemmeno a far indietreggiare il mostro di un millimetro.

- Questo golem da battaglia non si fermerà così facilmente! - Le gridò Minerva con aria trionfante - E' stato evocato col solo scopo di distruggere tutto quello che gli sta davanti! - E proprio come aveva promesso la sua evocatrice il mostro colpì Lyra con un palmo aperto. La Spada Runica gli si conficcò nella mano ma non bastò a fermarlo e la maga venne sbattuta a terra ai margini della piazza. Era quasi come trovarsi di nuovo davanti a Mephistophele ...

Il golem ruggì. Era completamente scatenato e la prossima cosa sulla sua traiettoria erano sfortunatamente gli ostaggi di quello scontro: Sting, Milliana e Lector! Possibile che a Minerva non importasse nulla che venissero colpiti?

- ICE! - Giusto un secondo prima che la mano del golem si abbattesse di nuovo una pellicola di ghiaccio lo coprì per intero. Sembrava a tutti gli effetti una mossa degna di Gray eppure tra il mostro e gli ostaggi c'era Lyra con la sua fedele spada - Che ti salta in mente di colpire anche i tuoi compagni? -

- Non sono miei compagni quelli che non sanno difendersi da soli. -

Il golem si liberò con un scatto scagliando dappertutto i frammenti della crosta di ghiaccio che lo aveva bloccato. In fondo Lyra non si aspettava di fermarlo con così poco.

- FIRE! LIGTHING! - Fu come se il ruggito di Natsu e di Laxus fossero stati scagliati all'unisono. L'energia liberata dalla riserva della spada di Lyra trapassò il golem come una palla di cannone sfondandogli il petto. Minerva storse le labbra con un'espressione di disgusto e fece schioccare le dita. Al suo comando la sua creazione esplose disintegrandosi con una violenza tale da far vibrare l'aria fin dentro allo stadio. Anche se il suo golem era stato sconfitto sperava di essere riuscita a recuperare qualcosa almeno con quell'ultima mossa a sorpresa.

- Lo sai Minerva in un certo senso mi fai pena ... - Nonostante l'esplosione del golem in cui era stata coinvolta e tutti i danni che aveva subito Lyra era ancora in piedi, con il vestito strappato e i lunghi capelli sciolti e arruffati. Aveva evocato una barriera d'aria e terra per difendere i maghi bloccati alle sue spalle.

- Ed in un certo senso mi ricordi anche un po' me ... Se fossi rimasta tutta la vita a palazzo ad Alyssa, senza conoscere niente del mondo esterno, probabilmente sarei diventata anch'io una principessa crudele e insensibile come te. Ma per fortuna io ho incontrato Fairy Tail ed una nuova famiglia. - Lyra si ripulì la fronte dalla polvere e dal sangue tornando, a stringere la Spada Runica a due mani - Non puoi battermi fino a che porto il loro potere con me! -

Erza avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa in quel momento per potersi girare ed intervenire a fianco della figlia adottiva, ma anche lei aveva il suo bel daffare: nonostante Damnation fosse andata a segno più di una volta Kagura continuava ad attaccare proprio come la matta disperata che era. Non le importava davvero niente delle conseguenze della sua scelta, né dei danni che avrebbe provocato a Mermaid Heel né di cosa le sarebbe accaduto dopo aver ammazzato due persone sotto gli occhi di tutti quei testimoni.

La katana della sirena le incise un ultimo taglio sulla spalla ed Erza fu costretta a saltare indietro per evitare il peggio.

- Alla fine dei conti tu non sei molto diversa da com'era Gerard quando distrusse Rosemary. Sei anche tu accecata dalla rabbia e dalla sete di vendetta e se la tua forza viene soltanto da questo allora non puoi vincere contro di me. -

- Non paragonarmi a lui! - La spadaccina di Mermaid Heel scattò di nuovo all'attacco mentre Erza cercava di tenerla lontana usando i fendenti letali della sua spada.

- Non ti sto paragonando a lui! In questo momento sei perfino peggio del Gerard che conosco! Anche lui ha fatto voto di non prendere più una vita innocente. Lui combatte tutti i giorni coi demoni del suo passato e cerca di sconfiggerli facendo sempre del suo meglio, ma tu hai soltanto finto di aver incatenato i tuoi mostri! Quei demoni in fondo all'anima non hanno fatto altro che avvelenarti e divorarti fino a che non hanno preso il sopravvento! - Damantion tracciò un solco profondo nel terreno sbalzando Kagura di lato.

- Chi è la vera Kagura? - Le gridò Erza - Quella che ha giurato di proteggere gli altri o quella che non desidera altro che bagnare la sua spada di sangue? -

- Parli come se sapessi davvero cosa sono i demoni che ci tormentano nel cuore. - Sibilò indietro la sirena.

- Ma io ho combattuto per davvero contro di loro e questa spada è la prova che ho imparato a conviverci. -

- Come? Come hai fatto? Non venirmi a dire è stata la virtù a salvarti, cavaliere! Non sarà di certo la virtù a salvarci dai nostri demoni! - La sua voce era disperata, come quella di chi pretende assolutamente una risposta.

- Hai ragione: la virtù è una parola vuota. -

- Allora non ti rendi conto? - Per un attimo Kagura spalancò le braccia - Dicendo così hai già proclamato la tua sconfitta: chi insegue una cosa così vana è solo un folle! -

- La virtù è vuota perché dobbiamo riempirla! E io le ho dato un senso mettendo la mia spada a servizio della mia gilda e di tutti coloro che hanno bisogno d'aiuto! Forza Kagura, so che dentro di te c'è una donna migliore di questa! -

Erza non esitò oltre ad attaccare costringendo Kagura a parare con la sua katana magica. Damnation poteva pure tagliare qualsiasi cosa ma da sola non l'avrebbe mai spezzata se Erza non avesse evocato contemporaneamente anche Perdition, la spada rossa, capace di annullare ogni potere, che Knightwalker le aveva mostrato nel loro ultimo scontro.

Kagura non riuscì a far nulla per opporsi: la sua lama, Achinemesis, si spezzò con un colpo secco sgretolandosi in una manciata di frammenti d'acciaio. Il contraccolpo la costrinse in ginocchio a terra. Sembrava spacciata ma in un attimo Damnation e Perdition erano sparite ed al loro posto, stretta in pugno ad Erza era tornata Redemption, con la punta ferma ad un centimetro dalla testa di Kagura.

- Mi ... Mi arrendo ... - Sussurrò alla fine la sirena, scossa dai brividi.

- Non avrai la mia resa tanto facilmente! - Strillò invece la voce di Minerva riecheggiando per tutta la piazza. Lyra aveva ridotto anche lei in ginocchio con la sua spada puntata alla gola, ma nonostante non avesse evidentemente più forza per combattere, la tigre non intendeva desistere.

- Oh, andiamo, quante storie! -

- Bisogna pur saper imparare a perdere. -

- Se fai la brava potremmo anche brindare insieme sta sera! -

- Tagliale la testa e basta. -

Lungo i margini della piazza si erano raccolti anche i maghi rimasti di Fairy Tail, Gray, Laxus, Kana e Gajeel.

- Maledette fate! - Gli strillò contro Minerva - E' tutta colpa vostra! Della vostra arroganza! Come osate parlarmi così? Non sapete chi sono? -

- Vai al diavolo Minerva. - Ancor prima che uno dei maghi potesse fare la sua mossa il pugno di Sting colpì in pieno viso la signorina scagliandola via priva di sensi. La sua mossa segnò definitivamente la rottura dell'incantesimo della maga e sia Milliana che Lector, precipitarono di nuovo a terra, finalmente liberi dalle loro bolle. Mentre nessuno gli prestava attenzione il dragonslayer si era finalmente liberato dalla trappola di pietra in cui lo aveva costretto Lyra ed aveva scelto da che parte schierarsi.

- Io ... IO NON CAPISCO! - Gridò Barry - Sting di Sabertooth ha appena mandato K.O. il leader della sua stessa squadra! Che cosa significa questo Yajima - san? Cosa dice il regolamento a riguardo? -

- Sti ... Sting? - Non appena Lector riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò serrato saldamente tra le braccia di Sting.

- Perdonami amico per non averlo fatto prima! Non sai quanto sono felice di riaverti qui! -

Anche Milliana aveva riaperto gli occhi ma solo per trovarsi serrata tra le braccia di una Kagura insolitamente in lacrime.

- Secondo il regolamento non possiamo assegnare ad una squadra i punti dei compagni che essa stessa ha eliminato. - Annunciò Yajima dopo aver sfogliato al volo le carte sparse sulla sua scrivania - Ma possiamo accumulare più punti su uno stesso concorrente! Avendo battuto Minerva da questo momento in poi Sting acquista eccezionalmente il valore di sei punti! -

- Grazie! - Il ragazzo non stava praticamente ascoltando i presentatori - Fairy Tail, Lyra, come posso ringraziarvi? -

La maga lo ricambiò con un sorriso - Bhè è semplice. - Lyra tese una mano e la sua aura investì Sting mandandolo a sbattere con la schiena contro le macerie e Lector ancora saldamente stretto tra le braccia. In realtà quel colpo era troppo debole per fargli realmente del male, ma il dragonslayer capì al volo cosa voleva dire e si lasciò andare con la testa contro la pietra e gli occhi chiusi ma anche un gran sorriso stampato sulle labbra.

- A questo punto i risultati sono chiari! - Annunciò Barry mentre gli schermi si riassettavano mostrando i punteggi ed inquadrando l'ultima squadra rimasta - FAIRY TAIL VINCE IL GRANDE TORNEO DI MAGIA INDETTO DAL REGNO DI FIORE! - Ed alle sue parole la gilda e lo stadio scoppiarono in un'unanime grido d'esultanza.

- E vince anche con un punteggio incredibile di ottanta punti totali! - Continuò Yajima

- Al secondo posto si piazza Sabertooth con cinquantotto! Il terzo va a Mermaid Heel con cinquandue! Segue Blu Pegasus con quarantasei e Lamia Scale con trentanove! L'ultimo posto rimane ai Quadro Puppy con i soliti dodici punti. -

Mentre il vecchio mago del Consiglio scandiva i risultati finali i concorrenti erano stati teletrasportati nuovamente nel cuore dello stadio ma solo per essere accolti dall'invasione di campo di una Fairy Tail entusiasta.

- Non pensi di essere stata un po' crudele con Sting? Io non ti ho insegnato a fare queste cose. - Ridacchiò Erza mentre i suoi compagni la circondavano da tutte le parti per complimentarsi. Lyra la ricambiò con lo stesso sorriso - Spessi quante cose si imparano stando in politica! -

- Mi sa che dovrò farti ripassare il codice del cavaliere ... - Ma Erza non riuscì ad aggiungere altro prima che Mystogan l'afferrasse per un braccio e l'attirasse a sé, sfilandosi la maschera per stamparle un bacio sulle labbra. Non gli interessava più il fatto che tutto il pubblico lo stesse fissando e che, forse, gli schermi magici stavano trasmettendo le sue immagini in tutto il mondo.

Nel frattempo soltanto una persona era rimasta in disparte in mezzo al delirio: era lo spirito di Mavis con lo sguardo sollevato al cielo. Il torneo era andato per il meglio, ma perché il segnale luminoso che Natsu avrebbe dovuto lanciare a missione terminata, non era ancora arrivato?


	38. La fata stratega

**La fata stratega**

Dopo la conclusione del torneo gli spettatori ed i partecipanti erano stati congedati con la promessa che ci sarebbe stata una grande cerimonia di premiazione quella sera stessa. Perfino la famiglia reale sarebbe stata presente all'evento. Anche Fairy Tail aveva fatto come le era stato richiesto, ritirandosi ad Honey Bone e mettendo sottosopra tutta la locanda nel tentativo di dare inizio ai festeggiamenti. L'unica che non sembrava affatto felice del risultato e di avere nuovi feriti da curare era Porlyusica.

- Che cosa stai cercando di fare? Vuoi imitare tua madre fino al punto di farti cavare un occhio la prossima volta? Ti prenderei a colpi di scopa se questo non riaprisse i punti! - Lyra stava subendo pazientemente le medicazioni e le imprecazioni della guaritrice.

- Suvvia Porlyusicaa. - Anche Erza aveva avuto la sua buona razione di bende - Quest'ultima prova è stata dura per tutti. -

- E tu ti definisci un esempio? Sei quella che detiene il record di visite al mio ambulatorio! -

- E io che pensavo fosse Salamander ... - Sbottò Gajeel. Mezzo coperto di bende faceva meno paura del solito. - Mi domando dove si sia cacciato quel cretino. Era così su di giri per andare a riprendere la biondina che ... Oh, giuro che lo ammazzo se ... -

- Non riporta Levy intera indietro? - Continuò Lyra con una risatina.

- Ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi regoli i conti dell'affitto, vuoi occupartene tu? -

- Dovresti cominciare ad occuparti di rimettere ordine nei tuoi sentimenti prima ... -

Proprio mentre il dragonslayer stava gridando la porta d'ingresso si spalancò lasciando entrare Natsu che trascinava Lucy per un braccio, una Levy e una Yukino col fiatone ed una Mirajane completamente arruffata, Happy ed una misteriosa donna con un pulcino stretto tra le braccia.

- Sei sicura che nessuno ci abbia seguito? -

- Nessuno. -

Al suono di quella voce Gray trasalì, mentre due ultime figure vestite di nero facevano il loro ingresso. La prima era Meredy e la seconda Ultear, armata della sua fedele sfera di cristallo.

- Perfetto. - Mirajane richiuse la porta con uno scatto bloccandola con la schiena.

- ULTEAR! - Gridò Gray facendosi largo tra i compagni - Che cosa accidenti ci fai qui? -

- Non sembra evidente? Abbiamo riportato a casa i tuoi amici. -

- Avete vinto non è così? - Stava strillando invece Natsu - Ho sentito la gente che ne parlava in strada! Siete grandi ragazzi lo sapevo che c'è l'avreste fatta! Che peccato non esserci stato! Avete preso a calci Sabe ... -

- Sta zitto imbecille! - Gray lo spintonò via afferrando la sorellastra per un braccio - Ti ho chiesto cosa ci fai qui Ultear! Non fare la finta tonta dopo quello che mi hai detto due sere fa! - Pretendeva una risposta ma a rispondergli fu Eclear camminando in mezzo alla sala e presentandosi - Ho una richiesta da fare alla vostra gilda. - Lo sguardo di Makarow e degli altri maghi si spostò rapidamente dalla ricercata alla nuova arrivata.

- Eclear Han Riblet. - Il Master scandì nuovamente il suo nome - Chi sei esattamente? -

- Sono un dragonslayer. -

Al suono di quelle parole Gajeel e Wendy si affrettarono subito in prima fila.

- E che missione vorresti affidarci? - Continuò il master con cautela.

- Voglio che recuperiate il pendente che la principessa Hisui mi ha sottratto prima che sia troppo tardi. Se non riusciste a farlo ... Allora dovrò chiedervi di eliminare ad ogni costo il drago sigillato al suo interno. -

Le sue parole gettarono rapidamente la gilda prima nel silenzio e poi nello scompiglio.

- Un drago? -

- Ma di che stiamo parlando? -

- Ma sei seria? -

- Natsu, dove hai trovato questa pazza? -

Per niente sconvolta da quella reazione Ultear lanciò un sospiro e si girò in direzione della piccola Meredy, ignorando completamente il fratellastro che continuava a tenerla intrappolata per un braccio - Potresti prestarci gentilmente i tuoi poteri e spiegare a tutti di cosa si tratta? Ho paura che a parole ci metteremmo troppo tempo. -

La ragazzina dai capelli rosa si limitò ad annuire ed a recitare la sua formula - Memory Link. - Istantaneamente una sfilza di braccialetti si materializzò al polso di ognuno dei maghi presenti in sala e la rivelazione della storia di Eclear li colpì con la forza di un pugno, quasi che quei ricordi fossero diventati improvvisamente di loro proprietà.

- Questo ... - Sussurrò Wendy incredula - Come diceva Zirconis ... -

- Che storia è questa? - Tuonò invece Gajeel - Vorresti farmi credere di essere vecchia più di mille anni? -

- Il sangue dei draghi che ho ucciso mi ha donato la loro stessa longevità. - Lo tagliò corto Eclear - Tuttavia siccome il mio spirito è diviso in due la questione è un po' più complicata di questo. -

In risposta il dragonslayer continuò a serrare i pugni. Prima Sting e Rogue che proclamavano di aver ammazzato il loro drago e poi questa donna che invece affermava di averne fatto una strage?

- Vedete. - Continuò Eclear - La figura che vi sta dinnanzi, non è nient'altro che un residuo prodotto dal sigillo. Ho ancora controllo su parte dei miei poteri ma niente di più. Io sono l'ombra di Acnologia. Se qualcuno lo uccidesse anche io sparirei, ma non si può dire lo stesso del contrario. Quindi se la situazione degenera temo di non potervi essere di alcun aiuto. Mi sarei già tolta volentieri la vita se questo avesse potuto evitare di mettere in pericolo il paese, ma è oltre le mie possibilità. -

A quelle parole Natsu non esitò oltre a tornare a farsi avanti gridando - Ma che stai dicendo? Non trattare la tua vita come se fosse una cosa così inutile! Ci hai dato questo lavoro? E allora faremo in modo di finirlo senza che tu debba scomparire per sempre! -

- Non abbiamo ancora accettato Natsu. - Gli fece notare Max sussurrando da qualche parte dietro di lui ma Eclear si lasciò sfuggire lo stesso un debole sorriso, prima di riprendere con la sua spiegazione - Attualmente Acnologia è sigillato nel cuore di Crocus, nel mezzo del cimitero di ossa di drago. Il pendente che ho custodito per tutti questi anni è la chiave che rompe il suo sigillo, ma il mostro non è al suo interno. Bisogna evitare assolutamente che sia spezzato. -

- Se quello che dici è vero allora la storia è molto seria ... - Makarow si prese il mento - Non avrei mai immaginato che potessero esserci dei risvolti simili ... Ma non vedo altra scelta che accettare il tuo incarico, per il bene di tutto il paese. - A quelle parole Max si picchiò una mano sulla faccia.

- Ma c'è un problema: questa storia sembra proprio un labirinto senza vie d'uscita. - Scandì Ultear passeggiando lentamente tra i presenti in sala - Siamo condannati a fallire sia se agiamo troppo presto, sia se ci muoviamo troppo tardi. Grazie alle nostre indagini conosciamo il piano di Hisui e sappiamo che ha intenzione di risvegliare Acnologia durante la cerimonia della premiazione, in modo da sfruttare l'inconsapevole aiuto di tutti i maghi presenti. Ma se l'accusiamo di voler spezzare l'amuleto finiremmo di certo per esser denunciati per calunnia. Allo stesso modo se irrompiamo nel castello per fermarla, verremo sicuramente accusati di alto tradimento. Se invece aspettiamo che faccia la sua mossa e non la fermiamo in tempo, Acnologia distruggerà l'intera città. Se Acnologia viene evocato e non riusciamo a fermarlo allora sarà Eclipse2 a occuparsi di radere Crocus al suolo. In ogni caso ci aspetta una tragedia. -

- Questo non è vero. - Mavis la interruppe e anche se Ultear non poteva vederla il suo istinto magico le disse ugualmente in che direzione girarsi. Benché non avesse ricevuto il suo braccialetto, grazie al suo legame con i propri compagni, lo spirito aveva ugualmente acquisito tutte le informazioni necessarie.

- Un labirinto per definizione ha sempre una o più vie d'uscita ed anche questo ha le sue. - Continuò Mavis.

- Il segreto sta solo nel calcolare perfettamente i tempi d'azione e per questo potete contare su di me. - Il Primo prese un profondo respiro poi cominciò rapidamente a snocciolare le sue istruzioni - Per prima cosa Quarto, salda il conto della locanda. Dobbiamo allontanarci da qui e far sparire le nostre tracce. Hisui sa che abbiamo recuperato l'ostaggio e sa anche dove alloggiamo, se volesse attaccarci saprebbe perfettamente dove trovarci. Inoltre manda una lettera agli organizzatori dicendo che questa sera non saremo presenti alla consegna del premio. Le faremo credere che abbiamo lasciato Crocus per non essere coinvolti nel suo folle piano ma in realtà non abbandoneremo mai la città. Useremo le illusioni di Mystogan per nasconderci tra la folla e ci presenteremo anche noi alla premiazione ... Quando sarà il momento colpiremo con la velocità di un fulmine. - "La fata stratega" ... Il soprannome che Mavis si era guadagnata sul campo contro Zaref non era un titolo puramente decorativo. - Cominciamo! Subito! -

Makarow annuì con serietà ma prima di abbandonare quella locanda, che era appena diventata il centro delle operazioni della più grande congiura della storia di Fiore, c'era ancora una cosa che doveva fare.

- Kobo, adesso stiamo per cominciare una missione estremamente difficile. Il tuo compito era quella di farci da guida nel torneo e lo hai assolto perfettamente, ma adesso è meglio che tu vada. -

- Ka ... Kahaboo! - A quelle parole lo spaventapasseri saltò subito su agitando le mani - No! Vengo anch'io! E' vero che il mio compito era da farvi da guida ma il torneo non finisce prima di sta sera! Non è ancora finito e io non vi voglio abbandonare! Senza Fairy Tail Kobo non ha alcuna ragione per esistere ... Oltretutto ognuna delle guide magiche dovrà essere sul palco alla cerimonia ... -

- Tranquillo amico. - Natsu gli stropicciò il cappello da strega - Vinceremo anche questa battaglia. Vero ragazzi? - Anche se l'idea di sfidare il regno ed abbattere un drago in carne ed ossa faceva venire i brividi, questa volta l'intera gilda rispose alla sua domanda con un grido unanime.

- Visto? - Eclear si ritrovò Lucy attaccata al braccio mentre sorrideva - Vedrai ti riporteremo il tuo amuleto. Questi ragazzi sono fantastici: quando decidono di fare qualcosa non smettono di combattere fino a che non ci riescono! -

- Ecco tutto quello che mi avevi chiesto. - Contemporaneamente Ultear aveva tirato un plico di fogli a Mystogan - Non è stato poi così difficile visto che per un certo periodo mi sono infiltrata nel Consiglio di Magia. Ho raccolto tutto ciò che sapevo sull'argomento nella lista. Non potevano realmente ricostruire il tuo progetto per questo hanno apportato alcune modifiche diminuendo il raggio del portale e facendo in modo che potesse essere aperto più facilmente. -

In un attimo il mago aveva scorso rapidamente tutte le pagine e quando aveva sollevato la testa due nomi gli erano subito saltati fuori dalla bocca - Lucy! E Yukino, giusto? Tu sei la maga celeste di Sabertooth? -

La ragazza ebbe a stento il tempo di annuire - Voi due venite con me! Ho bisogno di una mano per neutralizzare quella cosa, se il piano A fallisce! -

Mystogan che aveva bisogno di una mano? Lucy deglutì a fatica. Quello stesso Mystogan che a Edolas aveva trasportato Magolia con un solo portale?

- Va bene! - Non poteva tirarsi di certo indietro dopo quello che aveva appena detto ad Eclear. Era il minimo che poteva fare visto che le aveva già salvato una volta la vita. - Ci sono! -

- Anch'io! - Aggiunse Yukino con una punta di esitazione - Potrò pure non essere in una gilda in questo momento, ma che maga sarei se permettessi a Crocus di essere distrutta? -

Ormai il dado era tratto.


	39. Il Re dei Draghi

**Il Re dei Draghi**

Questa volta al centro dell'attenzione nella grande Daimantau Enbu, in piedi sul palco a lui dedicato, c'era niente di meno che Toma E. Fiore, sovrano del regno. L'uomo emanava regalità e rispetto da ogni parte, nonostante fosse alto più o meno, tanto quanto Makarow. La folla vociferava che anche sua moglie era stata una donna forte e saggia, ma che ormai era morta da anni e lo aveva lasciato da solo al governo.

Subito accanto al re c'era la principessa Hisui, con un abito elegantissimo, i lunghi capelli sciolti ed un sorriso capace di far arrossire chiunque si girasse a guardarla. Anche il cavaliere bianco, il famigerato Arcadios era presente in quanto capo delle guardie del palazzo, accompagnato da una fitta schiera di soldati disposti intorno al palco. Così come loro, anche tutte le guide magiche delle sei squadre finaliste al torneo, erano state raccolte alle spalle dei sovrani. Yajima e Barry completavano il quadro mentre le gilde vittoriose attendevano il loro turno negli spogliatoi per essere convocate a ritirare il rispettivo premio.

Sotto il cielo stellato, nello stadio illuminato di mille colori, il pubblico gridava per la gioia riempiendo l'aria di acclamazioni e sorrisi.

- POPOLO DI FIORE! - Gridò il re ottenendo istantaneamente il silenzio desiderato - Sono davvero onorato di avervi qui questa sera per celebrare la chiusura del Grande Torneo di Magia, che ci ha regalato tante emozioni. Grazie a questa occasione abbiamo avuto modo di conoscere meglio le gilde che popolano la nostra regione ed avvicinare tra loro maghi e persone comuni. E' stato un successo ma se devo essere sincero il merito di questo lavoro non è tutto mio. Se c'è qualcuno che dovete ringraziare, quel qualcuno è mia figlia Hisui, colei che mi ha suggerito di organizzare il tutto! -

- Stron ... - Una gomitata di Gray zittì Natsu colpendolo nello sterno prima che si mettesse ad imprecare in mezzo alla folla festante. - Ti si è fuso il cervello? Ti sei scordato che non dobbiamo farci notare? -

Nonostante l'incantesimo che Mystogan aveva gettato su di loro, li rendesse completamente irriconoscibili a occhi estranei, i maghi di Fairy Tail si stavano muovendo con cautela tra gli spettatori dello stadio, osservando la scena da ogni possibile direzione e pronti a scattare al minimo segnale di pericolo.

- Qual è il problema? - Lo zittì il dragonslayer - Non abbiamo già deciso? Quando la principessa tira fuori l'amuleto ecco che Makarow si mette in mezzo e l'avverte che quel coso è stregato. -

- E' vero che siamo i vincitori del torneo. - Gli sussurrò Lyra in un orecchio - E che qui tutto il pubblico è dalla nostra parte e che nessuno si sognerebbe di arrestarci davanti a tanta gente, ma non si sa mai come possono andare a finire queste cose ... -

- Un altro ringraziamento speciale. - Continuò il re - Va alle gilde che hanno reso possibile il Torneo anche se sono spiacente di comunicarvi che proprio quella vincitrice non sarà presente questa sera. Pare che sia stata improvvisamente costretta a tornare a lavoro. - Le sue parole furono seguite da una sfilza di mormorii di disapprovazione ma l'uomo continuò invitando la mascotte del gruppo a farsi avanti - Questa sera sarà lui a ritirare il premio a nome di Fairy Tail! -

Dal suo posto tra gli spalti Ultear non si era lasciata sfuggire il sorrisino soddisfatto che per un attimo aveva attraversato le labbra di Hisui. A quanto pare si era bevuta la storia della loro fuga.

- Eclear sei sicura che il tuo amuleto sia qui? - Domandò invece Meredy.

- Purtroppo no. Essendo sigillato da esso non emana nemmeno una traccia magica. Tuttavia dubito che possa averlo qualcun altro al di fuori della principessa. -

Anche se leggermente delusi, quelli del pubblico lanciarono lo stesso una forte ovazione quando il re passò a Kobo la grande coppa d'oro del vincitore. Subito dopo fu Hisui a prendere la parola, facendo cenno agli organizzatori di accendere uno schermo magico alle sue spalle.

- Quella che vedete dietro di me è Piazza Concorde, la Piazza degli Eroi, in cui vengono ricordati tutti i più grandi personaggi del regno. Per celebrare questo evento ho fatto in modo che venisse eretta una statua in memoria del torneo! - L'inquadratura si spostò sui due soldati che stavano per scoprire il manufatto, spezzando la piccola placca di pietra che teneva unito il telo.

- E' lì! - Ma il grido di Elcear fu comunque inutile. L'inquadratura venne scossa violentemente e tutto divenne subito nero facendo ammutolire i reali ed il pubblico.

Poi uno strillo, un ruggito, un verso atroce e lacerante fece vibrare tutta la città costringendo Eclear a tapparsi le orecchie. Panico dipinto su tutte le linee del suo viso.

- KYAAARGHHHHHH! -

Il ruggito costrinse contemporaneamente anche Natsu e tutti gli altri dragonslayers a fare altrettanto. Il loro sensibile udito sembrava incapace di resistere a quella furia. Era così forte e terrificante che il re in persona era rimasto senza parole. - Che ... Che diavolo era ... -

Poi, dopo il verso straziante, la notte venne illuminata a giorno ed una fiammata tagliò il cielo di Crocus sibilando sopra lo stadio. L'attimo dopo fu il panico: e senza nemmeno sapere cosa li attendeva fuori gli spettatori cominciarono a correre da tutte la parti strillando.

- Ci ha fregati! Ci ha fregati tutti! - Makarow era saltato in piedi dal suo posto in prima fila. Perfino Mavis stava fissando lo spettacolo a bocca aperta. Il terreno tremava. - Abbiamo dato per scontato che se avesse tenuto lei l'amuleto sarebbe stata lei in persona a romperlo ma ... Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima? -

- Sua maestà! Principessa! - Arcadios e i suoi uomini avevano circondato i reali. - Dovete mettervi subito al sicuro! -

- E questa gente? Voglio sapere subito cosa sta succedendo! - Strillò il re, ma Hisui si limitò a fare un cenno al suo fedele cavaliere.

- Yajima devi far evacuare subito i civili da Crocus! - Il consigliere sobbalzò quando si accorse che Makarow era apparso proprio sotto il palco. Nascondersi ormai non aveva più senso ed era stato il vecchio in persona a disattivare il travestimento della sua gilda.

- Che ci fai qui? Non eri stato richiamato a lavoro? -

- Era questo il mio lavoro Yajima! E adesso fa qualcosa o vuoi farmi credere che sei invecchiato troppo per usare la magia? -

L'anziano mago non resistette oltre alla provocazione intrecciando rapidamente le mani e scandendo la sua formula - Arte della Carta. Shift! -

In men che non si dica l'intero stadio, anzi l'intera città si svuotò con un puff, lasciando precipitare a terra al posto delle persone altrettante minuscole sagome di carta, lasciando soltanto i maghi ed i soldati più sconcertati di prima.

- Si può sapere cosa sta succedendo ora, Makarow? -

- Acnologia! Si tratta di un drago che è appena stato risvegliato dal suo sigillo! Se vuoi altre spiegazioni dovresti chiederle alla principessa, non è così sua altezza Hisui? - Ma quando Makarow si girò tanto i reali quando la loro fedele guardia si erano dileguati nel nulla, facendo sì che anche Yajima aggrottasse le sopracciglia - E' incredibile come siano spariti in fretta anche se non li ho spostati. -

L'attimo dopo la terra tremò come se qualcosa l'avesse colpita così forte da spaccarla. L'onda d'urto attraversò l'intera città investendo in pieno lo stadio e sgretolandone tutta la porzione sud. La grande statua che lo contornava da quella parte di afflosciò miseramente su sé stessa, sbriciolandosi in polvere.

Ultear riuscì a mettere in salvo Eclear attirandola a sé giusto un attimo prima che venisse travolta dai detriti.

- Ti senti bene Eclear? Sei ancora tra noi? -

- E' ... E' ... - Le tremava la voce - E' lui ... -

- Ecle ... -

- Devo andare a fare qualcosa! - La donna si liberò con uno scatto precipitandosi via in mezzo alle macerie. L'unica cosa che la seguiva era Momon battendo vorticosamente le ali. Anche le altre gilde stavano correndo fuori, pronte a reagire oppure nel disperato tentativo di mettersi in salvo. La donna si ritrovò a serrare i pugni e a gridare, ma nessuno sembrava intenzionato a darle ascolto - Dove vi precipitare così? Qui ci vuole una strategia! -

Nel frattempo, vedendo Makarow e Yajima discutere, anche tutti gli altri master presenti al torneo si erano accalcati sotto il palco pretendendo spiegazioni.

- Yajima - san contatta il Consiglio e facci mandare tutti i rinforzi che puoi! - Concluse Jura non appena ebbe intuito la gravità della cosa.

- E che cosa intendete fare, mentre io li contatto? -

- Devi andare e basta e rassicurare tutta quella gente che hai spostato prima che vada ancora più in panico! - Gli strillò dietro la master dei Mermaid Heel. Ivaconov, un donnone che sembrava più un incrocio tra un uomo e una drag queen che una maga.

- Digli che ci penso io. -

Makarow si girò con aria stralunata in direzione di Mavis. Siccome nessuno, eccezion fatta per quelli con il marchio della gilda poteva vederla, nessuno sapeva che fosse qui in quel momento.

- Potrò pure aver sottovalutato i nostri ragazzi al torneo, sottovalutato Hisui e questa minaccia. Ma adesso non ho intenzione di sbagliare più niente. -

- Ma Primo ... - I vari master si girarono tutti in direzione del vecchio che apparentemente stava parlando con il vuoto.

- Tutto bene, Luce? - Quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi tossendo e sputando polvere si accorse che Natsu era proprio davanti a lei con le braccia spalancate, ma le teneva la schiena e lo sguardo fisso sul cuore di Crocus. Gray e Lyra invece erano ai suoi fianchi. Quando l'attacco di Acnologia aveva colpito la porzione dello stadio in cui si trovava, non aveva avuto nemmeno il tempo di afferrare la chiave di Horologium e di chiedere aiuto, ma in compenso i suoi compagni le avevano fatto da scudo. Anche Yukino era in salvo, stretta tra Mystogan con un bastone scintillante ed Erza con la sua spada sollevata. La potenza dell'esplosione li aveva praticamente gettati fuori, in mezzo ad un campo macerie. Era una situazione precaria e non era facile dire quanto a lungo avrebbe resistito il ponte sospeso che conduceva all'arena.

- Cosa è stato? - Lucy scandì quella domanda anche se la risposta era ovvia - E' ... E' ... - La voce le morì in gola non appena il suo sguardo colse finalmente la figura del responsabile. Era lì sullo sfondo, la sua sagoma troneggiava anche sul più alto di tutti i palazzi di Crocus. Un abominevole dragone nero rampante, con le ali spalancate. Le macchie blu sulle sue scaglie brillavano sinistre al buio come delle stelle dell'Apocalisse.

Acnologia ruggì ancora scagliando la sua fiammata in aria, senza mirare in nessuna direzione in particolare.

- Quello è un ... drago? - Ma Lucy si morse subito dopo le labbra ricordando le parole di Wendy qualche sera fa nell'infermeria.

- Qualunque cosa sia non possiamo starcene qui impalati mentre va di matto abbattendo l'intera città. Che cosa succederebbe se spiccasse il volo ed attaccasse qualche altro posto? - Gray si era già tolto la camicia buttandola all'aria - Andiamo a prenderlo! -

- Ma sei impazzito? Non dovete avvicinarvi per nessun motivo al mondo! - Natsu, che fino a quel momento era stato fermo a fissare la scena, si girò di scatto bloccandolo per un braccio - Assolutamente! -

- Ma che stai dicendo tu? Se attacchiamo tutti insieme quel coso, di sicuro riusciremo a fargli dei danni! Hai visto quanti maghi ci sono qui? Stanno andando tutti lì! - Il ragazzo cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa ma Natsu per tutta risposta lo ributtò indietro - Hai mai visto un drago prima di questo, Gray? -

Purtroppo non poteva dire di averlo fatto e se questa volta c'era qualcuno più esperto sull'argomento era proprio il suo rivale.

- Potrebbero esserci pure milioni di maghi in città ma non cambierebbe niente! Se c'è una cosa che Igneel mi ha spiegato bene è questa: la magia dei dragonslayer è l'unica cosa che può scalfire un drago. Tutto il resto ... Tutto il resto gli scivola addosso! -

- La costituzione degli incantesimi è diversa. - Intervenne Wendy raggiungendoli senza fiato. Carla, Gajeel e Panther subito dietro. - Natsu - san ha ragione! -

- Andiamo noi avanti. - Sottolineò il dragonslayer lasciando che Happy lo afferrasse per la maglia. Sembrava così deciso a combattere che Lucy non poté fare a meno di rialzarsi con uno scatto gridandogli di stare attento. - Guarda che se non torni indietro, tutto intero, questa volta mi arrabbio sul serio! -

Per tutta risposta la ragazza si guadagnò un sorriso divertito come ricompensa - Questa te la ripeterò la prossima volta che mi butti fuori dal letto! - L'effetto di quelle parole la fece avvampare di colpo provocando ancora di più la risata di Gajeel - Dragneel non sapevo che ci dessi dentro fino a questo punto! -

- NON DIRE COSE AMBIGUE COME SE NIENTE FOSSE! -

- Mystogan occupati di lei! - Ma ormai il dragonslayer ed i suoi compagni si stavano già allontanando. Natsu ebbe giusto il tempo di fare un ultimo okay a Lucy, prima che il mago mascherato l'afferrasse per un braccio.

- Presto, dobbiamo andare! Hisui sta di sicuro preparando Eclipse in questo momento! -

Ormai rimanevano soltanto Gray e Lyra. Il ragazzo non era particolarmente soddisfatto all'idea di non poter intervenire - Si può sapere noi cosa dovremmo fare in questa storia? -

- Chiediamo al Vecchio. - Lo zittì Erza riferendosi al Master - E' proprio in situazioni come queste che serve qualcuno che comanda! Bisogna coordinarsi al massimo e non sprecare nemmeno un attacco! -


	40. Colui che chiude la porta

**Colui che chiude la porta**

Mentre il centro di Crocus veniva sconvolto dalla furia di Acnologia, dinnanzi al grande palazzo di Mercurius stava succedendo qualcos'altro d'altrettanto incredibile. Tutti i soldati rimasti a guardia della famiglia reale, sotto lo sguardo vigile di Hisui e Arcadios, stavano trascinando allo scoperto il gigantesco dispositivo costituito dalla porta di Eclipse. Il cavaliere aveva un'espressione desolata - Sono ancora costernato per quello che sono stato costretto a fare a sua maestà. -

- Non devi affatto sentirti così. - Hisui era troppo concentrata sullo svolgersi delle operazioni per girarsi perfino nella sua direzione - Se non lo avessimo stordito e messo al sicuro avrebbe di certo opposto resistenza al progetto. Ma noi non possiamo fermarci. Sapevamo sin dall'inizio che c'era il rischio che Acnologia si svegliasse ed è nostro compito fare il possibile per fermarlo. -

- Eppure il torneo era finito ed il flusso di magia si era interrotto... Chi avrebbe mai detto che proprio questa sera ... - Il cavaliere bianco serrò i pugni, irritato da quel risultato. Non avevano rivelato a nessuno ciò che sapevano per evitare che scoppiasse il panico, ma forse se avessero agito diversamente ... No! Non importava adesso! La sua principessa aveva ragione: dovevano fare il possibile per fermare quel mostro!

- Forza miei prodi soldati, portate quel portale in posizione e attivatelo immediatamente! -

- Portatelo in posizione e basta! - Gridò Hisui coprendo la sua voce e lasciandolo di stucco.

- Sua ... Che vuol dire sua altezza? Dobbiamo agire il più rapidamente possibile! -

- Per caso hai visto quanti maghi e quanti soldati abbiamo in città? Eclipse può sparare un solo colpo, non vale la pena sprecarlo sin dall'inizio. -

- Co ... me ... -

- E poi non sarebbe scortese intervenire subito senza lasciargli nemmeno la possibilità di provare? Quei maghi hanno partecipato al torneo, se non riuscissero ad eliminare nemmeno un semplice drago il loro orgoglio ne risentirebbe parecchio ... -

- Ma si rende conto di quello che dice? - Replicò Arcadios con furia; Hisui aveva stampato sul viso un sorrisetto beffardo. - Non capisce quante vite sono in pericolo? Sia che si tratti di maghi o di soldati del regno? -

- E quindi? - Ribatté Hisui con una punta di scherno - Sono sacrifici necessari per ottenere qualcosa di più grande. -

- Principessa la prego non può farlo! Ci ripensi! Abbiamo lavorato tanto per il paese e ora ... -

- Arcadios tu sei un cavaliere e lo sai qual è il compito di un cavaliere? Servire fedelmente il suo signore. Tu non servivi il paese: servivi me e hai fatto un buon lavoro finché sei servito. In realtà dubitavo che qualcuno fosse davvero in grado di rintracciare la ragazza col sigillo. - La principessa gli lanciò un ultimo sorriso - Ma ora il tuo compito è finito. Uomini! Arrestate questo traditore! Vuole impedirmi di aprire il portale! - Nonostante le urla del cavaliere bianco in un attimo una pioggia di soldati gli fu addosso, disarmandolo e gettandolo a terra, legato come un miserabile, senza nemmeno pensare al fatto che fino ad un attimo prima quell'uomo era il loro unico e solo comandante.

- Io ... Io ancora non capisco! Sua altezza! - Le sue preghiere non gli fecero guadagnare altro che uno sguardo pieno di disprezzo. - Eppure il motivo è così semplice. - Scandì la principessa - In questo mondo ci sono persone che nascono con la magia e altre senza, ma questa non ti sembra un'ingiustizia? - Per sottolineare il concetto Hisui affondò il tacco con forza contro la faccia del cavaliere legato ai suoi piedi.

- Io sono una principessa: nelle mie vene scorre sangue reale ed un giorno governerò questo paese, eppure io non ho la magia! Lì fuori ci sono lazzaroni più potenti di me! Non è incredibile? Inconcepibile? Imperdonabile? Eh, cosa ne pensi tu Arcadios? Ma chi si bagna nel sangue di drago ha la possibilità di acquistare poteri incredibili e di ottenere lunga vita. Acnologia è il drago più terrificante che si sia mai visto e se io dovessi ottenere il suo sangue ... Oh, allora anche io sarei la più terrificante di tutti i maghi che hanno mai popolato questa terra ... Magari la gente si dimenticherebbe pure di Zaref, soltanto per scandire terrorizzata il mio nome! -

Arcadios sarebbe rimasto così, impietrito per sempre a fissare la sua signora che gridava di cominciare ad aprire il portale per caricarlo, se una voce femminile non l'avesse riscosso come un pugno, gridando da qualche parte nel cortile alle sue spalle.

- Io non ti capisco! - Dove aveva già sentito quella voce? Arcadios si sforzò di girarsi nella direzione giusta. Ai margini del grande cortile c'era Lucy ed accanto a lei c'era anche Yukino con la mano destra pronta ad afferrare le sue chiavi. La prima stava gridando ma anche cercando disperatamente di trattenere le lacrime.

- Non ti capisco davvero! Come fai ad essere così crudele? Davvero non ti interessa nulla degli altri? Come hai potuto imbrogliarci in quel modo? -

- Ogni volta che accade qualcosa di terribile. - Le spiegò Mystogan facendosi più vicino - E qualcuno colpisce degli innocenti, tutti si chiedono perché e parlano di un gesto folle. Eppure la spiegazione è così semplice e banale che fa paura ascoltarla. Ci sono momenti in cui soffri e in cui la pena è così tanta che ti sembra davvero ingiusto dover essere l'unico a sopportarla. Vorresti che tutti soffrissero allo stesso modo. E allora colpisci e basta, vuoi solo provocare dolore così da sentire meno il tuo. Non conta chi, non conta dove e come. E quando gli infliggi quel colpo di grazia ... Per un attimo sei davvero felice e speri che più distruggi più arrivi prima la fine, che non ci sia più nulla da abbattere o che tu sia abbattuto. - Nelle sue parole c'era una certa amarezza, come quella di chi ha già vissuto in prima persona un'esperienza simile.

- Ah, guarda un po' chi si rivede! E io che credevo ve la foste data a gambe levate ... - Ridacchiò Hisui - Voi due siete le maghe celesti, mentre tu invece, tu che parli tanto? -

Mystogan non esitò a rispondere alla sua domanda sfilandosi la maschera e gettandola via - Sei piuttosto giovane, ma probabilmente hai visto lo stesso la mia faccia tra qualcuno dei file che hai sottratto al Consiglio, non è così Hisui? - A rispondere affermativamente alla sua domanda ci pensò la smorfia che la principessa fece inavvertitamente subito dopo averlo visto.

- Io sono Gerard Fernandez, colui che ha costruito originariamente Eclipse e oggi sono qui per distruggerlo una volta e per sempre. Quel portale non porta a nulla di buono: una volta attivo non solo disintegrerà Acnologia ma anche tutta la capitale ed io non posso permetterlo. -

- Come se mi interessasse qualcosa della tua opinione! Tanto io lascerò comunque questo posto intatta! Prendete quel traditore! -

- Fatti avanti Hisui. Mi hanno già accusato di alto tradimento. Credi che una volta in più cambi qualcosa? -

E detto questo Mystogan piantò a terra il suo fedele bastone con il manico a forma d'occhio. Siccome il portale di Eclipse aveva il potere di assorbire l'energia magica liberata attorno ad esso, l'unica speranza che avevano per distruggerlo era quello di disattivare temporaneamente questa sua funzione. Mystogan sapeva come fare e avrebbe tenuto alla larga anche i soldati, ma il resto sarebbe toccato a Lucy e Yukino. Avrebbero dovuto fare in fretta: lo spazio in mezzo alle porte di Eclipse stava già cominciando a brillare e se al suo interno si fosse raccolta troppa energia, nel tentativo di distruggerlo avrebbero causato danni irreparabili a tutta Crocus.

- Procediamo! - Yukino tirò Lucy per una mano. Mentre correvano per raggiungere il più in fretta possibile il palazzo, la ragazza le aveva già esposto il suo piano.

_- Hai mai sentito di quella leggenda, secondo la quale, se le chiavi dello zodiaco vengono riunite tutte insieme, è possibile scatenare un potere mai visto prima? - Lucy ne aveva sentito parlare, tanto quanto probabilmente ogni mago celeste. In passato aveva fantasticato più di una volta di riuscire ad usare quell'energia, collezionando tutte le chiavi per sé._

_- Ma è solo una leggenda Yukino, non sappiamo se possa mai funzionare! -_

_- C'è un drago in mezzo alla città! E anche quello dovrebbe essere una leggenda! A questo punto non so più cosa possa funzionare oppure no, ma perché non provare? Quando ho trovato la chiave di Ofiuco, ho scoperto la formula che ci serve. -_

_A quelle parole Lucy aveva strabuzzato gli occhi._

_- Lucy forse non è un caso che io e te ci siamo incontrate ed abbiamo riunito le chiavi dello zodiaco. Per un mago celeste evocare uno spirito richiede una quantità d'energia impressionante, evocarne due è quasi impossibile e fino ad ora non ho mai avuto notizia di qualcuno capace di controllarne tre alla volta. Se anche riuscissimo ad evocarne sei non sarebbe mai abbastanza per distruggere Eclipse. Ma con la formula che ho scoperto possiamo evocare tutti e tredici gli spiriti! -_

- Pronta? - Lucy non esitò oltre a lanciare in aria le proprie chiavi e ad intrecciare le mani con quelle dell'altra maga. Attorno a loro il caos della battaglia infuriava, mentre le illusioni create da Mystogan cercavano di tenere alla larga stuoli di soldati armati.

- Oh, spiriti stellari dei portali d'oro. Oh, spiriti splendenti di luce dorata ... - Sia le chiavi di Lucy che quelle di Yukino erano rimaste sospese sopra di loro scintillando. Stava davvero?

- Tredici portali ... APRITEVI! -

Per un attimo la luce fu così forte da accecare tanto i soldati e la principessa quanto le due maghe che avevano compiuto l'incantesimo. Quando Lucy riaprì gli occhi le parole le vennero meno per lo stupore.

La figura imponente di Ofiuco troneggiava su di loro, insieme a quella dei pesci e tutt'attorno erano raccolti Caprico, Aries, Taurus, Cancer, Gemini, Loki, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius e Acquarius. Forse ... Forse nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire la sua gioia nel vederli contemporaneamente tutti insieme ... Forse nessuno tranne un mago celeste come lei avrebbe potuto capire ... Anche Yukino era senza parole eppure fu lei la prima a riscuotersi - Presto! Dateci una mano a distruggere quel portale! - Al suo richiamo gli spiriti scattarono immediatamente avanti bersagliando con tutte le loro forze le ante di quel dispositivo diabolico. Per un attimo sembrò che Eclipse non volesse cedere, poi il portale si richiuse sbattendo sonoramente. Ora che non poteva più attaccare, sarebbe bastato un ultimo sforzo per distruggerlo, ma non appena Yukino gridò di sferrare il colpo di grazia qualcosa, di imprevedibile accadde e tutti gli spiriti sparirono istantaneamente.

- Che vuol dire? L'effetto dell'incantesimo non può essere già finito! -

- Cascate proprio male voi due. - Adesso ai piedi di Eclipse c'era Hisui che faceva roteare allegramente attorno ad un dito il diadema di giada che aveva avuto in testa fino a quel momento. - Questo amuleto è molto potente. E' fatto delle scaglie di drago che abbiamo ritrovato nel grande cimitero sotterraneo. Ha il potere di respingere ogni magia. -

Scaglie di giada ... ? Lucy digrignò i denti per la rabbia. Zirconis! Possibile che il suo odio verso gli esseri umani fosse tanto da continuare a perseguitarli anche dopo secoli?

- Avrete pure rallentato il mio piano, ma non mi serve che qualche minuto per ricaricare il colpo! Uomini uccidete quelle ragazze! - Nonostante tutta l'abilità di Mystogan i soldati stavano lentamente prendendo il sopravvento, quella sfida era troppo complessa anche per un mago del suo calibro. Combattere contemporaneamente contro tutti quei nemici ed il flusso di potere che risucchiava Eclipse era sfiancante ed alla fine sarebbero stati tutti sopraffatti. Possibile che dovesse andare così? Che cosa potevano fare?

- Lucy! Dobbiamo riprovare subito ad aprire lo zodiaco! Lucy! - Ma proprio mentre Yukino gridava un velo d'ombra si stese di colpo sul castello, gettandolo quasi nell'oscurità più completa. La luna! Pensò subito Lucy girandosi di scatto verso il cielo: la luna piena era sparita improvvisamente, nascosta da un'inaspettata eclissi.

_- Prendi questo! - Lyra le aveva tirato un rotolo di pergamena - Credo che ti possa interessare. Riguarda i maghi celesti. -_

_Lucy lo aveva aperto con cautela, terrorizzata all'idea che si potesse sgretolare da un momento all'altro._

_- Che cos'è? -_

_- Uranometria. A quanto pare nella sua biblioteca mio zio aveva accumulato un gran numero di testi su magie antiche e dimenticate. Questo incantesimo permette di attingere direttamente all'energia delle costellazioni. Di conseguenza funziona meglio nelle notti senza luna. -_

_Lucy l'aveva guardata con aria scioccata._

_- Ad essere sinceri, ancor prima che per salutare gli altri, ero venuta qui per portarti questo scritto. Non pensavo di potermi fermare tanto a lungo ma visto che Erza ha deciso che dobbiamo allenarci insieme per il torneo ... Bene, farò in modo di insegnarti tutto quello che posso sul catalizzare l'energia magica. -_

- Yukino coprimi, ci penso io a Eclipse! -

- Che vuol dire? - Ma la maga celeste fu costretta ed evocare pesci prima che fosse troppo tardi e i soldati le fossero addosso.

Lucy aveva già spalancato le braccia.

Quello era un segno.

Quelle erano le sue amate stelle che desideravano prestarle il loro potere.

- Voi che ricoprite il cielo. Voi che custodite il cielo. Voi stelle del cielo tutte. -

- Non lasciatele fare quello che vuole! Guardie! -

- Io sono la vostra dominatrice: mostratemi la vostra vera forma. -

Una delle lance scagliate dal nemico le tagliò la pelle della spalla ma Lucy la ignorò completamente.

- Ottantotto costellazioni dei cieli: BRILLATE! -

Fu come se la notte si fosse aperta di colpo. Questa volta non c'era più nessun Obra e nessun master di Raven Tail per fermarla ed al richiamo di Lucy tutta l'energia delle stelle si riversò a terra travolgendo Eclipse e la principessa che stava in piedi davanti alla sua porta. La luce per un attimo fece brillare Mercurius e tutta Crocus come un piccolo sole e poi ci fu solo un'esplosione ed un'onda d'urto capace di gettare all'aria tutti i soldati ed i maghi che stavano combattendo. Ma Lucy aveva fatto bene a fidarsi del suo istinto: quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi, l'effetto dell'eclisse era terminato ed al posto di Eclipse non era rimasto altro che una pila di macerie. Il colpo aveva danneggiato anche la parte frontale del palazzo, sfregiandola in più punti. Solo Hisui era ancora in piedi con l'aria terrorizzata di chi ha appena visto la morte.

- Che ... Che cosa ho fatto? - Poi la principessa si lasciò sfuggire da mano il suo prezioso amuleto di giada e si afflosciò a terra priva di sensi.

- BECCATI QUESTO PRINCIPESSA! -

Se in quel momento Carla l'avesse vista, coi vestiti stracciati e coperta di graffi, in piedi in mezzo alle macerie prodotte dall'esplosione del portale, allora avrebbe capito che anche l'ultima delle sue visioni si era avverata, ma con un'eccezione: la Lucy di quel momento non stava cantando, bensì gridando a squarciagola la sua vittoria.


	41. Uomo e uomo, uomo e drago, drago e drago

**Uomo e uomo, uomo e drago, drago e drago**

Quando Lucy aveva parlato con Natsu qualche sera prima, aveva descritto semplicisticamente Uranometria come una magia capace di purificare gli obiettivi su cui era indirizzata, ma in realtà non era così. Il potere che aveva appreso era molto più complesso. Natsu aveva detto che assomigliava ad Anima tuttavia l'incantesimo a cui era più vicino era il terribile Nirvana di Zaref, perché così come Nirvana aveva la capacità di corrompere qualunque cosa, volgendola al male, così Uranometria aveva il potere di convertire al bene. Hisui non era semplicemente stata sconfitta o purificata, ma letteralmente cambiata per sempre: da quel momento in poi non avrebbe potuto far altro che compiere buone azioni e non sarebbe stata più una minaccia per il paese. Ma i soldati radunati all'esterno del palazzo non potevano saperlo; l'unica cosa che sapevano era che la loro adorata principessa era crollata al suolo e non sembrava più volersi riprendere.

Pochi secondi dopo l'attacco di Lucy, a Mercurius era scoppiato di nuovo il caos con tutta l'armata reale che cercava di scagliarsi contro i maghi. I soldati erano così tanti e così infuriati, che sembravano destinati a prendere il sopravvento da un momento all'altro tanto che il loro assalto finì col disperdere le ombre che Mystogan aveva evocato, costringendolo a staccare il bastone da terra con uno scatto.

Yukino e Lucy gridarono il nome del mago mascherato ma Mystogan era troppo concentrato per poterle sentire. Visto che la sua prima tecnica più potente era fallita doveva trovare alla svelta un modo per reagire, non contava il fatto che le sue forze fossero allo stremo.

- E' meglio se ve ritirate! - Gridò l'uomo contro i soldati - Non ho alcuna intenzione di morire qui! Ci sono Erza, Wendy e tutti gli altri che mi aspettano! Potrei anche essere la creatura più maledetta di questo mondo ma finché ci saranno loro ad aspettarmi, allora la mia vita ha ancora un senso! DORMIR! - Fu allora che Mystogan sfoderò il bastone dal pomello a forma di foglia e lo puntò dritto contro i nemici che lo incalzavano: l'effetto fu immediato e l'intera armata si accasciò profondamente addormentata, lasciandolo senza fiato per l'ultimo sforzo di aver attivato quell'incantesimo.

Adesso davanti al gruppo di maghi rimaneva soltanto Arcadios. Il cavaliere si era rimesso in piedi ma, nonostante tutti i suoi tentativi, era ancora per metà imprigionato dalle corde che avevano utilizzato per legarlo.

- Vuoi combattere anche tu? - Ansimò Mystogan ma l'uomo ignorò la sua provocazione - La principessa si riprenderà? -

- Assolutamente. - Annuì Lucy.

- E i miei uomini? -

Questa volta fu Mystogan ad annuire.

- Allora non ho alcuna intenzione di combattere. - Confermò Arcadios - Da questo momento in poi prendo io in custodia la sorveglianza del palazzo Mercurius. Vi ringrazio ufficialmente a nome di questo paese per averci aiutato a prevenire un terribile crisi. -

- Sei sicuro, Arcadios - sama? - Yukino gli impedì di continuare - Tutte queste persone ti hanno tradito e hanno perfino cercato di eliminarti! - Ma il cavaliere bianco sorrise a quelle parole, come se la risposta fosse la più scontata al mondo. - Questo è il mio compito giovane maga. Adesso non ha più senso che voi stiate qui: andate ad aiutare i vostri compagni. C'è ancora Acnologia lì fuori e di certo hanno bisogno di voi. -

Acnologia ... I loro compagni ... Quelle parole causarono un brivido freddo lungo la schiena di Lucy. Arcadios aveva ragione! Dovevano fare qualcosa per aiutarli! Ma cosa potevano fare?

- Userò Uranometria anche contro il drago! - Esclamò la ragazza, colta da un'illuminazione - Se quello che Eclear ha detto è vero dovrei poter purificare anche lui! -

- No Lucy! - Ma Mystogan non riuscì ad fermarla mentre correva via e Yukino fu costretta ad afferrarlo per un braccio per sorreggerlo ed evitare che svenisse. - Non strafare! Quella tecnica consuma troppa energia! -

Questo era il modo in cui uomo e uomo erano destinati a vivere? Continuamente in bilico tra il farsi la guerra e l'amarsi? Tra legami d'amicizia e d'odio? Mentre Yukino vedeva Lucy correre via il ruggito d'Acnologia vibrava nell'aria e si spegneva in lontananza con una nota lamentosa. Quel suono le ricordava tanto le note di una canzone malinconica che aveva ascoltato un tempo. Se si concentrava poteva ancora sentirne le parole riecheggiarle in testa: " _Poi il carattere umano s'insinuò e non sopportarono neppure le felicità. In un giorno e una notte la distruzione avvenne. Tornò nell'acqua. Sparì Atlantide ..._"

Contemporaneamente, mentre Lucy correva incontro al mostro, Makarow aveva mandato giù un groppone di saliva: non poteva fare altro che ubbidire alla richiesta del suo predecessore.

- Signori miei. - Gli altri master aspettavano le sue parole con aria ansiosa. - C'è una cosa di cui dovrei parlarvi. Credo che tutti conosciate la storia del fondatore della gilda di Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion, colei che partecipò in prima linea nella guerra contro Zaref, giusto? -

- Certo che conosciamo la storia! - Sbottò Goldmine che non capiva affatto dove stesse andando a pare il suo vecchio collega. - Queste cose le insegnano anche ai bambini a scuola! -

- Ecco, Mavis Vermillion in questo momento è accanto a me. O meglio il suo spirito è qui accanto a me. -

- COSAAAAAAA? -

Tanto i maghi quanto Yajima del Consiglio di Magia cacciarono uno strillo per lo stupore.

- Normalmente nessuno può vederla o comunicare con lei tranne quelli con lo stendardo della gilda, quindi fino ad ora abbiamo preferito mantenere segreta la sua presenza. -

- Mantenere segreta una cosa del genere al Consiglio non ti sembra un po' troppo esagerato? - Gridò Yajima cercando di raccapezzarsi sulla direzione in cui guardare.

- E poi dicevi che io avevo barato a passare il titolo a mia nonna! - Lo rimbeccò invece Jura - Tu sei andato così lontano da risvegliare i morti! -

- Quello che hai fatto tu con Jbaba non è molto diverso. -

- IO NON SONO MORTA! - Strillò immediatamente la vecchia colpendolo col suo bastone in testa. Anche se avevano appena appreso della presenza di Mavis nessuno poteva vederla sorridere divertita per le loro reazioni. - Primo. - Lo spirito chiamò Makarow con la sua voce dolce - Proponigli di seguire la mia strategia, dobbiamo agire in fretta. Molti maghi si sono lanciati contro Acnologia ma dobbiamo ordinargli di ritirarsi: per quanto possano attaccare in massa non hanno alcuna speranza di riuscire a vincere. Gli unici che possono provare a colpire quel mostro sono i dragonslayers che abbiamo in città, non conta se siano autentici oppure no. Nascosto lì dietro dovrebbe esserci pure Warren, usalo per metterti in contatto con le gilde. -

- WARREN! - Il vecchio si girò subito strillando e costringendo il mago a saltare allo scoperto dal blocco di pietra dietro a cui si era nascosto. - Non fare il codardo e vieni subito qui! -

Poco dopo la voce dei vari master stava riecheggiando nella testa delle rispettive gilde, spiegando loro la situazione e pregando tutti quelli che non erano in grado di combattere di mettersi al sicuro.

- Fate spazio ai dragonslayer! - Gli ordinò Makarow, che sotto la guida di Mavis aveva preso le redini dell'operazione. - La nostra priorità è impedire che Acnologia spicchi il volo, se proprio volete fare qualcosa limitatevi a circondarlo e a distrarlo per guadagnare tempo! Lasciate che gli unici a tenere il fronte siano quelli in grado di difendersi da soli! -

- Allora questo significa che dobbiamo metterci nelle retroguardie? E'così poco selvaggio ... - Sosprirò Bacchus, dal suo nascondiglio da qualche parte nei pressi del drago, guadagnandosi un colpo da tutti i suoi compagni. - Ma hai visto quant'è SELVAGGIO quel coso? -

Anche Milliana drizzò la testa al suono della voce della sua master, tirando indietro Risley e le altre con uno dei fili del suo gomitolo magico. - Vado io avanti! - Confermò Kagura, che anche se non aveva più la sua fedele katana, poteva combattere praticamente utilizzando qualsiasi cosa - Mettetevi al sicuro! -

- Che cosa vuol dire che Mira - nii è stata spostata fuori città? - Lisanna ed Elfman stavano correndo in direzione del drago, quando la ragazza venne contattata dalla voce di Warren e si bloccò di colpo.

- Ecco perché non riuscivamo a trovarla ... - Sussurrò il mago.

- A quanto pare si trova con Peter e Nicolai e Romeo ... - Confermò la ragazza - Se solo Yajima potesse scambiarci di posto, sono sicura che lei farebbe meglio di me sul fronte! -

- Perché non scambia anche noi? - Segnalò una fitta schiera di maghi alle loro spalle. Nessuno di loro aveva voglia di correre in bocca ad Acnologia, ma avevano ancora più paura di rimanere separati. Fu proprio allora che un altro scossone violentissimo fece vibrare tutta la capitate da cima a fondo ed il terreno si spaccò ad un passo da loro. Tutti i palazzi attorno al gruppo si sbriciolarono e franarono a terra in un vortice di pietre e polvere. Lisanna non riuscì a cambiare forma abbastanza in fretta da scansarsi. Per un attimo le venne da pensare che fosse spacciata. Si era salvata già una volta sul filo del rasoio quando era arrivata ad Edolas ... La sua fortuna doveva essere agli sgoccioli ... Ma qualcosa la colpì in pieno spostandola dalla traiettoria e proteggendola dalla pioggia di macerie. Lisanna si aspettava di trovare la figura bestiale del fratello ad incombere su di lei ma quando riaprì gli occhi lacrimando per la polvere, l'unica cosa che vide fu il nero dei capelli e del mantello di Rogue. Il dragonslayer l'aveva coperta usando il suo stesso corpo come scudo. Elfman era rimasto parecchi passi indietro usando il suo take over per difendere gli altri maghi coinvolti.

- Rogue ... - Lisanna tese una mano tremante per sfiorargli il viso. Un vistoso taglio adesso gli attraversava la faccia passando sopra il naso e sfiorandogli l'occhio destro. - Non ti preoccupare, non è niente. -

- Avete capito? - Makarow aveva appena finito di parlare quando qualcosa si lanciò verso di lui come un lampo dorato, ma solo per essere intercettato dal robusto braccio di Jura. Era Sting, col suo exceed aggrappato saldamente alla spalla. Il dragonslayer aveva il fiatone ma si dibatteva comunque come un matto. - Lasciatemi passare! Lasciatemi passare subito! -

- Si può sapere che vuoi ragazzino? Non lo vedi che qui sono autorizzati solo i master? -

- E tu vedi da qualche parte Jiemma di Sabertooth? - Sting zittì il colosso di Lamia Scale con un ruggito, divincolandosi ed afferrando Warren per una spalla, con tanta forza da affondargli quasi gli artigli nella carne.

- SABERTOOTH MI SENTITE? -

La sua voce riecheggiò istantaneamente nella testa di tutti i suoi compagni sparpagliati per Crocus.

- DA QUESTO MOMENTO PRENDO IO IL COMANDO! PRENDO IO IL TITOLO DI MASTER E TUTTI VOI FARETE ESATTAMENTE COME VI DICO! -

Le sue parole fecero rabbrividire tanto i presenti quanto quelli che lo stavano ascoltando.

- Subito dopo l'attacco di Acnologia sono tornato all'hotel a cercare il Master, ma lui e la signorina sono spariti. Ho setacciato tutta Crocus per cercarli. Se la sono data a gambe! Ci hanno abbandonati! - C'era delusione nelle sue parole ma anche tanta forza - Sono rimasto solo io ve lo farete piacere. Toglietevi tutti quei sorrisini beffardi dalla faccia. -

Dal punto in cui si trovava Orga scoppiò a ridere ancora più di prima; era sorprendente come Sting lo conoscesse tanto bene da poter immaginare le sue reazioni senza nemmeno vederlo.

- Fate immediatamente come dice Fairy Tail e mettetevi al sicuro! E non rompete con quella solita storia che le tigri non si tirano mai indietro. -

Dal palazzo dietro cui si era mimetizzato Doblengal si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro.

- Questa battaglia non è per voi. Mettetevi tutti al sicuro ho detto! Non ce ne andremo da Crocus vincitori, ma ce ne andremo tutti insieme e tutti interi! -

Rufus invece si passò una mano tra i capelli; ricordava molte cose di Sting ma non ricordava che in lui ci fosse tanto spirito.

- E tu Rogue! - Concluse gridando il ragazzo e strappando un sorriso al suo amico che stava aiutando Lisanna a rimettersi in piedi - Porta subito quel tuo culo di dragonslayer dove si trova Acnologia! Sto venendo a combattere anch'io! -

Questo era il modo in cui erano destinati a vivere uomini e draghi? Come nemici giurati, senza possibilità di trovar pace? Con le mani e con gli artigli bagnati di sangue?

Le parole di Sting avevano appena finito di raggiungere i suoi compagni quando, approfittando dell'offensiva dei maghi che ormai si era indebolita, Acnologia sollevò la testa e spalancò le fauci. Un bagliore lugubre e freddo cominciò immediatamente a risplendere nella sua gola cavernosa.

Ci fu una sfilza di grida, un parapiglia generale ed il panico dilagò come una scossa elettrica. Nonostante i loro master gli avessero ordinato di mettersi tutti al sicuro, i presenti non reagirono abbastanza in fretta. Sarebbero stati tutti inceneriti se qualcosa non si fosse rapidamente frapposto tra loro e il drago. La fiammata di Acnologia venne bloccata a metà strada da una semplice barriera magica. Era poco più di uno specchio, non poteva pretendere di resistere ad un colpo del genere, ma anche se il suo effetto durò pochi secondi ebbe il merito di permettere a tutti i maghi rimasti di scansarsi. Per un attimo qualcuno giurò di aver visto stagliarsi contro la luce blu della fiamma tante piccole figure, identiche a quelle delle guide magiche realizzate per il torneo, ma poi ci fu solo una violenta esplosione e tanto fumo. Se davvero in quel momento c'erano stati Kobo e gli altri a salvarli, non era più dato saperlo, tranne che per un vecchio cappello da strega viola che il vento aveva portato quasi in cielo.

- Grazie amico. Sei stato uno dei nostri fino alla fine. -

Non troppo lontano da quel cappello, sulla punta del campanile, che una volta faceva la guardia alla piazza degli eroi ormai distrutta, era apparso qualcuno. Anche se la distanza da quelli schierati attorno al drago era molto elevata, non c'era alcun dubbio sul fatto che il nuovo arrivato avesse i capelli rosa e una sciarpa bianca che sventolava come una bandiera.

- MI SENTI BRUTTO MUSO? SE E' UN AVVERSARIO CHE CERCHI ECCOLO QUI! -

Per un attimo Acnologia si fermò. Fu quasi come se avesse capito il senso di quella voce. Poi si scagliò contro il campanile sgretolandolo con un morso.

Questo invece era il modo in cui erano destinati a vivere i draghi. Era così da sempre. Uno contro l'altro con le zanne scoperte: solo il più forte avrebbe vinto.


	42. Sette draghi

**Sette draghi**

Natsu evitò il morso di Acnologia, approfittando dell'occasione per saltargli in groppa e colpirlo alla nuca con uno dei suoi pungi infuocati. Fino a quel momento nessuno degli attacchi dei maghi presenti era riuscito a scalfire le scaglie del drago, ma la sua magia non era come la loro. Era vero che lì sotto nella piazza c'erano i migliori combattenti di Fiore ed era anche vero che alcuni di loro avrebbero potuto mettere il ragazzo in seria difficoltà, ma nessuno di loro aveva i poteri necessari per quella missione.

Il pugno infuocato di Natsu andò a segno con tanta forza da causare un'esplosione, costringendo Acnologia a sputare tutti i mattoni che aveva ingoiato e a chinare la testa sotto la forza del colpo.

Purtroppo però, un dragonslayer non era ancora abbastanza.

Nonostante i danni subiti, Acnologia si dimenò con furia, scrollando via il ragazzo e contrattaccando subito dopo con una fiammata. Probabilmente Natsu avrebbe potuto respingerla anche da solo, ma prima che potesse farlo qualcuno si frappose fra lui e il suo avversario.

- Death Dragon's roar! -

Ed una seconda fiammata blu respinse quella del drago. Ad un passo dal ragazzo adesso c'erano Eclear e Momon e di tutte le cose che il dragonslayer si aspettava di vedere in quel momento, lei era l'ultima sulla lista. - Che cosa ci fai qui? -

A rispondergli fu la voce di una bambina - Fate attenzione! -

Acnologia aveva spalancato le ali ed era pronto a spazzarli via con una delle sue raffiche, ma il suo attacco non andò a segno nemmeno questa volta. A vanificare la sua mossa ci pensò una raffica proveniente dalla direzione opposta. Wendy poteva pure essere la più piccola del gruppo ma nonostante tutto i suoi poteri rimanevano quelli di un vero dragonslayer.

- Gajeel - san! -

- Ricevuto! -

Non c'era bisogno che nessuno gli ricordasse cosa fare. In meno di un secondo il ruggito di Gajeel aveva colpito il drago al fianco mandando una pioggia di schegge di metallo a conficcarsi tra le sue scaglie, strappandogli un ruggito di rabbia e di dolore. Non poteva sperare di cavarsela in quel modo dopo quell'attacco. La reazione di Acnologia fu immediata ed il drago schioccò la coda come una frusta, colpendo il dragonslayer in pieno e scagliandolo via. Lo avrebbe schiacciato sotto una zampa se Rogue non fosse intervenuto in tempo, costringendolo a ritirarsi con uno dei suoi pugni d'ombra. Lui e Gajeel potevano pure aver combattuto fino a poche ore prima, ma questo non significava che il ragazzo lo avrebbe abbandonato al suo destino.

- Ohoho. - Ridacchiò Gajeel ripulendosi il sangue dalla faccia - A quanto pare non sei poi così tanto una femminuccia. -

- E' arrivata finalmente l'occasione di uccidere un drago vero. Come pensavi che potessi darmela a gambe? -

L'attimo dopo Acnologia era tornato ad attaccare, scagliandosi furiosamente contro tutto ciò che lo circondava. Attaccava praticamente a caso, privo di ogni controllo ma prima che potesse fare troppi danni, a fermare la sua carica furiosa ci pensò un gigantesco fulmine piovuto dal cielo. Laxus era in piedi all'angolo della strada, con tutti quelli del suo team raccolti dietro di lui. - Fate subito come vi ho detto. - Bastò un cenno del dragonslayer e Freed, Evergreen e Bixlow passarono subito all'azione correndo dove gli era stato ordinato. Anche Acnlogia colse alla svelta il loro movimento, ma non riuscì a raggiungerli. Un lampo bianco lo investì costringendolo a richiudere la bocca e ad ingoiare le fiamme che aveva preparato, aprendogli un taglio lungo il muso. Adesso in campo c'era anche Sting che stava gridando che nessun drago osava attaccare una città quando c'era lui in giro. Natsu non ne era tanto sicuro, visto il modo in cui lo aveva battuto il giorno prima, ma era felice lo stesso del fatto che lui e Rogue avessero deciso di unirsi ai combattimenti. Ora c'erano sette dragonslayer in campo e le probabilità di vittoria erano notevolmente aumentate. Ma c'era una cosa che Natsu non aveva incluso nei calcoli, ossia il fatto che non tutti loro sarebbero arrivati alla fine di quel duello ... Il ragazzo riuscì a rialzarsi giusto in tempo e a prendere Eclear per le spalle, prima che la donna perdesse l'equilibrio. Si teneva una guancia con una mano, nel punto esatto in cui si era aperto un taglio, ma il dragolslayer notò immediatamente che aveva anche il vestito macchiato di sangue sul fianco destro.

- Non preoccuparti per me. - Gli sussurrò Eclear, leggendogli nella mente - Non mi importa quello che mi accade: bisogna fermare subito Acnologia. Non voglio che questo paese sia distrutto a causa mia! Ti prego! Promettimi che qualunque cosa accada continuerete a combattere! - Aveva gli occhi velati di lacrime e l'aria disperata; nemmeno Natsu, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per difendere i suoi compagni, avrebbe potuto dirle di no. - Te lo prometto. -

Il colpo di Sting era stato così forte da stordire il mostro e da consentirgli di guadagnare qualche secondo di tempo, ma non per questo potevano permettersi di abbassare la guardia. Il drago scrollò per un'ultima volta la testa per liberarsi del dolore e poi tornò a sputare fuoco costringendo Eclear a staccarsi dal suo sostegno e a gridare - Evitate quel colpo! La fiamma di Acnologia consuma quello che tocca! - Ma non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi così tanto: i maghi attorno alla piazza ormai avevano riorganizzato le fila ed il fuoco di Acnologia si estinse inutilmente contro una barricata di barriere magiche e di attacchi di ogni tipo. I master si erano tutti schierati in prima linea accompagnati dai migliori combattenti di ogni singola gilda. Natsu poteva scorgere chiaramente Erza ma anche Lyra e Gray.

Tutti quelli che non avevano forze sufficienti erano stati confinati indietro a fissare con gli occhi sbarrati lo spettacolo di Acnologia che si scatenava e a chiedersi come facessero dei semplici dragonlslayers a colpirlo in quel modo. Nemmeno la somma di tutti i loro attacchi era riuscita a scalfire quel mostro, eppure loro ... Possibile che fossero l'unica speranza rimasta?

- Tenetevi pronti! - Gridò Wendy ai compagni - Adesso userò un incantesimo per aumentare i vostri poteri. Approfittatene per attaccarlo tutti insieme! -

Acnologia scagliò ancora un'altra fiammata ma questa volta ad accoglierlo fu un unico ruggito fatto di fuoco, acciaio, fulmini, luci ed ombre. L'esplosione che vi seguì illuminò a giorno tutta la città demolendo qualunque cosa nei paraggi. Non c'era niente al mondo che avrebbe resistito a tanto, eppure quando la nuvola di polvere si disperse, il drago era ancor lì ruggendo furibondo. Quelli ad aver avuto la peggio erano stati i dragonslayer, tutti rigettati indietro e sparpagliati dalla potenza dell'esplosione.

- Quel coso sarebbe stato un bell'avversario anche per Igneel ... - Natsu era stato mandato a sbattere oltre le linee dei maghi che controllavano la zona, dritto contro la facciata di un palazzo ormai demolito dallo scontro. Tutt'attorno a lui c'erano persone che lo fissavano con gli occhi sbarrati senza riuscire a spiegarsi come facesse ad essere ancora intero. - Happy, dove sei? -

- Qui! - Un proiettile di pelo blu, rispose immediatamente al suo richiamo schizzando fuori dalle linee dei maghi ed afferrandolo per la maglia. - Devi darmi un passaggio! Se riesco ad attaccare quel drago dall'alto forse posso fargli più danni! -

- Allora non perdiamo tempo! -

Happy non riuscì nemmeno ad annuire, prima che qualcun altro si unisse al gruppo afferrando Natsu con le zampette e sollevandolo in aria: si trattava di Momon. Così come il dragonslayer non si aspettava di vedere Eclear in azione, non immaginava neppure di vedere lui. - Vuoi combattere anche tu? -

Il pulcino annuì con serietà - Eclear è mia amica e se lei vuole combattere anche io voglio farlo. -

Sotto di loro impazzava lo scontro con gli attacchi dei dragonslayer e di Acnologia che li sfioravano costringendoli a cambiare continuamente traiettoria.

- Ma se Acnologia viene distrutto anche la tua amica sparirà! - Provò ad obiettare Happy.

- Anche io sparirò. - Rispose semplicemente Momon - Prima di incontrare Eclear io ero solo un pupazzo, pieno di paglia. E' stata Eclear ha darmi vita con una goccia del suo sangue di drago. Se lei sparisce, sparisco anch'io, ma va bene così. Si è mai visto un pupazzo vivo che parla e vola? Ho già avuto più di quello che avrei potuto desiderare. - Il dragonslayer non riuscì a replicare, prima che il pulcino mollasse la presa lasciandolo precipitare di nuovo in sella al terribile drago. Nonostante fosse stato colto leggermente di sorpresa, Natsu si aggrappò alle scaglie di Acnlogia con gli artigli, per non essere sbalzato nuovamente via e lo colpì direttamente all'ala con una delle sue fiammate. Una sfilza di incantesimi gli fece eco dal basso e per un attimo sembrò che l'assalto combinato avesse avuto effetto, ma solo per un attimo ... Quando il fumo si dissolse e Natsu riuscì a riaprire gli occhi si accorse subito della direzione in cui Acnologia aveva puntato la testa. Non stava guardando né i dragonslayers, né i maghi nella piazza, ma quelle due piccole creature che svolazzavano lì in alto.

- Happy! -

Il dragonslayer non riuscì ad intervenire in tempo prima che Acnologia spirasse un'altra voluta di fuoco blu. Nemmeno Happy riuscì a scansarsi in tempo, ma per sua fortuna qualcun altro si piazzò sulla sua traiettoria, colpendolo con un'ala e facendolo precipitare al sicuro di nuovo tra le fila dei maghi.

- Momon, Aye! - L'exceed non riuscì a gridare altro mentre la fiammata di Acnlogia si spegneva nella notte senza lasciare tracce. Anche Natsu gridò il nome del pulcino colpendo il drago nero con un altro pugno alla schiena, Acnlogia però reagì in fretta sfregandosi contro un palazzo pericolante e lasciandoselo dietro sepolto una seconda volta dalle macerie. Una pioggia di detriti avrebbe investito anche Wendy se Eclear non si fosse messa in mezzo. Quando combatteva, la donna si muoveva con l'eleganza di una danzatrice, anche se le sue mani avevano la forza degli artigli di un drago. Ma nella sua danza di guerra c'era qualcosa di profondamente diverso da quella di preghiera sulle rive del fiume, c'era qualcosa di magnifico e decadente in lei.

- Puoi continuare a potenziare i loro attacchi? -

Wendy si sforzò di annuire nonostante percepisse chiaramente tutti i segni di cedimento del fisico di Eclear.

Alla donna non importava se il suo corpo si fosse sgretolato mentre combatteva; secondo le leggi della natura ormai avrebbe dovuto essere ridotto in polvere già da molti secoli.

Mentre Momon svaniva una sola lacrima solitaria rigava la guancia di Eclear. Era vero che era stata lei a crearlo ma Momon era stato il suo unico compagno, l'unico amico che le aveva riscaldato il cuore durante quella lunghissima solitudine. L'unico che l'aveva protetta, che l'aveva fatta sorridere ancora e l'aveva amata quando tutto il mondo non avrebbe desiderato altro che scomparisse ...

- Aspettami ancora un po' ... Sarò subito da te ... -

- Attenti sta per fare qualcosa! - Sting gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola ma né lui né gli altri dragonslayer riuscirono effettivamente ad agire, prima che il turbine di Acnologia li sbalzasse indietro. Mentre la luce della luna si spegneva, con immenso orrore dei presenti, il grande drago nero aveva spiegato le ali e si stava sollevando in volo.


	43. Peccato e sacrificio

**Ed eccoci arrivati al capitolo finale della mia versione del Torneo di Magia. Oltre a questo capitolo ne rimangono soltanto due bonus, ma proprio perchè qui si chiude effettivamente la storia ho deciso di inserire oltre ai saluti anche un brano della canzone che mi ha fatto da colonna sonora mentre scrivevo (non riesco a scrivere senza ascoltare musica!). Cercatelo alla fine del capitolo.**

**Tanti saluti e grazie per avermi seguita! Spero di rivedervi nella prossima fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>Peccato e sacrificio<strong>

Se Acnologia avesse realmente spiccato il volo, allora sarebbe stata la fine. Nessuno avrebbe potuto più raggiungerlo per abbatterlo e da quell'altezza gli sarebbe bastato un colpo per radere al suolo ed incenerire tutta Crocus.

I master reagirono subito urlando ordini ai loro sottoposti per fermare il drago, ma per fortuna Acnologia non riuscì ad andare lontano e dopo pochi battiti d'ali andò a cozzare dritto con la testa contro una barriera magica invisibile, disposta tutt'attorno al perimetro della piazza. L'impatto fu violentissimo e per un attimo minacciò di mandare in frantumi tutto l'incantesimo, ma in un modo o nell'altro la barriera riuscì a resistere. Fu allora che tutto il perimetro di rune che la costituiva si illuminò sfavillando e accecando i maghi. Quasi nessuno si accorse che una seconda fonte di luce aveva rischiarato la sagoma di Mercurius in lontananza e che la luna aveva ricominciato a splendere.

Master Makarow conosceva già quel tipo di magia che aveva appena visto.

- Acnologia è in gabbia! - Freed fece eco ai suoi pensieri comparendo improvvisamente dietro di lui con tutto il suo team - Laxsus aveva previsto questa eventualità. Non è sempre il migliore? -

- Finiscila di fargli da leccapiedi. - Per tutta risposta Gray lo colpì dietro la testa. - Quanto può resistere quella cosa? -

- Dubito che ce la farà se subisce un altro colpo! Stiamo parlando pur sempre di un drago! -

Acnologia poteva pure essere in gabbia ma non bastavano delle sbarre a contenere la sua furia, non importava se fossero fatte di rune o d'acciaio.

Tutti i dragonslayer raccolti in piazza continuavano ad affollarsi per attaccarlo ma il drago li teneva a distanza costringendoli ad evitare un colpo dopo l'altro. Nemmeno tutto il sostegno offerto da Wendy sembrava abbastanza per consentirgli di vincere.

Acnologia si fece, nuovamente spazio, battendo le ali e ributtando indietro tutti i nemici che lo circondavano, poi sollevò la testa raccogliendo una gigantesca sfera di fuoco. Eclear gridò per avvertirli del pericolo ma prima che potesse fare altro il drago attaccò e la sua sfera di fuoco schizzò in alto, trapassando la barriera magica e riducendola in mille frantumi prima di esplodere a sua volta. In un attimo tutto divenne un infermo di fuoco blu, con meteore roventi che piovevano da tutte la parti. Crocus venne percorsa da cima a fondo da una raffica di esplosioni, come se si fosse trovata improvvisamente sotto bombardamento.

Palazzi che crollavano, fuoco e fiamme.

Carla si coprì la testa dal suo nascondiglio, pregando che almeno Wendy fosse al sicuro in mezzo a quell'inferno.

Lyra invece tese disperatamente le mani davanti a sé, cercando di deviare la pioggia di meteore dirette contro lo schieramento in difesa della città. Dietro di lei, spalla contro spalla, c'era Erza con spada e scudo in pugno, ma la loro combinazione non sarebbe mai stata sufficiente a fermare l'attacco. Per fortuna non erano sole e con loro non solo c'era una sfilza di maghi pronti a combattere ma anche una buona dose di aiuto inaspettato. Proprio quando Lyra credeva che le forze le stessero venendo meno, il muro di fuoco diretto contro di lei cambiò improvvisamente direzione saettando in alto e consumandosi da solo. Tra le linee di testa, alla sua sinistra, adesso troneggiava una figura inconfondibile con i lunghi capelli neri al vento, il vestito stracciato ma un gigantesco golem di pietra a guardarle le spalle.

Minerva.

- Credevo che te la fossi data a gambe per paura di rovinarti lo smalto! - Nonostante l'aiuto che le aveva appena dato, Lyra l'accolse con un sorriso di sfida e l'altra non esitò a risponderle tono su tono - Pensavi davvero che avrei abbandonato il mio vecchio in pasto a un mostro? Mi dispiace per il ritardo ma questa volta ti farò vedere io chi delle due è la migliore! - A quanto pare la maga di Sabertooth non era scappata via, come aveva pensato Sting; da qualche parte doveva esserci qualcosa di buono anche dentro di lei. Qualcosa che le impediva di sottrarsi allo scontro se in palio c'era la salute ed il nome della sua gilda e del suo paese.

- E' consolante sentirvi dire cose del genere. - Un'altra meteora infuocata venne rispedita indietro al mittente colpendo Anclogogia al muso. Poco più in là c'era un'altra figura inconfondibile dai lunghi capelli corvini con una sfera di cristallo in mano ed un'altra stretta attorno al polso di Kagura. Ultear non aveva perso tempo durante quei combattimenti. Lei non era il tipo da lanciarsi ciecamente nello scontro, ma quando scendeva in campo lo faceva perché aveva già previsto ogni minimo dettaglio della strategia da seguire.

- Allora si può sapere che cosa fate lì imbambolate a fissarmi? - Gli gridò la donna. - Volete che questo stillicidio continui in eterno? Oppure vi sentirete soddisfatte solo quando i vostri compagni saranno stati massacrati? Qui non bastano sette, dieci o cento dragonslayers! Erza tu non hai detto di avere una spada capace di tagliare ogni cosa? -

La Maga in Armatura annuì.

- E tu Kagura, non hai l'abilità di colpire sempre il bersaglio? -

- Sì, ma ... -

- Allora datevi una mossa! - Ultear diede uno strattone alla maga di Mermaid Heel buttandola quasi addosso alla sua avversaria - Combinate le vostre abilità e colpite quel coso il prima possibile! -

- Mi dispiace Ultear ma questa strategia non può funzionare! - Replicò subito dopo Erza - Le mie armi sono fatte in modo che nessun altro possa toccarle, Kagura non potrebbe mai usare Damnation ... -

- Ma abbiamo qui Meredy, a cosa pensate che serva? - Le due maghe si girarono con stupore verso la silenziosa ragazzina dai capelli rosa che l'accompagnava da ogni parte. - Non è qui per pura decorazione, può farvi da conduttore magico! -

" Natsu mi senti?" Il ragazzo riaprì a fatica gli occhi. Era ancora stordito per via del colpo che Acnologia gli aveva assestato poco prima e come se non bastasse non riusciva a capire da che direzione provenisse la voce che gli stava parlando. "Natsu!" Gli occorse ancora qualche secondo per mettere a fuoco, che la voce che sentiva, stesse riecheggiando soltanto nella sua testa e che attorno al suo polso era comparso inaspettatamente un braccialetto colorato. Quello non poteva essere Warren, quella era una ragazzina ...

- Meredy! Che cosa vuoi dirmi? -

" Ci stiamo preparando per l'attacco finale ad Acnologia. Ho già comunicato la strategia da seguire agli altri dragonslayers. Ho collegato la tua mano a quella di Erza così potrai toccare la spada."

- Quale spada? -

" Erza ti manda anche un messaggio: dimostrale che puoi superarla davvero."

- Ho detto quale spada! - Ma Natsu non riuscì ad ottenere altra risposta prima che una freccia bianca tagliasse la notte andandosi a conficcare in pieno contro la fronte di Acnologia. Ma quella non era una freccia, quella era la bianca spada di Damnation, che Kagura aveva lanciato sfruttando tutto il suo potere di concentrazione.

Il drago questa volta lanciò un urlo di dolore lancinante facendo vibrare tutta Crocus fin dalle fondamenta, ma la forza di Kagura da sola non era sufficiente per abbattere una creatura del genere.

- Ora tocca a te. -

Wendy fu la seconda a passare in azione recitando il suo incantesimo e potenziando tutti i dragonslayers rimasti in campo, sforzandosi di chiudere gli occhi e di ignorare il corpo di Eclear che cadeva a pochi passi da lei sorridendole. La donna sarebbe precipitata a terra se qualcuno non fosse intervenuto in tempo facendosi largo tra la folla ed afferrandola tra le braccia.

- ECLEAR! - Lucy gridò il suo nome tra le lacrime. Aveva corso come una matta per tutta la città in fiamme per arrivare lì ed aiutarla, ma non aveva fatto lo stesso in tempo. - Eclear ti prego resisti! Si può sapere che cosa accidenti state facendo? Abbiamo distrutto Eclipse, non c'è più fretta! Cerchiamo una soluzione! - Ma nessuno dei maghi della sua gilda le rispose. L'unica a parlare fu proprio la dragonslayer che stringeva tra le braccia. La sua voce era ridotta a un sussurro. - Lucy, giusto? -

La ragazza riuscì a stento ad annuire. - Non ti ricordi che questa era la richiesta che vi avevo fatto? Distruggere l'amuleto o ammazzare il drago? -

Dopo Wendy a passare all'attacco furono Rogue e Sting, il primo cercando di bloccare il drago per le zampe con le sue ombre ed il secondo colpendolo con i suoi artigli.

- Ma questo non è giusto! Non può finire davvero così! - Continuò a protestare Lucy.

- Deve finire così, questo è quello che mi merito per i peccati che ho commesso in passato. - Sospirò Eclear.

- Vedi Lucy, un tempo sono stata anche io come Hisui. L'unica cosa che mi interessava era il potere, per questo ho tradito i draghi che si erano alleati con gli umani ed ho ucciso con le mie stesse mani Weissiologia che mi aveva donato la sua magia. Ho corrotto me stessa fino al punto di non ritorno. E' come se fossi già morta quando è nato Acnologia, non c'è più nulla da fare per me. -

- Ma tu menti! Io conosco quegli occhi! Sono quelli di chi mente! Tu non volevi il potere, tu volevi difendere soltanto i tuoi amici! Avevi paura che i draghi rimasti vi tradissero anche loro? -

Acnologia si liberò facilmente di Sting e Rogue battendo le ali e respinse con una fiammata i ruggiti di Gajeel e Laxus. Tutti i dragonslayers ormai erano stati mandati al tappeto, o almeno tutti tranne uno. Natsu fu l'ultimo a lancirarsi all'attacco saltando giù dalle macerie del palazzo in cui era rimasto intrappolato, atterrando sulla testa di Acnologia ed afferrando la spada conficcata nella sua fronte a due mani.

- Fammi vedere il tuo marchio della gilda ... - Eclear ignorò le proteste di Lucy prendendole la mano destra.

- Deve essere bello avere dei compagni. Lucy non fare come ho fatto io. Non strafare, fidati di quelli che ami e non piangere per me. Vivi anche la mia parte di futuro e felicità. -

Quando Damnation trapassò definitivamente le durissime scaglie e le ossa di Acnologia il drago lanciò un grido così atroce da perforare i timpani e con un ultimo scossone si liberò di Natsu scagliandolo per la terza volta in mezzo alle macerie. Poi il grande drago nero si abbatté al suolo con un verso strozzato, facendo tremare la piazza.

Eclear fece un ultimo debole sorriso in direzione di Lucy e le sussurrò il suo grazie, poi il corpo della donna si dissolse tremolando e lasciando la maga con le braccia vuote. Anche il corpo di Acnologia si dissolse, consumato dalle stesse fiamme blu che conteneva. Per un attimo non rimase altro che uno scheletro gigantesco, bianco e calcificato, identico a quelli che da millenni riposavano nel cimitero sotto le fondamenta della capitale. Ma poi si levò il vento, un'unica violenta folata ed anche le ossa si sgretolarono e vennero spazzate via, ridotte a semplice polvere. Se anche Hisui fosse riuscita a portare a termine il suo diabolico piano, non sarebbe riuscita ad ottenere nemmeno una goccia di sangue, perché quel drago, sigillato ormai da un millennio, si era consumato a sua volta e non ne rimaneva più niente. Così come non rimaneva più niente di Eclear e del suo tragico destino. Aveva tradito tutto e tutti per difendere l'umanità ed i suoi amici, ma alla fine non era stata in grado di raggiungere quell'obiettivo. Tutti quelli che conosceva erano stati costretti a sacrificare la loro vita per fermare il mostro che aveva creato e l'unica cosa che le avevano lasciato in eredità era stata un amuleto di pietra. Aveva vagato per mille anni sulla terra fino a smarrire la strada e la memoria, consapevole che a causa sua tutti quelli che amava erano morti per fermare Acnologia e che la sua sola esistenza poteva minacciare il mondo intero. Lucy era stata l'unica a trovare il suo libro ed i suoi ricordi, eppure ... eppure non aveva potuto fare niente per salvarla ... Era vero! Sapeva di non potercela fare! Sapeva che non solo non aveva energie rimaste e che il suo incantesimo non poteva rimediare ad una scissione avvenuta mille anni prima, ma anche questo non riusciva a placare la sua rabbia.

- Non è giusto ... Non è giusto! -

- Luce ... -

La ragazza sollevò la testa per incontrare lo sguardo di Natsu. Il dragonslayer era in piedi a pochi passi da lei, sanguinante e coperto di ferite per i danni subiti durante lo scontro, ma nonostante tutto Lucy gli si avventò contro prendendolo a pugni sul petto - Perché lo hai fatto? Perché non hai aspettato? Ci doveva essere un altro modo! Ci doveva essere un'altra soluzione! Perché ... - Ma Natsu non le lasciò aggiungere altro serrandola tra le braccia e stringendola a sé.

Su Crocus era calato un silenzio irreale, l'unica cosa che si sentiva erano i singhiozzi di Lucy riecheggiare tra le macerie.

_- Eclear! Sveglia Eclear! - La donna mosse la mano come aveva fatto quasi un'infinità di volte prima di quella, colpendo Momon sulla testa e spegnendolo proprio come avrebbe fatto con una sveglia. Quando aprì gli occhi la luce l'accecò, sopra di lei tutto era di un azzurro brillante._

_- Guarda Eclear! Guarda! - La donna si sforzò di rimettersi a sedere, ma solo per essere accolta da uno spettacolo stupefacente._

_Oro. Pianure dorate di sabbia che si estendevano all'infinito toccando l'orizzonte._

_- Hai visto Eclear? Non è bello Eclear! Non hai detto una volta di essere nata in un posto come questo? Il Villaggio del Sole, ai bordi del deserto? Danzavate tutte le sere intorno al fuoco! - Eclear si girò lentamente. Non solo c'era Momon che saltellava dietro di lei ma un intero villaggio con le sue case di pietra candida ed i suoi teli variopinti. La piazza era piena di persone che le sorridevano._

_- Finalmente sei arrivata Eclear. Ti stavamo aspettando. - Qualcosa si mosse con un fruscio ed una grande ala d'ossidiana si stese su di lei per ripararla. Un gigantesco drago nero macchiato di blu, con un ghigno sorridente e gli occhi azzurri e brillanti._

_- Weissiologia ... Ragazzi ... - Gli occhi le si riempirono subito di lacrime - Sono contenta di essere tornata a casa! -_

_**Tell me would you kill to save a life?  
>Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?<strong>_

_**Burn, let it all burn ...**_

_**No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget.  
>No matter how many lives I live I will never regret.<strong>_

_**Do you really want me dead or alive  
>to torture for my sins?<strong>_

_**The promises we made were not enough**_

_**The prayers that we had prayed were like a drug**_

_**There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames.**_

**(30 Seconds to Mars - Hurricane)**


	44. La tua parte

**La tua parte**

Quando la nuova alba irruppe su Crocus trovò una città completamente distrutta. Il duello con Acnologia che aveva illuminato a giorno la capitale aveva lasciato alle sue spalle soltanto distruzione e rovine ed anche se i maghi erano riusciti a riportare una vittoria strabiliante, non sarebbe stato facile curare i segni di quelle ferite.

La gilda di Fairy Tail si era raccolta nuovamente ad Honey Bone, o almeno intorno a quello che ne era rimasto, contando i feriti e cercando di rimettere in sesto quelli che avevano combattuto. Nonostante il successo raggiunto l'umore non era dei migliori e l'alone di tristezza causato dalla scomparsa di Kobo ed Eclear si sentiva ancora chiaramente nell'aria. Perfino Natsu, che aveva sferrato il colpo finale al mostruoso drago nero, non aveva alcuna voglia di vantarsi della sua impresa, visto il modo in cui Lucy giaceva appoggiata alla sua spalla con gli occhi lucidi.

- Non mi aspettavo di vedere un umore così basso tra i maghi che hanno appena vinto il Grande Torneo di Magia e guidato la difesa contro Acnologia. - Ad interrompere il silenzio ci pensò una voce familiare. Seduto in controluce, su uno dei muri franati dell'Inn, c'era un uomo con la caratteristica divisa bianca dai ricami blu del Consiglio. I suoi capelli neri e la cicatrice sul viso erano inconfondibili.

- Mest - san! - Wendy interruppe di colpo il suo lavoro per gridare il nome del mago che aveva vigilato sull'operazione contro Nirvana, in cui lei era entrata a far parte di Fairy Tail. Proprio come ci si aspettava da un abile componente del Consiglio, nessuno era riuscito a percepire il suo arrivo.

- Mi dispiace, ma questo non credo sia il momento adatto per festeggiare. - Borbottò Makarow a braccia incrociate. Si aspettava qualche mossa da parte del Consiglio, ma non si aspettava di ricevere la visita di uno di loro così presto - Anche se abbiamo vinto la battaglia i costi sono stati alti e nessuno dei miei ragazzi ha voglia di celebrare. -

Mest scosse le spalle - Io invece sono di parere opposto. Se siete ancora in questo stato è soltanto perché non avete ancora letto il giornale di sta mattina. - Il mago sfilò una copia dal mantello e la gettò a terra direttamente ai piedi di Mystogan. In prima pagina troneggiava una foto della sua faccia, che qualcuno aveva scattato di nascosto durante gli scontri della notte precedente. Sopra c'era scritto a lettere cubitali:

" **Fairy Tail ed uno dei suoi migliori maghi, Mystogan, salva Crocus da Zaref!**".

- Che diavolo significa questo? - L'uomo in questione non esitò un solo istante a piantare un bastone in mezzo alla pagina. Anche tutti i suoi compagni erano estremamente confusi.

- E' una lunga storia. - Confessò Mest - Ma mettiamola in questi termini. - A quelle parole il suo sguardo si fece estremamente serio - Quando Yajima - san ha convocato me e quelli del Consiglio, era già troppo tardi per intervenire. Quando siamo arrivati lo scontro si era già concluso e ci siamo ritrovati con una città rasa al suolo, la famiglia reale responsabile di ben due magie proibite e lo shock causato dall'apparizione di un mostruoso drago di ben mille anni fa. Avreste dovuto vedere la faccia dei Consiglieri più anziani e di Gran Doma, non sapevano nemmeno da che parte cominciare, ma alla fine hanno preso lo stesso una decisione. Non potevamo rivelare al mondo le reali responsabilità della Principessa Hisui: se la gente avesse scoperto la verità, l'intero sistema monarchico sarebbe andato in crisi e Fiore probabilmente sarebbe precipitata in una terribile rivolta. E' molto pericoloso quando la gente perde fiducia nei propri governanti. - Per un attimo Mest si fermò con lo sguardo su Lyra, di sicuro lei era quella che poteva capire meglio ciò che intendeva, dato che anche lei lavorava presso il Consiglio Magico di Valeria.

- Per fortuna qualcuno ha fatto in modo di rendere la Principessa completamente inoffensiva. - Continuò Mest girandosi questa volta in direzione di Lucy - Al momento non c'è nessun altro più ubbidiente di lei in tutto il paese e sono certo che d'ora in poi non ci darà più fastidio. L'unica cosa che ci mancava era un capro espiatorio e così ci siamo inventati un eroe. -

Mystogan abbozzò un sorriso sarcastico - Non riesco a crederci! Perchè il Consiglio non si è preso il merito da solo? Come mai ha deciso di darlo a me? -

- Anche questa è una lunga storia. - Ridacchiò Mest - Pare che mentre gli anziani stavano discutendo una ragazza con dei òunghi capelli castani si sia fatta avanti. In un modo o nell'altro aveva origliato la conversazione. Pare anche che questa ragazza gli abbia suggerito qualcosa di molto interessante. Ha detto: "A quanto pare state preparando una grande illusione, ma per una buona illusione vi serve un buon prestigiatore." Qualcuno così bravo ... - Aggiunse Mest - Da distruggere il misterioso dispositivo di Zaref, perduto da tempo e nascosto sotto le fondamenta di Crucus. Un dispositivo capace di produrre illusioni di draghi mostruosi e che sventuratamente l'energia prodotta durante il torneo era riuscita ad attivare. Siamo stati davvero fortunati: abbiamo recuperato anche i soldati che era in piazza al momento dell'apparizione. Questa adesso è la versione ufficiale e quella che anche voi siete pregati di mantenere. -

L'intera gilda era rimasta a bocca aperta per la sorpresa: Mest era un esperto nell'alterare i ricordi ma arrivare ad alterare i ricordi di tutta la nazione era davvero qualcosa di impensabile. Quello più stupefatto di tutti era in ogni caso Mystogan. Davvero una ragazza aveva suggerito di dare il merito a lui? Una con dei lunghi capelli neri ed una katana? Kagura?

- Abbiamo sentito parlare anche di Mavis e del modo in cui ha guidato le operazioni. Non so se questo sia davvero possibile, ma se potete realmente comunicare con lei porgetele i ringraziamenti del Consiglio. Avremmo aggiunto volentieri anche la sua storia all'articolo sul giornale ma a quel punto sarebbe stata così fantasiosa che non ci avrebbe creduto più nessuno. - Mest non poteva vedere la figura del Primo, che seduta dalla parte opposta dondolava anche lei i piedi giù dal suo pezzo di muro, con un sorriso di trionfo stampato sulle labbra.

- Se posso darti un consiglio. - Disse infine Mest alzandosi ed indicando Mystogan - Ti conviene indossare quella maschera ancora per un po' perché adesso Crocus e Fiore sono pieni di persone che vogliono il tuo autografo. Ci vediamo Fairy Tail, non approfittate troppo del vostro status di campioni per far danni! - L'uomo alzò una mano in segno di saluto ma prima di saltare nuovamente in strada si ricordò di un secondo messaggio da consegnare girandosi verso Gray - Per quanto riguarda Crocus non preoccupatevi, sembra che i lavori di ricostruzione procederanno molto più rapidamente di quanto si possa immaginare. Una misteriosa maga con la capacità di manipolare il tempo si è offerta di aiutare il Consiglio nei lavori e pare che i vecchi abbiano anche accettato ... -

Nella mente di Gray balenò una sola parola: Ultear? Ma Mest non aggiunse più nulla girandosi e allontanandosi nella nebbia del mattino.

L'intera gilda era ancora ferma ed in silenzio, a riflettere su quello che gli era appena stato detto, che pochi secondi dopo la sparizione di Mest, ecco arrivare dei nuovi visitatori, annunciati da un gran casino di squilli di tromba e rumore d'armature. Si trattava di un plotone di cavalieri runici con tanto di Gran Ciambellano reale in testa, un ometto basso e con una pergamena più lunga di lui stretta tra le mani.

- FAIRY TAIL! - Cominciò ad annunciare il tipo strillando con così tanta forza che c'era da domandarsi come potesse fare tanto rumore - PER IL CONTRIBUTO OFFERTO DURANTE I COMBATTIMENTI DI IERI E LA MERITATA VITTORIA AL TORNEO, QUESTA SERA SARETE INVITATI COME OSPITI D'ONORE AD UNA CELEBRAZIONE AL PALAZZO DI MERCURIUS IN COMPAGNIA DELLA FAMIGLIA REALE E DELLE ALTRE GILDE. L'ABBIGLIAMENTO RICHIESTO ... -

- Abbiamo finito? - Il povero ciambellano non riuscì nemmeno a completare la frase prima di essere spazzato via da un colpo di mano del capitano del plotone di Cavalieri Runici. A prima vista nessuno se ne era accorto ma quello era una donna, una donna alta e robusta con delle enormi labbra rosse e l'aria da walkiria. Se non era Hoteye era di sicuro la sorella. - Il mio nome è Richard. Capo della divisione femminile dei Cavalieri Runici di Crocus. - Annunciò la soldatessa puntando un dito dritto contro Mystogan - E tu devi essere Mystogan, alias Gerard Fernandez, non è così? - Il mago annuì con aria confusa mentre tutti i suoi compagni si scambiavano occhiate perplesse; non sapevano nemmeno che esistesse una cosa del genere come una divisione femminile dei Cavalieri Runici.

- Ragazze! - Gridò ancora Richard, sfilando un libro dalla scollatura dell'armatura - Avete letto tutte le istruzioni nel capitolo sette del libro di mia sorella Hoteye "Cosa fare se lui è già sposato?" -

- Sì, signora! - Le fece eco tutto il plotone.

- Allora pronte per l'operazione. ATTACCATEEEE! -

- Oh nonono! State indietro! -

L'attimo dopo un'orda di soldatesse urlanti stava inseguendo il povero Mystogan gridando di volere il suo autografo scritto sulla corazza e chissà cos'altro se fossero riuscite a prenderlo. L'intera divisione passò in mezzo ad Honey Bone come un uragano gettando tutto all'aria e schiacciando i poveri malcapitati sulla sua strada. In meno di un secondo erano già all'orizzonte ma Erza gli stava ancora gridando dietro che se Gerard si fosse fatto toccare da una di quelle streghe ci avrebbe pensato lei ad ammazzarlo.

- Fagli vedere che uomo sei! - Stava invece cercando di incoraggiarlo Elfman, mentre Evergreen seduta accanto a lui scuoteva la testa - Certo che questa storia dei libri è potente. Anche io dovrei scrivere un libro. Un libro sullo stile! -

- Tu che scrivi un libro? - A quelle parole perfino Freed, che divideva la sua giornata con lei da anni, non riuscì a trattenere uno strillo - Ever perché mai vuoi fare una cosa del genere? -

- Che hai da dire, eh? - Per tutta risposta fu Bixlow quello a saltare in piedi - Ever è una persona intelligente! Pensa che quando il Master ha detto di farmi controllare si è offerta di farmi da analista! - A quelle parole Makarow sputò tutta la medicina che Polyusica gli aveva appena offerto. Evergreen come analista di Bixlow? Questo spiegava molte cose!

- Lascia perdere Evergreen. - Le fece notare invece Kana, nonostante tutto già ubriaca ad ora di colazione.

- Non tutti hanno la tua stessa passione per il trash. -

L'attimo dopo in mezzo alle rovine di Honey Bone c'era solo il caos, con Evergreen che trasformava le persone in pietra e sparava Leprecanum come una mitragliatrice, gridando che lei avrebbe scritto il suo libro e che avrebbe fatto successo, perché lei era la sola e unica "regina delle fate" e che la gente avrebbe chiesto autografi a lei invece che a Mystogan e che sarebbe diventata così schifosamente ricca da comprarsi la gilda, mandare il vecchio in pensione e offrire il titolo di Master a Laxus - sama.

- Accidenti. - Sospirò alla fine Natsu passandosi un dito in un orecchio - Spero che Evergreen includa anche un capitolo su come abbassare la voce prima che mi mandi i timpani in tilt. - Ed a quelle parole Lucy non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

Era vero che la versione elaborata dal Consiglio di Magia, era di certo la migliore per il bene del paese, ma grazie ad essa nessuno tranne loro avrebbe mai saputo di Eclear e del suo dolore. Tuttavia era anche vero che non poteva piangere per sempre per quella storia, Eclear le aveva chiesto di essere felice e lei avrebbe mantenuto la promessa, del resto come faceva a non stare di buon umore, circondata da una gilda come quella di Fairy Tail?


	45. E adesso chi paga pegno?

**E adesso chi paga pegno?**

Ormai era trascorsa un'intera settimana dalla conclusione del Grande Torneo di Magia ed i ragazzi di Fairy Tail avevano fatto ritorno a Magnolia. Per una volta tanto la popolazione ed il sindaco li avevano accolti con gioia, come la migliore gilda di Fiore, quella che aveva vinto e aveva portato in alto il nome della città.

Lucy non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le immagini della grande festa della vittoria. Magnolia era stata in subbuglio per giorni, come in un gradissimo carnevale. La fila di persone che voleva complimentarsi con Mystogan, l'aveva lasciata altrettanto a bocca aperta ed anche se la versione ufficiale data dal Consiglio di Magia non era proprio quella reale, Lucy era contenta lo stesso che tutti avessero smesso di avere paura di lui. A quanto pare il mago mascherato aveva finalmente deciso di abbandonare la sua vita vagabonda e di trasferirsi in città, andando a vivere da Erza.

Il Libro del Drago, con le memorie di Eclear, lo aveva preso invece in custodia il Master in persona, per custodirlo al sicuro nel proprio studio. A Lucy dispiaceva un po' l'idea di non poterne sfogliare più le pagine, ma era sicura anche lei che quella fosse la migliore delle soluzioni possibili.

Per quanto riguardava Lyra, la maga era ripartita per Valeria subito dopo la fine dei combattimenti, ma le aveva assicurato che il mese successivo avrebbe fatto visita anche a Sabertooth. Sting si era ufficialmente proclamato come nuovo Master e Lyra voleva dargli qualche dritta su come comportarsi, ma Lucy era sicura che ci fosse anche dell'altro dietro il motivo di tutte quelle attenzioni. Perfino la dolce Lisanna non aveva perso tempo, cogliendo al volo l'occasione per dire che avrebbe accompagnato l'amica. Alla festa a palazzo era stata incollata per tutta la serata a Rogue come un'ombra. Qualcosa diceva a Lucy che sotto sotto, Lisanna non fosse poi tanto innocente come voleva far credere a tutti; probabilmente dentro di lei si nascondeva un secondo "demone" in miniatura.

Lucy aveva avuto anche notizie del fatto Jiemma aveva deciso di ritirarsi in pensione e che Minerva era rimastra tra le tigri pur senza manifestare alcun reclamo per il nuovo ruolo preso da Sting.

Yukino infine, era entrata definitivamente nella gilda di Mermaid Heel. Aveva lasciato guardare a Lucy da vicino la chiave di Ofiuco e le due si erano scambiate gli indirizzi per potersi scrivere di tanto in tanto ed in quel momento la maga celeste stava proprio leggendo una delle sue lettere: quella in cui Yukino le raccontava della nuova città in cui si era trasferita e di come andavano le cose con le sue nuove compagne.

- Non va per niente bene! Questa questione non può rimanere ancora in sospeso! -

Lucy alzò la testa dal foglio e si accorse che a gridare era stato il Master in persona, saltando in piedi sul bancone di Mirajane, mentre la barista sorrideva amabilmente dietro di lui. Ma in quel sorriso c'era anche una certa nota di pura perfidia.

- E' vero che a causa delle regole del torneo, siamo stati costretti ad unire le due squadre. - Annunciò solennemente il vecchio - Ma dopo aver analizzato nel dettaglio questa questione, sono giunto alla conclusione che il Team A e il Team B devono assolutamente stabilire chi tra di loro è il gruppo vincitore. Qui è stata fatta una scommessa tra maghi ed è una questione d'onore stabilire chi paga il pegno e chi no. -

- Cosaaa? - Strillò Lucy.

- E' vero tu eri ancora in infermeria, quando gli altri hanno scommesso. - Constatò Happy - Chi perde, dovrà fare da schiavo a chi vince per un giorno intero, aye! -

- Al diavolo che io partecipo ad un gioco del genere! Non ci sono nemmeno più tutti i concorrenti adesso! E poi alcuni come Elfman sono stati in più squadre! -

- Il Team A da questa parte. - Annunciò ancora Makarow facendo la lista dei nomi - Scarlet, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy. E il Team B da quella opposta: Mirajane, Laxus, Kana, Mystogan, Gajeel e Juvia. Elfman lo mettiamo anche lui nel Team A, dove ha cominciato per riequilibrare i numeri. Prenderà il posto di Lyra. -

- Non è giusto! - Strillò Lucy cercando inutilmente di protestare e - Non è giusto davvero! - Aggiunse Elfman senza capire minimamente il senso di quello che stava accadendo - Un uomo non prende il posto di nessuno! -

- Allora come risolviamo questa questione? - Erza intanto aveva già sfoderato la spada - Chi vuole essere per primo il mio avversario? -

- No, Scarlet non ci siamo capiti! - Si mise subito a strillare Makarow cercando di fermarla - Se vi metteste a duellare uno contro l'altro non ne usciremmo più da questa storia! Vi sfiderete in un round di sasso, carta e forbici. -

- Ah, conosco questo gioco. - Esclamò a quel punto la maga e Laxus le si fece subito incontro - Se lo conosci, sfida me. -

- Perfetto. -

Sasso - Carta.

Di fronte a quel risultato gli occhi della donna si illuminarono di colpo - Ho vinto! -

- No, hai perso. Carta batte sasso. Sasso batte forbici e forbici batte carta. -

- Come diavolo fa un foglio di carta a battere un sasso? Vieni qui ragazzino che ti insegno qualcosa! -

Makarow fu costretto a mettersi in mezzo prima che fosse troppo tardi, strillando ad Erza di essere un po' più sportiva.

...

Dieci minuti dopo la Maga in Armatura stava ancora gridando e contestando le regole della prova, ma i suoi compagni erano rimasti letteralmente senza parole.

- Luce sei la peggiore. -

- Guarda che hai perso anche tu il tuo turno Natsu! -

- Sei a zero ... Sei a zero non ci credo! -

- Gray - sama, la ... hai tirato via la camicia ... -

- Un uomo ... Un uomo non perde così ... -

Il Team B invece era saltato immediatamente su di giri discutendo su come dividersi le vittime. Sarebbero stati i loro schiavi per un giorno intero, avrebbero fatto tutto quello che desideravano ... Al solo pensiero Juvia non resse.

- Attenzione! Juvia si sta sciogliendo! -

- Presto un secchio! -

- Un secchio non basta! -

- Prendete degli ... -

Ma nessuno dei suoi compagni riuscì ad agire in tempo ed in men che non si dica, in mezzo alla stanza non era rimasto altro che una grossa pozzanghera con dei vestiti inzuppati.

- Ehmm ... Ecco ... - Borbottò Makarow con aria sconcertata - Metteteci un paio di sedie intorno e fate attenzione a non calpestarla, tanto non credo che possa evaporare. Quando si riprenderà tornerà tutto a posto ... -

- Però questa non ci voleva proprio. - Sospirò Mirajane - Avevo bisogno soprattutto di lei nel mio piano originale. Pazienza, c'è comunque una cosa che desideravo fare praticamente da una vita. - Il Demone sorrise e sfilò da un cassetto una splendida divisa da cameriera, bianca e nera, corta al punto giusto da lasciare tutto scoperto. - Erza da questo istante in poi tu sarai la mia domestica. -

- Io no metto quella roba! E non faccio proprio niente a ness! -

Il Demone non le lasciò aggiungere altro schioccando un frustino, uscito anche quello magicamente dal cassetto - Credevo che i cavalieri mantenessero sempre la loro parola d'onore! E adesso metti questo coso e comincia a lavare il pavimento! In ginocchio e con una spugna! -

- Io ... - Sussurrò Mystogan cadendo su una sedia con aria ipnotizzata - Grazie Mirajane ... -

- Ma allora anche tu sei un pervertito! - Gli strillarono dietro Macao e Wakaba.

- A questo punto io scelgo Natsu, Gray ed Elfman. - Esordì Laxus spaparanzandosi anche lui su una sedia

- Andate subito a comprarmi birra e patatine. Avete cinque minuti. E voglio quelle del negozio dall'altra parte della città. Correte. -

- Bastardo! Te la do io la birra! -

- E io ti do il ghiaccio! -

- Un uomo non fa la spesa! - Ma nemmeno loro potevano sottrarsi agli obblighi della scommessa che avevano fatto e ben presto si ritrovarono a correre fuori come dei matti, lasciandosi dietro quelli della Tribù del Dio del Tuono che continuavano a gridare di avere birra e patatine in abbondanza e di essere i soli a meritare di fare la spesa per Laxus.

- Se Mirajane si prende Erza, allora io non ho altra scelta che cambiare obiettivo. - Gajeel puntò un dito dritto contro Lucy - Prendo te. -

- CHE VUOI DA ME? -

- Fammi un po' di intrattenimento. Sai ballare giusto? Balla allora! -

- Non so ballare! -

- Svelta o mi rimetto a tirare coltelli come la prima volta che ci siamo conosciuti. -

- Levy! Digli qualcosa! -

- Non ti preoccupare Lucy, ho già in mente la musica giusta per te. -

- Ma che sei scema? -

Ormai tutti erano stati divisi in gruppi, ma c'era ancora qualcuno che era non era stato chiamato. La piccola Wendy guardava lo spettacolo impaurita - E io ... Che cosa ne sarà di me adesso? -

- Non ti preoccupare. - Una mano le si appoggiò sulla spalla - La sorellona si prende te. -

- Miss Kana! - A quelle parole Carla non poté far altro che picchiarsi una zampa sulla faccia, visto come stavano le cose, sarebbe stato meglio danzare coi coltelli Gajeel. Ma nemmeno lei poteva sapere quello che le attendeva dietro l'angolo.

- Ehmm ... Miss Kana perché abbiamo lasciato la gilda? -

- Dobbiamo andare da una parte. -

- Una ... parte? Andiamo a fare shopping? -

Dopo soli cinque minuti dall'inizio della penitenza, Wendy stava camminando con aria circospetta dietro Kana, tra le vie del centro.

- Prima di andare dove dobbiamo andare, dobbiamo trovarti dei vestiti adatti. -

La piccola dragonslayer venne spinta dritta dentro un negozio di vestiti, praticamente addosso a un manichino.

- Provati questo. - La incoraggiò Kana, ma quando Wendy scollò la faccia dalla stoffa per guardare di cosa si trattava per poco non le venne un colpo: quello era un abito da sposa! Intanto Carla si era già messa a strillare per lei che non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di vendere Wendy alla tratta dei minori, nemmeno se l'avessero promessa al principe di Fiore.

Qualunque fossero le intenzioni di Kana, in men che non si dica, il negozio di vestiti in cui erano entrate si era trasformato in una parata di cosplay con una Wendy imbarazzatissima che si cambiava un abito dopo l'altro. Costumi da bagno paiettati, vestiti scintillanti da sera che nemmeno Evergreen avrebbe messo, divise da infermiera, completi di pelle e calze a rete, gonnellini di paglia e orecchie finte da gatto. La scena era così imbarazzante che la commessa fissava la cartomante con gli occhi sbarrati - Sicuro che non le serva aiuto, sgnora? -

- Ti sembro una che ha bisogno di aiuto? - Replicò allegramente Kana agitando la sua bottiglia di liquore - E poi ti sembro una signora, io? - La povera Wendy invece non sapeva cosa inventarsi per scappare dal camerino - Perché mi stai facendo provare tutti questi vestiti? Non capisco! Dove dobbiamo andare? -

- Sta calma, dobbiamo andare da un mio vecchio amico, voglio che tu sia perfetta per l'occasione. -

E Carla di nuovo ad urlare che aveva una brutta sensazione e che mai e poi mai avrebbe permesso a Kana di portare Wendy sulla cattiva strada facendole incontrare una compagnia sbagliata; ma le previsioni di Carla potevano sbagliare di tanto in tanto.

Dopo circa cento vestiti provati ed un bel nulla acquistato, Kana aveva finalmente deciso che era il momento di presentare loro la persona in questione. Il luogo dell'appuntamento sorprendentemente era l'imponente cattedrale di Cardia a Magnolia.

- Quante volte ti devo dire di coprirti prima di entrare in chiesa! -

- Hola padre! -

Ed il vecchio amico di Kana era, ancora più sorprendentemente, il vecchio sacerdote che si occupava del posto.

- Vedi. - Le spiegò finalmente Kana - Qui alla cattedrale di Cardia, c'è un orfanotrofio. Molti dei bambini che vivono qui hanno seguito il Grande Torneo di Magia via lacrymavisione e volevano disperatamente incontrare qualcuno dei maghi della gilda. - Ascoltando la spiegazione tanto Wendy quanto Carla spalancarono gli occhi. - Ci sarei venuta io di persona. - Continuò Kana - Ma una come me non è buona come esempio, neanche se chiusa alla gogna. Tu invece hai quasi la loro stessa età, avete molte cose in comune. - Né la piccola dragonslayer né la sua amica exceed avrebbero mai immaginato una cosa del genere, erano rimaste così stupefatte che non si accorsero nemmeno del cenno che Kana aveva appena fatto al prete. In men che non si dica le porte dell'istituto erano aperte ed un esercito di ragazzini urlanti aveva travolto Wendy facendole tutte le domande del mondo.

Quel giorno Wendy ebbe non solo la punizione più educativa ma la più bella della sua vita. Trascorse l'intera giornata in compagnia dei ragazzi dell'orfanotrofio, raccontando delle sue avventure e ascoltando le loro storie. Quando Kana la riaccompagnò indietro ormai era tarda sera ma la gilda era ancora più in subbuglio di prima.

- Si può sapere ... - Borbottò Carla, che ormai non aveva più fiducia nella sue capacità oracolari - Che accidenti sta succedendo? -

Mystogan stava scappando via, correndo come un matto mentre un'Erza furibonda lo inseguiva minacciandolo con la spada e demolendo qualunque cosa sulla sua strada. - Ti sei divertito a guardarmi tutto il tempo, eh? Perché non hai fatto qualcosa? -

- Ma perché te la prendi con me e non con Mira? -

- Credo che il tempo della penitenza sia finito. - Annunciò Kana; da quando erano usciti dalla chiesa stava sorseggiando vin santo.

Se metà della gilda era già stata demolita da Erza, l'altra era pronta per fare la stessa fine a causa di Gray, Natsu, Freed e Bixlow che se le stavano suonando di santa ragione. I primi volevano farla pagare a Laxus, i secondi continuavano a gridare di essere più bravi a fare la spesa ed intanto fuoco, ghiaccio, rune e totem impossessati volavano da tutte le parti. Laxus nel frattempo, non sembrava per niente interessato allo spettacolo e continuava a sorseggiare birra e a mangiare noccioline. La battaglia di Elfman invece si era già conclusa: era stato ridotto in pietra ed Evergreen lo stava utilizzando come sedia mentre si limava le unghie.

Nessuno poteva sapere come sarebbe finita quella storia dato che anche Juvia stava per entrare nello scontro, gridando che nessuno aveva il diritto di umiliare il suo Gray - sama. Fortunatamente si era solidificata in tempo per il gran finale. Gajeel invece era stato colpito da qualcosa di imprecisato, forse a giudicare dai segni il pugno di Loki, e stava giacendo privo di sensi in mezzo alla sala. Makarow singhiozzava che adesso avrebbe dovuto spendere tutto quello che aveva per riparare i danni (visto che il re non aveva potuto offrirgli nessuna ricompensa in denaro, impegnato com'era nelle ricostruzioni). Mirajane invece era l'unica che si stava scompisciando dalle risate, piegata in due sul bancone, fiera del casino che aveva provocato.

Kana, Wendy e Carla erano ferme a fissare la scena senza parole quando Levy per poco non le investì, correndo e ridendo a più non posso. Dietro di lei veniva una Lucy rossa di rabbia, con addosso uno splendido vestitino di pelle da coniglietta, con tanto di coda e orecchie. Era armata di una chiave dello zodiaco.

- Ahaha! Lu - chan ti prego, era solo uno scherzo! -

- Te lo faccio io uno scherzo! Lascia solo che evochi Cancer! Ti faccio un taglio di capelli Levy - chan che quello del tuo fidanzato Gajeel a confronto sembrerà bello! -

- Allora che cosa hai imparato da questa storia del torneo? - Concluse Kana, svuotando la sua bottiglia ed ammiccando alla piccola dragonslayer che era con lei - Perché c'era anche una lezione da imparare? -

- Te lo dico io Wendy! - Carla non le lasciò aggiungere altro, saltandole sulla spalla e puntando una zampa in mezzo alla sala - Guarda bene! Questa è la prova inequivocabile, incontestabile, super evidente che non solo Fairy Tail non è degna di partecipare ad un Torneo di Magia, ma anche che questo posto è un'unica grande gabbia di ... -

- Persone fantastiche? -

- Di matti, Wendy! Di matti! -


End file.
